


Страсти по учителю

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Застенчивый ботаник Дженсен тайно влюблен в своего высокого и красивого учителя физкультуры. И когда он уже думает, что его жизнь не может быть хуже, родители отправляют его в семидневную поездку с классом. Но скоро Дженсен начинает осознавать, что эта поездка, вероятно, самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot for teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23925) by jjia912. 



ЛАГЕРЬ

 

ГЛАВА 1

 

\- Нет! Пожалуйста, мама… Я не хочу ехать, пожалуйста, - умолял он мать, зная, что это его не спасет. Ничто не могло спасти его от ближайшей школьной поездки. Он ненавидел школу. Ладно, может быть, он и не хотел ее ненавидеть, но он был ботаником в очках, а для таких детей, как он, школа всегда была чистая пытка.

Он всегда получал только отметки А везде, но только не в физкультурном зале. Он был ботаником, и было странно, если бы он получил даже С. Было утро понедельника, и сегодня он должен был отправиться в эту гребаную поездку на целых семь бесконечных дней. Все его одноклассники, в том числе половина футбольной команды, будут там. Может быть, это было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы все они не были старше его, но Дженсену словно добавили невезения - он был слишком умен, и его перевели на два класса выше. Ему было тринадцать, и он застрял на семь дней в неделю с пятнадцати- и шестнадцатилетними футболистами и другими странными людьми, которых интересует только секс и которые всегда дразнят его. Иногда он ненавидел свою жизнь. Если кто-то откроет словарь и посмотрит определение слова «ботаник», то Дженсен может быть иллюстрацией к этому определению. Он был худой, в очках и всегда носил странную одежду, как считали одноклассники. Он был слишком смышлен, для его же блага. Никто в его классе не разговаривал с ним, все дразнили его или хихикали за спиной о том, что он урод, раз пропустил целых два класса.

Так что теперь он отчаянно просил маму придумать ему какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы он не ездил в школьную поездку.

\- Дженен, тебе нужно ехать! У тебя должна быть общественная жизнь, ты должен найти друзей. А школьная поездка – именно то, что тебе нужно, чтобы помочь тебе в этом. Итак, не забудь взять свой обед в автобус, когда пойдешь. Веселись, Джен! Папа и я встретим тебя в школе через семь дней. Я люблю тебя, малыш. - Его мама улыбнулась ему и поцеловала в макушку, прежде чем отправиться на работу.

Черт… все, о чем он мог думать, когда схватил сумку с вещами на неделю и обедом, выходя из своего уютного дома, это о том, что ему предстоит семь дней пыток. Ему хотелось стать невидимым, может, тогда его не будут дразнить так много. Но произведя подсчеты в уме, понял, что шансы на то, что он сможет провести время в поездке без привычных подколок, близки к нулю. Он фыркнул при мысли, что он действительно может рассчитать свои шансы на выживание в школьной поездке… в голове. Это была часть проблемы!  
Через полчаса он был в школе, ждал рядом с автобусом, который должен был вывести его из цивилизации прямо к мучениям. Он уже убрал сумку в автобус и ждал снаружи, когда учителя соберут родителей, что поедут вместе с ними… Может быть, ему сделать вид, что он не нашел автобус? Нет, если он не поедет на нем, его мама тогда прямо на себе отвезет его в лагерь, где ему предстоит жить в течение недели.

Он прислонился к колесу и увидел, что с поля возвращались взмокшие игроки. Конечно, все должны были стоять и ждать, пока эти звезды футбола закончат свою очень важную подготовку. Девчонки, которые стояли рядом с ним, хихикали и посматривали на полуголых парней, которые специально оголили торсы, красуясь перед девчонками. Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от голых и потных тел. Он понял, что мальчики ему нравятся больше, чем девочки, может быть, год назад, когда звезда футбольной команды стоял полуголый рядом ним после физкультуры. Да, он был ботаником и к тому же геем… жизнь сильно подшутила над ним. Горячие парни могли разве что смеяться над ним, а ему оставалось только ощущать, как дергается член в штанах, когда они снимали с себя футболки в раздевалке. 

Он опустил книгу, которую держал, чтобы скрыть маленькую выпуклость на его брюках цвета хаки. Гребаные футболисты были такие горячие, стояли так близко, полуголые, чтобы произвести впечатление на девочек. Дженсен стоял и мучился.  
\- Эй, смотрите, наш маленький безмозглый ботаник тоже едет с нами, - горячий парень засмеялся с друзьями и показал на него. Дженсен сразу покраснел из-за того, что парень, который его возбуждал, дразнит его. Он действительно… действительно ненавидел свою жизнь.  
\- Ха, это будет весело! – крикнул Чад-засранец-Мюррей и оттолкнул Дженсена в сторону, чтобы приблизиться к Софии, стоявшей рядом с ним. Дженсен отодвинулся и посмотрел на других учеников.  
\- Ой, смотрите, кто хочет драться с тобой! – капитан команды, парень, который нравился Дженсену и на которого у него встал, засмеялся еще громче, в то время как Чад повернулся и скрестил руки на груди. Чад начал что-то говорить, но тут его громко и строго окликнули, и Чад дернулся. Моя гребаная жизнь, подумал Дженсен, а его пульс начал стремительно учащаться. Там был он… Причина, по которой член Дженсена просто превратился в алмазный стержень. Полуголый, потный и абсолютно совершенный. Да, совершенство будет точным описанием этого человека, если смотреть в словаре… его чертовски идеальный учитель физкультуры, мистер Падалеки.

Шесть футов четыре дюйма, медовое загорелое тело, совершенные V-образные мышцы, ведущие прямо к тому месту, куда Дженсен отчаянно хотел заглянуть. У него была сексуальная татуировка, поднимающаяся от бедра к спине, буквы и черные линии скручивались друг с другом, образуя надпись, но Дженсен не знал, на каком языке, но хотел бы его выучить. У него были длинные каштановые волосы и самые красивые карие глаза, прекраснее которых Дженсен никогда не видел. Если бы он рассчитал процент совершенства Мистера Падалеки, то он точно зашкаливает за сто процентов. И это было… персональной, влажной мечтой Дженсена - Мистер Падалеки, без рубашки и потный. И, наверное, он точно не прятал в тумбочке у кровати фотку своего учителя физкультуры. Прекрасный глубокий голос вырвал Дженсена из сладких грез, он взглянул на учителя, который выглядел не очень дружелюбно на данный момент.  
\- Мюррей! Перестань дразнить других учеников и не пытайся произвести впечатление на девочек отсутствующим прессом, лучше иди в душ. Все вы! У нас есть тридцать минут, затем нам предстоит долгая поездка в лагерь, - приказал его личный эротический сон, и Дженсен подавил смех, когда взглянул на Чада, чье лицо было почти багрового цвета. Боже, он был влюблен в своего учителя ... ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы мозг снова заработал. Дженсен поднял глаза на мужчину.   
\- Мистер Падалеки, вы с нами? Я-я… думал, что только г-н Смит и г-н Морган едут с нами, - проблеял Дженсен, заливаясь румянцем. Он всегда заикался, когда мистер Падалеки был перед ним… наверное, потеря языковых функция была вызвана слишком малым притоком крови к мозгу.  
\- Да, Дженсен! Я еду с вами, ребята, потому что г-н Смит заболел, - сказал его учитель, и Дженсен покраснел еще больше, когда увидел широкую ухмылку мужчины.  
\- O… хорошо, - ответил Дженсен, по-прежнему заикаясь, и ухмылка его учителя превратилась в мягкую улыбку. У Дженсена все это время стояло, и он подавил стон, когда его учитель вытер пот со лба и провел рукой по мокрым волосам. Боже, этот человек просто убьет его, и он не был уверен, счастлив ли он, что господин Падалеки едет с ними. Дженсену потребуется часто бегать в холодный душ, чтобы выжить!  
Несколько часов спустя он, должно быть, заснул, потому что мягкий голос звал его, словно издалека. Он открыл глаза, все еще в полусне, и дернулся назад, когда понял, что мистер Падалеки сидел очень близко к нему и улыбался, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Дженсен, мы в лагере, - его учитель тихо сказал ему, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что почувствовал теплое прикосновение большой руки на своем колене, и он покраснел так сильно, что был уверен – его лицо так и останется красным навсегда. 

\- O… ладно, мистер Падалеки, - сказал он, зевнув, и прихлопнул ладошкой рот. Это звучало слишком похоже на стон – так не зевают, но его учитель только улыбнулся еще шире и мягко стукнул его по колену, прежде чем встал и крикнул что-то другим детям. Дженсену нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы проснуться и успокоиться, прежде чем он, наконец, смог встать. Он вышел из автобуса и стоял прямо в середине гребаного ничто. Он покачал головой и схватил свои вещи, чтобы последовать за другими детьми к маленьким деревянным домикам на вершине небольшого холма.

И через тридцать минут его приговор был объявлен - он должен был остаться с четырьмя футболистами в одном из небольших домиков. Он застонал, раздраженно, и выбрал кровать на противоположной стороне комнаты. Итак, скоро ли начнутся пытки, подумал он с сарказмом. Мальчики уже во всеуслышание выразили свое мнение г-н Моргану с просьбой поселить к ним другого ученика, но Морган был строг, и Дженсен остался. Он был рад, что всю оставшуюся часть дня все мальчики были на улице и играли в мяч с мистером Падалеки… и нет, он не подглядывал, как мистер Падалеки тяжело дышал и кричал на все поле, он совершенно не подглядывал. Еда была, к его удивлению, не очень плоха. Он также немного поболтал с еще одним чудиком, Мишей Коллинзом, а затем учителя велели всем идти спать.  
Дженсен хотел немного помечать и Мистере Падалеки, лежа в своей постели, но с четырьмя другими парнями вокруг него это было не очень хорошей идеей, так что он, покрутившись немного, наконец заснул.

На следующее утро все, казалось, шло неплохо, пока после завтрака класс не должен был разбиться на команды и решать некоторые глупые задачи. Он понимал, что это, видимо, было сделано для того, чтобы усилить командный дух в классе, но серьезно? Это было глупо.  
\- Вы можете взять его! - Чад сказал Мэтту и показал на Дженсена. Он, конечно, был последним, кого выбрали. Иногда ему было любопытно, долго ли еще его жизнь будет постоянно разыгрываться как типичный голливудский фильм про подростка. Он действительно надеялся, что нет.  
\- Нет! У нас достаточно игроков, берите его себе, - ответил Мэтт, и Дженсен знал, что он был прав. Команде Чада по-прежнему был нужен еще один игрок, поэтому у него не было другого выбора, кроме как присоединиться к команде засранца Чада.

Первые задания быстро закончилась, и последние были, - он не мог поверить своему счастью - по математике. Он был рад быть полезным хоть в чем-то, поэтому быстро решил все и вывел свою команду на первое место… теперь он был свободен в течение дня. Лишь несколько жестких фраз сказал ему Чад, но он был рад. Он ненавидел быть слабым, и ему было больно, когда старшие мальчики всегда говорили так плохо о нем, даже когда он не понимал, что плохого сделал.

Но лучшим моментом этого дня было то, что, когда его команда выиграла, Мистер Падалеки обнял его и сказал ему, что он отлично справился с математическими заданиями. Еще лучше было то, что его учитель не заметил выпуклость в мягких брюках Дженсена. После того, как они все поплавали в озере, Дженсен решил взять перерыв и сел, чтобы наблюдать за другими детьми. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Чад и Мэтт очень стараются произвести впечатление на девочек. Он слышал, как они говорили накануне о том, что хотели бы видеть сиськи Софии и Сэнди. Девушки хихикали и смеялись, когда мальчики таскали их на своих плечах.

Дженсен думал, что в лагере оказалось неплохо, но вдруг стало невероятно жарко, когда учителя тоже решили поплавать. Две мамы, которые были с ними, были ему не интересны, не беспокоил его и г-н Морган, но… Мистер Падалеки шел на небольшой пляж, одетый лишь в обтягивающие плавки, низко сидящие на бедрах. У Дженсена пересохло во рту, он уставился на учителя. Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от него, и, когда его учитель вышел из воды через несколько минут, Дженсен схватил свое второе полотенце, чтобы прикрыть вставший член. Шесть футов четыре дюйма идеальных мышц, с которых теперь стекала вода, мужчина слизывал капли воды с губ… Дженсен был уверен, что обкончается прямо в этот момент. Это была самая горячая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и это даже считая все то порно, что он тайно смотрел ночью. За что же его так наказала жизнь, дав учителя, как мистер Падалеки, который был так красив, что Дженсен мог просто умереть от этого. 

Дженсен покраснел, когда мистер Падалеки посмотрел на него и махнул ему рукой, прежде чем ушел к себе. Дженсен подождал несколько минут, пока не уверился, что ноги слушаются его, затем он побежал к себе в комнату и скользнул в душ. Там он несколько раз провел рукой по члену и кончил с тихим стоном. Прислонился к стене и сделал глубокий вдох.

Независимо от того, о чем пытался думать, образ полуголого, в капельках воды, учителя преследовал его весь день.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Дженсен посмотрел на мистера Падалеки, который стоял очень близко, и смутился. Он подумал, что при ярком свете Джаред выглядел бы еще горячее, но тут большая рука учителя коснулась его щеки.   
\- Ты такой красивый! Мой прекрасный маленький ботаник, - хрипло произнес Джаред. Дженсен покраснел и смущенно посмотрел на мужчину, прежде чем подойти к нему ближе.

\- Спасибо… а вы очень горячий, правда, - застенчиво промямлил Дженсен, не зная, что должен сейчас делать, но секунду спустя две огромные руки сорвали с него рубашку и приподняли. Он тут же обхватил мускулистое тело руками и ногами и застонал, когда почувствовал, как мягкие губы всосали кожу на ключице. Он пропустил момент, когда оказался на мягкой постели. Дженсен убрал руки и взглянул в красивые, полные вожделения глаза. Джаред нежно поцеловал его, а потом встал и начал раздеваться сам.

Дженсен мог только смотреть, открыв рот, как обнажаются мили и мили загорелой кожи. Во рту сразу пересохло, когда брюки Джареда упали на пол. Дженсен видел его огромный член, поблескивающий смазкой, который гордо вытянулся перед ним. Он понятия не имел, как эта громадина поместится в него, но он также знал, что ни за что не откажется попробовать. Он хотел лизать капли спермы с этого идеального, толстого члена… взять его в рот и облизать его весь, трогать руками его и все это идеальное тело.   
\- Нравится? - спросил Джаред с улыбкой на лице, подошел ближе, поставив одно колено на кровать, и провел рукой по груди Дженсена. Дрожь прошла по телу мальчика, и он кивнул, не в силах оторвать глаз от великолепного зрелища. Два пальца скользнули ему под пояс брюк, и он вскрикнул, а когда большая рука учителя сжала его член сквозь штаны, он застонал.

\- Пожалуйста ... пожалуйста, - умолял он, когда рука Джареда стала массировать его член чуть сильнее. 

\- Ну, и чего ты хочешь, мальчик?- спросил его учитель, склоняясь над ним и касаясь языком чувствительного местечка возле уха.  
Дженсен застонал громче, когда Джаред стянул с него перепачканные брюки. Дженсен отбросил их ногой, представая перед своим учителем возбужденным и обнаженным.   
\- Х-хочу тебя. Пожалуйста! - простонал он, прежде чем Джаред зажал ему рот грубым поцелуем. - Пожалуйста, мистер Падалеки, - простонал Дженсен ему в губы.

\- Вот же блять! – мужчина тяжело дышал. – Вставай на четвереньки! Сейчас! – приказал Джаред, и Дженсен вздрогнул только от звука хриплого голоса своего учителя. Он не колебался и мгновенно перевернулся на живот, приподнимаясь. Джаред соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени позади него. Дженсен дернулся, когда мистер Падалеки хлопнул его по заднице, вынуждая подвинуться выше по кровати.  
Теплая рука гладила по шее, по спине, Дженсен захлебнулся воздухом, когда большой палец Джареда потер его дырочку. Дженсен подался назад…. Он хотел почувствовать еще больше, хотел, чтобы Джаред трогал, целовал его. Дженсен все еще не мог поверить в то, что происходило, удача внезапно повернулась к нему, и его чертовский идеальный эротический сон… возьмет его девственность? ... Что за хрень? Это было уже слишком, его мозг даже не мог это принять.  
\- Боже, ты так хочешь меня, твоя маленькая девственная дырка нуждается во мне, - хрипло произнес учитель. И через мгновение Дженсен чуть не взлетел над кроватью, когда влажный язык Джаред лизнул его дырочку, а две большие руки держали его, и Дженсен толкнулся задницей назад, чтобы получить еще больше.   
\- О Боже, пожалуйста, еще… ахххх... черт ... это так хорошо - громко застонал Дженсен, когда язык Джареда кружил вокруг его дырочки, а затем толкнулся внутрь. Дженсен чувствовал, что его член был таким твердым, как никогда раньше. - Ах, ах, я уже близко ... оооох ... пожалуйста! - задыхался от удовольствия Дженсен.

\- Да, кончи для меня, малыш….кончи от того, что мой язык лижет твою дырочку, - выдохнул Джаред и еще раз толкнулся языком внутрь. Дженсен выстрелил спермой прямо на простыни с громким стоном. Он старался перевести дыхание, когда почувствовал, как палец проникает в него, и это было так хорошо, что он толкнулся назад. 

\- Хм, малыш, ты хочешь, чтобы я трахал пальцем твою маленькую жадную дырку? Хочешь, чтобы я лизал ее и хорошенько растянул, чтобы сунуть в нее мой большой толстый член? Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твою тугую дырочку, детка? – шептал Джаред, начиная двигать пальцем внутри. Все тело Дженсена дрожало от удовольствия, голова кружилась.   
\- Н-да! Пожалуйста ... о, Боже, пожалуйста, Джаред! Пожалуйста, трахни меня, пожалуйста… ммм ... черт! - просил Дженсен и толкался назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее на палец учителя. Он тихо зашипел, когда внутрь протиснулся второй палец, боль на мгновение пронзила его, но затем исчезла, а потом Джаред задел что-то внутри, и Дженсен только кричал от удовольствия и вертел задницей, чтобы бы ощутить это снова. – О Боже! Пожалуйста, еще раз ... о Джаред, пожалуйста! – беспорядочно стонал Дженсен.  
\- Терпение, мальчик! Сейчас я оттрахаю тебя как надо, сильно и глубоко…тебе будет очень хорошо, - тяжело дышал Джаред, касаясь щекой его ягодицы и двигая пальцами внутри, попадая каждый раз в ту точку, от чего Дженсен дергался, как от ударов током. Дженсен не мог поверить, что его член уже наполовину встал снова.

\- Мистер Падалеки, пожалуйста, трахните меня! Я могу взять его ... пожалуйста ... О, черт! – просил Дженсен, двигая попкой. Третий палец сначала ощущать было немного больно, но затем Дженсен только стискивал в пальцах простынь и просил больше.

Шлепок по заднице заставил его подскочить.   
\- Черт! Знаешь, что ты делаешь со мной, когда называешь меня так? Ты маленький жадный мальчик, не можешь дождаться, пока я войду в твою дырку да? – хрипло спросил Джаред. Дженсен услышал тихий щелчок и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, что это было. То, что перед ним открылось, заставило его замереть. Его личный эротический сон стоял совершенно голый на коленях позади него, его член, истекающий смазкой, вызывающе торчал, в потемневших глазах плескалась похоть. Дженсен застонал только от вида своего учителя, и когда тот начал капать смазкой себе на член, Дженсен возбужденно поерзал, весь в нетерпении, чтобы Джаред вошел в него. Ему было немного страшно, он нервничал и был возбужден, но он доверял этому мужчине. 

\- Можно мне смотреть на вас? - спросил он смущенно и сразу покраснел.   
Ну отлично, он сказал это как какой-то глупый тринадцатилетний мальчик.

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Это будет больнее, если ты ляжешь на спину, Дженсен, - объяснил он, медленно растягивая дырку Дженсена смазанным пальцем. 

\- Пускай! Пожалуйста? - спросил он кротко и с надеждой посмотрел назад, на Джареда. Пусть будет больнее, но ведь это был мистер Падалеки, которые будет трахать его, и это было все, чего хотел Дженсен.

\- Хорошо! Все, что ты захочешь, мой идеальный маленький мальчик, повернись, - велел Джаред, и Дженсен улыбнулся ему и быстро повернулся на спину, широко раскинув ноги. Он покраснел, когда понял, как пошло и распутно он вел себя.

Его учитель улыбнулся.   
\- Не надо стыдиться, Дженсен. Ты выглядишь так горячо! Развратный такой, желающий мой член! – сказал Джаред и лег между ног мальчика. Дженсен захныкал от переизбытка эмоций, а мужчина взял его ноги и положил их себе на плечи, потом нежно поцеловал в губы. - Сделай глубокий вдох, в начале будет немного неприятно, - объяснил Джаред. Дженсен хотел что-то сказать, но огромный член вдруг стал протискиваться в его тугую дырочку, и он издал громкий стон. Боль была ужасной, и он хотел остановить все ... это было слишком для него!

\- Ой, больно! – заплакал он, слезинка покатилась по его щеке, пальцы впились в плечо Джареда, когда огромный член стал растягивать колечко мышц.  
\- Тсс, мальчик ... Подожди, боль пройдет через нескольких минут ... Тебе понравится мой член внутри… Ты такой хороший мальчик для меня, - успокоил Джаред и провел языком по его щеке, а сам продолжал продвигаться глубже. Дженсен только кивнул и сильнее впился пальцами в крепкие мышцы. 

Казалось, это никогда не закончится, но тут Джаред выдохнул ему в ухо, что вот, он уже внутри.  
\- Скажи, когда вы будешь готов, - тихо сказал он и начал целовать Дженсена. Дженсен открыл рот, впуская теплый язык, его учитель поиграл с его языком, пососал за нижнюю губу. Через некоторое время боль стала уменьшаться, и Джаред чуть двинулся внутри, попав в сладкое место, отчего у Дженсена вырвался громкий стон.   
\- Ох ... ох, пожалуйста, двигайся ... Пожалуйста, - мяукнул он. Джаред вытащил член, провел им по дырке и снова вошел одним жестким сильным движением, и Дженсен застонал, громко и протяжно.   
\- Боже, малыш, ты так охренительно туго обхватил мой член! Так идеально….ты просто создан для моего члена, - простонал Джаред. Его стон был такой сладкий, что Дженсен мог бы кончить только от этих звуков. Он поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать мужчину, и ахнул, когда Джаред начал вбиваться в него, попадая каждый раз прямо в то место, от которого будто волнами расходилась по телу горячая волна, и Дженсен почувствовал, что близок к своему следующему оргазму.

\- Он такой ... О, черт! ... Сильнее, пожалуйста ... аааааа .... ах ... Пожалуйста! – умолял Дженсен, и Джаред только стонал и трахал его еще сильнее, затем обернул руку вокруг твердого члена Дженсена и погладил его, потирая пальцем по мокрой щелке. Дженсен потерялся в ощущениях. Всего было слишком много, и он стонал и просил громче и громче, а потом кончил с криком себе на живот. Джаред сделал еще несколько глубоких толчков, прижался ко рту Дженсена, крепко целуя его, потом его толчки стали неравномерными, и секунду спустя его учитель выстрелил своей теплой спермой глубоко в его задницу, вырывая еще один стон из уст Дженсена.

Вдруг, прежде чем Дженсен мог понять, что происходит, Джаред вытащил свой член, скользнул вниз между ног и начал лизать свою сперму из задницы Дженсена! Дженсен чувствовал, что он взорвется от удовольствия, когда его учитель лизнул его языком в его мокрую, заполненную спермой дырку.   
\- О, Боже! ... Джаред! ... Ой ... ой, бля! - выдохнул он, бессильно комкая в руке простынь.

\- О да, полный моей спермы… из тебя всегда должна капать моя сперма, мой маленький распутный мальчишка. - Джаред застонал и снова уткнулся лицом в задницу мальчика, слизывая сперму из дырки. Дженсен вздрогнул, когда Джаред назвал его распутным, и покраснел, потому что ему понравилось, когда учитель называл его так. От этого член дернулся снова. Он еще никогда не кончал так часто, и язык учителя в его дырке опять делал так, что он возбуждался.   
Он разочаровано замычал, когда Джаред остановился, но мужчина заставил его открыть рот, улыбаясь, и Дженсен подчинился. Джаред коснулся его губами, впуская ему в рот свою сперму. Мальчик дернулся сначала, но Джаред стал целовать его, и он проглотил все, растворяясь в поцелуе. Вкус спермы его учителя смешивался с его собственными вкусом, и это было странно, но не очень плохо, и он жадно лизал язык Джареда.

Они целовались некоторое время, пока Джаред прервал поцелуй и улыбнулся мальчику, прежде чем он улегся рядом с ним. Недолго думая, Дженсен прижался к мужчине, который тут же обнял его. Дженсен никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Это была его лучшая ночь, за всю жизнь! 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он застенчиво и спрятал голову на груди Джареда.

\- Ты не должен меня благодарить, Дженсен. Это было так же горячо для меня, как и для тебя ... Черт! Я не могу поверить, ты настолько совершенный и красивый. Ты выглядишь так мило, когда краснеешь все время, - тихо сказал учитель и поцеловал его в макушку. Дженсен хотел остаться здесь навсегда и провести рядом с этим мужчиной всю жизнь.

\- Можем ли мы сделать это снова, когда-нибудь? - тихо спросил Дженсен и поцеловал мускулистую грудь. Джаред был таким вкусным, он мог лизать тело своего учителя всю ночь.

Джаред тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Конечно, мы можем сделать это снова. Пока никто не узнает, что я трахаю моего распутного, тринадцатилетнего ученика, - улыбнулся он, и Дженсен пристально взглянул на него.

\- Я бы не… никогда не скажу никому ... действительно ... я обещаю, - торопливо сказал он. Он никогда не доставит проблем Мистеру Падалеки, и он будет молчать вечно ради этого человека. Он не мог поверить в то, что случилось сегодня вечером, и его мозг все еще пытался понять. Его совершенный и красивый учитель хотел трахать его ... он не мог в это поверить.

\- Я знаю, детка. Спи, - сказал Джаред и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. Дженсен вздохнул и расслабился. Он положил голову на теплую грудь своего учителя и спустя несколько секунд провалился в глубокий сон.

Дженсен проснулся в середине ночи, и выскользнул из постели, чтобы воспользоваться ванной. Когда он вернулся, его личный эротический сон, мистер Падалеки, мирно спал, полностью обнаженный. Дженсен почувствовал, как его член снова твердеет, хотя он только смотрел на Джареда. Он быстро проскользнул в постель и прижался к учителю, тот тихо простонал и притянул его к груди. Дженсен широко улыбался, когда засыпал.

***  
Когда он проснулся, то сразу понял, что был один, и запаниковал. Было уже поздно, и он спал слишком долго, и его учителя нигде не было видно. А если он сделал что-то не так? Или другой учитель или ученик узнали, что случилось, и Джаред был в беде? Он сел, и слезы потекли по его лицу при мысли о том, что кто-то действительно узнал о них. Или, может быть, все было еще хуже, и Джареду стало скучно, и он не хотел с ним разговаривать больше? Он подумал, что если бы кто-то узнал о них, то его бы уже разбудили, следовательно, это могло означать только одно .... Джаред не хотел его больше и дал понять, что Дженсена не должно быть здесь, когда он вернется.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и заплакал еще горше, пока искал свою одежду. Он знал, что это была всего лишь одна ночь, но ему было очень обидно, что его учитель даже не поговорил с ним. И когда он надел брюки, дверь открылась, и перед ним предстал вспотевший Джаред с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем. Мистер Падалеки посмотрел на него и, казалось, был удивлен.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он и быстро подошел ближе, когда увидел, что Дженсен утирает слезы. - Детка, почему ты плачешь? Тебе больно? - тихо спросил Джаред и подтолкнул его обратно к постели, вынуждая сесть. Джаред опустился на колени перед ним, поглаживая рукой по щеке.

\- Я знаю, я всего лишь ребенок, но ... но это больно, что вы не хотите меня…больше, - зарыдал Дженсен и взглянул на Джареда, который растеряно смотрел на него.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, Дженсен?

\- Вы ушли, когда я проснулся ... и ... и я подумал ... в-вы не хотите меня больше, - заикаясь, тихо произнес Дженсен. 

Джаред тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Дженсен, я слишком взрослый для того, чтобы бегать от тех, кого не хочу больше. К тому же я твой учитель, и мы в школьной поездке, так что бежать мне особо некуда. Все это звучит немного глупо, - усмехнувшись, сказал он. – Я всего лишь немного пробежался и сказал Моргану, что ты не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь. Что ты, возможно, немного приболел после того, что произошло вчера. Я сказал ему, что ты хочешь побыть подальше от всех некоторое время. Он знает, что я гей, и поэтому он сказал, что я должен остаться с тобой и успокоить тебя, пока он поговорит с другими учениками. Я подумал, что ты захочешь остаться со мной еще немного, - он ухмыльнулся и слизал слезы со щеки Дженсена.

Дженсен изумленно взглянул на учителя.  
\- Что вы сделали? … Оооо, - простонал он и закрыл лицо руками. Ему стало стыдно, что он вел себя, как маленький ребенок.

\- Дженсен, посмотри на меня ... и прекрати стыдиться, что показываешь мне, как сильно любишь меня. Мне нравится, как сильно ты хочешь меня и как нуждаешься, как хочешь мой член, так что прекрати это! Одна из мам и Морган придут позже, чтобы проверить тебя, так что притворись немного больным. И после того, как ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я вернусь с тренировки и, может быть, трахну тебя еще разочек. Ладно, мальчик? - прошептал Джаред ему в губы, запечатывая свои слова поцелуем. Дженсен был так счастлив, он обнял мужчину и тихо застонал.

\- Хорошо! Я притворюсь больным и грустным, скажу, что хочу остаться с вами, - торопливо сказал он, когда они прервали поцелуй. – Вы… вы…такой красивый и сексуальный, - добавил он смущенно и покраснел.

\- Ну спасибо, а ты выглядел таким соблазнительным, когда проснулся. Я бы хотел оттрахать тебя, но я должен тренировать мальчишек и убедиться, что они держатся подальше от тебя, - Джаред вдруг сжал промежность Дженсена, и тот застонал.   
\- В-вы и, правда, так сделаете? Я имею в виду, когда вы сказали, что мальчишки будут держаться подальше от меня? - спросил Дженсен и захныкал, когда Джаред сильнее сжал его член, все мысли сразу разбежались куда-то в голове. Боже… этот человек – его мокрый сон, и он не мог поверить, что сможет снова заняться сексом с ним. Дженсен хотел облизать всего вспотевшего Джареда.

\- Конечно, сделаю, а ты прекрати так смотреть на меня, или, клянусь, я прямо сейчас тебя завалю, - хрипло сказал Джаред и поцеловал Дженсена снова.

\- Ага, хорошая идея! – прошептал Дженсен ему в губы.

\- О, ты дерзкий сегодня? - Джаред улыбнулся и встал, снимая с себя рубашку, демонстрируя свое вспотевшее загорелое тело. - Может быть, я должен показать тебе, как ты мог бы использовать свой рот для чего-то еще, да?

Дженсен изумленно приоткрыл рот, когда мужчина встал перед ним, голый… видимо, ему всегда будет мало, и при мысли что он сможет сосать член Джареда, его собственный член затвердел.   
\- Я сделаю все, что вы хотите, - сказал он, чуть ли не пускаю слюни.

\- Черт! Ты такая шлюшка, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как твои губы идеально растянутся вокруг моего члена, но мне нужно сейчас обучать мальчиков, пока кто-то не пришел сюда и увидел, как ты просишь мой член, истекая слюной, - властно произнес Джаред низким голосом. Все тело Дженсена непроизвольно вздрогнуло,к огда он услышал этот голос. Может, это немного странно, что ему нравится, когда его учитель называет его шлюшкой, но мужчина произнес с таким вожделением в голосе, что Дженсен был уверен, что он может кончить в следующую секунду.

Он надулся и облизал губы.  
\- Вы вернетесь, когда закончите? Что мне пока делать? – грустно спросил он.

Его учитель улыбнулся.   
\- Можешь пользоваться моим ноутбуком, но не трогай эти папки! - сказал он и указал на три большие черные папки, и Дженсен кивнул с улыбкой. - Я вернусь через несколько часов.  
Мужчина отправился в ванную, чтобы принять душ.

Дженсен лежал на кровати, ожидая, когда Джаред вернется, но, к его разочарованию, мужчина вышел одетым. Учитель подошел к нему с улыбкой.   
\- Ну, не расстраивайся, я скоро снова буду голым, - поддразнил он и поцеловал мальчика. Дженсен покраснел от того, что все его мысли были написаны у него на лице.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он тихо, когда Джаред отстранился и улыбнулся ему.

\- И да, не смей трогать свой член, Дженсен! Я сам займусь им… позже, - Джаред усмехнулся и вышел.   
Дженсен вздохнул, думая о том, как его жизнь изменилась всего за несколько часов ... это было просто нереально, и иногда ему казалось, что это всего лишь сон.

Он провел некоторое время, валяясь на кровати, потом пришли мистер Морган и одна из мам, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует. Он притворился немного больным и грустным, и они сказали, он должен оставаться здесь до конца дня и немного успокоиться. Он был более чем рад, когда они ушли, и он снова остался один. Через некоторое время он сел, полазил в интернете, но это скоро наскучило. Джареда не было уже два часа, и без него здесь было скучно ... нечего было делать. Три большие, черные папки, казалось, с каждой секундой все больше притягивали его. Он был не очень любопытный мальчик, но хотел бы знать, что было в них.

Прошло еще тридцать минут, прежде чем он наконец сдался и схватил одну из больших папок, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно один, и открыл ее. Там были какие-то названия, видимо, тех клубов, о которых упоминал Джаред. Дженсен залез в интернет, чтобы узнать, что это за клубы. Он помнил, что Джаред велел ему не трогать папки, но… ладно, подумал он, набирая одно из названий в поисковике. 

Когда он вошел сайт, то подумал, что он должен был послушать Джареда. Что, черт возьми, это такое! Клуб Джареда был похож один из садо-мазо клубов, о которых читал Дженсен, когда рыскал по сети в поисках нового порно… только одна мысль об этом заставила Дженсена залиться румянцем. Он просмотрел остальные четыре клуба, и все были одинаковы – фетиш- и БДСМ клубы по всей Америке. Дженсен не знал, что и думать про «настоящую» работу своего учителя. На последнем сайте он не мог удержаться и стал просматривать фотографии. Увидел страшные картины, где один парень бил другого парня, и некоторые странные фотографии на тему рабства, о котором он также читал, и вдруг он нашел фотографию со своим учителем и… ну черт подери!

Его учитель был одет в обтягивающие кожаные брюки, высокие сапоги и узкую черную рубашку. Он никогда не видел Джареда таким… и черт… он будет прыгать до небес, если когда-нибудь доведется увидеть его, такого. Джаред, голый и потный, тоже был очень горячим, но это! Дженсен прижал руку к члену и поправил брюки, которые сейчас стали тесными. Он стал смотреть другие фотографии, и когда он нашел фотографию с Джаредом, перед которым на коленях стоял молодой парень, ожидая порки, Дженсен не удержался и сунул руку в штаны. Он начал гладить свой член, не сводя глаз с фотографии Джареда. Он тихо застонал, когда на следующей фотографии его учитель был без рубашки и танцевал с кем-то. Он застонал громче, когда почувствовал, что скоро кончит, потер большим пальцем по мокрой щелке на члене, было так хорошо…

\- Хм, мне казалось, я запретил тебе заглядывать в эти папки! – неожиданно прозвучал голос учителя, и Дженсен подпрыгнул и покраснел. Он вытащил руку из штанов и стыдливо повернулся, чтобы посмотреть мужчину, стоящего в дверном проеме со скрещенными на груди руками.

\- Я-Я ... мне очень жаль. Я не и-имел в виду ... Пожалуйста, прости, - он заикался, паника волной поднялась внутри, и Дженсену стало страшно, вдруг мужчина выгонит его? Слеза потекли из глаз, когда Дженсен увидел, что учитель сердито смотрел на него. - О Боже, пожалуйста ... Мне жаль ... очень жаль. Пожалуйста, не сердись ... пожалуйста, - заплакал Дженсен и подбежал к Джареду, обнимая его за талию.

\- Дженсен! Я сказал тебе не заглядывать в папки, а ты не послушался. Я действительно разочарован в тебе! Эти клубы для взрослых, а не для тринадцатилетнего любопытного мальчишки! – сердито отчитывал его Джаред, а Дженсен плакал еще сильнее, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Пожалуйста, не выгоняйте меня. Я могу быть хорошим мальчиком, пожалуйста? Я всегда буду слушаться ... пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, простите меня! – умолял он и со слезами на глазах смотрел на учителя, который стоял и не сводил с него глаз.   
\- Дженсен, когда ты со мной, ты должен следовать моим правилам, а ты проигнорировал их. Я действительно должен отправить тебя обратно, если ты не можешь следовать простому правилу. К тому же ты трогал свой член, хотя я не велел… тем самым ты нарушил целых два правила. Если хочешь остаться со мной, то тебя следует наказать, или можешь идти, мы остановим это прямо сейчас. Я должен быть в состоянии доверять тебе. Я и так рискую, когда занимаюсь сексом с тобой, и когда я не смогу доверять тебе, это не будет работать ... Ты понимаешь это? ... Ты видел, что я люблю контроль, и я надеюсь, что мои приказы выполняются. Это тот, кто я есть, и ты должен слушаться. Потому что будут последствия! - сказал учитель строго и отодвинул Дженсена, заставляя взглянуть на себя. 

Дженсен был напуган. Он не хотел уходить от Джареда, но наказание? Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что нарушил правила, но хотел проводить больше времени с ним. Он начал плакать еще сильнее и бросился к учителю.  
\- Ладно, вы можете наказать меня или делать то, что ... что вы хотите с ... со мной, но не выгоняйте меня, пожалуйста! – просил он, рыдая. Джаред пах так замечательно, и Дженсен просто не мог уйти от него. Никогда в жизни никто не оказывал ему столько внимания, как Джаред, и он не мог сделать так, чтобы это закончилось! Дженсен хотел остаться с этим мужчиной так долго, как он позволил бы ему.

\- Хорошо, хорошо! Я должен наказать тебя за нарушение двух из моих правил! - строго сказал Джаред и вырвался из объятий Дженсена, сел на кровать. – Иди сюда и спусти брюки, - приказал он.   
Дженсен кинулся к нему и спустил штаны. Он покраснел, когда оказался полуголым перед Джаредом и не знал, что ему делать дальше, но вдруг Джаред схватил его и уложил себе на колени. О! ... Дженсен имел некоторое представление, что это будет за наказание, и покраснел еще сильнее. Он чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, лежащим на коленях своего учителя, как сейчас.   
\- Дженсен, ты получишь тридцать ударов за нарушение правил! Скажи мне, почему ты заслуживаешь это наказание? - спросил Джаред и погладил его напряженные ягодицы.

\- Я заглянул в папки, в которые мне запретили смотреть и ... и я дрочил… Мне очень жаль, действительно, простите! – плакал он и тихо проскулил, когда почувствовал первый жесткий удар большой руки своего учителя. - Ай, больно! ... Ой! Пожалуйста, ... ой ... Простите ... Ой! – вскрикивал он, слезы текли по его лицу. Удары становились все сильнее и сильнее, и Дженсен не мог удержаться еще больше. Он начал крутить попкой, пытаясь прикрыть ее руками. Мистер Падалеки схватил в свой большой кулак обе его руки и прижал их к кровати, а затем другой рукой шлепнул Дженсена по заднице еще сильнее.

\- Дженсен! Лежи спокойно, наказание еще не окончено! – жестко произнес он, и Дженсен закричал громче, когда боль стала еще сильнее.

\- Ой! ... Пожалуйста, мистер Падалеки, ... остановитесь! Пожалуйста ... это так больно! ... Я никогда не ослушаюсь вас снова ... пожалуйста! ... Мистер Падалеки! ... Пожалуйста! – умолял и громко кричал Дженсен, пытаясь увернуться от ударов, чувствуя, как сильно болит задница.  
\- Еще десять осталось, Дженсен. Ну, будь хорошим мальчиком для меня, - попросил Джаред, но Дженсену было больно, он не мог перестать плакать и умолять. Он не мог дождаться, когда наконец это закончится, и был уверен, что он никогда, никогда не ослушается своего учителя еще раз. И, наконец, удары прекратились, и Джаред усадил его к себе на колени. Недолго думая, Дженсен обнял Джареда и заплакал ему в плечо.

\- Я ... мне жаль. Пожалуйста, простите меня, мне так жаль, - он скулил и не мог перестать плакать.

\- Тсс, все нормально, Джен! Я прощаю тебя и все в порядке ... все, забыли. Ты был таким хорошим, и я горжусь тобой, - Джаред похвалил его и нежно погладил по спине, и это движение немного успокоило Дженсена. От похвалы учителя радость нахлынула на него, и ему стало хорошо. Дженсен мог только повторять, как ему жаль, что он так вел себя.

\- Эй, малыш, посмотри на меня! – тихо попросил учитель, и Дженсен послушно поднял глаза. Когда он почувствовал теплые губы, он всхлипнул, тихо вздохнул и открыл рот для страстного поцелуя, от которого сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

\- Ну, приляг ненадолго, поспи, - успокаивающе сказал Джаред. Через несколько секунд мужчина уложил его на бок и прижался к спине сзади. Дженсен почти сразу же заснул, чувствуя мягкие, нежные поглаживания. 

Когда Дженсен проснулся, он тут же нашел глазами Джареда, который сидел за столом и работал. Мужчина был полураздет…и снова Дженсен возбудился. Учитель обхватил губами ручку, глядя в монитор. Дженсен не мог сопротивляться, он хотел коснуться наконец голой кожи ... и всего тела учителя.

Он задумался о том, что узнал. Это человек наслаждался доминированием. Может, Джаред так же хотел иметь раба? Он читал о таком в интернете несколько месяцев назад. Некоторые люди были рабами или их хозяевами, хозяева заботились о своих рабах и, когда их рабы вели себя плохо, их наказывали. Может, Джаред не просто так наказал его?

Может быть, мужчина хотел себе маленькую похотливую шлюшку. Дженсен подумал об этом и решил, что это для него не проблема – стать таким для мистера Падалеки. Джаред был таким красивым, он мог сделать так, чтобы Дженсен стонал, умолял, сходил с ума только от одного его вида. Да, он определенно может быть распутной и жадной шлюшкой для своего учителя, подумал он и осторожно соскользнул на пол. Он читал, что рабы всегда ползают, и был рад, что он всегда интересовался многими вещами. Может быть, это не так уж плохо - быть ботаником, подумал он с улыбкой, и начал ползти к мужчине, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в заднице.   
Дженсен подполз и влез между ног Джареда, раздвигая их, чтобы получить больше доступа. Он прижался лбом к бедру Джареда.   
\- Мне очень жаль. Вы все еще сердитесь на меня? - спросил он кротко и с надеждой взглянул на Джареда, положив голову ему между ног.  
Джаред смотрел на него с удивлением, но потом расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Нет, я не сержусь. После того как я накажу тебя, я никогда не буду сердиться больше. Но почему ты на коленях? Не то чтобы я против, но ... черт ... Ладно, это ужасно возбуждает, но почему? – спросил учитель и стал поглаживать мальчика по волосам.   
Дженсен покраснел, опустил глаза и уткнулся Джареду в бедро.  
\- Я подумал, что вы хотели бы…потому что... фотографии ... и ... наказание. Я думал, что вы ... вы хотели бы, чтобы я был развратным и грязным, - промямлил Дженсен и прикусил нижнюю губу. Может быть, это была плохая идея? Может быть, он был не прав? Что делать, если учитель не хочет этого? Или подумает, что Дженсен так глуп, что и не стоит с ним быть? Мужнина молчал, и Дженсен ощущал, как страх заполняет его….вдруг он ошибся на этот раз?   
\- Блять! – выдохнул наконец учитель. – Дженсен, ты чертовски хорош! Такая идеальная маленькая шлюшка для меня, маленький развратный ботаник. Ты угадал, мне нравится, когда ты на коленях передо мной, как сейчас, - простонал Джаред и провел большим пальцем по губам Дженсена. Дженсен улыбнулся мужчине и открыл рот, стал послушно и жадно сосать большой палец своего учителя. Застонав, Дженсен прижался щекой к промежности Джареда. Он все еще не мог поверить, что оказался прав и что его идеальный эротический сон действительно хотел его.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Джареда, проведя языком по его руке.  
\- Могу ли я сосать ваш член? – робко спросил он и уткнулся носом в твердый член Джареда под брюками.

Джаред застонал и откинул голову назад, посмотрел сверху вниз на мальчика темным от возбуждения взглядом.   
\- Черт! ... Ты так просишь! – Джаред вытащил палец изо рта Дженсена. Дженсен стал расстегивать молнию его брюк, чтобы вытащить идеальный член и взять в рот. Он судорожно сглотнул, когда, наконец, толстый член оказался перед ним, блестя каплями смазки.

\- Позволь мне увидеть, как твой горячий ротик растянется вокруг моего члена, - почти прорычал Мистер Падалеки, хватая Дженсена за волосы.

О, Боже! ... Он не мог больше ждать, хотелось скорее заполучить этот идеальный член в рот. Дженсен облизнулся в предвкушении. И вдруг снова покраснел, когда понял, что был более чем счастлив стать маленькой распутной шлюшкой для своего учителя.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 3

\- Позволь мне увидеть, как твой горячий рот растягивается вокруг моего члена.  
Это было все, что Дженсен хотел услышать, затем он наклонился и коснулся языком влажной блестящей головки толстого члена. На вкус она была горькая и соленая, но Дженсену понравилось. Он обвел языком головку, скользнул по члену вверх и вниз, прежде чем взять головку в рот. Это было удивительно – ощущать собственную власть, вырывать стоны из учителя, видеть, как он вздрагивает, хватаясь за волосы Дженсена.   
\- Твою мать! Твой минетный рот просто создан для того, чтобы сосать мой член! Твои идеальные губки сделаны специально для меня… уммм… так хорошо, малыш, - простонал учитель и толкнулся глубже, так что Дженсену пришлось впустить его в себя, но тут он поперхнулся и выпустил член.  
\- Эй, притормози, малыш, это всего лишь твой первый минет, - прошептал Джаред. Но Дженсен только улыбнулся ему и снова вобрал в себя член, заставляя Джареда простонать, долго и протяжно. Дженсен подумал, что хотел бы часто сосать член учителя, если он будет так же сладко стонать, как сейчас. Его собственный член уже стоял вовсю, и Дженсен опустил руку, чтобы погладить себя, но большая рука легла на его запястье.   
\- Нет! – приказал Мистер Падалеки. - Я единственный, кто может прикасаться к твоему члену! Дженсен вспомнил, что случится, если он не последует правилам этого человека, так что он убрал руку от своего члена и вместо этого обхватил одно из больших тяжелых яиц учителя.   
Дженсен застонал, когда Джаред двинул бедрами так, что его член толкнулся глубже ему рот, он отстранился и скользнул языком в щелку. Затем он снова всосал член в рот, вбирая так много, как только получалось. 

\- Твой распутный рот сделан для моего члена! Что ты вытворяешь! – простонал учитель.   
Дженсен лизнул еще несколько раз, затем его отодвинули от члена, и он разочарованно замычал, но тут теплые капли спермы брызнули ему на лицо, губы. Дженсен смотрел на своего учителя - на его лице расплывалось блаженство, глаза были почти черными от похоти. Дженсен мог только улыбаться, удовлетворенный тем, сколько удовольствия он принес своему учителю, и открыл рот, чтобы последние капли спермы упали ему на язык.  
\- Черт, мальчик, ты выглядишь таким красивым в моей сперме! – хрипло прошептал Джаред. Дженсен провел языком по губам, слизывая сперму, пробуя ее на вкус, и тут его резко подняли с пола, и он оказался на коленях своего учителя.   
\- Так горячо! Нравится моя сперма? Да, малыш? - Джаред улыбнулся и начал лизать свою сперму со щеки Дженсена, и тот застонал и прижался ближе.  
\- Вкус хороший ... Вы приятный на вкус, - прохныкал Дженсен и потерся твердым членом о живот учителя. Ему было почти больно от возбуждения, и он скулил, потираясь о теплую кожу мужчины.   
\- Малыш, ты сделал мне так приятно! – учитель прошептал ему. – Ну, уже поздно, и мы должны идти на ужин. Хочешь кончить сейчас,или подождешь до завтра? - Джаред улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, растирая большим пальцем свою сперму по щеке Дженсена, а затем всосал палец в рот. Потом вынул его и провел им по губам Дженсена, который судорожно сглотнул.   
\- Пожалуйста, дайте мне кончить! Пожалуйста! - попросил он и потерся задницей о уже чуть обмякший член Джареда, в то время как его собственный член болезненно стоял. Ему так хотелось кончить, что он был согласен на все, что угодно. Он сделал умоляющие глаза и покусал себя за нижнюю губу, надеясь таким видом соблазнить своего учителя.   
\- Ага, щенячьи глазки, хорошая попытка, мальчик. Сегодня вам повезло, я помогу тебе кончить, но ... ты не будешь мыться и оставишь свою сперму на себе на всю ночь! Другие мальчики будут извиниться перед тобой за ужином, и ты будешь вежливо улыбаться, липкий от моей и своей спермы на тебе, - сказал учитель, озорно ухмыльнувшись. От этих слов Дженсен захныкал. Он не был уверен, нравится ли ему теперь, что на нем сперма учителя. Но когда Джаред подался вперед и начал лизать чувствительное местечко за ухом, он лишь тихо застонал и кивнул.

Его учитель продолжал скользить языком по его шее, но отодвинул от себя Дженсена, так что тот не мог тереться о его живот.   
\- O-хорошо, я сделаю все, что вы хотите ... но, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста! - просил он беспомощно.

\- О, Дженни, Дженни! Ты не представляешь, как развратно ты выглядишь, когда умоляешь меня! – дышал ему в ухо учитель, и по телу мальчика пробежала дрожь. Он ненавидел, когда его называют «Дженни», но его учитель произнес это так возбуждающе, что Дженсену очень понравилось. 

Дженсен громко застонал, когда, наконец, почувствовал, как длинные пальцы оборачиваются вокруг его члена, Джаред взял его сосок в рот. Дженсен откинул голову назад и стал толкаться в кулак Джареда. Он обнял его за шею, застонав еще громче. Учителю не понадобилось много времени – Дженсен беспорядочно стонал, задышал часто, пока Джаред трогал его твердый член и шептал на ухо грязные словечки.   
\- Завтра оттрахаю тебя, как положено… Будешь умолять, чтобы я лизал свою сперму из твоей задницы…Будешь просить еще…Захочешь, чтобы я выпорол тебя. Будешь моей личной…маленькой… идеальной шлюшкой, - шептал ему учитель, потирая пальцем чувствительное местечко под головкой. Дженсен мог только кричать от удовольствия, прежде чем кончил, забрызгав свой живот и руку Джареда. 

Дженсен пытался перевести дыхание, когда Джаред откинулся на спинку стула, опасно ухмыльнувшись. Он поднес руку ко рту Дженсена:  
\- Убери этот беспорядок! – приказал он. Дженсен посмотрел на свою сперму, разбрызганную по руке Джареда, и вопросительно поднял брови. - Сделай это, или мне придется отшлепать тебя снова, и я не думаю, что ты хотел бы этого.  
Дженсен сразу же подался вперед и начал облизывать длинные пальцы своего учителя, покрытые его спермой.

Он определенно не хотел вторую порку! Дженсен не думал, что сможет перетерпеть еще раз, ведь задница еще болела. Он постепенно начинал понимать, что если ему хочется быть с этим человеком, то ему придется делать такие вещи, которых он не делал раньше. Он сам удивился, когда понял, что ему нравилось все, что он попробовал.   
Его сперма на вкус отличалась от спермы учителя, но было ничего. Он покорно облизал пальцы, потом посмотрел на своего Мистера Падалеки.

\- Ммм, хороший мальчик! Мне нравится, когда ты выполняешь мои приказы, - мягко улыбнулся ему Джаред и жадно поцеловал. Дженсен тут же растаял с мягким вздохом. Боже, он любил целовать Джареда, любил его вкус, любил обнимать его. При мысли о том, что всего два дня назад он был девственником, который никогда не верил, что сможет коснуться этого человека, он задрожал. Теперь он даже ест свою сперму... Черт!

Наконец его размякшие после оргазма мозги встали на место, и он начал осознавать, что сказал ему учитель, и паника затопила его:  
\- Я… не могу пойти туда, к ним… они будут дразнить меня и ... и… - он хотел сказать больше, но учитель прижал палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать. 

\- Дженсен, Морган и я уже поговорили с классом и дали всем понять, что будут наказаны, если попытаются снова дразнить тебя. Перед тобой извинятся, если они снова будут цепляться к тебе, ты скажешь мне об этом, - ответил учитель, и его голос звучал более чем серьезно.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул:  
\- O-хорошо, но я не хочу спать без тебя, - выпалил он и покраснел, ужаснувшись собственным словам.

\- Это печально, но придется. Я все еще твой учитель, и ты не можешь спать в моей комнате все время, или люди начнут думать что-нибудь. Но завтра я найду способ заполнить твою маленькую жадную дырочку, я обещаю! – учитель улыбнулся и поцеловал его еще раз.

Дженсен хотел остаться со своим учителем ... даже когда понимал, что мужчина был прав. Черт, его жизнь ужасна! Он думал, что сможет, наконец, быть счастливым, но ... жизнь не хотела, чтобы он был счастлив! Дженсен мог только горестно вздохнуть и кивнуть.

\- Одевайся, ужин через несколько минут ... И да, Дженсен, не смей смывать сперму! – ответил Джаред на незаданный вопрос мальчика.

\- Н-но ... – тут палец лег Дженсену на губы, показывая, что разговор закончен.   
\- Делай то, что я говорю, не подвергая это сомнению, - жестко ответил учитель, и Дженсен кивнул, выскользнув из его объятий….с липкой спермой на животе и груди….замечательно, твою мать!   
Он получил поцелуй на прощание от своего учителя, а затем направился к столовой и сел рядом с одним из учеников, которому он, вроде бы, нравился. Миша всегда хорошо к нему относился, и, казалось, что ему было все равно, что Дженсен оказался геем. Миша только спросил, лучше ли ему, но Дженсен не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре, потому что вошел Джаред, сияя улыбкой. Член Дженсена дернулся только при взгляде на этого человека, и он поправил рубашку, которая чуть прилипла к коже.   
Это было ужасно возбуждающе – видеть, как Джаред абсолютно спокойно разговаривает с другими учениками, будто не он трахал одного из них час назад. Этот человек все еще был его учителем физкультуры, независимо от того, что произошло между ними, и мысль, что он действительно трахался с самым горячим учителем в школе, заставила его улыбнуться. Он хотел бы прокричать всем этим глупым девчонкам, которые были влюблены в мистера Падалеки, сказать им, что он - маленькая шлюшка своего учителя! Ну ничего себе, он был, может быть, даже страннее, чем думал о себе.

Дженсен покраснел, когда Миша спросил:   
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Э-э, да! Просто немного устал, вот и все, - ответил Дженсен, полыхая румянцем.   
\- О, мой Бог! Посмотрите на Алону и Софию! Они пытаются флиртовать снова с г-ном Падалеки .... Боже, они такие тупые. Парень в два раза старше их, и, конечно же, он не будет их трахать. – Миша усмехнулся и закатил глаза, а потом стал доедать свой салат. Но Дженсену стало не до еды, когда он увидел, как девушки флиртовали с их учителем .... Его учителем.

Что делать, если мистеру Падалеки также нравились и другие студенты, кроме него, или он даже трахал некоторых из них? При мысли о том, что Джаред, его мистер Падалеки, трахал Алону или Слфию, ему стало больно! Он должен был провести ночь без этого мужчины, но .... но, возможно, только потому, что Джаред назначил свидание на сегодняшний вечер!

Дженсен потерялся в своих мыслях и пропустил момент, когда Чад появился перед ним. В столовой вдруг все замолчали и посмотрели на них.   
\- Я хотел сказать, прости за то, что я тогда сказал…вчера, у костра. М..мне жаль, - выдавил из себя Чад так мучительно, будто его пытали. – Мне жаль, что я дразнил тебя, это… никогда не повторится! 

\- Хорошо. Все в порядке, - тихо ответил Дженсен, радуясь, когда Чад отошел. У него были другие важные заботы, чтобы еще обращать внимание на этого глупого Чада Майкла Мюррея.

Джаред не будет спать с другими студентами ... не так ли? Дженсен задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова, когда шел в свой домик. Он бы хотел принять душ, но вспомнил о приказе Мистера Падалеки. Дженсен только почистил зубы и лег на свою кровать.

Дженсен никак не мог уснуть, мысль о Джареде преследовала его. Когда он услышал первый храп, он решил, что больше не может так, и выскользнул из постели, чтобы как можно тише выйти из домика. В окнах комнат мистера Моргана все еще горел свет, так что он тихо скользнул мимо и побежал к домику Мистера Падалеки. Конечно, ему снова не повезло – шел дождь, он весь промок и замерз, но когда Дженсен посмотрел в окно .... то вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что Джаред лежал на своей кровати, читал и только .... Да, спасибо!

Он счастливо улыбнулся и подошел к двери .... он не был уверен, стоит ли ему стучать, но дождь становился все сильнее, и он действительно хотел остаться с мужчиной. Дженсен прикусил нижнюю губу и постучал…

\- Да, входите! – крикнул Джаред, Дженсен стыдливо толкнул дверь и вошел, обхватив себя руками, чтобы согреться.   
Он взглянул на Джареда и покраснел, когда учитель приподнял брови и отложил книгу.   
\- Дженсен, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Черт возьми, входи, ты мокрый и дрожишь, - сказал учитель, и Дженсен медленно вошел, закрыв за собой дверь и все еще полыхая румянцем. Он понятия не имел, что сказать своему учителю сейчас, когда он стоял здесь.

Он услышал, как Джаред вздохнул:   
\- Иди сюда, ты, маленькая привязчивая штучка, - Джаред улыбнулся и приглашающе развел руки в стороны. Это было все, что хотел услышать Дженсен, он просиял и подбежал к мужчине, бросившись в его объятия.   
\- Ух, ты, и правда, холодный и промокший, - сказал Джаред и засмеялся.

\- Не могу уснуть, - пробормотал Дженсен ему в грудь, стыдливо пряча лицо.   
\- Ага, это единственная причина, почему ты здесь? И ты пришел совсем не потому, что чуть не напрыгнул на Алону и Софию за ужином? – озорно улыбнулся ему учитель.   
\- В-Вы видели это? Боже мой, мне так стыдно! - Дженсен застонал и уткнулся в шею мужчины. Он покраснел, когда учитель начал громко смеяться.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я не замечу? Ты выглядел таким милым, когда ревновал. Хм, ты думаешь, что я трахаю одну из них сегодня вечером? – стал дразнить его Джаред. Он взял Дженсена за подбородок, вынуждая взглянуть на него. О, Боже, это было так неловко ... Он хотел провалиться сквозь землю, он понятия не имел, что его эмоции так отчетливо написаны у него на лице.

\- Я думал, в-вы ... Да, вы правы! – вызывающе крикнул он, прикусив нижнюю губу.   
\- Я так и думал! – усмехнулся Джаред и притянул Дженсена ближе. Он поцеловал его, и мальчик с облегчением улыбнулся и открыл рот, жадно лизнул языком губы Джареда. Дженсен чуть повертелся в его руках, чтобы устроиться удобнее, обнял учителя за шею. Они целовались некоторое время, а потом Джаред отстранился, улыбнувшись.   
\- Иди, прими горячий душ, и я хочу, чтобы через десять минут ты был сухой и голый! – хрипло произнес Джаред командным тоном, шлепая Дженсена по заднице. Он встал и побежал в душ, горячая вода приятно согревала, но он поспешил быстрее вернуться, как и велел мужчина. Дженсен вытерся и голышом вышел из ванной. Его учитель стоял, прислонившись к кровати, полуголый, и широко улыбался.

Боже, этот человек был таким красивым, и Дженсен вдруг застеснялся смотреть на него. Он просто не понимал, почему такой красивый мужчина, как Джаред, хотел его, но он будет делать все, что может, чтобы сделать этого человека счастливым. Он облизал губы и шагнул к кровати, застенчиво улыбаясь учителю. Дженсен почувствовал себя уязвимым, когда стоял вот так, полностью обнаженной перед таким человеком, как мистер Падалеки.

Он вздрогнул, когда большая рука мистера Падалеки погладила его по заднице.  
\- Ммм, послушный мальчик. Но я велел тебе спать у себя, а ты здесь, и сам понимаешь, что это влечет за собой. Но ты выполнил мое другое правило и лег спать, как я и велел, не смывая сперму. Так что… я позволю тебе выбрать, - в голосе мужчины послышались низкие угрожающие нотки. Дженсен содрогнулся и покраснел, когда понял, что снова нарушил одно из правил .... О, нет! Только не порка, мысленно взмолился он.

\- Решай, хочешь ли ты порку в качестве наказания, потом секс и спать или… - Джаред сел и притянул Дженсена к себе, и тот встал между ног своего учителя, чувствуя, как дернулся член.   
\- О… или что? – спросил мальчик и прикусил нижнюю губу, он будет делать все, чтобы не получить еще один из болезненных шлепков, но он понимал - второй вариант точно был не легче.   
\- Или ... Я играю с тобой так долго и так сильно, как я захочу! – произнес учитель и провел языком по шее Дженсена, вырывая протяжный стон.   
\- Играть! Я имею в виду ... то есть, пожалуйста, п-поиграй со мной, - промямлил, заикаясь, Дженсен и покраснел, наверное, с головы до ног, когда его учитель, плотоядно ухмыляясь, взглянул на него темными от страсти глазами… И Дженсен мог теперь думать только о нем, но тут почувствовал, как что-то стянуло его член… что-то действительно тугое. Когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел кольцо вокруг своего члена, и он в замешательстве посмотрел на своего учителя.

\- Это кольцо для члена, и оно не позволит тебе кончить, пока оно на тебе. Я рад, что захватил некоторые игрушки с собой. У меня новый поставщик, с новыми игрушками для моего клуба, и я хотел взглянуть на них, прежде чем одобрить… и это специально для тебя, малыш, - улыбнулся учитель и укусил его за шею. Дженсен застонал, но кольцо все же не очень приятно стягивало член. 

\- Называй меня мистером Падалеки, пока мы играем ... вернее, пока я играю с тобой! - велел мужчина и отодвинул мальчика, чтобы встать.   
\- Нужно ли стоп-слово? – прямо спросил Дженсен и тут же опустил глаза, когда его учитель вопросительно взглянул на него.

\- О, я вижу, мой маленький, распутный ботаник уже все разузнал. Зачем тебе стоп-слово? 

\- Я прочитал об этом, когда… когда читал про ваши клубы… и мне было любопытно, - сказал Дженсен тихо, а учитель пристально смотрел на него.   
\- Хм, а я должен был догадаться, что ты любопытный, но нет, тебе не нужно использовать стоп-слово. Я буду играть с тобой не очень долго, и я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Я не тренирую тебя в качестве раба, я всего лишь твой учитель, который забавляется со своей шлюшкой. Ничего необычного, просто больше секса. Если ты хочешь узнать больше о моем образе жизни, мы поговорим об этом, когда вернемся домой, и я все покажу тебе. Я обещаю, что буду осторожен с тобой. Доверяешь ли ты мне, мой мальчик? – учитель нежно провел рукой по щеке Дженсена.   
\- Да, конечно! – торопливо ответил Дженсен и улыбнулся в ответ. Конечно, он доверял этому человеку, даже если он чувствовал себя немного грустно от того, что его учитель не хотел его как раба. Может быть, Дженсен был какой-то неправильный или был недостаточно хорош. Он должен придумать, как доказать этому мужчине, что он достаточно хорош для него, даже когда он понятия не имел, что такое – быть рабом, или что такое подготовка к рабству, о чем говорил Джаред. Не успел он подумать еще о чем-нибудь, как Джаред шагнул к нему. Если бы он мог сделать эту ночь действительно прекрасной для Джареда, то, может быть…

\- Дженсен! Перестань думать, что ты недостаточно хорош! – тихо произнес Джаред, тихо, но твердо, и Дженсен смутился от того, как легко читает его этот мужчина.   
\- Неужели все так очевидно? - спросил он со вздохом, но Джаред только рассмеялся и поцеловал его в губы.

\- Конечно, но это вовсе неплохо. Ведь ты по-прежнему невинный и молодой, и я был бы плохим учителем и хозяином, если бы не умел видеть насквозь тринадцатилетнего мальчика. Это моя работа – видеть такое, видеть то, что ты хочешь или не хочешь. Я не могу тебя тренировать, потому что ты официально не мой раб. Не потому, что я не хотел бы научить тебя, сделать моей личной шлюшкой и рабом, просто для этого ты должен многое узнать о садомазохизме, а также о господах и рабах. Я уже сказал тебе – если ты хочешь знать больше, мы поговорим об этом, когда вернемся, но не на школьной экскурсии только через день после того, как ты потерял девственность. Только плохой хозяин вовлечет такого мальчика, как ты, в подобный образ жизни, не давая достаточно информации, не позволяя сделать свободный выбор! Так что прекрати все время думать, что я не хочу тебя, не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я сплю с тринадцатилетним мальчиком, из-за которого меня могут посадить, и я делаю это на школьной экскурсии ... думаю, это должно быть достаточным доказательством того, как сильно я хочу тебя. Хорошо? 

Дженсен понял, что его учитель имел в виду, и улыбнулся ему.   
\- Я понимаю, мистер Падалеки! – счастливо ответил он и был вознагражден крепким поцелуем. Он тут же обхватил руками шею мужчины и открыл рот. Он любил, когда мог лизать языком рот своего учителя, любил, когда его учитель сосал его нижнюю губу и играл с его языком. Его учитель на вкус был невероятно хорош. Дженсен застонал тихо в поцелуе, как мистер Падалеки начал изучать его рот теплым языком, и разочарованно замычал, когда Джаред отстранился.   
\- На четвереньки, руки на кровать! – приказал учитель, и Дженсен немедленно последовал приказу. Мистер Падалеки связал ему руки, привязав их к спинке кровати, и поднес к его рту кляп.   
\- Открой рот! Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то услышал, как ты просишь член своего учителя! – мужчина улыбнулся, и Дженсен с готовностью открыл рот, чтобы мистер Падалеки мог осторожно засунуть кляп ему в рот.

\- Хороший мальчик! – тихо произнес учитель и погладил по его волосам. Дженсен начал нервничать, но он действительно доверял этому человеку, поэтому и остался тут до сих пор. - Раздвинь ноги для меня, детка! – услышал он приказ и тут же широко расставил ноги для Джареда. 

Он застонал, почувствовав, как язык учителя скользнул по его шее, спускаясь вниз. Теплые большие руки гладили его тело, коснулись сосков и слегка скрутили их, и Дженсен застонал сквозь кляп еще громче. Внезапно его сильно шлепнули по ягодицам, и он заскулил от неожиданной боли. Секунду спустя его учитель развел ягодицы и влажно поцеловал его дырочку, Дженсен поперхнулся воздухом. Кольцо неудобно сжимало член, он хотел прикоснуться к самому себе или протереться о простыни, чтобы кончить.

\- Ооо, как ты жаждешь моих прикосновений. Я люблю, когда ты стонешь, как маленькая шлюха! Моя идеальная, маленькая шлюха! – выдохнул учитель и поцеловал Дженсена, который только стонал сквозь кляп и попытался отодвинуться, но большая рука остановила его.

\- Нет! Ты должен стоять смирно и принять то, что я даю тебе. Когда ты оттолкнешь меня, я остановлюсь. Ты понимаешь меня, мальчик? - спросил учитель и снова коснулся языком дырочки Дженсена.

Дженсен оглянулся через плечо, и от того, как жадно и похотливо смотрел на него Джаред, ему захотелось провалиться от стыда сквозь землю. Мальчик кивнул, когда понял, что не мог ответить.

\- Хороший мальчик! – мужчина улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы снова лизать его дырку. Дженсену хотелось подвигать задницей, чтобы получить больше, но он должен был стоять смирно, и это было очень сложно. Учитель лизал его яйца, и Дженсен чуть не завизжал от удовольствия, когда Джаред вобрал их в рот .... Это было енсправедливо, и порка была бы намного проще. Дженсен ругался на самого себя, но отвлекся, когда теплый язык снова скользнул в его дырочку… Так не честно, подумал он и застонал, печально покачав головой.

Его учитель не останавливался, лизал его дырку, посасывал яйца, и Дженсен метался, беспорядочно стонал. Он пытался податься назад, но Джаред остановил его, хлопнув по ягодицам. Член у Дженсена болезненно стоял, он мог бы кончить уже два раза, если бы гребаное кольцо не сжимало его член.   
\- Ммм, мальчик, ты выглядишь так хорошо, когда хочешь и просишь. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь палец, - прошептал ему Джаред. Палец глубоко скользнул внутрь, почти безболезненно. Мальчик мог только протяжно стонать, и его стон был приглушен тканью. Учитель стал мучительно медленно трахать его пальцем. Дженсен извивался и вертелся, чтобы насадиться больше.   
\- Простите! - вдруг раздался знакомый голос, и паника затопила Дженсена, заставив его замереть на месте. Дженсен обернулся - мистер Морган стоял в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди. Он сердито смотрел на них, и Дженсен покраснел, когда осознал, как он выглядит сейчас.

О Боже, Джаред! Он хотел что-то сказать, объяснить, что это все его вина, но не мог говорить, и в комнате стало невероятно тихо. Сердце Дженсена колотилось как бешеное, он часто дышал. Что же теперь будет? Джаред отправится в тюрьму? Дженсену еще никогда в жизни не было так страшно, он застыл на месте, глядя на другого учителя…


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 4

\- Чувак! Ты должен закрывать дверь, или это может плохо кончиться, - ухмыляясь, сказал мистер Морган. Дженсен был очень смущен происходящим. Почему мистер Морган не был шокирован или не накричал на них?

\- Черт! Я был уверен, что запер ее, но какого черта ты здесь делаешь? - Мистер Падалеки повернулся к нему с улыбкой и погладил Дженсена по спине, заставляя лечь на живот, так что его член больше не торчал у всех на виду. 

\- Тсс, все хорошо, малыш. Мистер Морган мой лучший друг, так что все в порядке, - тихо сказал его учитель. Он продолжал гладить спину Дженсена, и тот постепенно успокаивался, хотя все еще не понимал, что происходит.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что мальчик здесь, потому что его не было в домике. Но я вижу, что ты отлично присматриваешь за ним! – мистер Морган понимающе рассмеялся, а Дженсен покраснел и уткнулся лицом в простыни. – Ладно, я пошел! В моем домике ждет моего внимания миссис Уэсли! - мужчина снова рассмеялся, и на этот раз мистер Падалеки смеялся вместе с ним.

\- Ха! Это весело. А бедная миссис Уэсли знает, как именно ты хочешь оказать ей внимание?

\- Нет, но узнает очень скоро. Ладно, я должен отправиться на свое свидание. Увидимся завтра, и чувак, запри дверь, я не хочу навещать твою задницу в тюрьме! Весело вам поиграть! – улыбнулся мистер Морган и подмигнул Дженсену, который покраснел еще сильнее.

Боже мой, подумал Дженсен, это была действительно самая неприятная вещь, которая когда-либо случалась в его жизни! Он никогда не сможет вернуться в школу ... Может быть, он должен начать работать в ресторане быстрого питания или что-то в этом роде? Кому нужна школа? Его мысли крутились в голове, а он безуспешно пытался спрятаться за Джаредом, чтобы прикрыть свою голую задницу.   
\- Повеселись там… а мы только начали здесь! – улыбнулся Джаред, и мистер Морган ушел с понимающей улыбкой. Как только за другим учителем закрылась дверь, Джаред подошел к ней и запер ее, затем вернулся обратно в постель. 

\- О, да! Мы только начали, мальчик! И я отвечу на все твои вопросы чуть позже, а сейчас ... Твое тело принадлежит мне! – учитель окинул его жадным похотливым взглядом…и конечно, кто мог сопротивляться этому красивому человеку? Дженсен застонал и снова встал на четвереньки. Видимо, это будет очень долгая ночь.

\- И на чем мы остановились? – улыбнулся Джаред. Он разделся и снова прижался к Дженсену, коснулся языком его дырки. Через мгновение его палец скользнул внутрь и стал медленно двигаться, трахая Дженсена. Дженсен тут же забыл о произошедшем и с готовностью застонал, когда палец задел простату, и его обмякший было член снова затвердел, кольцо туго обхватило окрепшую плоть.   
\- Посмотрите, как быстро моя жадная шлюшка оправилась от удивления! Неужели ты думал, что я позволю чему-нибудь случиться с тобой? Не беспокойся, малыш, я позабочусь о тебе, позабочусь так, что никто не будет знать, какой ты распутник на самом деле. Мммм…ты только посмотри, как твоя дырка раскрывается для моего пальца! Хочешь больше… да, малыш? Еще один? – шептал учитель, касаясь губами влажной дырочки. Дженсен умирал от желания, от того, как грязно звучали слова учителя, как это возбуждало.   
Он взволнованно кивнул и покрутил задницей, чтобы показать, что он может взять больше, его застенчивость исчезла, когда учитель взглянул на него темным, голодным взглядом. Мягкий шлепок по заднице заставил его застонать. 

\- Повиляй попкой еще! Боже, ты такой красивый с кляпом во рту…прямо умоляешь, чтобы я медленно вошел в твою узкую маленькую попку! – простонал учитель и облизал два пальца, прежде чем вставить их в Дженсена. 

Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от своего учителя ... Мужчина был его гребаным эротическим сном, и голый ... он был еще лучше. Шея Дженсена немного затекла, потому что он постоянно оглядывался на Джареда. 

Учитель мучил его еще несколько минут, прежде чем, наконец, достаточно растянул его дырку. Дженсен не мог держаться дольше и умолял взглядом, чтобы Джаред сжалился над ним. Его набухший покрасневший член до сих пор был в ловушке этого гребаного кольца. - Пришло время оттрахать твою жадную дырку! – произнес учитель, и Дженсен застонал, когда почувствовал, как огромный член одним движением вошел в него. Задница горела, но не так болезненно, как в последний раз, и боль быстро превратилась в удовольствие, заставляя Дженсена кричать сквозь кляп. Пальцы учителя впились в его бедра, движения становились сильнее и быстрее с каждым ударом.

\- Черт, ... так тугой, мальчик, ... но пришло время для другой маленькой игры! ... Я освобожу свой рот, но ты будешь тихим, ни одного крика, или я не позволю тебе кончить сегодня вечером! Ты понял, мой мальчик? – прошептал ему Джаред, и Дженсен вздрогнул, но кивнул. Он понятия не имел, как он сможет молчать, но необходимость кончить была очень сильна, и он решил, что сможет, что у него получится держать рот на замке.

\- Хороший мальчик! – улыбнулся учитель, замедлил толчки и вынул кляп изо рта мальчика. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Следующий толчок был такой глубокий и сильный, что ударил в простату в полную силу. Дженсен не смог подавит стон.

\- Ну, мальчик, я сказал тебе быть тихим, но я действительно в хорошем настроении сегодня, так что прощаю тебя… Не хочешь поблагодарить меня? – мужчина тяжело дышал ему в ухо.

\- Б-благодарю вас, господин П-Падалеки…ааааах….черт ... спасибо! – пролепетал Дженсен, комкая пальцами простынь, когда толчки стали сводить его с ума.   
\- Пожалуйста, мой развратный маленький ботаник! – простонал учитель и стал сильнее вбиваться в него. Ладно, пусть мистер Падалеки сейчас так мучает его, но Дженсен не мог быть по-настоящему зол на него ... этот человек был слишком хорош, чтобы сердиться на него. Дженсен вздохнул и с трудом подавил следующий крик удовольствия.

Дженсен потерял счет времени, уже не понимая, как долго учитель трахает его. Он собрал все силы, чтобы только не закричать. Джаред то быстро и жестко вбивался в него, то замедлялся, и тогда толчки были нежными, плавными…он сводил Дженсена с ума Дженсен вцепился зубами в подушку, но злой учитель отшвырнул подушку прочь. Этот человек был чертовски выносливым, и это просто несправедливо. Дженсен потерялся в мыслях, проклиная своего учителя, но мистер Падалеки внезапно изменил угол и стал долбиться прямо в простату. И один внезапный удар погубил Дженсена.

Он громко закричал от удовольствия и покраснел в ту же секунду, потому что он знал, что проиграл, но ему по-прежнему необходимо было кончить. Жесткий шлепок по заднице, несколько сильных толчков, и учитель с громким стоном глубоко спустил в него, и Дженсен почувствовал теплое дыхание мужчины на щеке.

\- Хм, мальчик, ты кричал, это означает, что ты нарушил мое правило! И что я должен сделать с маленькой шлюшкой, как ты…ммм? – улыбнулся Джаред и повернул голову Дженсена, чтобы поцеловать его глубоко и страстно.

\- И-извините, мистер П-Падалеки, - простонал Дженсен в поцелуй, чувствуя, как вытекает из задницы теплая сперма учителя. Дженсен разочарованно захныкал, когда Джаред вытащил обмякший член, а потом засунул в дырку пробку. 

\- Вот видишь, Дженни, если бы ты был моим рабом, сейчас я должен был бы наказать тебя за это, но ты пока только мой ученик, поэтому я сделаю по-другому. Можешь подрочить себе, но только в эту чашку. Все ясно? – строго спросил учитель. 

\- Да, мистер Падалеки, - ответил Дженсен, краснея от того, что придется дрочить в какую-то чашку. Это было неловко, но, как и всегда, он будет делать то, что скажет этот мужчина, и все равно будет счастлив… Видимо, он действительно был какой-то урод, подумал он про себя. Джаред развязал ему руки, убрал это дурацкое кольцо, и Дженсен взял чашку.

Учитель лег на кровать рядом с Дженсеном, подперев голову рукой.   
\- Давай, мальчик, подрочи для своего учителя! – велел он, улыбнувшись. 

Дженсен сел на кровати, его лицо полыхало, когда он обхватил пальцами свой твердый член. Он знал, что ему много не нужно, и смущенно взглянул на обнаженного мужчину, растянувшегося рядом. Мягкие стоны заполнили комнату, а он гладил его член сильнее, другой рукой начал играть со своими яйцами. Он увидел, что член Джареда дернулся, а он сам пристально смотрел на это маленькое представление, которое Дженсена разыграл перед ним. И от этого жадного взгляда Дженсен мгновенно кончил, хватаясь за чашку. Он спустил в нее, чувствуя, как от стыда горят щеки. Еще никогда он так не чувствовал такого возбуждения и унижения одновременно. Накапав спермой в чашку, он застенчиво протянул ее учителю.

\- Ммм…так возбуждающе... Ты, маленькая шлюха! ... На четвереньки! – велел учитель, и Дженсен был счастлив, что неловкая ситуация закончилась, он мгновенно встал на четвереньки.

\- Такая хорошая, маленькая шлюха для меня! – мужчина хлопнул его по заднице…эту разновидность порки Дженсен даже немного полюбил. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и оглянулся. Джаред сел сзади, прижал его за шею кровати, вынуждая поднять задницу.

Дженсен выдохнул, когда пробку вытащили из его дырки, а потом он изумленно смотрел, как учитель взял чашку и накапал его же сперму прямо в его задницу. Твою же мать!   
\- Ч-что вы делаете! – отчаянно спросил он, но не отстранился.

Его учитель только рассмеялся.   
\- Дженсен, такой маленький непослушный мальчик, как ты, должен спать с моей и своей спермой в заднице, - улыбнулся учитель и вылил остатки спермы Дженсену в задницу, заткнув пробку обратно.   
Хотя Дженсен был смущен тем, что его учитель делал с ним, его грязными словечками, его наготой, но он застонал, чувствуя, как дергается член. Учитель лег на кровать и притянул Дженсена к себе. Он застонал, когда пробка шевельнулась в дырке, но прижался к мужчине, улыбаясь.

\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Джаред и поцеловал Дженсена в живот. Дженсен взволнованно замер – учитель мог довести его до оргазма только этим поцелуем! 

\- Да, все хорошо, - широко улыбнулся он учителю. 

\- Хорошо. Ты был хорошим мальчиком. А теперь спи, завтра рано вставать, - велел Джаред.   
\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Мистер Падалеки, - прошептал Дженсен и прижался ближе к теплому прекрасному телу, закрыл глаза и закинул руку и ногу на Джареда. 

\- Боже, да ты маленький ласкунчик, да? – рассмеялся учитель и поцеловал его в лоб, и черт, Дженсен снова покраснел ... Можно ли умереть, если краснеть слишком часто? Если это возможно, то он умрет молодым! 

Дженсен лишь кивнул и чуть отодвинулся, потому что подумал, что Джареду не нравится обниматься, но его быстро притянули обратно, Джаред закинул его ногу себе на бедро.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что я не люблю этого. Так что обними меня и спи! – приказал учитель и погладил мальчика по волосам, отчего тот тихо замурлыкал, а потом закрыл глаза и крепко уснул.

***  
Дженсен зевнул, когда учитель разбудил его на следующее утро. Не открывая глаз, он повернулся и натянул на голову покрывало. Он услышал, как учитель рассмеялся, садясь рядом.   
\- Хм, а я думал, что ты захочешь чем-нибудь заняться, прежде чем мы расстанемся, но если ты предпочитаешь и дальше спать… - разочарованно протянул Джаред. Дженсен не мог удержаться, он откинул покрывало и посмотрел через плечо на мужчину, который засмеялся еще громче.

\- Эй, я не буду заставлять тебя заниматься сексом с учителем физкультуры! – улыбнулся Джаред и сделал вид, что собирается встать. Но Дженсен тут же выполз из-под теплого одеяла и подполз к мужчине, уселся к нему на колени, зевая.  
Учитель мягко улыбнулся, пока Дженсен потягивался у него на коленях, и тут Дженсен застонал, ощутив, как толкнулась внутри пробка.   
\- Боже, ты такой милый, когда сонный, - тихо произнес учитель и начал жадно целовать его, и Дженсен сразу растаял от поцелуев и прикосновений своего учителя. Он спал немного, может быть, только два часа, но отлично выспался. Язык учителя скользил в его рту, играл с его собственным. Боже, этот человек был таким вкусным!

Через несколько минут учитель послал его в душ, не велев трогать анальную пробку, и принес ему зубную щетку. Дженсен быстро сделал все процедуры, вышел из ванны и к своему сожалению, увидел, что Джаред был полностью одет. 

\- Я принес одежду. К счастью для меня, снаружи по-прежнему дождливо, так что ты наденешь длинные брюки сегодня, - мужчина похабно улыбнулся и протянул Дженсену пару черных тренировочных брюк и белую рубашку. Дженсен посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

\- Почему вы улыбаетесь? Вы что-то запланировали на сегодня? – с любопытством спросил Дженсен, надевая рубашку.   
\- Ага. Если бы на улице было жарко, и ты был бы в шортах, я бы оставил пробку в тебе на весь день, но теперь… - учитель рассмеялся и вдруг приподнял его. Усадил на стол и наклонился над Дженсеном. Он стянул с Дженсена брюки и трусы. 

\- Теперь я вытащу пробку, и сперма будет капать из тебя весь день…наша сперма, - хрипло сказала Джаред, окинув Дженсена жадным взглядом. Дженсен изумленно распахнул глаза… он должен что??

\- Ч-что? Н-но сегодня спортивные игры и поход ... Я не могу так ходить весь день! Что, если кто-то увидит? - спросил он нервно.

\- Ну, мальчик! Ты в черных брюках, и поверь мне, если хочешь кончить еще раз в ближайшие несколько дней, то сделаешь так, как я скажу! – сказал учитель и опустился на колени позади него.

Дженсен мог только стонать в ответ, когда учитель раздвинул его ягодицы, лизнул вокруг пробки. Дженсен толкнулся назад с мягким стоном. Он вцепился в край стола, пока Джаред вытаскивал пробку, которая вышла со влажным щелчком. 

\- Черт! ... Уже начинает капать ... блять! ... Такая идеальная развратная дырка! – хрипло простонал учитель, и не успел Дженсен понять, что происходит, как его трусы и брюки снова надели на него. Он мог только опустил голову вниз, униженно думая, что ему придется ходить так весь день ... это будет не особо весело.

Мягкий шлепок по заднице заставил его поднять глаза, учитель прижался к его губам. Дженсен застонал от разочарования, когда учитель отстранился и улыбнулся ему.   
\- Тебе надо идти, мальчик. Хорошего дня! – лукаво улыбнулся учитель и снова шлепнул его по заднице. Дженсен вышел из домика,…из дырки сочилась сперма. Он только покачал головой и застонал ... Он понятия не имел, как переживет этот день. При одной лишь мысли, что сперма его учителя вытекает из его растраханной дырки, его член дергался в штанах. Он быстрее зашагал к другим мальчикам, стараясь отвлечься и неприятного чувства влажности в трусах, пытаясь не обращать внимания на вставший член… а было только 8 часов утра! Как бы он проведет целый день вот таким?

***  
Дженсен был весь день как во сне, постоянно возбужденный. Под конец в трусах стало липко, но он был вознагражден потом, учитель вылизал его всего. Джаред трахнул его дважды в ту ночь, говоря Дженсену о том, как он весь день думал о своем мальчике, зная, что из его дырки течет их сперма.   
Следующие три дня пролетели почти незаметно, настолько Дженсен был увлечен Мистером Падалеки и их играми ночью. Он мог думать только о том, что учитель целует его, прикасается к нему, облизывает и трахает его, и большинство времени Дженсен был возбужден. Он нетерпеливо ждал одиннадцати часов вечера, выскальзывал из домика и бежал к учителю.   
Пару раз он встречал мистера Моргана, но учитель только улыбнулся ему. Это было все еще странно – он трахался с одним из учителей, а другой знал об этом. Но Джаред сказал ему, что они были лучшими друзьями, и г-н Морган был также владельцем клуба. Именно мистер Морган попросил Джареда преподавать физкультуру, когда в школе открылась вакансия. Джаред решил, что это может быть весело. Благодаря этому его мокрая мечта решила приехать из Нью-Йорка прямо в жизнь Дженсена. Дженсен знал немного о личной жизни Джареда, и ему хотелось узнать больше об этом человеке, в которого он был влюблен.  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что он занимался сексом с этим красивым мужчиной ... его мокрой мечтой, с тем, о ком он мечтал и днем, и ночью… его идеальным учителем физкультуры. Он знал, что всегда будет возбуждаться, лишь только подумав или увидев этого человека.   
Он знал, что сделает все, чтобы проводить больше времени с этим человеком. Они не говорили о хозяине и рабах, но он хотел бы поговорить, когда они вернутся домой. Дженсен действительно хотел знать, может ли он продолжать свои отношения с мужчиной ... или после поездки она больше не захочет его. Что делать, если не захочет? Как он сможет ходить в школу и видеть его постоянно? Он не мог и не хотел думать об этом ... он только молился, что его учитель по-прежнему хотел его, когда они вернутся домой.

Была последняя ночь в лагере, и все сидели у костра, жарили зефир, но Дженсен мог думать только о том, что будет позже, ночью, когда он останется наедине с идеальным мужчиной, сидящим напротив него. Боже, мистер Падалеки выглядел так хорошо сегодня, в обтягивающих джинсах и рубашке, влажные после душа волосы зачесаны назад… Дженсен сидел, возбужденный и нервный.  
Он поднес еще один зефир к огню и невольно задел Чада, который зло посмотрел на него. Он теперь не донимал Дженсена, но это, кончено же, было заслугой Джареда. Его учитель смотрел на всех, как ястреб, и в любое время, когда кто-то начинал дразнить Дженсена, учитель тут же сердито кричал на них. Дженсен улыбнулся про себя, забыв о Чаде, и снова взглянул на идеальное тело своего учителя. Он не мог дождаться, пока все разойдутся по домикам.

Наконец через два часа все мальчики были в своих комнатах, спали, и он выскользнул из постели, как делал это каждую ночь. Когда он проходил мимо домика мистера Моргана, оттуда послышался громкий стон, Дженсен улыбнулся, когда узнал голос – это была миссис Тал, мама Алоны, и она выкрикивала имя Моргана. Дженсен покачал головой и пошел туда, в свой любимый домик.   
Он нервничал, когда остановился перед дверью мистера Падалеки, это была их последняя ночь в лагере ... Может быть, их последняя ночь вообще. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и попытался успокоиться. Прошептал про себя молитву, чтобы они виделись с учителем и после того, как вернуться из лагеря. Потом Дженсен постучал.

\- Входите! – раздался мягкий и сексуальный голос мистера Падалеки, у Дженсена участился пульс, когда он открыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул. Это была, надеялся он, не последняя ночь с его мечтой, но все равно он собирался наслаждаться и смаковать каждый момент, поклялся он себе. Дженсен вошел и закрыл за собой дверь...


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 5

Не успел Дженсен закрыть за собой дверь, как оказался прижатым к стене, сильные руки учителя обняли его, теплый язык скользнул в рот. Дженсен едва понимал, что происходит, но когда его укусили за нижнюю губу, он не смог сдержать стон и тут же обвил учителя руками и ногами. Он открыл рот, млея от близости Джареда. Итак .... Может быть, этот человек действительно хотел его и проведет некоторое время с ним даже после лагеря.

Когда учитель отстранился, Дженсен открыл глаза, и его член дрогнул. Глаза его учителя были почти черными от похоти.  
\- Раздеться догола и встань на четвереньки ... поговорим позже, - хрипло произнес учитель ему на ухо. Дженсена пронзило, будто током, от этого голоса.   
Дженсен, не колеблясь, скинул одежду и встал на четвереньках на кровати. Его член постепенно наливался, пока он наблюдал, как раздевается Джаред. Боже, этот человек становится все красивее с каждым днем. Он загорел еще больше, и загар красиво оттенял его татуировку, которая еще сильнее выделялась на смуглой коже. Дженсен никогда не спрашивал, что означает это тату, но тут он забыл обо всем, когда учитель склонился над ним, развел ягодицы и стал лизать по краю дырки.   
\- Ох, черт, черт ... это так хорошо ... неее останавливайтесь ... оооохх, - простонал Дженсен и толкнулся задницей назад.

\- Я и не намерен, мальчик. Боже, я не мог дождаться, когда смогу вставить в твою тугую жадную дырку, - прохрипел Джаред и скользнул пальцем внутрь Дженсена, вырывая отчаянные стоны из уст мальчика. – Я тебя так оттрахаю сегодня, малыш… Будешь чувствовать меня еще нескольких дней, - грязно шептал учитель. Дженсен любил, когда учитель говорил такие вещи, и он мог только толкаться задницей, чтобы насадиться на палец побольше.   
Когда Джаред внезапно убрал палец, Дженсена заскулил:   
\- Нет, нет ... пожалуйста, не останавливайся, пожалуйста. - Он посмотрел через плечо и покрутил задницей, чтобы учитель вернулся к своему занятию… Вот дерьмо! Он так зависел от прикосновений этого человека, что просто не верилось…и каждый раз этот мужчина так действовал на него… каждый раз.

Большая рука шлепнула его по ягодице, и Дженсен зашипел от краткой, но яркой боли.   
\- Ммм, нуждающаяся шлюшка! Ты чего-то хочешь от меня? - мужчина улыбнулся и шлепнул Дженсена еще раз, отчего тот снова захныкал. – Проси меня! – велел Джаред.   
Дженсен отчаянно вздохнул, он так хотел, чтобы Джаред снова коснулся его.   
\- Пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста, возьмите меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста .... хочу тебя! Я буду делать все, что хотите, но, пожалуйста, трогайте меня, - начал умолять он и умоляюще взглянул на своего учителя. Единственное, что он получил, был другой жесткий шлепок по заднице.

\- Этого мало, мальчик! Давай, покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь мой член и пальцы внутри твоей развратной попки! – зло ухмыльнулся Джаред и сел.   
Дженсен разочарованно замычал, а затем развернулся и пополз к Джареду, понятия не имея, что делать, он просто хотел быть ближе к телу Джареда. Когда он подполз ближе, то наклонил голову и уткнулся носом в бедро мужчины.

\- Пожааалуйста, мистер Падалеки! Пожалуйста, коснитесь меня, - просил он и взобрался к Джареду на колени. - Пожалуйста! Хочу вас внутри, - стонал он, сходя с ума от того, что касался членом тела мужчины.   
\- Хм, ты хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе? – хищно улыбнулся Джаред.   
\- Да, пожалуйста ... возьмите меня! – скулил Дженсен и терся о тело учителя, не заботясь о том, как, должно быть, развратно он сейчас выглядит.

\- На пол! – приказал учитель. Дженсен смутился, но немедленно последовал приказу и сел. Учитель подвинулся, оказываясь на краю кровати, расставил ноги. – Хочешь, чтобы я лизал твою дырку? Чтобы жестко трахал тебя, заставил тебя умолять? Хочешь быть моей маленькой шлюхой? – спрашивал мужчина, лаская щеку Дженсена, а потом сунул большой палец в рот мальчику. 

Дженсен послушно облизал палец, его член дергался от низкого голоса учителя.   
\- Да, да ... пожалуйста, - простонал он вокруг пальца, зачарованно глядя на толстый, блестящий от смазки член, который покачивался перед ним.   
\- Хорошо! Трахну тебя после того, как ты кончишь для меня в первый раз. - Дженсен сразу обхватил рукой свой член. - Нет! Не рукой, потрись о мою ногу… как жадная сучка! Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь меня! - учитель улыбнулся, а Дженсен покраснел с головы до ног ... потереться о ногу? Как собачка? Он вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.   
\- Да, ты не ослышался… потрись о ногу, кончи, и тогда я трахну тебя.   
Дженсен задумался на несколько секунд, но мужчина стал гладить свой твердый член, и все сомнения Дженсена улетучились. Он стал на колени около вытянутой ноги своего учителя. Лицо Дженсена было красным от смущения, от того, что ему придется сделать что-то вроде этого ... но он знал, не было никаких шансов сопротивляться этому человеку.   
Член Дженсена стоял и тек смазкой, когда он начал тереться им о ногу Джареда, и он покраснел еще больше, когда застонал. Схватившись за бедро мужчины, он стал тереться еще сильнее, забыл о неловкости, когда учитель стал щипать ему соски… так не честно.

\- О, Боже! Пожалуйста, трогайте меня ... это нужно! - он стонал и просил, трахая ногу Джареда, прижимаясь к ней всем телом.   
\- Черт, мальчик, ты выглядишь так прекрасно, как… такой развратный и умоляющий! Давай, кончи для меня ты, маленькая жадная штучка! – прорычал возбужденно учитель и сильнее выкрутил Дженсену соски. Дженсен стонал и просил, терся о ногу мужчины.

И через несколько мгновений он кончил прямо на ногу Джареда. Он не мог поверить, что он действительно только что сделал это, и что еще хуже ... он будет делать это снова и снова просто ради того, чтобы снова увидеть этот взгляд, как сейчас, когда Джаред смотрел на него. 

Дженсен уже успел понять, что этому человеку нравилось подчинение, но тот факт, что от этого мужчина просто нереально заводился, очень возбуждал Дженсена, и он был готов на все. Дженсен не знал, почему, но ощущение того, что ему приказывают и немного грубо обращаются, заставляло член тут же твердеть. Ему всегда нравилось порно, где один из мужчин делал то, что приказывал другой, или один был грубым с другим, но он был удивлен, поняв, что в реальной жизни это ему так понравится. Дженсен понятия не имел, что такое подчинение и как надо вести себя. Он просто знал, что сделает все, чтобы еще раз услышать хриплый от желания голос Джареда и его потрясающие стоны.   
\- Черт! Ты кончил на мою ногу…Дженни, ты просто создан для меня! А теперь будь умницей, мой развратный ботаник, и очисти этот беспорядок, а потом я буду лизать твою дырку, - приказал учитель, и Дженсен, не думая, как он выглядит со стороны, тут же подчинился приказу. Он провел языком, слизывая собственную сперму, а потом сильные руки подняли его и поставили на четвереньки. 

Дженсен выдохнул, когда язык и один палец Джареда скользнули в его дырку, растягивая. Джаред ласкал его несколько минут, и Дженсен снова начал умолять и выпрашивать больше. Когда мужчина наконец остановился, смазал член и толкнулся потом внутрь, Дженсен чуть не плакал, так ему хотелось быть заполненным, распятым этим толстым членом, чувствовать внутри теплую сперму. Джаред жестко трахал его, с каждым толчком все сильнее вжимая в матрац. Дженсен наслаждался каждой секундой. Когда каждый толчок стал бить прямо в простату, он кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, с громким криком, забрызгав спермой простыни… Джаред догнал его несколько мгновений спустя.   
Дженсен замурлыкал, когда учитель начал покрывать поцелуями его шею. Джаред вытащил член и лег рядом с Дженсеном. Дженсен тут же скользнул в его объятия и счастливо вздохнул, когда учитель жадно поцеловал его.

Он молчал в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем повернулся и посмотрел на Джареда, он нервничал и боялся спрашивать, но он должен был знать.   
\- Что происходит сейчас? Будете ли вы заниматься сексом со мной еще раз? ... Вы все еще хотите меня? - робко спросил он и уткнулся лицом в грудь Джареду.   
В ответ раздался теплый смех, и голову Дженсена приподняли за подбородок:  
\- Дженсен, мы, конечно, будем заниматься сексом опять, если ты захочешь. Я бы не начал это, если бы я не планировал продолжать с тобой. Ты такой красивый и совершенный, правда, не очень уверенный в себе. Я много раз показывал, как сильно хочу тебя, и это не изменится, когда мы вернемся домой. Конечно, наши встречи должны быть запланированы, и мы должны быть очень осторожны, но найдем способ увидеть друг друга. Уверен, мы сможем, - объяснил ему Джаред с мягкой улыбкой и Дженсен почувствовал, что с души будто камень упал. Он понятия не имел, как бы он справился, если бы этот человек больше не захотел его. 

\- Обучишь меня, как своего раба? – ляпнул Дженсен и покраснел.   
\- Сначала я расскажу тебе обо всем. Если ты все еще захочешь попробовать после того, как все узнаешь, я буду обучать тебя, - сказал Джаред с улыбкой, от которой у Дженсена бешено заколотилось сердце. 

\- Это просто замечательно! - он улыбнулся и снова прижался к теплому телу. Джаред пах так хорошо, что он мог часами просто вдыхать его запах. Он замурлыкал, как котенок, когда учитель погладил его распухшую дырку, провел рукой по спине. Невозможно было представить, чего еще можно хотеть, кроме всего этого. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы учитель не нашел себе кого-нибудь другого, и Дженсен мог бы как можно дольше оставаться с ним.   
Дженсен, вспомнив, что хотел задать еще один вопрос, приподнялся на локте и коснулся черных чернил на коже Джареда.   
\- В чем смысл этих слов? – поинтересовался он. 

Джаред улыбнулся ему.   
\- Это означает «доминирование существует только благодаря красоте подчинения»,- объяснил Джаред и поцеловал его в лоб. - Это каждый день напоминает мне, что власть и контроль над другим человеком только мои, потому что любящий человек дал мне их. Этот человек доверился мне, он любит меня так, что отдал власть над собой, и если я не буду заботиться о нем как следует, я потеряю не только контроль и власть, ... я так же потеряю лицо. Многие люди думают, что они могут взять под контроль кого-то, но все наоборот. Право доминирования - только подарок… Самый важный подарок, который человек может получить. Никто не может по-настоящему взять под контроль вашу жизнь, если вы не по доброй воле отдаете его. С человеком можно жестоко обращаться, он подчинится, но это внешне, внутри он будет протестовать и никогда не станет покорным. Настоящий раб всегда подчиняется сердцем, телом, разумом и душой. И заставить кого-то подчиниться нельзя. И моя татуировка напоминает мне каждый день, что я должен быть осторожным с подарком, который получаю. Что я получил его, потому что кто-то разрешил мне, позволил мне. В этом и есть различие между жестоким, эгоистичным человеком и истинным Господином, - объяснил Джаред.

Дженсен был ошеломлен, это звучало так, будто этот человек действительно заботился о своих рабах или людях, которые ему доверяли. Конечно, он видел, что всю эту неделю учитель был очень заботлив и внимателен к нему, но сейчас слова Джареда звучали так уверенно и красиво. Дженсен знал, что с радостью отдаст этому человеку всего себя, но тот факт, что учитель оказался таким чутким и заботливым, сделал Дженсена даже счастливее, чем раньше.

\- Вы действительно…такой особенный, - застенчиво сказал Дженсен и провел пальцем по темным чернилам татуировки. 

\- Спасибо, мальчик, но это ты особенный! А теперь спи, завтра предстоит долгая дорога, - сказал Джаред, нежно поглаживая щеку мальчика.

Дженсен потянулся, чтобы поцеловать своего учителя на ночь, потом накрылся одеялом и устроился поудобнее в объятиях Джареда, прижавшись к теплой груди.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, засыпая .... Может быть, его жизнь и не был такой уж плохой. Может быть, он был ботаником, получил С в физкультурном зале, но сейчас все было замечательно, подумал он в полудреме… он ведь засыпает со своей жаркой мечтой!   
***  
На следующее утро Дженсен зевнул и потянулся, когда услышал, что учитель тихо зовет его. Он натянул одеяло на голову ... он точно не мог рано вставать ... не как все.

\- Боже! Ты такой милый, мальчик, но надо вставать. Ты должен пойти к себе и упаковать вещи, мы тронемся через три часа, - напомнил Джаред. Неожиданно теплая рука коснулась его растянутой дырки.  
…Ну привет! Дженсен тут же проснулся, завертел задницей. Он услышал, как учитель мягко рассмеялся, а потом вставил внутрь палец, и Дженсен застонал и зевнул одновременно. Но потом схватился за одеяло, которое с него пытались сдернуть…нет, он не мог рано вставать.   
\- Клянусь, через несколько лет ты будешь одним из этех кофейных наркоманов, и это будет смешно! – усмехнулся учитель и попал пальцем по простате. Глаза Дженсена распахнулись, и он закрутился, чтобы насадиться больше.   
\- Кофе? - простонал он, когда внутрь толкнулись уже два пальца.

\- Хм, да, кофе своего рода утрен…

\- Я знаю, что такое кофе! У вас есть? - Дженсен умоляюще посмотрел через плечо, он любил кофе и всегда пил его, когда родители были на работе ... и да, он знал, что это не очень полезно для него, но это был кофе! Он любил кофе!

\- Дженсен! Тебе только тринадцать, ты не должен пить кофе! – поддразнил его Джаред, нежно целуя его, продолжая поглаживать пальцам внутри.   
\- Я также не должны заниматься сексом с моим учителем физкультуры в школьной поездке, но вы только посмотрите, что я делаю! – парировал Дженсен, краснея сразу же, когда понял, что только что сказал, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Джаред смеялся так сильно, что чуть не упал с кровати, но Дженсен быстро схватил его и улегся сверху на своего учителя.

\- Боже мой, я обнаружил в своей постели самого ворчливого и болтливого тринадцатилетнего мальчика в мире! Как мило! – мужчина улыбнулся и поцеловал его, убирая пальцы ... блин!

\- И-извините,- пробормотал Дженсен ему в губы, все еще полыхая румянцем  
\- Не может быть! Ты такой милый и хорошенький сейчас. Интересно, что же сотворит с тобой чашка горячего и идеально пахнущего кофе?  
Дженсен только стонал и стонал в ответ.

\- Я ревную! Только при сексе со мной должны звучать такие стоны, - улыбнулся Джаред и снова поцеловал его. Дженсен растаял, зевнул прямо в губы Джареду и прижался к его груди.

\- О, нет! Не спи, детка, давай-ка в душ, мальчик, или мне придется отшлепать тебя, - сказал учитель, и Дженсен мгновенно выпрыгнул из постели.

\- Хорошо, я иду ... только не порка, - нарочито испуганно сказал Дженсен и взглянул на Джареда, но не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся, прежде чем ушел в душ.

Дженсен быстро вымылся и оделся, вернулся к учителю, немного нервничая. Джаред уже упаковал свои вещи и улыбнулся ему.   
\- Ч-что происходит сейчас? ... Когда я увижу вас снова? ... Вы уверены, что вы все еще хотите видеть меня снова, ... или ...? - спросил он робко и потупил глаза.

\- Дженсен, иди сюда, - велел мужчина, и Дженсен мгновенно бросился к нему, сел на колени. - Конечно, я хочу видеть тебя снова. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, хорошо, малыш? – тихо сказал учитель и поцеловал его.

\- Хорошо. Я буду скучать по вам, - он покраснел еще больше и закусил нижнюю губу ... Боже, он выглядел как тринадцатилетний мальчик.

\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, - произнес в ответ учитель и провел языком по губам Дженсена. Дженсен застонал и открыл рот, чтобы почувствовать удивительный вкус этого мужчины.   
Вдруг раздался стук в дверь, Дженсен еще раз поцеловал Джареда и неохотно выскользнул из его объятий, прежде чем Джаред пошел открывать. У Дженсена заколотилось сердце, но это была всего лишь миссис Тал и мистер Морган, которые выглядели…как будто недавно трахались. Дженсен не мог сдержать улыбку, а мистер Морган подмигнул ему. 

\- Хорошо, Дженсен, спасибо, что помог упаковать мои вещи. Увидимся позже на автобусе, - вежливо сказал Джаред, и Дженсен только кивнул. Трудно было сдержаться, чтобы не расхохотаться. Женщина выглядела растрепанной, видимо, мистер Морган, как Дженсен догадался, очень утомил ее.

\- Нет проблем, мистер Падалеки! Увидимся позже! – произнес он, подавив смешок, и вышел из комнаты, направляясь к себе в домик.

Через два часа он сидел в автобусе, разговаривая с Мишей. Учителя пообещали, что класс может посмотреть фильм по дороге домой, и поэтому все другие ученики сидели в передней части автобуса. Миша развалился на двух сиденьях, так что Дженсен сидел в последнем ряду в полном одиночестве. Они сначала разговаривали с Мишей, но потом решили немного поспать. Дженсен устроился в последнем ряду, где достаточно места, и тут же уснул.

Прикосновение теплой руки и запах, который он слишком хорошо знал, разбудил его, и он открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть в красивые карие глаза. Он хотел что-то сказать, но палец, прижатый к губам, остановил его.

\- Тсс, почти все спят, а остальные смотрят фильм. Будь хорошим, мальчик, веди себя тихо, хорошо? - прошептал ему учитель, отчего все тело Дженсена прошила дрожь, и он кивнул с улыбкой, поворачиваясь, чтобы лечь на спину. Джаред положил его ноги себе на колени, так что задница Дженсена давила ему на бедра. Потом задрал Дженсену рубашку и провел по животу, а Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от этого прекрасного мужчины, не мог поверить в то, что этот человек действительно хотел его.

Учитель скользнул пальцем ему в рот, и Дженсен с готовностью стал сосать и облизывать его, а учитель расстегнул ему ширинку и вытащил член. Дженсен подавил стон и стал сосать сильнее, Джаред обернул руку вокруг уже твердого члена Дженсена… так не честно ... но так хорошо. Джаред начал поглаживать его член, потер большим пальцем влажную щелку. Дженсен так возбудился, что в порыве чувств укусил Джареда за палец, но тот только хищно улыбнулся и стал гладить быстрее и сильнее.

Боже, этот человек мог в считанные секунды доставить ему удовольствие. Джаред чуть повернул руку и нажал на щелку, и тут тело Дженсена выгнулась, он закусил палец Джареда, брызгая спермой себе на живот. Его трясло, дыхание было тяжелым и учащенным. 

Он хотел целовать учителя, но тот покачал головой и прижал его к сиденью. Застегнул ему брюки и протер кончиком рубашки сперму... Черт, так липко!   
Мужчина наклонился и запечатал ему рот мягким поцелуем.   
\- Жадная маленькая шлюшка для меня! - улыбнулся он и провел языком по губам Дженсена. - Спи, - велел он, и Дженсен кивнул.

Учитель наклонился и задрал рубашку Дженсена, потом провел языком длинную полоску на животе. На этот раз Дженсен не смог сдержать стон, выгнулся, когда учитель снова лизнул его живот. Мужчина улыбнулся ему и встал, а Дженсен разочарованно застонал… Было несправедливо оставлять его тут, возбужденного… Дженсен надул губы, но Джаред только улыбнулся, повернулся и пошел обратно в переднюю часть автобуса.

Дженсен вздохнул и оправил рубашку, повернувшись, чтобы еще поспать. У него был самый лучший учитель физкультуры!

***  
Несколько часов спустя он взял багаж и с улыбкой шел к своим родителям. Внезапно он осознал, как много изменилось с тех пор, как он последний раз видел их.

\- Привет, мама! Привет, папа! 

\- Привет, Джен, как поездка? Все в порядке? - спросил папа с улыбкой и взял его вещи.

\- Все было хорошо! – озорно улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Мистер и миссис Эклз! Я Джаред Падалеки, учитель физкультуры Дженсена. Могу я поговорить с вами минуту? - вдруг раздался голос учителя, который положил руку на плечо Дженсену, а другой пожимал руки его родителей… О, черт! Дженсен пытался быть спокойным, но он действительно хотел знать, что задумал Джаред.

\- Конечно, мистер Падалеки, - согласился отец, и все трое отошли в сторону. Дженсен смотрел на них, чуть не подпрыгивая от любопытства, ему хотелось знать, что происходит, но если честно, он и понятия не имел. Минута длилось бесконечно, но наконец его родители вернулись.

\- Что случилось? - выпалил он, не в силах больше молчать.

\- Мистер Падалеки спросил нас, согласимся ли мы, чтобы ты оставался после школы на дополнительные занятия и исправил отметки по физкультуре. Он сказал, что говорил с другими учителями, и выяснил, что у тебя по всем предметам отличные оценки, кроме физкультуры, и он решил помочь тебе – хотел бы привлекать в спортивные мероприятия, в совместную деятельность с одноклассниками. Он предложил тренироваться вместе с тобой, так что ты даже сможешь играть в какой-нибудь из спортивных команд! – объяснил папа, и Дженсен изумленно распахнул глаза.

\- Дженсен, твой учитель прав, мистер Падалеки кажется таким хорошим человеком и заботливым учителем. В общем, даже не спорь, молодой человек, ты примешь его любезное предложение, и надеюсь, найдешь несколько новых друзей. Три раза в неделю после школы будет хорошим началом. Я тренировался гораздо больше, когда учился в школе, а твоя мама почти каждый день приходила поболеть за меня. Это будет отлично для тебя! И ты будешь делать то, что этот хороший человек скажет. Тебе просто повезло иметь таких замечательных учителей, и думаю, что эти занятия не помешают тебе в учебе, ты слишком умен для этого. Пришло время перестать скрываться дома. Ты понимаешь меня, Дженсен? – строго спросил отец и обеспокоено взглянул на сына.   
Дженсен прикусил нижнюю губу и постарался выглядеть печальным, но внутри у него все пело, он хотел бежать к Джареду и сосать его член, чтобы все его лицо было покрыто спермой Джареда, он был так счастлив. Черт! Этот человек просто гений ... Теперь его родители просто в приказном порядке велели ему проводить время с Джаредом.

\- Да, папа, все в порядке ... - он надулся и грустно опустил голову, с печальным лицом сел в машину. Когда он выглянул в окно, то увидел Джареда, который подмигнул ему, и Дженсен широко улыбнулся учителю, а потом тут же снова сделал печальное лицо. Хотел бы он видеть лицо своего отца, если бы тот узнал, что его подготовка будет больше связана с сосанием члена, чем со спортом, и мысль заставила Дженсена снова расплыться в улыбке, но потом пришлось взять себя в руки.   
\- Мне очень нравится этот мистер Падалеки, он, кажется, действительно хороший учитель, - сказал мама, а папа завел машину.

\- Да, и я уверен, что он поможет нашему мальчику, - ответил папа.

Когда Дженсен почувствовал липкую сперму под рубашкой, он уже не мог сдерживать улыбку. Он не мог поверить, насколько легко Джареду удалось все устроить так, чтобы он мог проводить много времени с ним, своим личным эротическим сном. Он уже не мог дождаться своего первого урока в «тренажерном зале». 

Его мама была права ... школьная поездка была действительно самым лучшим, что могло с ним случиться.


	6. Chapter 6

ГЛАВА 6

Дженсен не пробыл дома и пяти минут, а уже начал скучать по своему учителю…выходные отстой! Он знал, что не увидит Джареда до вторника, что означало, что он должен был как-то продержаться сегодня и в понедельник. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он распаковал вещи, быстро поужинал с родителями, вынужденный отвечать на их расспросы о лагере. После этого он отчаянно пытался начать читать новую книгу, которая так заинтересовала его на прошлой неделе. Но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, думал только о сексе с его учителем. В конце концов, он сдался, и десять минут спустя открыл свой ноутбук, чтобы найти какую-нибудь информацию о жизни Джареда и его клубах. Ну ... по крайней мере, этим он определенно сможет занять свое время.

Он краем уха слышал, как родители желали ему спокойной ночи и ушли спать, но так был погружен в чтение, что даже не сказал ничего в ответ. Почитав немного о БДСМ на популярных сайтах, он наткнулся на несколько других, и там были такие вещи... ничего себе ... некоторые из них были просто страшными. Он был уверен, что не хотел бы иметь дело с пусканием крови и настоящей болью. Он также был уверен, что не хотел бы заниматься сексом с животными. Дженсен закрыл окошко сайта, пытаясь забыть, что он когда-либо видел подобное.

В ходе своих исследований он нашел сайт, где на двадцати страницах объяснялось, как сексуальна и приятна может быть порка .... Да, конечно, этого парня, вероятно, никогда не пороли, подумал Дженсен, качая головой. Когда вашу задницу шлепают, это совершенно точно нельзя классифицировать как эротику.

Еще он обнаружил, что некоторые Господа занимались, что называется, «обменом рабов». Дженсен знал, что этого бы ему очень, очень не хотелось. Он надеялся, что Джаред не хотел бы делиться им ... не так ли?  
Потратив несколько часов на чтение, он понял про себя, чего хотел бы, а чего – нет, и вернулся к сайтам клубов Джареда и стал смотреть фотографии, которые он уже видел. Они все были довольно хороши и совсем не страшные. Несколько фоток Джареда он сохранил себе в ноутбук и совсем не удивился, когда почувствовал, как его член затвердел. Его учитель в узких брюках и рубашке был горячее, чем любое порно в мире!

Он стал смотреть дальше и ... О, мой Бог! ... Это был мистер Морган в красивой позе с мужчиной .... Ну, ладно, его второй учитель, оказывается, би… Слишком много информации, решил Дженсен и вернулся к фотографиям с Джаредом. 

Статистика сайта показывала большое количество просмотров, и Дженсену стало любопытно, большой ли доход приносили эти клубы. Он еще просмотрел фотографии с учителем и возбудился еще больше. Часы показывали 10:30 вечера ... Может быть, он мог бы позвонить Джареду. Должен ли он позвонить? Учитель дал ему свой номер телефона, но было бы странно звонить человеку, с которым расстался всего несколько часов назад. Или, может быть, Джаред уже спал.  
Дженсен ходил по комнате, споря сам с собой, должен ли он позвонить своему учителю или нет. Когда он взглянул на часы снова, было уже 10:32 вечера, и он, наконец, решился. Он выскользнул из своей комнаты, взял телефон и вернулся к себе. Схватил бумажку с номером, и когда он набирал номер, руки у него дрожали… Неужели он и правда сейчас позвонит? Прикусив нижнюю губу, Дженсен принялся думать о том, что произойдет в худшем случае. Он никогда раньше не звонил Мистеру Падалеки и очень нервничал. Дженсен стер набранные цифры и целую минуту ходил по комнате, прежде чем сел на кровать. Он решительно набрал номер еще раз и на этот раз нажал вызов.

Он так нервничал, что чуть не прокусил себе губу. Раздался второй гудок вызова, и сердце Дженсена колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Он уже собирался повесить трубку, как… 

\- Алло, - произнес самый сексуальный голос в мире, и Дженсен совершенно забыл, что хотел сказать ... или как говорить вообще.

\- Алло! Кто это? – услышал он. Дженсен пытался вспомнить, как произносить слова, дыхание участилось, он кусал губы и страдал. 

И тут он услышал тихий смех на другом конце телефона.   
\- Дженсен? – спросил учитель, и Дженсен мгновенно стал темно-красного цвета ... он был таким предсказуемым.

\- В-вы ... Привет ... Я..это Дженсен, - пролепетал он, с трудом подбирая слова. Ему хотелось уткнуться лицом в простыни, но его учитель не мог видеть его сейчас, так что это было бессмысленно.

\- Эй, Джен! Как поживаешь? И, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты умер в тринадцать лет от сердечного приступа.

Дженсен не был уверен, если пределы тому, сколько можно ему краснеть, но был совершенно уверен, что побил все рекорды. 

\- Я-я прекрасно .... вы ... сердитесь на меня? - робко спросил он и скользнул обратно на постель, чтобы опереться на спинку кровати.

\- Нет! Почему я должен сердиться? Я просто немного удивился, когда ты позвонил, - мягко рассмеялся учитель, и Дженсен почувствовал, как облегчение затопило его. - Все в порядке, мальчик, и ты можешь звонить мне всякий раз, когда захочешь! Итак, почему ты звонишь? Скучаешь по мне, да? - Дженсен оглядел свою комнату… Может быть, этот мужчина поставил здесь скрытую видеокамеру? Почему он всегда точно знает, о чем Дженсен думает?

\- Я ... да, я скучал по вам, - выпалил он. - И я не мог больше ждать ... Простите! - торопливо добавил он.

\- Не надо извиняться за то, что ты звонишь или скучаешь по мне. Я тоже скучал по тебе, мой мальчик! – учитель тихо засмеялся, и Дженсен услышал, как он делает что-то ... Вот дерьмо! Он побеспокоил этого человека, когда он работал?

\- Я не помешал?

\- Нет, я просто положил книгу на тумбочку, не надо волноваться! Итак, что же ты делаешь так поздно? 

Дженсен потер ладонью промежность, он понял, что после просмотра фото эрекция стала только сильнее… Ну твою же мать! 

\- Я не мог спать, - сказал он и скользнул рукой под одеяло. – Ваш голос звучит по телефону очень сексуально! - выпалил он и покраснел бы сильнее, если бы и так не полыхал красным цветом.   
\- Спасибо, мой мальчик, то есть, я мог бы работать в сексе по телефону, да? – рассмеялся учитель.   
\- Э-э, нет! – тут же запротестовал Дженсен, он точно не хотел бы, чтобы этот мужчина говорил всякие грязные вещи другим людям… Кроме того, если бы этот человек работал в подобной службе, Дженсен был уверен, что он обанкротил бы своих родителей телефонными счетами.  
Его учитель громко рассмеялся на другом конце. 

\- Ну, я просто должен оставаться учителем физкультуры и соблазнять моего горячего, маленького ботаника?

Мысль о том, что учитель прикасается к нему, заставила Дженсена скользнуть рукой в штаны и сжать напряженный член. 

\- Мне нравится это, - сказал он со стоном и хлопнул себя рукой по рту ... Джаред точно услышал его стон.

\- Детка, что ты делаешь? Ты трогаешь себя? Касаешься себя и думаешь о моем языке? – хрипло спросил учитель, и по телу Дженсена побежали мурашки. Он сильнее сжал член.  
\- Н-да ... трогаю себя. Я смотрел на ваши ф-фотографии и ... ооох ... вы горячий! – промямлил он в телефон, поглаживая рукой себя по члену. Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил фотографии и то, что произошло в последние несколько дней.

\- Ах, блять! Боже, мальчик, ты такой горячий! ... Тринадцатилетний мальчик не должен быть таким ужасно сексуальным! – простонал учитель, и судьба Дженсена была решена. Он натянул одеяло на голову и застонал, лаская свой член… Голос его учителя звучал слишком эротично, и он мог кончить немедленно.

\- А в-вы…трогаете себя? – робко поинтересовался Дженсен, постанывая. 

\- О да, и, черт возьми, я не могу объяснить, почему ты так меня возбуждаешь! ... Такой молодой, но проклятье, я не могу сопротивляться тебе больше! – произнес мужчина хриплым от желания голосом. – О чем ты думаешь, малыш? Давай, скажи мне, что представляет моя жадная маленькая детка, когда дрочит себе? – спросил учитель, и Дженсен услышал мягкие шлепки на другом конце линии. Услышав слова «моя жадная маленькая детка», он еще сильнее задрожал. Он любил, когда учитель называл его так!

\- Н-не останавливайтесь… пожалуйста, - захныкал он, и его рука быстрее заскользила вверх и вниз по члену. – Я… думаю о том, как вы лизали меня… и трахали так сильно. Мне понравилось! - Он стонал, радуясь, что спальня его родителей была на другом конце дома.  
\- Черт, это так возбуждает, мальчик! Давай, дрочи себе, думай о том, как мой язык лижет твою тугую дырочку и мой палец играет с твоими сосками. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы трахать тебя, сунуть в тебя пальцы и заставить кончить снова и снова, - стонал в трубку учитель, а Дженсен плавился от звука этого потрясающего голоса. 

\- Как, как ... как вы шлепали меня по заднице, когда трахали меня, - признался он, забыв о смущении, чувствуя, что оргазм уже близко. – Так хорошо, когда в-ваш член толкается в меня…оооох… твой большой член ... чувствуется ... черт ... ооочень хорошо! - простонал Дженсен.

\- Малыш, ты не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь, когда говоришь это! Черт, ты так потрясающе смотришься на моем члене…ты просто создан для него, только мой. Я оттрахаю тебя, сильно и глубоко, когда в следующий раз я вижу тебя! – хрипло говорил учитель, и Дженсена тут же отбросило за край, он кончил, брызнув себе на живот и руку, кусая губы, чтобы не кричать. 

\- Черт! Ты кончил, мой мальчик? Прямо себе на руку? Черт, я бы с удовольствием облизал ее, а потом трахнул бы тебя, - простонал учитель, и Дженсен мог бы снова возбудиться, только слушая его тяжелое дыхание. 

\- Мне понравилось, когда вы заставили меня умолять ... Я хотел бы быть вашей жадной маленькой шлюхой, - признался Дженсен и решил покраснеть еще раз. Но низкое рычание на другом конце телефона и последующий стон вымели все мысли из его головы. Мужчина простонал так жарко, что этот звук следовало бы запретить. 

Несколько секунд они молчали, потом Дженсен вылез из-под одеяла и улегся удобнее. 

\- Черт, Дженсен! В один прекрасный день ты убьешь меня, ты такой горячий! – произнес учитель уже более спокойно. – Теперь мне придется идти в душ, благодаря тебе… снова, - рассмеялся он, и Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Падалеки, - ухмыльнулся он в трубку ... Может быть, под влиянием дрочки он обнаглел и забыл о стеснительности? 

\- О, закрой свой рот, ты, маленькое воплощение дьявола! Черт, прости! – застонал учитель и рассмеялся.

-Я рад, что вы не сердитесь, что я позвонил, - зевнул он в трубку и потянулся, сворачиваясь калачиком.

\- Дженсен, ты можешь звонить и поговорить со мной в любой момент, когда захочешь. Я хочу тебя…это ведь ясно. Не надо стесняться или бояться меня, хорошо? 

\- Да ... Я постараюсь, - сказал Дженсен и снова зевнул.

\- Ой-ой, как сладко! Мой мальчик устал, да? Ложись спать, уже действительно поздно. Дженсен, какой номер у твоего шкафчика? 

Дженсен нахмурился ... зачем это?  
\- Хммм ... 0719, - тихо произнес он. 

Его учитель рассмеялся, и Дженсен прикусил нижнюю губу.   
\- Боже, мой мальчик, ты такой чертовски милый. Я хотел бы сейчас посмотреть, как ты потрясающе покраснел, - мягко сказал учитель, а Дженсен только мог уткнуться лицом в подушку .... так стыдно! - Давай, мальчик, ложись спать, ладно? Увидимся во вторник.

Дженсен знал, что его учитель был прав, он чувствовал себя усталым, глаза уже закрывались… но вторник был еще ооочень далеко. 

\- O-ладно ... м-можно, я позвоню еще раз ... как-нибудь? - он зевнул и обнял подушку.

\- Конечно, мальчик, когда захочешь. Спи спокойно! 

\- Спокойной ночи, - тихо сказал он в трубку. Дженсону хотелось прыгать по комнате, он чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, но был слишком усталым для этого. Вместо этого он уткнулся в подушку и представил, что Джаред его обнимает, а потом заснул с улыбкой на лице.

 

***  
Дженсен постукивал ручкой по парте… вторник был еще слишком далеко. Как правило, он любил историю, но сегодня он мог думать только о Джареде и том, что мужчина может делать в этот момент. Он не видел мистера Падалеки этим утром, и минуты тянулись как часы. Он хотел бы вернуться на школьную экскурсию ... даже странно, что на прошлой неделе он даже не представлял, что так все изменится… ну, он и сам был удивлен.

Дженсен быстро позавтракал дома… с кофе, прежде чем идти в школу. Он пережил первый час в школе только потому, что отвлекся, разговаривая с Мишей все время. Этот мальчик был очень приветлив, и Дженсен был рад, что ему было с кем поговорить, но Миша не ходил на историю. Дженсен понимал, что урок длится так же, как и всегда, но сегодня время тянулось ужасно медленно, словно дразня его.

Наконец четыре изнурительных часа спустя все закончилось. Он быстро подошел к своему шкафчику, и, когда он открыл его, сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Внутри был небольшой пакет, и он знал, что только один человек мог бы положить его туда. Дженсен схватил пакет и сунул его в сумку, а затем быстро, как только мог, понесся домой.

Он был рад, что родители были еще на работе, быстро побежал в свою комнату. Едва прикрыв дверь, Дженсен открыл сумку и сел на кровать. Он открыл небольшой пакет и изумленно распахнул глаза. Внутри оказалась небольшая пробка и бутылочка смазки. Дженсен был готов кончить только от вида этих вещей. Джаред в разгаре учебного дня положил подобное ему в шкафчик! Тут он заметил записку и развернул ее. 

«Привет, малыш! Носи мой маленький подарок завтра весь день и встреться со мной после физкультуры в моем кабинете», - прочитал Дженсен.   
При мысли о том, что ему придется весь день в школе ходить с пробкой, он мучительно покраснел. Может быть, его учитель сошел с ума ... он должен был носить ее на уроке физкультуры? Как он сможет на чем-то сосредоточиться с этой штукой внутри? Он была небольшой, но все же ... Эй, привет? Он думал так и понимал, что все равно будет делать это только потому, что Джаред хотел этого ... и даже от мыслей член уже дергался в штанах.

Через несколько часов, когда он, наконец, закончил с ужином и бесконечным разговором с родителями, Дженсен скользнул в постель. Он поставил будильник немного раньше, чем обычно, так что у него будет время, чтобы «подготовить» себя к школе. Ему понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы уснуть. Он очень устал, но все равно немного подумал о завтрашнем дне.

***  
Будильник прозвенел слишком рано .... Ооо, он точно не ранняя пташка. Еще полусонный, он открыл ящик и схватил смазку и пробку. Выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, потом раздвинул ноги и потер пальцем по дырке. Сон постепенно уходил, Дженсен лениво погладил себя по твердеющему члену. Когда он нажал пальцем чуть сильнее, то не смог сдержать стон. 

Вскоре он стонал, проталкивая внутрь второй палец, член затвердел и тек. Дженсен думал о совершенном теле и члене своего учителя, о том, насколько хорошо он двигается внутри. Вскоре член стоял вовсю. Неплохое начало дня. Когда наконец он растянул себя достаточно, он протолкнул пробку внутрь и .... черт, это было неплохо! Он подвигал маленькой игрушкой внутри, продолжая гладить свой напряженный член. Ему нужно было всего несколько движений, и он кончил.

Приняв душ, Дженсен кое-как натянул одежду, стараясь не задевать пробку внутри. Как только он сел за завтрак, его член снова затвердел от этой злой штуковины, шевелящейся в его заднице .... Его учитель был очень, очень злой человек. Он ненавидел школу в этот день особенно сильно. Практически все утро член стоял, пришлось держать книги на коленях все время, не говоря уже о том, что ходил он с трудом.   
Наконец настало время физкультуры. Дженсен хотел бы бежать к Джареду и побить его за подобную пытку. Ему удалось переодеться в раздевалке прежде, чем пришли другие мальчики, иначе не удалось бы скрыть торчащий член. Кроме того, он знал, что если увидит своего учителя, он начнет умолять его дать ему свой член. Он кое-как переоделся и вошел в физкультурный зал, чувствуя болезненное возбуждение. 

Зал был почти пустым - была перемена, по залу ходили несколько учеников… Тут вбежали футболисты, и Дженсен поспешил укрыться на другой стороне, чтобы дать им пройти. Внезапно эта чертова пробка внутри завибрировала, и Дженсен чуть не закричал от удовольствия! Вот же дерьмо! Он не мог сдерживать стоны, пробка вибрировала, касаясь простаты… О, Боже, он ненавидел своего учителя! ... Гребаный засранец! Он сделал несколько шагов к стене и чуть не рухнул прямо на нее. Он пытался отвернуться от других учеников, которые уже с интересом смотрели на его странные движения, и тут он услышал свое имя.

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста, зайди в мой кабинет!

Дженсену было уже не смешно, когда учитель позвал его. Член Дженсена дернулся снова, когда он увидел свой мокрый сон, вошедший в физкультурный зал в спортивной форме… Боже, почему футболка так обтягивает его? Дженсен не знал, как ему пройти мимо всех, ему хотелось упасть на пол и кричать от возбуждения. Наконец он пробрался в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и облегченно застонал, прислонившись к ней.

Его учитель сидел в кресле с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Привет, мой мальчик, скучал по мне? Иди сюда! – он развел руки в стороны. Дженсен хотел закричать на него, спросить, о чем он думал, заставляя его пройти через это. Но желание быть рядом с этим человеком было слишком сильным, и он послушно подошел и встал между ног учителя.

\- Н-не справедливо ... черт ... это настолько хорошо, - простонал он, обняв Джареда за шею. Мягкие губы коснулись его губ, жадно целуя, и Дженсен чуть не плакал от облегчения и удовольствия.   
\- Я с-скучал по вам…ооох… - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь!- скулил он, и учитель улыбнулся.

 

шкаф - это не выход!  
Тут Джаред поднял его и усадил себе на колени, раздвинув Дженсену ноги, отчего пробка сильнее толкнулась внутри.   
\- Боже, мальчик, ты выглядишь таким возбужденным. Хочешь кончить, детка? – дышал ему в ухо учитель, и Дженсен задрожал всем телом. 

Он был не в состоянии говорить, мог только стонать и тереться и Джареда, поэтому просто кивнул и уткнулся в шею учителя, чтобы заглушить свои стоны.

Дженсен снова вздрогнул, когда рука учителя скользнула ему в шорты и начала поглаживать член. Дженсен схватил зубами футболку Джареда и толкнулся ему в кулак. Второй рукой Джаред пошевелил пробку, толкая ее глубже. Несколько движений по члену, и Дженсен, вскрикнув, кончил себе в трусы и на руку учителя.

Когда Дженсен, наконец, отдышался, он откинулся назад и посмотрел на своего учителя, который усмехнулся и стал облизывать сперму со своей руки… Ну черт возьми, Дженсен стал возбуждаться от этого зрелища. Он застонал и прижался к Джареду, обнимая его широкие плечи.

\- Таак не справедливо, чтобы заставить меня снова возбудиться, - простонал Дженсен.

Учитель рассмеялся и крепко обнял его.  
\- О, бедный мальчик, твой извращенный учитель пытает тебя! – он засмеялся и поцеловал Дженсена в щеку. - Не могу дождаться нашего занятия.

Дженсен вздохнул счастливо.   
\- Я тоже! Могу ли я вынуть пробку на уроке физкультуры? - спросил он с надеждой.

\- Хм ... Нет, но я мог бы отключить вибрацию, если ты попросишь меня как следует, - улыбнулся учитель, и Дженсен застонал, откидываясь назад. Он сделал умоляющие глазки и робко взглянул на мужчину. 

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Падалеки, вы можете отключить вибрацию? Пожааалуйста! – сладко пропел он, мягко поглаживая Джареда по груди. 

\- Ах, блять! И это меня ты называешь несправедливым? Твой взгляд однажды убьет меня! – улыбнулся учитель и нажал на кнопку на маленьком пульте, лежащем на столе. Наконец пробка перестала вибрировать. – Теперь иди. Вернешься после урока, когда примешь душ.

Дженсен приподнялся, чтобы получить поцелуй, а затем соскользнул с колен своего учителя .... Ооооо нет! ... Его трусики были все в сперме!

\- Могу ли я пойти поменять белье? – спросил он, но был на сто процентов уверен, что услышит в ответ. 

\- Нет. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы снова увидеть тебя, зная, ты весь измазан своей спермой, - учитель хищно рассмеялся и шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, с улыбкой кивнул и вышел из кабинета ... Его учителю, казалось, нравится мучить его удовольствием.

Когда он вернулся в зал, там уже было полно учеников, и Дженсен направился прямо к Мише, который улыбнулся ему.

\- Эй, Дженсен! Как перерыв? - спросил Миша с доброжелательной улыбкой.

\- Ужасно! – зло ответил он, чувствуя липкую сперму в трусах. Миша посмеялся, а потом Мистер-я-люблю-мучить-невинных-учеников вошел в зал. Как, черт побери, он может выглядеть таким расслабленным после всего, что произошло три минуты назад? Так нечестно, подумал Дженсен, когда учитель стал проверять по журналу отсутствующих. Когда Дженсен сел, как и все другие ученики, он едва сдержал стон, потому что эта чертова пробка шевельнулась внутри.

Он взглянул на учителя – тот хитро ухмыльнулся, а потом снова уткнулся в журнал. У Дженсена было подозрение, что этот день будет очень длинным, и что учитель еще только начал с ним. Дженсен посмотрел на часы и вздохнул... Только девяносто минут отделяют его от того, чтобы огромный член самого красивого в мире мужчины толкнулся ему в задницу...

Но у Дженсена было ощущение, что это буду самые длинные девяносто минут, и он прочувствует каждую секунду.


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛАВА 7 (часть 1)

Занятие было чистой пыткой… гребаная пробка чуть не прикончила Дженсена, когда надо было бежать или садиться на растяжку. Злой учитель только улыбался. Дженсен никогда не блистал на физкультурных занятиях и не любил их, но в это день он особенно ненавидел физкультуру… Его злой учитель, казалось, наслаждался, наблюдая, как Дженсен пытается сдерживать стоны. Дженсен не знал, как долго он сможет продержаться, но наконец прозвенел звонок, и он был освобожден ... пока.

Подождав несколько минут, пока все остальные ребята примут душ, Дженсен быстро ополоснулся и оделся. На этот раз он не смог сдержать стон, когда двинул задницей и почувствовал, как толкнулась пробка, но, к счастью, рядом никого не было. Он закончил так быстро, как только мог, и наконец, вышел из раздевалки, направляясь в кабинет учителя.

\- Входите, - послышалось из-за двери, и когда Дженсен открыл дверь, он чуть не подпрыгнул до потолка… О, черт! Учитель стоял, одетый лишь в обтягивающие черные боксеры, и улыбался ему. Вода капала с его волос, стекая по совершенной мускулистой груди и животу… Этот человек когда-нибудь убьет его одним своим видом. Дженсен был уверен, что он умрет, потому что стало слишком жарко. Его член затвердел, и он тихо простонал, глядя на мужчину. Учитель улыбнулся и сел в кресло.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь, да, – и это был не вопрос, но Дженсен все равно потрясенно кивнул. Учитель поманил его пальцем и показал на пол. Дженсен сразу понял, чего тот хотел, он простонал и скользнул на пол, подполз к учителю и прижался головой к его бедру.   
\- Мистер Падалеки, вы очень, очень нехороший человек. - Дженсен улыбнулся и тихо вздохнул, опуская голову на бедро Джареда.

Его учитель рассмеялся.  
\- Ах, ты бедный, маленький мальчик. А теперь давай, идем в зал, чтобы начать занятия. Я также приготовил несколько книг, которые ты можешь прочесть и потом решить, хочешь ли ты тренироваться, чтобы быть моим рабом. Сегодня я планировал немного позаниматься, это тебе нужно независимо от того, хочешь ты быть рабом или нет, - объяснил учитель, и Дженсен растерянно взглянул на него.   
\- Обучение ... как физическая подготовка? Как спортивная тренировка? – спросил он, надеясь, что просто неправильно понял учителя. Но тот широко улыбнулся, и Дженсену захотелось биться головой о бедро мужчины.   
\- Нееет! – захныкал он. Это было нечестно ... Это человек, должно быть, ненавидит его.

\- Ну же, малыш, обещаю, занятия тебе понравятся, - засмеялся учитель и подтолкнул Дженсена, чтобы тот встал. Он подошел к двери, повернулся и снова поманил Дженсена. Дженсен только вздохнул и последовал за своим учителем ... на четвереньках. Он знал, что школа была пуста сейчас, но был рад, когда учитель запер за ними дверь в спортзал. Оглядевшись, Дженсен увидел в зале матрасы, брусья, футбольные ворота, мячи… Он надеялся, что его мокрый сон не планировал использовать на их занятиях эти штуковины, ведь это могло закончиться не очень хорошо… или планировал? Он беспокойно вертел головой, пока полз за учителем, который шел, одетый в одни боксеры… Какая жестокая пытка!   
Его учитель подошел прямо к брусьям и начали регулировать их высоту, а Дженсен просто смотрел и ждал, что этот человек будет делать дальше.

\- Давай, мальчик, раздеться догола и потянись немного, пока я закончу здесь,- приказал учитель.   
\- Что? Нет! Неужели и, правда, упражнения? – захныкал Дженсен, и вдруг его перекинули через плечо и сильно шлепнули по заднице. 

\- Хорошо, моя маленькая шлюха! Я уже говорил тебе, что ты будешь делать то, что я хочу и когда хочу, и не смеешь отказываться. И только потому, что сейчас мы не занимаемся твои обучением как раба, ты получишь всего лишь тридцать ударов за неподчинение, - гневно сказал ему Джаред и понес Дженсена к сиденьям. Усевшись, Джаред уложил Дженсена себе на колени и стал шлепать его. 

\- Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, нет ... Простите, пожалуйста, не бейте меня, пожалуйста, - Дженсен заскулил и попытался вырваться, но Джаред лишь крепче сжал его, а Дженсен взглянул ему в глаза, и ничего себе… по глазам учителя было видно, что он очень зол.   
\- Дженсен! Я уже говорил тебе, как будут строиться наши отношения, говорил, кто я есть. Если ты не хочешь принять все это, ты можешь уйти в любой момент без каких-либо последствий, но если ты решишь остаться, то будешь подчиняться моим правилам. И мое первое и самое простое правило – ты подчиняешься моим приказам или будешь наказан. Я уже сказал, что это будет нелегко, и я пойму, если ты не захочешь этого, просто скажи «нет», - резко сказал господин Падалеки, и у Дженсена что-то сжалось в животе от страха.   
Он не хотел уходить, и это было ужасно слышать, как этот человеку говорит что-то подобное. Дженсен не мог потерять Джареда ... он хотел быть с ним, и от жестких слов мистера Падалеки у Дженсена показались слезы на глазах Он ненавидел, когда его учитель сердился и говорил так, что он знал, что мужчина никогда не причинит ему боль или потребует чего-то, с чем Дженсен не справится. Но, может быть, теперь Джаред больше не хотел его? Только от одной этой мысли Дженсен заплакал, обхватывая руками шею мужчины.

\- Н-нет! Пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня, п-пожалуйста ... М-мне так жаль! Не гоните… пожалуйста. Отшлепайте меня, делайте, что хотите, но н-не оставляйте меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Я-я так сожалею. Пожалуйста, я могу быть хорошим. Я буду стараться быть лучше, не прогоняйте меня! – рыдал он, уткнувшись в грудь Джареда.   
Сама мысль о том, что он может больше не увидеть этого человека, просто убивала его. Дженсен помнил, что уже обещал вести себя хорошо. Может быть, на этот раз его учитель не простит его, но Дженсен будет делать все, что в его силах, чтобы показать этому человеку, как сильно он хотел остаться с ним.

\- Эй, эй, посмотри на меня!- сказал учитель гораздо мягче и приподнял голову Дженсена за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в его красивые, карие глаза. - Эй, мальчик, я никуда не уйду, и я не оставлю тебя, - продолжил он тихо и погладил Дженсена по щеке. – Пожалуйста, малыш, не надо плакать. Я уже сказал, что хочу тебя и не оставлю тебя. Я только хочу, чтобы было ясно, что ты ничего мне не должен, если не хочешь. Я не буду сердиться, если ты оставишь меня сейчас или однажды в будущем. Я знаю, что на самом деле не очень подхожу тринадцатилетнему мальчику. Я, может быть, слишком стар для тебя. Может быть, тебе нужен кто-то твоего возраста, кто-то, кто похож на тебя, но я тот, кто есть. Я постараюсь быть максимально мягким, как могу, но я не могу изменить того, что я хочу, или то, что мне нравится. Никогда не думай, что я смог бы просто уйти от тебя. Я никогда не сделал бы этого, понимаешь, детка? – учитель нежно поцеловал Дженсена. 

Дженсен тихо всхлипнул и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, потом кивнул, растворяясь в теплом прикосновении руки на его щеке.   
\- Я не оставлю вас ... Мне очень жаль, я знаю, мне всего лишь тринадцать, но я не хочу кого-то еще ... т-только вы. П-пожалуйста, не говорите что-то вроде этого снова ... Я никогда не уйду от вас… - до тех пор, пока вы все еще хотите меня. Я буду лучше ... пожалуйста, простите меня, п-пожалуйста, - он снова заплакал и поцеловал руку своего учителя. Дженсен знал, что он никогда не захотел бы кого-то еще .... Зачем ему кто-то его возраста, когда с ним рядом самый горячий мужчина на планете?

\- Хорошо, мальчик, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что не должен оставаться со мной против воли, хорошо? Перестань плакать. Ты прекрасен, и даже тогда, когда ты делаешь ошибки, я не буду гнать тебя, никогда! Запомнишь это, мой маленький гений? - мягко улыбнувшись, спросил учитель, и Дженсен тоже расплылся в улыбке, кивая. 

\- Н-да, могу. Мне жаль, - сказал он и прижался к груди мужчины, обхватывая руками его идеальное, сильное тело. Он хотел доказать этому человеку, что желает остаться с ним. Дженсен будет делать все от него зависящее, чтобы быть хорошим, чтобы этот человек никогда не нашел лучшего раба, мальчика или любовника, чем он. Он хотел убедиться, что ... Его учитель был его и только его! Ладно, может быть, звучало слишком собственнически, но Дженсена а это не волновало. Он поцеловал Джареда в грудь.  
\- Мой! - прошептал он еле слышно.

\- Маленький ревнивец, да? – учитель тихо рассмеялся.

Дженсен поднял голову и прищурился.   
\- Да! Мой! – повторил он более уверенно и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать учителя. Он принял решение и теперь будет придерживаться его ... Джаред Падалеки был его и только его. Он сказал то же самое о своем первом плюшевом медведе, но это не в счет, ему было всего пять лет тогда .... Ну, и все равно, что сейчас плюшевый медведь ... спрятан где-то далеко в шкафу ... где-то ... подумал он. Дженсен покачал головой и сосредоточился на человеке перед собой. Боже, было так приятно просто смотреть на этого мужчину, и Дженсен точно знал, почему он никогда не захотел бы кого-то еще.

\- Черт! Раздевайся сейчас! Обучение и порка позже, а пока я буду трахать моего маленького ревнивца, моего распутного малыша, сделаю тебя только своим! - прорычал учитель, и Дженсен мог только дрожать и стонать в ответ, прежде чем соскользнул с коленей мужчины и быстро избавился от своей одежды. Две большие руки схватили его и подняли, чтобы секунду спустя бросить на матрас.

Дженсен застонал в Джареду в губы, а тот жадно целовал его. Учитель вытащил из него пробку, и Дженсен заскулил от внезапного чувства пустоты, но Джаред тут же вставил в него два пальца, толкаясь глубоко внутрь, и громкий стон сорвался с губ Дженсена.   
\- Ох да! ... Ох ... ааахх, пожалуйста, больше, - прохныкал Дженсен, подаваясь на пальцы. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал Джареда в себе давным-давно, и не мог дождаться, чтобы, наконец, получить огромный член Джареда внутрь.

Когда учитель начал лизать и сосать его член, всего этого стало слишком много для Дженсена , и он с криком кончил через несколько секунд. 

\- Хм, вы только посмотрите на мою маленькую штучку, которая так жаждет и просит мой член. Боже, Дженни, ты выглядишь так жарко, покрытый собственной спермой, - учитель застонал и облизал белые капли, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри Дженсена. Дженсен не мог остановиться и подавался назад, а когда уже три смазанных пальца были внутри, он зашипел от небольшого жжения, но тут учитель коснулся простаты, и Дженсен начал извиваться и стонать снова. Боже, он не мог поверить, что он прожил почти три дня без своего учителя и его толстого члена.   
\- Пожалуйста, трахните меня! ... Пожалуйста! Я могу взять его, пожалуйста! - он просил и стонал, а учитель начал сосать его соски, языком играя с затвердевшей плотью, кусая и мягко облизывая. - Пожааалуйста!- проскулил Дженсен, беспомощно хватая руками воздух, когда в него толкнулись уже четыре пальца.   
\- Все, что захочешь, мой маленький, идеальный мальчик, - прорычал учитель и вытащил пальцы, отчего Дженсен вскрикнул. Мужчина закинул его ноги себе на плечи и приставил член к растянутой дырке. – Давай, детка, проси мой член! – приказал он.   
Дженсен заскулил и попытался насадиться, чтобы, наконец, получить толстый член в себя.  
\- Пожаалуйста, пожааалуйста, мистер Падалеки, трахните меня! Пожалуйста, Пожалуйста! - просил он. Он вскрикнул, когда учитель толкнулся и почти одним движением оказался внутри.   
\- Мой! - прорычал Джаред и прижался к губам Дженсена в жадном поцелуе. Дженсен обнял мужчину и застонал в ответ… Боже, он пропустил так много секса, он не мог себе представить, что было бы, если бы это продлилось еще неделю… Не возможно, решил он, прежде чем учитель толкнулся внутрь, и Дженсену показалось, что внутри у него задели комок нервов, отчего он громко закричал.   
Дженсен не знал, как долго учитель трахает его, он кончил еще раз, а потом Джаред догнал его, заполнив своей теплой спермой, и рухнул рядом с ним. Дженсен прижался к теплому телу, уткнувшись носом в грудь учителя, и они молчали несколько минут.

\- Я еще должен получить порку и потренироваться?- тихо спросил он со вздохом.

\- Да, а потому, что я очень, очень, хороший учитель, я позволю тебе решить, что будет первым, - учитель улыбнулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Порка сначала... пожалуйста, - сказал он тихо, надеясь, что это будет не слишком больно.

\- Хорошо! Иди к сиденьям! 

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, встал на четвереньки и пополз к сиденьям. Учитель встал и подошел к нему, совершенно голый, и Дженсену захотелось запрыгнуть ему на руки… Джареду надо запретить ходить голым, он похож на греческого бога!   
\- Ляг мне на колени. Ты получишь тридцать ударов за неподчинение мне, - объяснил учитель, присаживаясь, а Дженсен мгновенно встал и лег ему на колени.

Первый удар был не очень болезненный, но от второго Дженсен зашипел сквозь зубы. Потом удары ощущались все больнее и больнее. Дженсен потерял им счет, начал кричать и извиваться, но учитель крепко держал его, раз за разом шлепая по ягодицам.   
\- Ой! Пожалуйста, прекратите, мне больно! Пожалуйста, простите! – не удержался Дженсен, вздрогнув от очередного удара. 

\- Осталось всего двенадцать, держись за меня, мальчик, - произнес учитель, ударив еще. Дженсен только рыдал и обливался слезами, а учитель продолжал терзать его задницу жесткими ударами. 

Наконец шлепки прекратились, учитель усадил Дженсена себе на колени. Дженсен с плачем кинулся ему на шею.   
\- Я прощаю тебя, малыш, закончилось. Ты был таким хорошим, и я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик, - прошептал ему учитель и ласково погладил по спине. Дженсен всхлипывал еще несколько минут, но потом начал успокаиваться, все еще тяжело дыша и прижимаясь к учителю. Объятия Джареда, его бесподобный аромат помогли ему успокоиться быстрее.

Дженсен был рад, что это, наконец, закончилось. Он знал, что не хотел бы повторения, и ему надо будет вести себя хорошо, чтобы избежать порки в будущем… или вообще никогда больше не испытать ее. Через несколько минут он вытер слезы, глядя на учителя с легкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Я готов к занятию, мистер Падалеки, - он улыбнулся и прижался к руке учителя, ласкающей его щеку.   
\- Хм, вот мой хороший мальчик, сегодня занятие продлится недолго. День был и так слишком насыщенным. Но мы будем тренироваться больше в ближайшие несколько недель, так что ты даже сможешь присоединиться к спортивной команде после летнего перерыва. Тебе также стоит знать, что в обучение раба входят физические упражнения, их не много, но они есть, потому что его тело должно быть выносливым. Это очень важно, и мы будем немного тренировать мышцы, ладно? И вообще для развития тебе это пригодится, - объяснил учитель, и Дженсен кивнул. Он уже читал, что рабы должны иметь здоровое тело, тогда им не будет больно, когда их хозяин играет с ними .... Подождите! ... Что?

\- Что? Спортивная команда? Я? – растерянно спросил он. 

\- Ага, присоединишься к команде черлидеров после летних каникул, - улыбнулся учитель.   
\- Что? Нет! Я не могу… Я мальчик, и… Нет, - умоляюще произнес Дженсен, глядя на Джареда кротким взглядом.  
\- Джен, в той команде есть еще три мальчика, и я подумал, что в футбольную команду ты точно не захочешь, не так ли? 

\- О, Боже, нет! Только не футбол! Но почему? Почему я? 

\- Дженсен, это не наказание. Это будет полезно для тебя и… ну… черлидеры всегда рядом с футбольной командой, а та часто выезжает для игр.   
\- И? – Дженсен вопросительно поднял брови… Что бы ни имел в виду Джаред, Дженсен точно хотел бы держаться подальше от футболистов, особенно после школы.   
\- И… - учитель наклонился близко к нему, - учитель физкультуры тоже выезжает с командой, когда та играет за городом.   
Джаред дышал ему в ухо…ах! О!   
Дженсен взглянул на него.   
\- Ох ... Вы имеете в виду горячего учителя физкультуры с огромным членом? – спросил Дженсен, и его улыбка становилась все шире.   
\- Да, именно этого учителя. Итак, ты действительно не хочешь присоединиться к команде черлидеров? – учитель погладил Дженсена по груди. 

\- Э-э ... Может быть, черлидеры - не такая уж плохая идея ... Я могу попробовать, но я не хотел этого, - ответил Дженсен и не мог поверить, что действительно вступит в команду Барби клуба… по собственной воле. 

\- Такой хороший мальчик для меня. Я знаю, ты сделаешь так, что я буду гордиться тобой, и не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя на трибуне, когда буду тренировать команду. Ты будешь прыгать в этой обтягивающей форме… - промурлыкал ему в ухо учитель и скользнул языком по мочке. Ладно, Дженсену эта идея нравилась все больше и больше, особенно после того, как его тело задрожало от прикосновений учителя.  
\- Мой личный, маленький, распутный болельщик, - вздохнул Джаред, и Дженсен застонал.

\- Ладно, ладно, я присоединюсь к болельщикам! Хочу быть вашим маленьким, распутным болельщиком, - проскулил Дженсен в шею учителя.

\- Хорошо, мальчик! Теперь идем к параллельным брусьям, чтобы я научил тебя принимать мой член как можно глубже в твой ротик, - приказал учитель, и Дженсен застонал только от этих слов, соскользнул с колен учителя и подполз к тренажеру. Он не мог поверить в это ... он присоединится к гребаным болельщикам ... жизнь дает ему отсосать, но он будет доволен, пока сосать можно у своего учителя.   
\- Иди сюда и встань, - учитель улыбнулся ему, и Дженсен последовал его приказу немедленно, встав перед восхитительным сексуальным голым учителем. Брусья были высокими, и Дженсену было любопытно, что за упражнения можно было выполнять на них.   
\- Хорошо, только держись за мои плечи, - предупредил учитель и неожиданно поднял Дженсена и усадил на деревянный брус. Дженсен взвизгнул от неожиданности и тут же протянул руку, чтобы схватиться за плечо Джареда. Учитель рассмеялся.   
\- Хорошо, теперь повернись… Доверься мне, я держу тебя, - приказал учитель, и Дженсен смутился, но попытался развернуться. Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и, наконец, оказался спиной к своему учителю ... ладно, сидеть тут и, правда, было высоковато.  
\- Хороший мальчик, а теперь свесься вниз, - последовал следующий приказ. Дженсен понял, что ему нужно висеть вниз головой на брусе. Он сжал ноги покрепче и наклонился… Отлично, теперь он висел вниз головой на гребаных параллельных брусьях и понятия не имел, для чего… Вдруг его пронзила мысль, и он понял, что в таком положении он просто идеально подойдет для того, чтобы сосать член учителя…вернее, учитель сможет идеально использовать его рот.  
\- Ну, я думаю, что знаю, что это за подготовка, - улыбнулся Дженсен и расслабился немного, но крепко сжимал ноги, чтобы не упасть.   
\- Отлично, мне даже объяснять не придется, да? – учитель поддразнил его и отошел, возвращаясь с веревкой в руках. Он быстро привязал ноги Дженсена к брусьям так крепко, что Дженсен мог с трудом пошевелить ими.   
\- Зачем нам нужна веревка? – с любопытством спросил Дженсен.   
\- Из-за этого… - ответил мужчина, а потом наклонился и провел языком мокрую дорожку от яиц по члену Дженсена. Дженсен вскрикнул…ох, хорошо, что учитель привязал его, потому что был уверен, что упал бы.

\- Видишь, вот почему нам нужны веревки. Тебе не надо думать о том, что ты упадешь, ты просто должен сосредоточиться на мне.  
\- Ага, я думаю, что это хорошая идея, - простонал Дженсен и попытался поймать член Джареда губами. 

\- Боже, какая жадная шлюшка, ты ведь недавно трахался и теперь снова хочешь мой член. А теперь просто расслабь ротик, чтобы я как можно глубже скользнул в тебя, хорошо, малыш? – произнес учитель и дразнящим движением провел пальцем по головке члена Дженсена.   
\- Хорошо, я сделаю все возможное, - прохныкал Дженсен.

\- Я знаю, что сделаешь, - тихо произнес учитель. - Открой рот, мальчик.

Дженсен открыл рот и сделал глубокий вдох, просто, прежде чем он, наконец, получил идеальный член своего учителя себе в рот. Угол проникновения был довольно необычным, но Дженсен понял, что эта позиция позволит Джареду наиболее удобно трахать его в рот. Вкус этого человека был просто потрясающим, Дженсен не удержался и облизал член, чувствуя, как свой собственный снова встает. 

\- Хороший мальчик, просто дыши через нос, - приказал учитель и начал медленно протискиваться в рот Дженсена. И вот его член был внутри, заполнил почти полностью. Дженсен приспособился и только чуть кашлянул, когда головка коснулась горла. При следующем толчке он понял, что ему предстоит, и что он может без спазмов принять еще больше. Дженсен был более чем счастлив, что его ноги были связаны, потому что точно свалился бы, забыв обо всем, кроме члена у себя во рту.   
Через несколько минут учитель набрал темп и стал толкаться сильнее и глубже, и вот уже Дженсен принимал его почти полностью. Он поперхнулся несколько раз, но начал дышать через нос, позволяя учителю полностью использовать свой рот.

\- Черт, так хорошо, мальчик. Смотри, ты берешь весь мой член, мой идеальный, маленький, жадный до члена мальчик, - простонал мужчина. Джаред начал поглаживать твердый член Дженсена, а его толчки стали сильнее и глубже, головка била в горло, но Дженсен мог только стонать и охать вокруг члена, он был так возбужден. Голова кружилась от нахождения в этой необычной позиции, но это было просто потрясающе. Дженсен полностью расслабился, а когда учитель вобрал в рот его яйца, Дженсен вскрикнул от удовольствия, вокруг толстого члена, который трахал его рот.

Вдруг учитель вытащил свой член, и Дженсен заскулил от чувства пустоты, но тут же открыл рот, когда он увидел, что мужчина кончает. Капли теплой спермы брызнули ему на лицо и немного на язык, и он проглотил их, облизнувшись. Он любил смотреть, как кончает этот мужчина. Его учитель выглядел так прекрасно, когда стонал и тяжело дышал. Он всегда любил наблюдать за Джаредом, когда тот тренировался с футбольной командой, но сейчас ... это выглядело в десять тысяч раз горячее.

\- Прекрасно, маленький, распутный ботаник! Ты выглядишь так великолепно в моей сперме! – простонал учитель и провел большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена, затем поднес его ко рту Дженсена, тот сразу начал сосать его. Ничего себе, не прошло и двух недель, как он превратился в жадную до члена шлюшку… и да, ему это нравилось! Он любил послушно лизать сперму учителя. Когда Джаред стал гладить его твердый член все быстрее и сильнее, Дженсен застонал и от какого-то особенного движения кончил… черт бы побрал эту позицию! Он забрызгал себя всего – живот, грудь и даже немного лицо. 

\- Замечательно! – усмехнулся учитель и наклонился, а Дженсен воспользовался возможностью и лизнул несколько раз его уже обмякший член. - О, черт, Дженсен! Маленький любитель сосать член,- простонал Джаред, развязывая веревку.

\- Извините, мистер Падалеки, - невинно пропел Дженсен и снова лизнул кончик члена Джареда. 

\- Маленькая шлюшка, - улыбнулся учитель и поднял Дженсена, снимая с бруса и ставя на пол. Дженсен тут же бросился обниматься, обхватил Джареда руками и ногами. Когда учитель поцеловал его, Дженсен тихонько застонал. Боже, ему хотелось прыгать от счастья, он был так счастлив, что этот человек проводил с ним время.

Они целовались некоторое время, прежде чем Джаред подошел к футбольным воротам, опуская Дженсена на пол. 

\- Теперь мы будем тренировать мышцы рук, - пояснил он и взял стул. Поставил его прямо под перекладиной ворот. – Давай, детка, встань на стул, - приказал учитель. Дженсен, не колеблясь, подчинился, чувствуя, как от недавнего сногсшибательного оргазма дрожат ноги.

\- Хорошо, я хочу, чтобы ты висел на перекладине, не волнуйся, стул будет здесь, если ты опустишься. Все хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе, мой мальчик, - сказал мужчина, и Дженсен кивнул, зная, что, даже когда он не сможет удерживать себя больше, стул был достаточно близко, чтобы можно было опуститься на него. Он поднял руки, учитель приподнял его, и Дженсен схватился руками за перекладину. Вес тела удерживать было трудно, и стало еще хуже, когда учитель стал целовать его спину… Этот человек был очень злой!

\- Каждый раз, когда ты будешь опускаться на стул, я перестану целовать тебя. Когда снова повиснешь, продолжу заботиться о моем мальчике, - объяснил учитель и стал гладить его тело, покусывать соски, и и Дженсен не знал, как долго он может продержаться, но он чувствовал себя так хорошо ... так тепло.

Дженсен не знал, как долго он висит, но через некоторое время он уже не мог удерживать вес тела. Он опустился на стул, хныкая, потому что его учитель в тот момент был занят тем, что трогал пальцем его дырку.  
\- Ах, как жаль, мальчик, теперь мне придется остановиться, - улыбнулся учитель и сделал шаг назад.

\- Несправедливо. Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, - стал просить Дженсен и покрутил попой, умоляюще глядя на мужчину. 

\- Хорошая попытка, моя маленькая шлюшка. Но этот взгляд щеночка не поможет тебе. Если хочешь, чтобы я снова коснулся тебя, вернись в позицию, - подранил его Джаред и шлепнул по заднице… Его учителю просто нравилось мучить его, подумал Дженсен, прежде чем сделал глубокий вдох и снова повис на руках. Джаред помог ему подняться, и на этот раз руки у Дженсена горели, когда он висел на перекладине.

Боль быстро прошла, когда два смазанных пальца протиснулись в его задницу. Дженсен мог только стонать и стараться провисеть как можно дольше, что было нелегко. Он корчился, трахая воздух, чувствуя необходимость потереться членом обо что-нибудь. 

\- Пожалуйста, трахните меня, пожалуйста…аааах. О, Боже, пожалуйста ... так хорошо, - скулил он и пытался насадиться на пальцы, которыми учитель двигал слишком медленно.   
\- Нет, мальчик, ты получишь только мои пальцы, - мужчина за спиной дышал ему в ухо, а затем стал сосать мочку, рукой поглаживая соски. Дженсен провисел еще немного и сдался – руки болели невыносимо. Он попытался снова, но не смог, глаза защипало от слез. Учитель нежно поцеловал его между лопаток. 

\- Тсс, мальчик, ты заставляешь меня гордиться тобой. Ты все делаешь просто великолепно, мой идеальный, маленький, мальчик, теперь еще разок для меня, ладно? Еще один, и мы остановимся! Как думаешь, сможешь попробовать для меня? – спросил учитель, и от этой похвалы сердце Дженсена наполнилось гордостью. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и потянулся за прикосновением ласковой руки, поглаживающей его спину, и кивнул. Это сделало его счастливым - то, что Джаред гордился им, и он должен был дать ему еще один повод для гордости.

\- Х-хорошо. Я могу сделать это еще раз ... быть вашим хорошим мальчиком, - всхлипнул Дженсен и повернулся, улыбаясь Джареду, а затем снова приподнялся на руках. Джаред помог ему, и опять началась эта пытка, смешанная с удовольствием. Дженсен изо всех сил старался держать себя до тех пор, пока мог, плакал и стонал одновременно.  
Дженсен потерял счет времени и не мог держаться дольше. Он встал на стул, разочарованный в самом себе, приподнялся и снова не смог, тогда учитель развернул его и поднял на руки. Джаред сел на стул, Дженсен устроился у него на коленях и мгновенно обхватил руками за шею.

\- Все хорошо, мальчик. Я так горд, что ты попытался еще раз, специально для меня, - прошептал ему учитель, покрывая шею нежными поцелуями. Дженсен почувствовал огромное облегчение, услышав эти слова. Ему казалось, что но попал на небеса. Как правило, никто не хвалил его, потому что люди всегда принимали его успехи как должное, подразумевая, что он всегда должен быть хорошим. Даже его родители никогда не хвалили его за успехи в школе или за то, что он шагнул на два класса выше – они считали это нормальным для него. Дженсен наслаждался похвалой этого человека, а также тем, что все его внимание было сосредоточено на нем, Дженсене. Мистер Падалеки заставлял его чувствовать себя так, как будто он был кем-то особенным.

\- Не расстраивайся, мальчик, упражнения пойдут тебе на пользу, и ты будешь становиться сильнее. Мой прекрасный, маленький мальчик, - прошептал ему Джаред, и Дженсен обнял крепче своего учителя, вдыхая его запах, по которому уже успел соскучиться.

\- Я хочу быть хорошим для вас, вы заставляете меня чувствовать себя особенным, - признался Дженсен, отодвигаясь, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда. 

\- Детка, ты и есть особенный, - учитель нежно погладил его по волосам. – Мне действительно повезло иметь такого идеального и особенного мальчика, - он мягко поцеловал Дженсена, и тихий стон сорвался с у того с губ. – Ну…и еще жадного, возбужденного, болтливого, горячего, ревнивого, моего мальчика, - улыбнулся Джаред, кусая Дженсена за нижнюю губку.  
Дженсен смущенно смотрел на учителя.

\- В-вы…встречаетесь с другими..пока мы…н-ну вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Я знаю, я-я не то, что вам нужно, что я слишком молод… Я… - Дженсен замолчал и тяжело сглотнул. Он хотел задать этот вопрос, когда они начали заниматься сексом, но он боялся услышать ответ. Он знал, что это почти невозможно, чтобы этот потрясающий мужчина был счастлив с тринадцатилетним мальчиком.   
Большая рука погладила его по щеке, и его учитель мягко улыбнулся ему.

\- Конечно, нет, мальчик. Может, я сошел с ума, что хочу мальчика, который так юн. Я не мог понять, почему ... Я никогда не хотел раньше кого-то, столь же молодого. Но когда один малыш вошел в мой класс, смущаясь и краснея, я сошел с ума. Дженсен, я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, и я не спал бы с тобой, если бы я хотел быть с кем-то другим. Я уже говорил тебе, что слишком взрослый для подобного. Да, сейчас все не так, как хотелось бы. Мы должны скрывать наши отношения, а я хотел бы показать всему миру, какой у меня идеальный мальчик. Ты такой хороший для меня, и мне не важно, сколько тебе лет. Мне только жаль, что я не могу дать тебе все, что нужно. Тебе нужны свидания и походы в кино, тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к своей сексуальности. Все это молодость, а я старше тебя, и мы должны скрывать наши отношения. Но не сомневайся в том, что я хочу тебя. Никогда не сомневайся, мальчик. Я бы не начал это, если бы я не был уверен. Я люблю проводить время с тобой, обнимать тебя, делать все эти грязные вещи. Может быть, ситуация не идеальна, но ты со мной, и ты должен это понимать, - тихо закончил учитель.

Дженсен не мог сдержать слез, он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Он бросился в объятия мужчины, ощущая, что хотел бы обнять весь мир. Просто не верилось, что ему так повезло, что его личный эротический сон хотел его, даже если он был так молод. Кроме того, этот человек не хотел больше никого другого! 

Дженсен покрыл поцелуями грудь Джареда, поднимаясь все выше, и Джаред рассмеялся.   
\- Я никогда не оставлю вас, никогда. Я буду настолько хорошим, что вы никогда не захотите кого-то еще, только меня ... навсегда. Я сделаю вас счастливым, - произнес Дженсен между поцелуями.

\- Черт! Маленькая ревнивая штучка! Я очень рад, что ты еще так молод и пока не имеешь тысячи поклонников, о которых я должен позаботиться. Я знаю, что придет время, когда мне придется ревновать и молиться, чтобы я оказался все еще достаточно хорош, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, чтобы ты не ушел с кем-то. Придется мне когда-нибудь доказывать, что я лучше, чем все эти молодые парни, что захотят трахнуть тебя, - улыбнулся учитель, проводя руками по телу Дженсена.   
\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что найдется какой-нибудь другой человек на планете, который будет лучше, чем вы, или что я захочу кого-то еще. Этого не будет никогда! - сказал Дженсен упрямо и откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на своего учителя.

Учитель запрокинул голову и зашелся громким смехом.   
\- Поверь мне, малыш, будет много других мальчиков, которые будут пытаться заставить тебя влюбиться в них. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты так доволен моим членом, чтобы даже не смотрел на них, - учитель улыбнулся. Потом наклонился и укусил Дженсена за шею, отчего тот отчаянно застонал. 

\- Я очень, очень люблю ваш член, мистер Падалеки, - Дженсен улыбнулся и выскользнул из объятий учителя, скользнул вниз и уткнулся носом прямо в его идеальный член. Он начал кротко лизать головку, и учитель тут же вцепился пальцами ему в волосы. 

\- Боже, тебе никогда не будет достаточно! Я создал монстра секса ... Черт! Твой распутный минетный рот чертовски прекрасен! И хочет мой член, да? – простонал мужчина, и Дженсен покраснел немного, но продолжил сосать толстый член. Он был уверен, что мог бы провести остаток своей жизни, занимаясь только тем, что с удовольствием сосал бы член Джареда.   
\- Хорошо, этого достаточно, моя жадная до члена шлюшка! Нам нужно выполнить еще несколько упражнений, и мы закончим, - сказал мужчина, поднимая Дженсена. Дженсен заскулил в знак протеста, но подчинился приказу и пошел делать упражнения. 

Учитель пытал его в течение следующего часа, заставляя скакать на фитнесс-мяче. Джаред сосал его член, а когда Дженсен уставал, прекращал это делать. Дженсен был на грани оргазма, он уже беспорядочно стонал, а учитель играл с его яйцами. Дженсен никогда не думал, что удовольствие можно так легко превратить в такую средневековую пытку, и его учитель действительно, казалось, наслаждался .... Его злой, злой учитель!

Через час Дженсен умолял и кричал о его освобождении, пока, наконец, учитель не сжалился над ним и не позволил ему кончить прямо в свой горячий рот. Джаред усмехнулся и потянул его к себе, снимая с мяча, уложил на пол и наклонился, целуя его и впуская ему в рот его собственную сперму.

Дженсен открыл рот, жадно облизывая язык Джареда, но все равно, вкус учителя нравился ему больше. Тем не менее, он проглотил все без колебаний, пока Джаред лениво трахал языком его в рот. Дженсен обхватил мужчину руками и ногами, подтаскивая ближе к себе, и они стали жадно целоваться, смешивая свой вкус на губах. Дженсен мог бы целыми днями лежать вот так, но, к сожалению, учителю надо было тренировать команду, чтобы подготовиться к выездной игре через несколько дней. Джаред вынужден был прервать их нежные облизывания.   
\- Неужели нам нужно остановиться? – захныкал Дженсен. 

\- Да, мальчик. Парни скоро придут, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы они нашли нас тут, лежащих на полу голыми и целующихся. И на этой неделе я загружен занятиями, но если хочешь, можешь звонить мне в любое время, хорошо, детка? – тихо сказал учитель и поцеловал Дженсена в нос, помогая ему встать на ноги.

Дженсен улыбнулся, но тут он вспомнил, что не сможет звонить Джареду по вечерам – родители все равно узнали бы.  
\- Я не смогу позвонить вам ... мои родители узнают, - грустно сказал он, закусив нижнюю губу.   
Он ненавидел свои тринадцать.

\- Не волнуйся, детка, у меня есть еще один маленький подарок для тебя. Иди в мой кабинет и жди, я буду там через минуту, - приказал учитель и шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. Дженсен улыбнулся и побежал в кабинет, там он оделся к приходу учителя.   
\- А что за подарок? - спросил он радостно, прыгая с одной ноги на другую.

\- Боже, ты такой милый. Здесь. Для тебя, - учитель дал ему небольшую коробку. Дженсен разорвал обертку и радостно улыбнулся учителю.   
\- Вы купили мне мобильный телефон? Боже мой, благодарю вас, - Дженсен обнял Джареда.

\- Можешь звонить мне, когда захочешь, мой номер уже вбит туда. Номер оформлен на меня, я буду платить за него, так что ни о чем не беспокойся, - объяснил учитель, и Дженсен поцеловал его еще раз и грустно отстранился. Они еще раз поцеловались и отодвинулись друг от друга, потому что уже было пора.   
\- Хорошо, мальчик, спрячь его дома и позвони мне сегодня вечером, если хочешь, - тихо сказал учитель и поцеловал Дженсена на прощание. – И ты был таким хорошим сегодня. Я горжусь тобой, - добавил он с мягкой улыбкой.

\- Хорошо, я позвоню. Спасибо вам за все! Не могу дождаться нашего следующего занятия, - Дженсен улыбнулся и схватил свои вещи, еще раз взглянул на воплощение чистого секса, которое ему пришлось покинуть, и вышел из кабинета. 

Из школы он ушел черным ходом, чтобы избежать встреч с командой футболистов…

 

ГЛАВА 7 (часть 2)

Выйдя из школы, Дженсен заметил Мишу, сидящего на скамейке в скверике. Миша помахал ему рукой, и Дженсен подошел к нему, присаживаясь рядом.   
\- Эй, Джен, как ты? Блин, ты выглядишь каким-то затраханным, - усмехнулся Миша, а Дженсен покраснел. Он не думал, что это будет так очевидно.

\- Я-я прекрасно, а что ты делаешь здесь так поздно? - спросил он, пытаясь сменить тему.

\- Сейчас должно быть мое занятие с мистером Морганом, я жду, - Миша застенчиво улыбнулся. - А ты только что закончил упражняться с господином Падалеки? - Миша широко улыбнулся.

\- Хм, да ... для первого занятия это было действительно трудно, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало так, как будто у него только что был чертовски лучший секс в жизни.

\- Неужели трудно? А по твоему виду похоже, что трудно пришлось господину Падалеки, - Миша пошутил и ударил его по плечу. У Дженсена отвисла челюсть… Боже мой, что, если этот мальчик узнал, что они делали? Или еще хуже, что, если другие люди тоже знали? Дженсен нервно прикусил губу.

\- Боже, Дженсен, успокойся. Я никому не скажу, что наш учитель физкультуры любит «упражняться» с тобой, - мягко улыбнулся мальчик, а Дженсен только покраснел еще сильнее.   
\- Т-ты знаешь? Но откуда? И кто еще з-знает? – пролепетал Дженсен.   
\- Черт, нет! Никто не знает, и я знаю только потому, что видел, как ты бегал к нему в домик, когда мы ездили в лагерь. Не волнуйся, больше никто не знает, - тихо произнес Миша и хлопнул Дженсена по плечу… Дженсену пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он смог снова говорить.  
\- O… Хорошо. Никто не должен знать .... Джаре- ... Я имею в виду, что у господина Падалеки будут неприятности…этого не должно случиться, - торопливо сказал Дженсен.   
\- Дженсен, я обещаю, что никому не скажу про тебя и господина Падалеки. Я думаю, что это очень здорово, и господин Падалеки очень хорош, так что тебе ничего не нужно мне объяснять, - рассмеялся Миша, и Дженсен облегченно вздохнул.   
Дженсен кивнул, и тут до него дошел смысл слов, сказанных Мишей. Он изумленно уставился на мальчика.   
\- Ты думаешь, что он хорош? Тебе нравится мужчины? Я имею в виду, что это не мое дело, но ... - он замолчал, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на другого мальчика.

\- Да, я гей ... но никому не говори, пожалуйста. Никто не знает, ... ну, кроме тебя. Да, черт возьми, он горячий, но не самый горячий учитель в этой школе, но все равно хорош, примерно 8 из 10, - Миша улыбнулся ему, и Дженсен хотел кивнуть, но… что? Восемь? Никогда! Джаред был хорош на сто из десяти, и Дженсен в замешательстве взглянул на Мишу. 

\- Ага, а кто горячее? – он усмехнулся, с любопытством ожидая ответа, и тогда покраснел Миша.   
\- Ну, ... э-э, я вроде как ... Забудь об этом, - Миша попытался сменить тему.

\- О, нет, давай, Миша. Кто это? Ха, я обещаю, я никому не скажу, - Дженсен шутливо ткнул мальчика в бок. 

\- О, черт! Это мистер Морган, Боже, он такой горячий! – признался Миша, и Дженсен опять удивленно приоткрыл рот. 

\- Господин Морган?

\- Нет, я не занимаюсь с ним сексом, - сказал Миша и сделал грустное лицо. Дженсен попытался соединить все части головоломки вместе. Он знал достаточно о господине Моргане и его сексуальной жизни, и, может быть, надо немного рассказать о нем Мише.

\- Он даже не гей, я видел его с миссис Уэсли и миссис Тал тогда, в поездке. Вот тогда и видел тебя. Я крался к его домику, чтобы подглядеть за ним, потому что внутри горел свет. Я подумал, что могу увидеть его без рубашки. Однажды я видел его с голым торсом, Боже, он так хорош! - Миша застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Он би, имеет БДСМ-клуб и любит доминировать, - выпалил Дженсен, и Миша изумленно воззрился на него. 

\- Что? Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты уверен? Ты, правда, уверен? – забросал его вопросами Миша.   
\- Ну… Он и Джа…Мистер Падалеки имеют клубы на пару, и э-э… мистер Падалеки любит те же вещи… доминирование над людьми и все такое, - пояснил он, закусив нижнюю губу. – Я видел фотографии мистера Моргана с мужчинами. На сайте клуба. 

\- Черт! Какие сайты? Я могу тоже посмотреть? – взволнованно спросил Миша. – Ты имеешь в виду, что мистер Падалеки шлепает тебя и заставляет ползать на коленях? 

\- А, так ты знаешь о таком? Ну да, фотографии на сайте клуба… Я могу показать тебе, если хочешь, - с улыбкой предложил Дженсен. 

\- Э-э… ну я смотрел порно с доминированием, понимаешь? Может, после занятий я приеду к тебе, и ты покажешь мне? А есть горячие фотки с господином Падалеки? - Миша улыбнулся ему, но Дженсен мрачно посмотрел на мальчика и ткнул в него пальцем.

\- Эй, он мой, оставайся с господином Морганом, - ревниво произнес Дженсен, и Миша от смеха чуть не свалился со скамейки. 

\- Чувак, не волнуйся, я не запрыгну на твоего учителя физкультуры, - произнес Миша, отсмеявшись. 

\- Хорошо тогда, - снова улыбнулся мрачный Дженсен, - конечно, приходи. Мои родители будут дома поздно, у них есть дела в церкви. Но почему, черт возьми, ты считаешь мистера Моргана горячим? Просто он всегда такой строгий и суровый, никогда не улыбается. И очень любит командовать, - с любопытством спросил Дженсен. Он не мог представить себе секс с этим мужчиной ... Он был не в его вкусе ... ладно, может быть, это была единственная причина, или просто потому, что он не был Джаредом. Он даже представить себе не мог, что можно заниматься сексом с кем-то, кроме его горячего Джареда.

\- Ха! Любит командовать? И это говоришь ты, кого шлепает наш учитель физкультуры? - Миша засмеялся. – Мне именно это в нем и нравится… Знаешь, мои родители из поколения хиппи. Они слишком заняты сексом и курением травы, вместо того чтобы присматривать за мной, но господин Морган… совсем другой. Я никогда не встречал такого человека, как он. Он всегда такой собранный. Когда он занимается со мной, то всегда старается, чтобы я шел вперед, и это помогает мне добиться определенного прогресса. И теперь это приобретает особенный смысл, когда я знаю, что ему нравится в постели! Но это ничего не меняет, я уверен, что он не заинтересован в гребаном пятнадцатилетке. Блин, я немного ревную тебя ... Не к господину Падалеки, а к тому факту, что ты можешь заниматься сексом с ним, когда захочешь, - Миша глубоко вздохнул, и Дженсену сразу стало грустно за него. Тем не менее, он имел некоторое представление о господине Моргане и не был так уверен, что тот не захочет заниматься сексом с Мишей. Он уже видел, как это мужчина заботился о своих учениках… Хм, надо все разузнать, решил он.

\- Эй, кто знает, может быть, он просто нуждается в том, чтобы его подтолкнули в правильном направлении, - Дженсен улыбнулся Мише.

\- Да, я был бы очень рад, если бы ты оказался прав - Миша вздохнул. Они оба молчали некоторое время, погруженные в свои мысли. Через несколько секунд Миша толкнул Дженсена плечом, вырывая из сладких мыслей о том, как бы устроить их отношения с мистером Морганом.   
\- Что? – непонимающе взглянул на Мишу Дженсен и ох…. Стоит помянуть дьявола! Они стояли там, разговаривали и смеялись друг с другом. Господин Морган и Джаред ... который выглядел так хорошо, что Дженсен хотел бы прыгнуть на него ... снова.

\- Боже, он так хорошо выглядит, - простонал Миша, и Дженсен застонал вместе с ним.

\- О Боже, да, он выглядит действительно ужасно жарко, - вздохнул Дженсен, они переглянулись и рассмеялись так громко, что учителя обернулись к ним.   
\- Ничего себе, мы два озабоченных подростка, да?- Миша засмеялся. - Хорошо, похоже, я должен идти на занятия, - он счастливо улыбнулся и встал. - Я приду, когда закончу.

\- Хорошо, будет здорово. Слушай, а зачем ты берешь дополнительные занятия? Просто ты всегда был почти лучше всех в математике, - удивленно спросил Дженсен.   
\- Ну, ... только отстающие ученики берут репетитора, а, к сожалению, в этом году мои оценки очень, очень ухудшились, - хитро улыбнулся Миша. Дженсен рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Но как?

\- Я узнал, что мистер Морган будет классным руководителем в моем классе, поэтому перестал учиться и стал плохо писать тесты. Когда он пришел к нам, я получал только Д и С. Мистер Морган тогда предложил дать мне несколько уроков, так что мой план сработал! - Миша усмехнулся.

\- О, Боже, я даже не знаю, это самый глупый или самый блестящий план? - Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, увидимся позже, - Миша улыбнулся, повернулся и пошел вслед за учителями, которые скрылись в здании школы.

Дженсен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь осознать, что случилось. Он боялся, что кто-то еще знает о нем и Джареде, но он был счастлив, что теперь было, с кем поговорить об этом. Он также был рад, что нашел хорошего друга. Идя домой с улыбкой на лице, Дженсен не мог дождаться своего нового друга, чтобы поболтать с ним.  
Когда он вернулся домой, то позвонил родителям, чтобы спросить их разрешения на приход Миши, но его мама была так счастлива, что сразу же сказала отцу, и они в приказном порядке велели ему развлечься с другом. Дженсен собрал немного закусок и напитков и принес их к себе в комнату, открыл ноутбук и стал искать сайты клуба Джареда. 

Через час Миша позвонил в дверь, и оба мальчика поднялись наверх в комнату. Они смотрели сайты вместе, и Миша чуть не умер рядом с ним. Он снова и снова смотрел на фотографии мистера Моргана. Дженсен стал рассказывать про секс с Джаредом, о том, как мужчине нравилось приказывать. Он даже признался Мише, что ему нравилось, когда его учитель называл его шлюшкой. Миша только усмехнулся и сказал Дженсену, что тоже любит грязные разговоры, и ему хотелось бы знать, какой мистер Морган был в постели.

Дженсен сказал Мише, что попытается найти способ, чтобы сблизить их с мистером Морганом. Они пообещали друг другу, что никогда никому не расскажут о секретах друг друга, и снова смотрели фотографии, а потом родители Дженсена вернулись домой. Дженсен узнал, что родителей Миши не было дома большую часть времени, и и его друг сказал ему, что этот факт Дженсен может использовать в любое время, как алиби, когда хотел бы остаться с Джаредом. Родителей Миши никогда не было дома в выходные дни, так что Дженсену не придется беспокоиться о том, что случится, если его родители позвонят в дом Миши.

Родители Дженсена пригласили Мишу остаться на ужин. Когда Миша ушел, родители сказали Дженсену, что очень счастливы, что он нашел хорошего друга, кто-то постарше, того, кто хорошо учился в школе в школе и был хорошим мальчиком… Если бы они только знали, о чем они с Мишей говорили недавно, усмехнулся про себя Дженсен. Они также сказали ему, что через три недели уедут в бизнес-поездку на весь уикэнд. Дженсен уже оставался один, это было нормально для него, и он попросил о том, чтобы остаться у Миши, когда родители уедут. Они были так счастливы, что у их сына появился новый друг, что тут же согласились. Дженсен не мог поверить своей удаче, ему хотелось упасть на колени и благодарить судьбу за такой щедрый подарок. Когда он лег в постель, то мог определенно сказать, что это был лучший день в его жизни, и он никогда не был счастливее.

Скоро родители пожелали ему спокойной ночи и пошли в спальню, а он спрятался под одеяло и нажал кнопку вызова на своем новом сотовом телефоне.

\- Привет, мой мальчик! – голос из порнофильма приветствовал его. 

\- Эй, я разбудил вас? – мягко спросил Дженсен. 

\- Нет, я должен работать со счетами по клубам…к сожалению.  
\- О, все в порядке. Это звучит скучно, - сказал Дженсен, чуть не подпрыгивая от того, что он придумал для Миши. И чтобы его план сработал, он должен поговорить с Джаредом… или не только поговорить… Так, надо сосредоточиться, велел он себе и прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Мое тело так болит, - прохныкал он. 

\- Ах, мальчик, дальше будет лучше. Я обещаю. Следующее занятие у нас через два дня, и я хочу, чтобы ты вставил пробку для меня, - вкрадчиво произнес учитель, и Дженсен застонал. Только не гребаная пробка снова!

\- Хорошо, но вы будете трахать меня, не так ли?

\- Несомненно!

\- Хм, мои родители через три недели уедут на весь уикэнд… ну я подумал, что…может быть…Я могу приехать к вам? - спросил он робко и едва слышно.

\- На выходные я обычно в клубе, - начал учитель, и Дженсен перебил его.   
\- Ой, ой, ладно, нет, все нормально. Я просто подумал ... ну ... я понимаю, - сказал он, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. 

\- Детка, я слышу, как ты разочарован, но, возможно, ты мог бы позволить мне закончить. Я буду в клубе, но если ты подождешь меня в офисе некоторое время, то можешь пойти со мной. Джефф, то есть мистер Морган, будет там, но ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь оставаться в офисе, хорошо, мальчик? – спросил Джаред, и Дженсен чуть не завизжал от радости. Он понятия не имел, что происходит! ... Так много удачи не бывает, да? ... И ... ну, если господин Морган был там, то его план сработает, и остается надеться, что так даже еще лучше!

\- Хорошо, я обещаю. О, это будет так здорово. Может ... Я имею в виду ... это было бы хорошо, если бы я спал в вашей постели? 

\- Нет, Дженсен, я положу тебя спать в подвале!- рассмеялся учитель. – Конечно, ты будешь спать со мной рядом, после того, как я оттрахаю тебя, - хрипло добавил учитель.   
\- Звучит замечательно, - Дженсен тихо засмеялся.

Они поговорили еще немного, но, к сожалению, секса по телефону не получилось – Дженсен слышал, как его родители ходили по дому. Учитель обещал ему, что в следующий раз, когда он будет один, они будут делать это снова.

Через несколько минут Дженсен , широко улыбаясь, лежал под одеялом. Это определенно был лучший день в его жизни! Невероятно горячий секс с самым горячим человеком на земле, новый друг, выходные наедине с Джаредом и план по сведению Миши и господина Моргана! ... Его скучная жизнь ботаника с каждым днем становилась все лучше и лучше, и он не мог дождаться четверга, когда снова будет занятие с мистером Падалеки. Дженсен все еще улыбался, когда стал засыпать, и надеялся, что ему приснится его личный мокрый сон.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА 8 (часть 1, начало)

Миша с Дженсеном на следующий день прекрасно провели время после школы. Они снова рассматривали фотографии своих учителей и обсудили план по завоеванию мистера Моргана. Немного поиграли в Playstation, прежде чем Миша пошел домой. После его ухода время потянулось очень медленно, оказалось, что новый друг здорово отвлек Дженсена от мыслей об учителе. Теперь Дженсен не мог дождаться следующего дня – ведь будет урок с мистером Падалеки!

Он злился из-за того, что родители все не ложились спать, так что шансов для сеанса горячего секса по телефону с учителем не было. Они просто поговорили, но голос учителя заставил Дженсена чувствовать себя лучше. Он снова поставил свой будильник пораньше, чтобы подготовить себя утром, и счастливо заснул. 

Дженсен проснулся, взволнованный, оставалось надеяться, что его план сработает. Через несколько минут он уже извивался на простынях, пытаясь засунуть в себя пробку. Завтрак с родителями был тяжким испытанием. От малейшего движения пробка задевала внутри чувствительное местечко, и Дженсен едва сдерживал стоны. Когда мама спросила, все ли в порядке, он только покраснел, кивая.

Миша улыбнулся ему, когда они увиделись в школе. Дженсен прикрывал книгами свой твердый член.  
\- Ха, ты выглядишь смешно, - рассмеялся Миша и хлопнул учебником Дженсена по заднице. Пробка толкнулась внутри, и беспомощный стон сорвался с его губ. - Бедный Дженсен, - усмехнулся Миша, и Дженсен взглянул на него. Он не собирался говорить Мише, что носит пробку – тот дразнил бы его потом весь день. 

\- Чувак, это даже не смешно, - сказал разозленный Дженсен, но тут же улыбнулся. Миша покачал головой и направился в класс. Дженсен застонал, когда посмотрел на часы .... еще слишком много осталось до того часа, когда он увидится с мистером Падалеки. Этот день был такой же, как и тот, когда он ходил с пробкой – чистой пыткой. И смешки от Миши сделали бы все еще хуже. Дженсену оставалось только думать о том, для кого он шел на такое. 

***  
Наконец настал час физкультуры. Дженсен схватил свои вещи и почти побежал в зал и постучал в дверь учителя. Дверь открылась, и Дженсен улыбнулся мужчине, который рывком втащил его в комнату. Не говоря ни слова, Дженсен кинулся к нему, и учитель подхватил его и поцеловал. 

\- Ну, здравствуй, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся Джаред, оторвавшись от него. – Не мог дождаться, чтобы снова увидеть мою маленькую жадную штучку, - тихо сказал он и сел на стул, усадив Дженсена себе на колени. 

\- Скучал по вам, - тихо произнес Дженсен и уткнулся Джареду в плечо. 

Учитель нежно поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- И я скучал, малыш, - ответил мужчина, скользнув рукой вниз по спине Дженсена и легонько шлепнув по заднице, отчего Дженсен застонал. 

\- Ах, я вижу, моя маленькая штучка носит пробку, да? Мой хороший мальчик! – похвалил учитель. 

Дженсен вспомнил о своем плане и выскользнул из объятий учителя, схватил свою сумку и открыл ее. Вытащил оттуда небольшой пакет и снова скользнул к Джареду, встав между его ног. 

\- Я-я .... Миша знает о нас! Я-я не говорил ему, правда! Он увидел нас во время поездки, когда выходил из домика, но он обещал, что никому не расскажет о нас ... он мой друг, правда. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не сердитесь на меня ... Я знаю, что он не врал, он никому не скажет. Пожалуйста, не сердитесь, - лепетал Дженсен. Это была самая тяжелая часть плана – рассказать учителю, что кто-то знал о них. – Он сказал, что его родителей часто не бывает дома, поэтому я могу использовать его в качестве алиби, когда я хочу остаться с вами… он действительно хороший друг, - пробормотал он, кладя голову на бедро мистера Падалеки и глядя на него снизу вверх. 

\- Эй, эй, все хорошо, детка, - тихо произнес учитель и погладил его по щеке. - Я доверяю тебе, если ты ему веришь, и это была не ваша вина. В конце концов, он пока еще ученик, и даже если он что-то расскажет, ему придется доказать это. Но если он твой друг, то я счастлив, - сказал мужчина с улыбкой. Дженсен был очень рад услышать, что учитель не расстроился.

\- Я рад, что вы не злитесь на меня, никто не узнает, - повторил Дженсен тихо, уткнувшись носом в промежность мужчины. Теперь следовало приступать к следующей части плана. - Вы сказали, что возьмете меня в свой клуб, верно?- промурлыкал он, поцеловав ногу Джареда. 

\- Мда, - простонал учитель и взглянул на него, удивленно приподняв бровь, - Чего ты хочешь, малыш? – усмехнулся он. 

\- Я хотел бы взять с собой Мишу… мы будем сидеть в офисе, я обещаю, - ластился Дженсен.  
\- Что? Нет, мой мальчик. Я не могу привести еще одного подростка туда, зачем это мне? – твердо сказал учитель, но Дженсен подозревал, что Джаред так отреагирует. Он схватил пакет и протянул учителю. 

\- Я действительно не могу сказать вам, почему ... Я обещал, что не буду, но пожааалуйста, мистер Падалеки, пожалуйста, и я сделаю это для вас, - сказал Дженсен с мягкой улыбкой, когда мужчина открыл пакет и костюм черлидерши, юбку и трусики. – Я буду вашим маленьким развратным болельщиком, шлюшкой, но, пожалуйста, возьмем его с собой в клуб, - раскидывал сети Дженсен. Он сам не мог поверить, что способен на такое, но ему это нравилось все больше и больше.

\- О Боже, мальчик! Это несправедливо - подкупать меня этим. Ты действительно, действительно озорная маленькая шлюха, мой мальчик, - ответил учитель и усадил Дженсена себе на колени.

\- Пожалуйста! Я буду делать все, что угодно ... быть вашим хорошим, маленьким, озорным болельщиком, - Дженсен уткнулся носом в шею учителя. Он сам не знал, что способен на такое, но когда учитель прорычал и сжал его сильнее, Дженсен понял, что он на правильном пути. Джаред вдруг приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя. 

\- Так, мальчик, хочешь поиграть в озорного болельщика? – Джаред с вожделением оглядел Дженсена. 

\- Да, - мяукнул Дженсен, целуя учителя. 

\- Хорошо, так в чем же причина, почему я должен взять Мишу во взрослый садомазоклуб? Скажи мне, и я подумаю об этом, - спросил учитель. 

\- Я думаю, мне было бы веселее…я был бы не один. Я имею в виду, когда вы и господин Морган там ... он там будет, верно? Мне было бы скучно там, в полном одиночестве, - пояснил он тихо.

\- Господин Морган, да? Ты хочешь его? – вдруг прорычал учитель и гневно взглянул на Дженсена, отчего тот вздрогнул. 

\- Что, нет! Конечно, нет. Вы знаете, я хочу только вас… Я не это имел в виду. О, я не могу сказать вам, почему, - Дженсен вздохнул и прислонился головой к плечу Джареда, играя с его рубашкой. 

\- Ну, если так, то да, Джефф будет там, и ... Ну, я думаю, что я понял, - учитель нежно чмокнул Дженсен в лоб. – Я должен взять пятнадцатилетнего ученика в садомазоклуб, где совершенно случайно будет его учитель математики? - С усмешкой спросил Джаред.

\- Э-э, да. Ну пожааалуйста? – Дженсен широко улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошо, я знаю, ты не можешь сказать мне больше, но это будет кое-что стоить тебе, - хитро улыбнулся учитель. 

\- Хорошо, все, что вы захотите, - торопливо согласился Дженсен.

Мужчина наклонился и лизнул его в шею, отчего Дженсен содрогнулся всем телом.  
\- Ну, если Миша идет с нами, ты будешь моим маленьким болельщиком всю ночь. Конечно, ты будешь в этой юбочке, и я буду шлепать твою задницу, но не как наказание, а для своего удовольствия, - промурлыкал ему на ухо Джаред, и Дженсен выдохнул.

\- О… Это высокая цена. Господин Морган и Миша увидят меня таким, - возбужденно пролепетал Дженсен, следя взглядом за рукой учителя, которая скользила по его груди к паху. 

\- Ага, но так есть. Да, они увидят, что ты моя непослушная, маленькая шлюха, весь мой, и я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. Могу сделать тебя своим распутным болельщиком, только для меня. Так что, мальчик, такова цена, - прошептал Джаред и скользнул ему в штаны, сжав твердый член. Дженсен застонал и толкнулся в руку, вцепившись в крепкие плечи Джареда.

\- С-сколько ударов? – прошептал Дженсен, кусая нижнюю губу, продолжая тереться бедрами об учителя. 

\- Хм, столько, сколько я захочу. Я ведь знаю, что ты сможешь, мой мальчик, - шепнул ему учитель и погладил большим пальцем по головке уже влажного члена. Дженсен выдохнул, прижимаясь ближе.... Мистер Падалеки был очень злой и наслаждался этим, несправедливо так говорить, чтобы заставить принять решение.

\- O-Ладно, ладно ... аааах ... черт! Пожалуйста, хочу кончить, пожааалуйста, - начал умолять Дженсен.  
\- Ах, да, есть еще кое-что, - учитель улыбнулся ему в ухо.

\- Ч-что? – прохныкал Дженсен. 

Учитель убрал руку, и Дженсен заскулил еще больше.  
\- Ну, ты не кончишь до нашей следующей тренировки. Пойдешь домой и будешь носить кольцо на члене до завтра, - сказал учитель с широкой ухмылкой на лице, и Дженсен удивленно приоткрыл рот… Ничего себе, этот человек действительно любил пытать.

\- Ч-что? До завтра? Ох, что это несправедливо, - Дженсен вздохнул, но знал, что спорить не приходится. – Понял, - сказал он мрачно.

\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил учитель и достал из ящика стола небольшое колечко. – Можешь ходить в туалет прямо с ним, но не трогай себя, - сказал Джаред со злой ухмылкой на лице.  
Он расстегнул брюки Дженсена и одел кольцо на твердый член мальчика. Кольцо жало, было немного больно, но Дженсен положил голову на грудь мужчины и снова вздохнул.

\- Несправедливо! Вам нравится пытать меня, вашего бедного, невинного ученика, - произнес Дженсен, стараясь казаться расстроенным. 

\- О, мальчик, ты понятия не имеешь, что такое пытки, - тихо рассмеялся Джаред, мягко целуя Дженсена в шею. - Может быть, в один прекрасный день я тебе покажу. Так, мальчик, ты читал книги? Хочешь продолжить обучение, позволить мне обучать тебя как моего раба? Конечно, это будет намного легче, чем в книгах, потому что ты еще очень молод. Тем не менее, иногда может быть трудно, - спросил учитель. 

\- Да, я хочу продолжить то, что за вопрос ... как будто я могу сказать «нет», - улыбнулся Дженсен и уткнулся в шею мужчины. – А у меня будет ошейник и все такое? - тихо спросил он, глядя на учителя.

\- Нет, не сейчас. Я облегчу тебе задачу. Как я уже сказал, ты молод и поэтому полноценных тренировок не будет. Но когда ты подрастешь и все еще захочешь продолжить, тогда мы поговорим об ошейнике и о том, что он означает. Ведь как только ты его оденешь, я должен буду начать обучать тебя полностью со всеми вытекающими последствиями. На данный момент я просто объясню тебе основы, небольшие игры, никакой жести, - объяснил учитель, и Дженсен даже обрадовался. Он боялся, что учитель немедленно начнет пробовать с ним все те ужасные вещи, о которых он читал. 

\- О'кей! Поговорим об этом через несколько лет, - заявил Дженсен, который не сомневался, что через несколько лет он по-прежнему хотел бы быть с этим человеком.

\- Боже, малыш, ты такой милый! Ладно, поговорим об этом, когда будешь готов, и если ты все еще будешь хотеть меня, то я одену на тебя ошейник, который, несомненно, будет очень мило смотреться на твоей шейке, - тихо произнес учитель и поцеловал его горло.

\- Не могу дождаться! – Дженсен счастливо улыбнулся, зная, что придет время, когда этот человек будет принадлежать ему .... или он будет принадлежать Мистеру Падалеки ... Какая разница, подумал он и поцеловал учителя в грудь.

\- Хорошо, теперь обсудим поход в клуб. Из моего офиса можно кое-что увидеть, и если после увиденного ты все еще будешь хотеть, то мы более интенсивно начнем тренировать тебя как раба. На данный момент я добавлю несколько основных правил, которым ты будешь следовать. Ты должен подчиняться моим приказам сразу, без обсуждения, или будешь наказан. Когда мы будем обучаться, зови меня Сэром, к тому же перед каждой тренировкой ты будешь получать небольшую порку в качестве разогрева, так сказать. Как сейчас. Остальное – после посещения клуба, и новые правила обговорим завтра, - объяснил учитель.

\- Хорошо, я понял. А почему не «Мастер»? – спросил он с любопытством.

\- Потому что я еще не одел на тебя не ошейник. Однажды, когда ты его получишь, ты сможешь так называть меня, а пока – Сэр, - мягко объяснил учитель. - И нет, я не буду обучать каких-либо других рабов, пока я с тобой, это я отвечаю на твой следующий вопрос. – Джаред тихо рассмеялся.

Дженсен покраснел ... блин, он действительно был так предсказуем? 

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен улыбнулся, краснея еще больше, но на душе было легко. – Вы уверены, что я не должен называть вас папочкой? – Дженсен улыбнулся. Он читал о таком в тех книгах.  
\- Клянусь, ты убьешь меня в один день, - простонал учитель. – Когда ты оденешь юбочку, я подумаю, как тебе называть меня, - ухмыльнулся он и жадно поцеловал Дженсена, отчего Дженсен мгновенно растаял. Его член дернулся, и проклятое кольцо неудобно сжимало его с каждой секундой. – Теперь пришло время идти домой, - учитель улыбнулся ему в губы.

\- Хорошо, но Миша может пойти с нами? – спросил Дженсен, надув губы.

\- Да, он может прийти с нами. Я подберу вас у него, когда твои родители уедут. 

\- Огромное спасибо! – Дженсен улыбнулся и поцеловал Джареда. Выскользнув из его объятий, он схватил свои вещи и повернулся к учителю. – Вы уверены, что я должен идти? – насупился он. 

\- Да, и не вздумай дрочить, я проверю, и, поверь мне, я узнаю, если ты ослушаешься моего приказа, - Джаред на прощанье еще раз поцеловал мальчика. - Увидимся завтра, малыш, и если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, то получишь мой член, - улыбнулся учитель. 

Дженсен нахмурил брови и надул губы снова. 

\- Это несправедливо, - сказал он, но тут же улыбнулся, а потом вышел из кабинета… с пробкой в заднице и кольцом вокруг члена… Ну, что, цена действительно была высокой!

***

Несколько часов спустя Дженсен впал в отчаяние…Он был возбужден, чертова пробка убивала его, или это было виновато гребаное кольцо, впрочем, не важно… Он кое-как сделал свою домашнюю работу и поел с родителями. Как только он освободился, то пошел к себе в спальню, пытаясь не думать ни о чем, что может возбудить его сильнее. Он также попытался напомнить себе, что он делает это, чтобы помочь своему новому другу. В тот вечер он был более чем рад, что его родители долго не ложились, так что учитель не смог мучить его сексом по телефону. Следующее утро и день в школе было не лучше, к тому времени, как день закончился, Дженсен был ужасно злым.

Когда он наконец вошел в кабинет своего учителя, тот широко улыбнулся. Дженсен закрыл дверь и сердито посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Это было совершенно и абсолютно не смешно, - попытался разозлиться он, но вышло более просяще, чем он планировал. Учитель встал и подошел к нему.

\- Я скучал по тебе, мальчик, - улыбнулся он и провел пальцем по груди Дженсена. - Я надеюсь, ты помнишь новые правила, или мне придется тебя наказать, прямо сейчас? – жарко прошептал учитель, и дыхание Дженсена участилось ... Блин, он никогда не сможет по-настоящему сердиться на этого человека.

\- Нет… сэр. Мне очень жаль, - выдохнул он, когда учитель приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в свои потрясающие, горящие вожделением глаза.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Раздеться догола и ползи к стулу, - приказал учитель и сел на стул. Дженсен не мог поверить, насколько горячо прозвучал этот приказ. Он тут же разделся, не в состоянии подавить рвущиеся наружу стоны, упал на колени и пополз к мужчине.

\- Встань и покажи мне, какой ты хороший мальчик, - приказал учитель, и Дженсен последовал приказу незамедлительно. Он стеснялся стоять перед Джаредом совершенно голым, в то время как тот был полностью одет и пристально смотрел на него. Дженсен чувствовал, что краснеет, и застонал, когда учитель начал ласкать его твердый член. Прикосновение отдалось в члене почти болью.

\- Хм, я вижу, ты был хорошим мальчиком. Я горжусь тобой, твои яйца хорошие и тяжелые, - похвалил учитель и несколько раз лизнул Дженсена за соски.

\- Х-хотелось быть хорошим д-для вас, - Дженсен выдохнул, выгибаясь навстречу ласке. 

\- Давай, мальчик, сейчас порка. Иди ко мне колени! – велел учитель и откинулся на стуле. Дженсен хотел запротестовать, но вспомнил, что обещал себе быть хорошим, поэтому он послушно приблизился и улегся учителю на колени. Он задохнулся, когда рука мягко погладила его по ягодицам, прежде чем несколько раз смачно шлепнуть. 

\- Черт, мальчик, ты выглядишь так жарко сейчас! – прошептал учитель и ударил сильнее, отчего Дженсен дернулся и застонал. С каждым ударом пробка била в простату, и Дженсен потерялся в ощущениях, в смеси боли с удовольствием.

\- Ой ... о Боже ... о, пожалуйста, - умолял он непонятно о чем, но учитель только тяжело дышал и улыбался, шлепая его еще сильнее. 

-Я люблю, когда твоя задница становится красной для меня, - в голосе учителя ясно звучало возбуждение. У Дженсена на глазах показались слезы, он задыхался, но в то же время стонал и просил больше, спасибо пробке.

\- Остановитесь, пожалуйста, прекратите ... О, черт .... аааах ... черт!- он зашипел, пока наконец, учитель не сжалился над ним и не прекратил. 

\- Что же, вижу, ты можешь быть моей хорошей маленькой шлюшкой, да? Скажи «спасибо»! – приказал учитель и нежно погладил Дженсена по волосам.

\- Спасибо, сэр ... – он тяжело дышал, наслаждаясь теплым прикосновением. - Не так больно было, - признался он тихо.

\- Это была просто порка, не наказание, поэтому было не больно, детка, - объяснил мужчина и притянул Дженсена к себе. – Ты вел себя очень хорошо. Горжусь тобой, мой маленький, идеальный ботаник, - похвалил его учитель. Дженсен обнял мужчину, положив голову ему на плечо и застонал, когда большие пальцы учителя вдруг вытащили пробку, и он почувствовал себя пустым.

\- Хм, пришло время, чтобы поиграть с моей маленькой, нуждающейся штучкой, да? – произнес Джаред и приподнял голову Дженсена, целуя его в губы, раскрывая их и проникая языком в рот. Дженсен сразу растаял, чувствуя, как затвердел член. Тяжело дыша, Дженсен стал тереться всем телом о Джареда. 

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хочу вас во мне ... пожалуйста, - скулил он в губы учителю, крепко обнимая его.

\- Нет, мальчик, пока нет! Во-первых, я хочу поиграть немного с тобой, - объяснил учитель. Дженсен был уложен на пол, и он захныкал… он хотел обратно на колени к Джареду, хотелось трахаться или касаться его ... и ничего больше!

Когда учитель встал, Дженсен мог только с восторгом и вожделением смотреть на этого горячего мужчину, мечтая просто запрыгнуть на него.

\- Раздень меня, мальчик! – велел Джаред, и Дженсен не мог сдержать тихий стон, который сорвался с его уст ... Сама мысль о том, что сейчас Джаред окажется голым, невероятно возбудила его. Учитель избавился от своей рубашки, а Дженсен тем временем расстегнул ему брюки и стянул идеально сидящие боксеры. Большой идеальный член учителя уже стоял, блестя каплями смазки, и Дженсен отдал бы все, чтобы насадиться на него. 

Мужчина подошел к стойке, где обычно висела форма футболистов.  
\- Иди сюда! - приказал учитель, и Дженсен опустился на колени и пополз к нему. - Встань, мальчик.

Дженсен последовал приказу немедленно и встал, а его учитель поднял ему руки. 

\- Держись руками за стойку и не отпускай, не двигай ими, пока я не скажу. Тебе ясно? - спросил мужчина.

\- Да, я понял, - сказал Дженсен. Ем нужно было чуть привстать на носочки, чтобы коснуться руками стойки. Он зашипел, когда рука учителя ударила его по заднице.

\- Обращайся ко мне как положено!

\- Ой! ... Да, я понял, сэр, - тут же исправился Дженсен и покраснел.

\- Хороший мальчик! – тихо похвалил его учитель, встал на колени и стал что-то делать внизу, так что Дженсен не мог увидеть. Через минуту он почувствовал, что его ягодицы раздвинули, и учитель скользнул языком в дырку. Дженсен выдохнул и почти отпустил стойку, но снова схватился за нее, пытаясь одновременно податься назад, чтобы получить больше.  
\- Боже, такой тесный. Я могу лизать тебя весь день и всю ночь напролет, - возбужденно прорычал учитель у него за спиной, и Дженсен застонал от того, как горячо это прозвучало.

\- Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, пожаалуйста ... это нужно. О, Боже, пожалуйста, сэр, - просил Дженсен и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подаваться назад. 

\- О, нет, мальчик, еще нет. Мы только начали, - произнес учитель и снова скользнул языком в дырку, отчего Дженсен громко вскрикнул. Он ахнул, когда вдруг пробка толкнулась в него, стало немного больно, но потом пробка задела простату. 

\- О, я хочу! ... Пожалуйста, трахните меня ... пожалуйста! – закричал Дженсен, но учитель встал.

\- Нет, не сейчас, мальчик, - хищно усмехнулся он и показал мальчику зажимы для сосков, которые он держал в руке .... Злой человек, подумал Дженсен и зашипел, когда зажимы были закреплены на его сосках. - Итак, теперь стой вот так, пока я не решу, что ты заслуживаешь мой член, - хрипло произнес мужчина и лизнул Дженсен в ухо, отчего мальчик задрожал. Учитель уселся на стул и взял маленький пульт в руки. Не успел Дженсен спросить, что это, как пробка начала вибрировать внутри, и он ахнул. 

\- Черт,- простонал он, а его учитель только улыбнулся. Член Дженсена было мучительно стоял, сжатый кольцом, внутри вибрировала пробка. Зажимы на сосках посылали по всему телу чуть заметные волны боли, которая, смешиваясь с удовольствием, сводила Дженсена с ума. Он извивался, стонал и стонал ... он отдал бы все, чтобы, наконец, кончить! .... Учитель, казалось, получал еще больше удовольствия, чем от прежних его пыток, потому что теперь он лениво поглаживал свой твердый член ... который так хотел в себя Дженсен.

\- Пожаалуйста, трахните меня! ... О, Боже, мне нужно кончить! ... Пожаалуйста, я сделаю все, что вы хотите! Пожалуйста, трахните меня или дайте мне кончить! ... Пожаалуйста, сэр! - Он просил, но учитель только покачал головой.

Еще через несколько минут учитель встал и подошел ближе, Дженсен надеялся, что это конец ... но нет, учитель не хотел остановить эту пытку.

\- Хм, ты выглядишь так хорошо, моя жадная, маленькая шлюшка, - прорычал ему в ухо Джаред, толкая пробку глубже. Член Дженсена уже боле, и от толчка он начал задыхаться. 

\- Ой! – закричал Дженсен, когда что-то ударило его по ягодице. Он повернул голову и увидел, что учитель держит в руках линейку. - Ой! ... Пожалуйста, прекратите, мне больно ... Пожаалуйста! – глаза Дженсена наполнились слезами глаза после четвертого жалящего удара.

\- Кто я? – спросил учитель и ударил его еще раз.

\- Сэр ... Сэр, пожалуйста, прости, пожалуйста, прекратите ... это больно, - скулил Дженсен.

\- Тсс, мальчик, давай еще шесть для меня, и я отрахаю тебя. Держись за меня, - сказал Джаред тихо и поцеловал Дженсена в ухо. - Будь моей хорошей, маленькой шлюшкой. Считай за меня! - приказал он, и Дженсен зарыдал, но кивнул.

\- Ой ... Один! -тихо всхлипывал он. Тело его разрывало от боли и удовольствия, каждый удар болезненно отпечатывался на коже. - Три, - воскликнул он, не зная, как долго сможет продержаться. Наконец шесть ударов завершились, и учитель немедленно прекратил, снял зажимы и оттолкнул стойку. Присев на пол, он притянул Дженсена к себе на колени.

\- Так горжусь тобой, мальчик. Ты такой хороший сегодня, идеальный для меня, - похвалил Дженсена учитель, жадно целуя. Дженсен сразу расслабился и обнял мужчину, позволяя играть со своим языком ... боль стала проходить. Когда пальцы учителя вытащили пробку, он застонал и прижался ближе.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, трахните меня, - попросил Дженсен и ахнул, когда в него толкнулись сразу три пальца, начиная трахать его в мокрую от смазки, растянутую дырку. Дженсен приподнялся, когда учитель внутри чуть раздвинул пальцы. 

\- О, Боже, пожалуйста, - хныкал он, прижавшись в груди Джареда. 

\- Черт, мальчик, ты просишь так хорошо. Так хочется тебя оттрахать, сейчас все будет, - пообещал учитель и уложил Дженсена на спину. Дженсен сразу расставив ноги, Джаред встал между ними и приставил член к дырке. 

\- Проси мой член! - приказал он.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр… трахните меня ... нужен ваш толстый член в меня .... Пожаалуйста ... О Боже ... пожаалуйста, - Дженсен заскулил и попытался насадиться на член, но учитель удержал его. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста ... Я ваша хорошая, маленькая шлюха, но ... Пожаалуйста ... трахните меня, Сэр! – умолял он, а потом потрясенно выдохнул, когда крепкий член глубоко заехал ему в задницу. Он обнял Джареда за шею и стал толкаться навстречу. 

\- Такой узкий для меня, мой маленький, развратный мальчик, - Джаред застонал ему в ухо и начал кусать его за шею, соски, а Дженсен только беспорядочно стонал и стонал.

Дженсен не знал, как долго мужчина трахает его, но через несколько минут и несколько жестких ударов в простату, он был близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться - его член был так болезненно тяжел.

\- О, Боже! ... Пожалуйста ... Мне нужно, чтобы кончить, сэр .... пожалуйста ... черт! ... Так хорошо! - Дженсен закричал от удовольствия, и на этот раз учитель снял кольцо.

\- Можешь кончить, мальчик! - приказал он, и Дженсен снова закричал, когда невиданный доселе оргазм прошил его тело. Он впился пальцами в спину учителя, выплескиваясь себе на живот. Несколько мгновений спустя учитель сильнее и глубже толкнулся в него и зарычал, и Дженсен, который все еще тяжело дышал, почувствовал, как внутри него разливается теплая сперма.

Учитель вытащил член, и Дженсен скулил от потери, но когда Джаред лизнул его, облизав живот и спускаясь ниже, слизывая сперму, капающую с растраханной дырки, его член дернулся снова. Джаред начал сосать свою сперму из дырки Дженсена, и от его стонов Дженсен дрожал всем телом. Когда он открыл глаза, учитель нависал над ним и сунул ему в рот большой палец, измазанный их спермой. Дженсен облизал все, и Джаред поцеловал его, играя с его языком. Дженсен тихо застонал. Наконец учитель лег рядом с ним, притянув Дженсена в свои объятия.

\- Ты был таким хорошим сегодня. Мой прекрасный, маленький мальчик! – нежно похвалил его Джаред и мягко поцеловал в макушку. Дженсен сразу прижался к нему, обвивая руками и ногами. 

\- Я рад, что заставил вас гордиться мной, - тихо сказал он, уткнувшись учителю в плечо и зевнув. Он чувствовал себя смертельно усталым, лежать с Джаредом было уютно и тепло, Дженсен с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заснуть.

\- Устал, да? - учитель тихо рассмеялся и провел рукой по волосам Дженсена.

Дженсен кивнул и поцеловал его в грудь, вдыхая его неповторимый запах, так же, как он делал каждый раз, когда он был с этим человеком. От него самого никогда так хорошо не пахло. Мысль о том, что он должен сейчас уйти от Джареда, была невыносима. 

\- Не хочу уходить. Я хотел бы остаться с тобой навсегда! - сказал он едва слышно и покраснел ... Он знал, что это звучало глупо, но он ненавидел каждую секунду, когда не мог быть со своим учителем.

\- Я знаю, мальчик! Я хотел бы тоже проводить больше времени с тобой, но через три недели все выходные наши, - прошептал учитель ему в волосы, приподнял его голову за подбородок и нежно поцеловал. Дженсен тихо вздохнул в поцелуе, зная, что не увидит Джареда в течение следующих нескольких дней, так что он наслаждался каждой секундой, что проводил вместе с ним.

\- Могу ли я позвонить вам ... Я знаю, у вас скоро игра, но, может быть, вы найдете время? - спросил робко Дженсен, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

\- Конечно можно, мальчик. Пришли мне смс в любое время, и я перезвоню тебе, когда останусь один, хорошо? - мягко улыбнулся ему учитель. 

\- Хорошо ... не могу дождаться, - прижался к нему Дженсен. 

Они полежали, обнявшись, еще немного, но скоро Дженсен должен был уйти. 

Он поцеловал учителя на прощанье и пошел домой ... к сожалению, он ненавидел выходные и понятия не имел, что будет делать так долго ... без секса. Он просто подсел на… Падалеки и стал сексуальным наркоманом ... что еще хуже наркотиков! 

Когда он, наконец, пришел домой, то услышал, как родители обсуждают свои дела по церкви. Выходные просто… отстой!

 

Глава 8 (часть 2, конец)

Три недели спустя

 

Наконец приблизился тот час, когда родители уехали. Все выходные исключительно с мистером Падалеки! Дженсен был так взволнован, когда возвращался домой из школы. Он и мистер Падалеки не тренировались сегодня, потому что этой ночью должны были идти в клуб, но Дженсен не мог перестать улыбаться весь день… у него впереди был целый уик-энд с учителем! Дома он сразу же побежал наверх, в свою комнату, чтобы собрать вещи на выходные.  
Он хотел пойти к Мише и ждать там своего учителя .... и все еще надеялся, что его план сработает, и что, может быть, мистер Морган заинтересуется Мишей.  
Они с Мишей за последние несколько недель очень сдружились, почти каждую свободную минуту проводили вместе, вздыхали о своих учителях. Миша спрашивал, как идут занятия, и Дженсен был рад поговорить с ним, рад, что было, с кем поделиться о сокровенном. 

Несколько недель назад он даже не предполагал, что его жизнь может измениться за такое короткое время, и он будет делать все, чтобы Миша тоже был счастлив. К счастью для них обоих, родители Дженсена тоже полюбили Мишу, и у Дженсена не было проблем, когда он хотел пойти к нему. И родители Миши, хотя и были немного странные, тоже полюбили Джнсена. 

***  
Три часа спустя его родители наконец уехали, и Дженсен помчался к другу. С родителями Дженсен попрощался довольно торопливо.  
Миша уже ждал у дверей.

\- Ты нервничаешь, маленький, распутный болельщик? – Миша, впуская его, рассмеялся.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, Миш. Ты, кстати, все бы отдал, чтобы стать маленьким болельщиком мистера Моргана, - он улыбнулся в ответ, а они пошли наверх, в комнату Миши.

\- Да, это правда, - притворно надул губы Миша. – Ты уверен, что он будет сегодня там? О Боже, а что если…? Что я должен сказать? – запаниковал вдруг Миша. 

\- Эй, все в порядке. Я уверен, что все будет хорошо, и ты будешь выглядеть абсолютно невинно, - усмехнулся Дженсен, радуясь, когда Миша разразился громким смехом.

\- Гм, мистер Морган, пожалуйста, шлепайте мою задницу, сделайте меня своей грязной, маленькой шлюхой, мяу, - сказал Миша и кокетливо поморгал ресницами.

\- Фу, как гадко, - Дженсен рассмеялся и плюхнулся на кровать друга.

\- О, заткнись, распутный болельщик! – ухмыльнулся Миша и повалился на кровать рядом, сунув руку под покрывало и доставая джойстик для Playstation.

Они играли некоторое время, потом Миша принял душ, Дженсен после него… Дженсен начинал нервничать. Он то и дело смотрел на часы, ходил взад и вперед в гостиной Миши ... и тот только подсмеивался над ним. Дженсену еще никогда не приходилось демонстрировать свои отношения с Джаредом перед кем-то… ладно, за исключением того маленького неловкого случая в лагере с мистером Морганом... но как он должен вести себя ... Что он должен делать? Дженсен просто умирал от нетерпения – время тянулось чертовски медленно! 

Дженсен вздрогнул, когда раздался звонок в дверь, и сейчас даже Миша выглядел довольно нервным. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и подошел к двери, Миша направился за ним, Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыть дверь .... ну блин! Там был он, ослепительно улыбающийся, одетый в чертовски узкие джинсы и плотную черную рубашку, и Дженсен с трудом подавил желание броситься ему на шею. Густо покраснел, когда учитель шагнул вперед и нежно поцеловал его. Дженсен тихо простонал. 

\- Привет, малыш, - мягко улыбнулся учитель и взглянул на стоящего рядом Мишу: - Привет, Миша, - приветливо сказал Джаред и ему.

\- П-привет, мистер Падалеки, - проблеял Миша, а Дженсен не смог произнести ни слова. 

\- Можешь звать меня Джареда за пределами школы. Итак, вы оба готовы? - Джаред усмехнулся, все еще нежно лаская рукой щеку Дженсена ... и Дженсен все еще не обрел способность владеть своим греббаным голосом! 

\- Да, мы готовы, господин, ах, ... Джаред. Я пойду, захвачу наши вещи, а вы попробуйте вернуть мальчику способность говорить, - Миша засмеялся и толкнул Дженсена, а Джаред тоже засмеялся. Когда Миша исчез в гостиной, Джаред приподнял голову Дженсена, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Дженсен посмотрел в эти прекрасные глаза .... Господи, этот человек был таким потрясающим, подумал он и снова покраснел. Он понятия не имел, почему все еще стесняется, но, возможно, потому что это был первый раз, когда кто-то видел их вместе, и сейчас ведь он был не просто со своим учителем, а с самым горячим мужчиной на планете! 

\- Ты в порядке, мой мальчик? – с улыбкой спросил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул. - Хм, потерял свой голос, да? Как печально, а я-то думал, что заставлю тебя умолять меня сегодня ночью, - Джаред стал шептать ему на ухо: - Не могу дождаться, чтобы оказаться внутри твоей горячей узкой дырки, - мурлыкал он.  
Дженсен застенчиво поцеловал мужчину в губы и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

\- В-вы выглядите по-настоящему жарко, - промямлил он, радуясь, что снова может говорить…более или менее.

\- Спасибо, мальчик, рад, что тебе нравится мой выбор одежды. А ты, малыш, как всегда, выглядишь просто сногсшибательно, - похвалил мужчина. - И, да, тоже можешь звать меня Джаредом, когда мы не играем и находимся за пределами школы, - улыбнулся учитель, и Дженсен еще сильнее покраснел ... если это вообще возможно… Как, черт возьми, этот человек всегда знает то, о чем он думает?

\- Ну, закончили с пошлыми разговорчиками? – усмехнулся вернувшийся Миша... Дженсен не мог поверить, насколько легко его друг общался с его учителем вне школы ... и в такой ситуации.

\- Господи, даже хуже, чем в классе, да Коллинз? - Джаред усмехнулся. Дженсен был уверен, что возникнет неловкость, когда эти двое встретятся в такой ситуации, но оказалось, что он был единственным, кто чувствовал себя странно ... Но облегчение постепенно заполняло его – все шло с каждой секундой все лучше и лучше. 

\- Куда мы идем сейчас? – спросил Джесен, ощущая, что может наконец нормаль но говорить. 

\- Сначала ко мне. Надо кое-что захватить, и, кажется, тебе надо переодеться, - хитро усмехнулся Джаред, и Дженсен уткнулся лицом ему в грудь… Эта ночь его убьет!

Миша рассмеялся за его спиной.  
\- Ха, это будет смешно! - сказал он, и Дженсену захотелось треснуть его ... Уж Миша точно не должен был смеяться над Дженсеном в костюме болельщика…. Ведь Дженсен наденет его, чтобы помочь ему!

\- Давайте, парни, мы должны быть в клубе в час. Джефф уже ждет там, - произнес Джаред. Когда Дженсен поднял глаза, он увидел, что теперь Миша был теперь темно-красного цвета, и пришла очередь Дженсена ухмыляться. Когда он посмотрел на Джареда, тот улыбнулся ему и кивнул… Может быть, Джаред уже имел некоторое представление о том, почему Дженсену хотелось, чтобы Миша был в клубе.

Когда они подошли к машине, то изумленно замычали… Джаред ездил на гребаном Ягуаре XF. Оба мальчика взглянули на своего учителя, как будто он кем-то незнакомым, а он лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Боже, эта машина очень дорогая! - Миша вспыхнул, и Дженсен просто кивнул.

\- Да, это так, но вы оба уже знаете, что я не только учитель физкультуры, - Джаред рассмеялся. Он открыл заднюю дверь для Миши и пассажирскую для Дженсена, и оба мальчика скользнули внутрь автомобиля.

Когда они ехали, Джаред все время поглаживал колено Дженсена. Тот растекся по сиденью, чувствуя, что член уже стоит. Спустя некоторое время они въехали в гараж дорогого и шикарного особняка. Потом они вошли в дом, изумленно глядя по сторонам. Дом был великолепен… впрочем, как и его хозяин, подумал Дженсен, а Джаред тем временем устроил им краткую экскурсию. Спальня была чертовски огромной, с двуспальной кроватью, которая была настолько большой, что Дженсен понятия не имел, что такие бывают.

\- Чувак, ты не только отхватил учителя физкультуры, ты еще заполучил вы чертовски богатого парня! – присвистнул Миша. Дженсен покраснел, а Джаред только рассмеялся.

\- Да, у моего мальчика хороший вкус, - произнес с улыбкой Джаред и поцеловал Дженсена. – Но если ты считаешь, что мой дом шикарен, то представляю, что ты скажешь, когда увидишь дом Джеффа, - сказал Джаред и подмигнул Мише, который снова густо покраснел. Когда Джаред вышел из комнаты Миша вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена, но тот только пожал плечами.

Джаред предложил им прохладительные напитки, а потом протянул Дженсену злосчастный пакет, хищно улыбаясь. Дженсен покраснел, но пошел в ванную, чтобы переодеться .... Он думал, что умрет - так он нервничал, облачаясь в обтягивающие белые трусики, короткую юбку и рубашку с эмблемой команды. Стук в дверь отвлек его от приступа паники. На пороге стоял Джаред и пожирал Дженсена таким похотливым взглядом, который тот никогда еще не видел. 

В следующую секунду Дженсена подхватили с пола. Он обхватил ногами бедра Джареда.  
\- Черт, мальчик, ты выглядишь так горячо! - тяжело задышал Джаред ему в ухо и провел языком по мочке. – Просто прекрасно, маленький болельщик, моя умненькая шлюшка, да? Боже, я не могу дождаться, чтобы поиграть с тобой! – хрипло продолжил Джаред. Дженсен только вымученно простонал и потерся твердым членом о живот Джареда. 

\- В-вам это нравится? – робко спросил он, и мужчина только прижался к нему твердым членом. 

\- Больше, чем когда-либо, ты так прекрасен. Хочешь, чтобы я гордился сегодня тобой, да? - спросил Джаред.  
\- Да, конечно ... хочу, чтобы вы были горды и счастливы, - сказал Дженсен и уткнулся носом в шею учителя.

\- Хороший мальчик! Можешь не ползать, но я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня называл меня сэром, ладно? Завтра, когда мы будем у меня, ты по-прежнему сможешь звать меня Джаред, - объяснил учитель, и Дженсен покраснел, но кивнул. Не было ничего, что бы Дженсен не сделал для этого человека.

\- Да, сэр, - сказал он с мягкой улыбкой на губах, прежде чем Джаред опустил его.

\- Прекрасно, мальчик… Боже, как же я смогу пережить эту ночь, чтобы не вставлять тебе каждые пять минут? – простонал Джаред и шлепнул Дженсена по заднице.

\- Хм, вы могли бы просто трахать меня каждые пять минут! - Дженсен улыбнулся и пригладил торчащую юбку, а потом обулся.

\- Моя болтливая маленькая шлюшка, - рассмеялся Джаред. – Спорим, если бы я трахал тебя прямо перед всей школой, ты бы только просил больше, - сказал мужчина, и Дженсен поднял бровь. – Ты невозможен! - Джаред засмеялся громче.

\- Да, просил бы, - признался Дженсен, закусив нижнюю губу, пока они шли вниз. Он вдруг занервничал – как Миша отреагирует на его наряд? Когда они вошли в комнату, Миша уже ждал и улыбнулся ему.

\- Ну, все болельщики будут ревновать, - Миша усмехнулся, и Дженсен рассмеялся и во второй раз в эту ночь почувствовал облегчение.

\- Вы готовы пойти, мальчики?- раздался властный голос Джареда, и Дженсен обернулся.

\- Да ... сэр, - сказал он тихо, когда Джаред улыбнулся, взял вещи и направился к двери.

\- Не нервничай! Я не обращаю внимания на то, что вы оба вытворяете, так что не беспокойтесь обо мне, - тихо произнес Миша и обнял за плечи. Дженсен счастливо улыбнулся своему другу.

\- Спасибо, а теперь невинно улыбайся, - усмехнулся Дженсен, и Миша закатил глаза.

Дженсен был более чем рад, что он нашел такого хорошего друга, как Миша. Он чувствовал себя замечательно из-за того, что не приходится скрывать то, чего он хочет и что ему нравится. Теперь Дженсену оставалось молиться, чтобы мистер Морган проявил бы некоторый интерес к Мише… Он знал, что шанс не большой, но надеялся, что удача, которая сейчас сопутствовала ему в жизни, поможет Мише.

***  
Скоро они приехали, Дженсен почувствовал, что Миша начал нервничать, так же, как и он. Они остановились позади большого здания, возле незаметного входа. Мальчики облегченно вздохнули, увидев, что вокруг пустынно. 

\- Это задний вход в клуб, только для меня и Джеффа, - Джаред объяснил, будто мог слышать их мысли. Дженсен отметил еще один довольно дорогой автомобиль, который мог принадлежать только господину Моргану .... Дженсен почти чувствовал, как Миша покраснел на заднем сиденье.

Через несколько минут они уже поднимались по темной лестнице, к двери, которая вела в огромный кабинет с окнами по обеим сторонам комнаты. Из окон можно было посмотреть вниз, на толпу и клуб. Джаред уже объяснил им, что окна тонированные, так что никто не мог их видеть. Миша и Дженсен были ошеломлены зрелищем большой полуголой толпы внизу. Там были люди, ползающие на поводках, почти голые, люди в масках, те, которые хлестали друг друга плетьми, а одна пара даже уединилась в углу для минета! 

Джаред сел в большое кресло за письменным столом и открыл свой ноутбук, но Дженсен и Миша прилипли к окнам. Они знали, что это только одна часть клуба, есть еще и комнаты для игр… Да, они пролазили по сайту клуба и знали довольно много про него, но видеть это все в реальности было необычно.

\- Коллинз и Эклз, безусловно, самые молодые гости, которые только бывали у нас! – неожиданно раздался знакомый голос, и Дженсен почувствовал, что Миша рядом с ним застыл. Они оба развернулись и… Вот дерьмо! Там был мистер Морган, одетый ... необычно. Как и на Джареде, на нем были узкие брюки, но только кожаные, а также белая рубашка и кожаная куртка.

\- Привет, мистер Морган, - сказал Дженсен нервно.

\- П-привет, мистер M-M-Морган, - пролепетал Миша, густо краснея.  
Учитель пристально посмотрел на них. Дженсен почувствовал себя больным, но через несколько секунд мужчина, наконец, улыбнулся.

\- Успокойтесь, ребята. Здесь я Джефф ... для вас обоих,- сказал он, подходя к Джареду и похлопывая его по плечу. – Отличный наряд, Дженсен,- усмехнулся мистер Морган, и теперь Дженсен стал такой же темно-красный, как и Миша.

\- Хорошо мальчики, украду у вас Джареда на нескольких минут. Вы оба оставайтесь здесь! Напитки в холодильнике и только безалкогольные напитки, ладно? - сказал Джефф, и они оба кивнули.  
Джаред встал и подошел к Дженсену, погладил по щеке и поцеловал.

\- Будь хорошим мальчиком! Я скоро вернусь, и да, вы оба можете пользоваться ноутом, - тихо произнес Джаред.

\- Да, сэр! – улыбнулся Дженсен, потянувшись за прикосновением ласковой руки. Потом оба мужчины вышли из комнаты.

\- Боже, он такой горячий! – отчаянно крикнул Миша и повалился на диван. Дженсен сел рядом, улыбнулся и прислонился к его плечу.

\- Говорил же, что он хорош, когда не в школе.

\- Боже, я сначала подумал, что он собирается кричать на нас, - сказал Миша и облегченно вздохнул.

\- Черт, да, но, похоже, он доволен, что ты здесь, да? – спросил Дженсен и улыбнулся другу, который закатил глаза.

\- Это ни о чем не говорит!

\- Посмотрим! - сказал Дженсен и встал, чтобы взять напитки. Он должен был признаться, что в этом наряде чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо.

 

Джаред

Джаред шел позади друга вниз, в клуб. Они встали в тихом месте, и Джефф обернулся, пристально глядя на Джареда.  
\- Итак, может, объяснишь, почему, твою мать, у нас наверху сидят два молоденьких ученика? Я понимаю, почему Дженсен здесь, но Миша? Он должен быть дома, у него тест в понедельник! – обличающе спросил Джефф, скрестив руки на груди.

Джаред расхохотался.  
\- Неужели ты и, правда, так озабочен тестом бедного мальчика? – он хлопнул друга по плечу. - Когда ты стал учителем и перестал быть просто человеком? - спросил он, все еще улыбаясь.

\- С тех пор, как ты притащил сюда моего ученика, с которым я занимаюсь, и который теперь знает, чем я занимаюсь в свободное от школы время! – проорал Джефф. – Так что, объясни. И еще - почему твой маленький любовник в наряде черлидерши? Он девочка? Я все еще учу этого мальчика, и теперь просто непонятно, как смогу смотреть на него и не представлять его себе в этом наряде, - раздраженно продолжил Джефф, но ухмыльнулся в конце. 

\- Ну, облачиться в этот наряд было его идеей, он хотел подкупить меня, чтобы я взял сюда Мишу, - грязно ухмыльнулся Джаред... Черт, он не мог дождаться, чтобы, наконец, оказаться внутри своего горячего мальчика. Мальчик всегда выглядел красивым и горячим, но, одетый так, он просто сводил Джареда с ума.  
\- Тринадцатилетний мальчик подкупил тебя? – рассмеялся Джефф. - Тем не менее, это не объясняет, почему здесь Миша.

\- Черт, ты стареешь, да? Не видишь то, что прямо перед тобой? – Джаред удивленно приподнял бровь, глядя на друга. Он не мог поверить , что Джефф до сих пор понятия не имел, что происходит.

\- Я не старый, - Джефф зарычал и толкнул его. - Что ты имеешь в виду, что я не вижу того, что прямо передо мной? Я вижу двух учеников в моем кабинете, в нашем клубе. В БДСМ, блять, клубе! 

\- Когда я только начинал почти десять лет назад, именно ты объяснил мне, как важно не пропустить идеального саба. И теперь я нашел своего раба, но, кажется, ты потерял нюх, - Джаред засмеялся и посмотрел на друга. – Когда ты в последний раз проверял баллы Миши? 

\- Что? Зачем мне это делать? И при чем здесь раб? – растерянно спросил Джефф, и Джаред просто наслаждался тем, что раскрывал ему глаза. 

\- О, серьезно? Просто взгляни на его прежние оценки. Ты знаешь, что Миша, до того, как ты пришел к ним в класс, идеально успевал по математике? И тут вдруг, после выскоих баллов он скатывается на самое дно. И ты не понимаешь? Джефф, да ты же не слепой! Он молод, но он весь как на ладони. Дженсен, безусловно, не единственный, кто хотел бы иметь грязный секс со своим учителем, – ошарашил друга Джаред.

У Джеффа отвисла челюсть.  
\- Ч-что? Ты ведь не серьезно… Я его учитель математики, и нет! Мальчик не влюблен в меня ... он, возможно, нуждается во внимании и дисциплине, в своих родителях. Боже, его родители ужасны, а он такой хороший ученик. Да, я могу понять, что он нуждается в ком-то, кто покажет ему, что надо работать над собой, но это ничего не значит. Я действительно счастлив, что он делает успехи, что его оценки улучшаются. Похоже, под чьим-то руководством мальчик может иметь хорошее будущее, - произнес Джефф. 

Джаред только скрестил руки на груди и ехидно улыбался, кивая каждой фразе Джеффа и …ожидая. Джаред начал тихий отсчет ... Три ... Два ... Один ... пока, наконец, в голове друга все не встало на свои места.

\- Черт!- выругался Джефф, а Джаред только еще шире улыбнулся, радуясь, что открыл другу глаза на то, что происходит. – Блять, - снова выпалил Джефф и провел рукой по лицу. - Я видел это ... Может быть, я действительно старею, но это еще не значит, что он влюблен в меня ... Он, может, хочет чего-то особенного, - уговаривал сам себя Джефф. Но Джаред продолжал давить. Он вытащил небольшой ноутбук, который он взял с собой из кабинета, ввел пароль и повернул ноут к другу. На экране был табель успеваемости Миши в прежних классах.  
-Что? Это его прежние баллы? Твою же мать, он играл мной все это время? – поразился Джефф.

\- Да, похоже. Когда Дженсен пытался подкупить меня, чтобы я взял Мишу в клуб, у меня возникли некоторые подозрения, но необходимо было найти доказательство ... Ну, вот оно. Моему мальчику мало что удается скрыть от меня, но это просто прямое доказательство. Ну, разве ты не видишь, что этот мальчик краснеет каждый раз, когда ты появляешься? Я думал, он упадет замертво, когда ты сегодня вошел, - мягко улыбнулся Джаред.

\- Ну, насколько я могу судить, я многого не замечал. Но Джаред, мальчику пятнадцать, и он слишком молод для подобного ... Может быть, через несколько лет, - Джефф вздохнул и отдал ему ноутбук.

\- Ой, да ладно, Дженсену только тринадцать. Миша подделывал свои баллы несколько месяцев, только чтобы быть рядом с тобой, и черт побери, не говори мне, что ты никогда не думал о нем, когда дрочил! – Джаред бросил пристальный взгляд на друга.  
\- О, чувак! Черт возьми, что ты говоришь, мне уже не пятнадцать, - сказал Джефф с виноватым выражением на лице.

\- Боже, Джефф! Я видел, как ты трахаешь парней и женщин. Теперь ты хочешь сказать мне, что мы не можем говорить о дрочке? - Джаред засмеялся и прислонился к стене. – Я часто замечал, как ты говоришь о мальчике - как будто он самый замечательный ребенок на планете. И ты никогда не думал об этих голубых глазах, когда дрочил? Когда он часами сидит перед тобой, тебе не хочется нагнуть его над столом и оттрахать? Поклянись учебником математики, и я никогда не заговорю о Мише снова, - ухмыльнулся Джаред. 

На лице Джефф читалось все, что Джаред хотел увидеть.  
\- Черт ... Черт, да, может быть, иногда, но ты его видел? Он всегда выглядит так невинно и развратно одновременно! Боже, он будет хорошо смотреться связанным в моей постели, но это не значит, что я тот, кто нужен мальчику, - наконец признался Джефф, и улыбка Джареда стала мягче. Он и сам так же думал год назад, о Дженсене. Хотел его, думал о нем, когда трахал кого-то другого, но считал, что мальчик очень молод. Он знал, что это трудно понять и принять.

\- Джефф, перестань, да он идеальный саб, и он жаждет кого-то, кто бы показал ему, что такое контроль. Он пялился на тебя постоянно. В той поездке тебе в рот заглядывал, всегда вертелся рядом. Позволь мальчику самому решить, чего он хочет. Боже, я знаю его родителей, этот мальчик жаждет, чтобы кто-то позаботился о нем, и я знаю, что ты именно тот человек, - мягко улыбнулся Джаред другу.

\- Джаред, ему пятнадцать, и ты знаешь, мне нравятся старые добрые отношения хозяин-раб. Ты не ведешь себя так с Дженсеном, я вижу. А я не смогу так же, как ты, быть с Мишей, - вздохнул Джефф.

\- Джефф, Дженсен полностью отличается от Миши, но твой мальчик справится с тем, чего ты хорчешь. Попробуй, и если не получится, он сможет найти себе то, что ему нужно, - пояснил Джаред.

\- Да ... да, может быть, ты прав, - Джефф кивнул и через несколько секунд потрясенно взглянул на Джареда. - Черт возьми, думаешь, он все еще девственник?

Джаред не мог сдержать смеха.  
\- Да, я думаю, что так. Помнится, было время ... очень, очень давно, когда тебе нравились девственники, - он улыбнулся другу.

\- Ха-ха, смешно. Мне тридцать пять, а не семнадцать, Джаред. О, Боже, это будет что-то, но сначала я должен поговорить с ним о подделке баллов, - помрачнев, произнес Джефф серьезно, и Джаред снова рассмеялся из-за того, как быстро его друг перешел к роли учителя… Мастера.  
\- Бедный мальчик, наказание от мистера Моргана – это серьезно, - пошутил он и снова взял ноутбук. – Хочешь посмотреть, что они оба делают без нас? – хитро спросил он.

\- О, Боже, Джаред, ты не можешь следить за мальчиками ... насколько глубоко ты пал? - спросил Джефф и приподнял бровь.

\- О, хорошо, если ты не хочешь… - Джаред напустил на себя равнодушный вид и стал закрывать ноутбук, но Джефф схватил его за руку.

\- А, какая разница, давай посмотрим, что они делают, - Джефф рассмеялся и вошел в систему безопасности. – Итак, ты уверен насчет Миши?  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Джаред и посмотрел на экран, ожидая, когда там появится его мальчик.

\- Ха, и Дженсен подумал, что он подкупил тебя, да? - Джефф громко рассмеялся.

\- Ах, перестань, ему тринадцать лет, пусть верит в свои сказки, - улыбнулся Джаред, и, наконец, экран показал их кабинет. И взрослые мужчины заворожено уставились на их милых маленьких мальчиков.

 

Дженсен

 

\- Чувак, что они делают? – тоскливо протянул Дженсен.. он хотел наконец прикоснуться к Джареду.

\- Может, работают? - Миша усмехнулся. Дженсен встал и подошел к большому столу, сел на большой стул, а Миша последовал за ним и сел на край стола. – Ты знал, что Джаред богат?

\- Нет, я понятия не имел. Можно было бы прогуляться, но у меня есть странное чувство, что если они узнают, то моя задница будет красной к концу ночи, - Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Я был бы рад, если бы моя тоже была красной, - Миша вздохнул.

\- Ты не представляешь, что говоришь. Гребаная порка – это больно! – удивленно произнес Дженсен. 

\- Да, но ты получишь секс после этого, я ничего не получу, - надулся Миша. – Теперь давай посмотрим порно, - предложил он, а Дженсен улыбнулся и схватил ноутбук, чтобы зайти на свой любимый порносайт.

Глава 8 (часть 2)

Джаред

\- Порно? Боже, они очаровательны, - Джефф засмеялся, и Джаред вместе с ним. Его мальчик был действительно самой очаровательной штучкой на планете, и, надо признаться, он был очень горд, что Дженсен следовал его приказу. Нужно вознаградить его мальчика за это.

Они молча наблюдали некоторое время, не сводя глаз с двух смазливых мальчиков, которые смотрели порно и обсуждали увиденное.

\- Боже, я хотел бы услышать, как Джефф приказывает мне и шлепает мою задницу. Он звучит так сексуально, когда говорит строгим тоном! – сказал Миша, а Джаред не мог удержаться от смеха, когда увидел глаза Джеффа.

\- Твою мать, он действительно это сказал? – шокировано протянул Джефф.

\- Хм, похоже, что мистер Коллинз действительно нуждается в строгом Мистере Моргане, - Джаред улыбнулся своему другу.

\- Он всегда выглядел так невинно, - ошеломленно произнес Джефф.

\- От ноля до десяти – сколько очков даешь Джареду? - спросил его мальчик, и Джаред снова приник к ноутбуку. Разговор становился все более интересным. Джефф потянулся и прибавил громкость.

\- Ну, вообще – восемь, но так, как он выглядит сегодня – девять, - сказал Миша, и его мальчик гордо улыбнулся… Боже, он был настолько очарователен!

\- А сколько ты дашь Джеффу? – поинтересовался в свою очередь Миша.  
\- Хм, семь, потому что он очень строг и жесток в классе, но, такой, как сейчас, он получает восемь или девять,- ответил Дженсен. – А ты сам сколько даешь Джеффу? – улыбнулся другу Дженсен.  
\- От ноля до десяти он легко получает сто баллов, - широко улыбнулся Миша. – А Джаред?

\- То же самое и еще больше. Только его член получает сто баллов, - мило покраснел Дженсен.  
\- Ничего себе, теперь мое эго больше, чем когда-либо. Что скажешь, мистер стобальный член? – рассмеялся Джефф, и теперь пришла очередь Джареда краснеть.  
\- Чувак, они оба возбужденные, жадные мальчики, да? - Он усмехнулся, и Джефф только согласно кивнул.

\- Да, и я не уверен – хочу отшлепать Мишу или обнять, - Джефф рассмеялся.

\- Я люблю, когда Джаред прижимается ко мне и играет со мной. Он может быть настолько мягким, и это странно для кого-то такого большого, - произнес его мальчик, и Джаред почувствовал, как сильнее стучит сердце. 

Джефф внезапно закрыл ноутбук, и Джаред с удивлением взглянул на него.  
\- Знает ли он? - спросил Джефф.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – недоуменно спросил Джаред. 

\- Разве Дженсен не знает, что его милый учитель физкультуры один из самых жестоких мастеров? Он знает, что люди платят тебе тысячи долларов, чтобы ты порвал их на части? Что ты даже для меня слишком жесткий? Что ты испробовал почти все кинки, независимо от того, какими бы жесткокими или отвратительными они не были? Знает ли он, что именно ты называешь поркой? Что ты любишь заставлять своих рабов страдать, и я имею в виду – по-настоящему страдать? Что есть мужчины, которые не кончают по много месяцев, потому что носят насадку на пенисе, по твоему приказу? Он знает, что тебе нравится бондаж, игры с ножом и вещи покруче? Мальчик знает, кто ты? Он знает, что те мастера, которых он видел в порно - ничто рядом с тобой? - Джефф скрестил руки на груди.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, и в данный момент он не должен знать об этом, Джефф. Ему тринадцать! Я понятия не имею, почему он доставляет мне столько удовольствия и без всей этой жести. Он делает меня счастливым во многих отношениях, и я действительно не знаю, почему, - признался Джаред, вздыхая. Он знал, что эта тема когда-нибудь всплывет. 

\- Я знаю, что это такое. Я приверженец старой школы, обычный мастер, который хочет послушного раба, чтобы любить его, заботиться о нем, но ты – ты всегда хотел чего-то другого. Я знаю, что ты хотел того, кто покажет тебе, что все, что он делает – он делает для тебя, а не потому, что ему это нравится. Мише нужен кто-то, кто будет контролировать его, он уже покорный, хотя и очень молод. Дженсен же подчиняется, потому что влюблен, а не потому, что нуждается в этом. Черт, он такой молодой. Мы ведь знаем людей, которые были похожи на него в школе, и которые оказались самыми жестокими садистами. Дженсен может доминировать, может подчиняться, но сейчас он все делает для тебя. Он слишком молод, чтобы ощутить тебя как Мастера. Действительно, доминирование – подарок, и Дженсен дарит тебе себя, дарит то, что ты всегда хотел иметь. Я знаю тебя достаточно долго, знаю, что обычная покорность – не то, что тебе нужно. Тебе нужна покорность влюбленного, того, кому не нужен Мастер, кто страдает для тебя, умоляет, стонет и плачет, для тебя и только для тебя. Все мужчины, которые были твоими рабами, нуждались в твоем доминировании. Они видели только мастера, но Дженсен не такой. Он просто влюблен в своего учителя физкультуры и вполне счастлив с ним, без всякого доминирования или прочих игр. Тринадцатилетний мальчик дает тебе то, чего ты всегда жаждал, - объяснил Джефф, и Джаред знал, что это было правдой.

Он всегда хотел идеального раба, но не того, кто должен быть рабом, а того, кто сделает это только для него.  
\- Да, я думаю, что ты прав. Даже когда он плачет, потому что тридцать ударов нему вынести сложно, но он терпит ради меня, а не потому, что он нуждается в них. - Джаред улыбнулся своему другу.

\- Тем не менее, когда-то он должен узнать, кто ты есть на самом деле. Может быть, не в ближайшее время, но когда-нибудь ты должен увидеть, как далеко он готов зайти с тобой. Что произойдет, если он не сможет принять это? - спросил Джефф.

\- Я не знаю, может, такой день и настанет, но это в далеком будущем, а пока он все еще со мной. Я буду двигаться вперед постепенно, шаг за шагом, и если он захочет остановить свое обучение, тогда и буду решать. Ему тринадцать, и я никогда не заставлю его… попробую только помочь ему. – Джаред устало провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Я знаю, что ты будешь относиться к нему хорошо, а то я остановил бы все это, когда впервые увидел вас. Но еще вопрос – что будет с твоими рабами? Это разобьет сердце мальчика, если ты продолжишь их обучение, - обеспокоенно спросил Джефф.  
\- Я, конечно, никого больше тренировать не буду. Никогда не поступлю так с Дженсеном… я не могу. Я разговаривал со всеми, отменил все контракты и отпустил их к другим мастерам. Только один раб остался, Раб Р. Я обучал его почти шесть лет, и мне нужно провести последнюю сессию с ним, чтобы передать его новому хозяину. Я назначил на сегодня, и скажу Дженсену, что это последняя сессия, - объяснил Джаред.

\- А трахать его ты будешь? И кому ты его отдашь? – поинтересовался Джефф.

\- Нет, никакого секса. И его новый хозяин - Роше, - сказал Джаред и улыбнулся.

\- Роше? Я знаю, твой раб хотел садиста, но Роше? Боже, он будет страдать по-настоящему. - Джефф громко расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу. – Итак, ты поговоришь с Дженсеном… А мне надо подумать, что делать с моим очень плохим учеником, - сказал Джефф с усмешкой.

\- Звучит отлично, а теперь давай вернемся к ним, - сказал Джаред, с нетерпением ожидая, чтобы прикоснуться к своему мальчику.

Дженсен

 

Дженсен торопливо захлопнул ноутбук, когда дверь открылась, и двое мужчин вернулись в комнату. Джаред подошел вплотную к нему и улыбнулся, целуя.  
\- Привет, мой мальчик, скучал по мне? – он улыбнулся, и Дженсен сразу же почувствовал себя лучше.

\- Угу ... да, сэр, - сказал он с мягкой улыбкой.

\- Давай, мальчик, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Будь хорошим мальчиком, ползи за мной! – приказал Джаред, и хотя Дженсену было стыдно, что его увидят Джефф и Миша, он все же соскользнул со стула и опустился на пол.  
\- Миша, ты в порядке? - спросил Джаред, и Миша просто кивнул, потом подошел к одному из окон и выглянул наружу. Дженсен знал, что его друг нервничал из-за того, что сейчас останется наедине с Джеффом, но он надеялся, что это будет хорошо для Миши, когда выполз из комнаты за Джаредом. Они шли ... и ползли по коридору, потом Джаред открыл дверь, за которой оказалась спальня.  
Дженсен вскочил и прижался к учителю, и тот жадно поцеловал его.  
\- Ммм, как же я скучал по своему мальчику, - шепнул Дженсену Джаред, и тот захныкал, когда Джаред усадил его на кровать. – Мы иногда спим здесь, просто, никакого секса. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой кое о чем, - сказал Джаред тихо и поцеловал Дженсена в щеку, и тот забрался к нему на колени.

\- Хорошо ... ты злишься на меня? Я сделал что-то не так? – спросил мальчик, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Нет, мальчик, все в порядке. Просто ... Ты знаешь, что я мастер, верно? И, ну, я тренировал несколько рабов. Я отменил все, но один раб остался, потому что я обучал его очень долго. Я должен провести последнюю сессию с ним, прежде чем дать его в руки нового хозяина, - объяснил Джаред, а Дженсен комкал в пальцах его рубашку, опустив глаза.  
\- Вы будете трахать его .... O-Ладно, я знаю, что вы, и ... и все в порядке, - сказал Дженсен тихо.

\- Нет, мальчик, я не буду трахать его. Я должен прикоснуться к нему, но это все. Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что это последняя сессия, и все, больше никаких рабов, ладно? - Джаред тихо рассмеялся, заставляя Дженсена взглянуть на себя.

Дженсен облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо ... а потом вы мой ... весь мой? – спросил Дженсен, водя пальцем по груди мужчины. 

\- Да, потом я весь твой, моя ревнивая детка, - учитель улыбнулся ему. – У меня есть немного времени, я планирую провести его с пользой! – произнес Джаред и опрокинул Дженсена на кровать, заставляя встать четвереньки. - Черт, ты выглядишь так горячо в трусиках! - Джаред зарычал и стал лизать дырку прямо сквозь тонкую ткань. Дженсен застонал, чувствуя, как горячо и мокро становится между ягодиц. 

\- О, черт, это так хорошо! - Дженсен захныкал и подался назад. Он зашипел, когда учитель сильно шлепнул его, потом Джаред приспустил ему трусики и снова толкнулся языком в отверстие. Дженсен сжал руками простынь, когда его начали трахать языком… он так скучал по учителю… Так жаждал его, и был готов носить девчачье платье сколько угодно, лишь бы угодить учителю. 

\- Сейчас растяну мою сучку, оближу и оттрахаю, - простонал Джаред и скользнул пальцем внутрь Дженсена, начиная двигать им внутри. - Ты моя маленькая сучка, да?

\- Д-да ... ооо ... Черт! Пожалуйста, еще! Больше! Пожааалуйста, сэр, - умолял Дженсен, пытаясь насадиться больше, но Джаред держал его. Трусики плотно прижимали напряженный член и с каждым с каждым скольжением пальца внутри все больше терлись о член. - Нужно больше, пожалуйста, - скулил Дженсен. 

\- Моя жадная шлюшка, - прорычал Джаред, снова шлепнул Дженсена по заднице и вытащил палец, отчего Дженсен разочарованно простонал. Он услышал тихий щелчок открывающейся бутылки со смазкой, а затем уже два пальца скользнули внутрь.

\- Весь мой, одетый как маленькая шлюха, кто ты и есть на самом деле! - Джаред зарычал и стал двигать пальцами быстрее, касаясь чувствительного местечка внутри, сводя с ума. 

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр! Пожалуйста, мне нужно кончить! ... Пожаалуйста! - Дженсен застонал, чувствуя, как от смазки намокли трусики впереди.

\- Да, кончай для меня, моя маленькая, жадная штучка! Испачкай свои трусики для меня! Такой горячий, кончающий только от моих пальцев в твоей узкой маленькой дырочке! - учитель дышал ему в ухо, склонился над Дженсеном и укусил за шею, толкая внутрь третий палец. 

От этого хриплого голоса Дженсен вздрогнул и закричал от удовольствия, кончая прямо себе в трусики. Он упал бы на кровать, но Джаред подхватил его за талию, потянувшись за чем-то другой рукой. Дженсен застонал, когда почувствовал, что в попу толкнулась пробка. Джаред одел ему трусики и шлепнул по ягодице. Дженсен встал на четвереньки и уткнулся носом на живот мужчины.

\- Хорошо, мальчик. Хорошо, я приведу тебя обратно в кабинет и пойду на сессию. Ты останешься с Джеффом и Мишей, и я приду и заберу свою горячую маленькую детку, когда закончу, хорошо? - тихо спросил Джаред, прежде чем поднял его, Дженсен обхватил Джареда ногами. Он захныкал, почувствовал, как липко стало в трусиках – через несколько минут они вообще станут прилипать.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он и уткнулся в шею Джареда. Почувствовал прикосновение теплых губ ко лбу и улыбнулся, еще крепче обнимая Джареда.

\- Хм, кажется, я должен тебя нести, да? – поддразнил Джаред и направился к двери.

 

Миша

Миша чуть не умер, когда понял, что остался один на один со своей тайной страстью. Он привык быть наедине с этим мужчиной, но не так! Не за пределами школы и, конечно, не тогда, когда он так сексуально одет! Миша подошел к одному из больших стеклянных окон и посмотрел вниз, в клуб, надеясь, что Джаред и Дженсен вернутся быстро. Он понятия не имел, как долго он посмотрел вниз, в толпу, но, когда раздался голос мистера Моргана, Миша вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- Как долго ты подделывал свои оценки?

Миша все еще пребывал в задумчивости и машинально ляпнул:  
\- Весь год, - сказал он. Когда до него дошло, что он только что сказал, он густо покраснел и медленно повернулся... ничего себе, его учитель был очень близко. – Я-я имею в виду не это, мистер Морган ... Я-я бы никогда .... - Он замолчал, зная, что пойман. – Я сожалею, - пролепетал он. Этот мужчина стоял очень близко!

\- О, ты будешь сожалеть. За ложь и обман ты заслужил наказание, - сказал Джефф, понизив голос, лаская большим пальцем щеку Миши. Миша едва не свалился на пол… пришлось огромным усилием воли взять себя в руки. - Но это то, чего ты так хочешь, не так ли? Чтобы я отшлепал твою маленькую попку. Поэтому ты здесь, невинный и любопытный, хочешь, чтобы я показал, где твое место. Правильно я говорю, Миша? – вкрадчиво произнес учитель, и Миша почувствовал, как дрожат колени. 

Он потрясенно кивнул.  
\- Ддда…вы, - он сглотнул, - … правы, - он попытался успокоиться. 

\- Хм, давай посмотрим, как хорошо ты можешь выполнять приказы. Встань на колени! – приказал учитель строгим голосом, и Миша, как подкошенный, рухнул, втайне даже радуясь, потому что в такой позиции ноги не так сильно дрожали. - Стой так, - велел учитель и отошел, сев на стул возле стола.  
\- Ползи ко мне! – последовал следующий приказ. Миша даже не задумывался, его мозг был как на автопилоте. Он был во власти приказа своего учителя, встал на четвереньки и пополз к человеку, которого он жаждал так долго, останавливаясь перед ним. - Неплохо! - сказал Джефф уже мягче, и Миша взвизгнул, когда неожиданно оказался на коленях у мистера Моргана. Черт возьми, подумал он, вероятно, он умер и попал на небеса.

\- Ты нервничаешь? – спросил учитель, и Миша покраснел, разглядывая свои ладони.  
\- Да, я-я… - сказал он тихо.

\- Посмотри на меня!- велел мужчина, и Миша мгновенно повиновался. – Мы поговорим о лжи и фальсификации отметок ... завтра, - сказал Джефф, затем наклонился и прижался губами к губам Миши. Мальчик задохнулся, когда мистер Морган скользнул ему в рот языком, замер ненадолго, пока наконец не осознал происходящее…и тогда ответил… Его первый поцелуй с мужчиной, и блин, это было потрясающе!

Он тихо вздохнул в поцелуе и почувствовал, как мистер Морган улыбнулся, стал целовать его еще сильнее, обнимая своими большими руками. Миша не выдержал и обнял мужчину, которого он так хотел. Теперь он понял, что Дженсен имел в виду, когда говорил, что ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы осознать, что он, наконец, получил то, что хотел ... Миша был не такой умный, как Дженсен, так что его мозгу, вероятно, потребуется несколько лет, чтобы поверить. Мистер Морган вдруг сжал его ягодицы, и Миша потрясенно выдохнул. Когда учитель отстранился, Миша так нервничал, что ему было нечем дышать.  
\- Успокойся, не надо нервничать. Мне действительно надо было раньше понять, чего ты хочешь, - улыбнувшись, сказал учитель и погладил по Мишу волосам.

\- Мне очень жаль, я подделал мои оценки, н-но я… я хотел быть рядом с вами, - признался он, пытаясь успокоиться. 

\- Я знаю, но все же ты будешь наказан за это, но, как и я сказал, мы поговорим об этом завтра. Твои родители далеко, я слышал. И это хорошо, да? 

\- Да, это так ... почему? – с любопытством спросил он.

\- Ну, потому что ты останешься у меня в эти выходные. Дженсен остался с Джаредом, и я не хочу, чтобы ты был один,т ы был один достаточно долго, - сказал мужчина, и Миша кивнул, радуясь, что этот человек, казалось, понимал его. Он ненавидел быть один все время, да, у него был Дженсен, но сейчас Дженсен был с Джаредом.

\- Хорошо, но я не взял вещи. И я действительно не люблю быть один, - сказал он печально, кусая щеку.

\- Я не думаю, что тебе понадобится одежда, а зубную щетку я тебе найду, - усмехнулся мужчина, и Миша густо покраснел. – Боже, теперь я понимаю, почему Джаред всегда говорит о «милом взгляде», и если ты не прекратишь, я за себя не отвечаю, - учитель рассмеялся и погладил Мишу по щеке еще раз. - Я буду заботиться о тебе теперь, и ты не будешь одиноким… и у тебя будут самые лучшие оценки! – сказал Морган и поцеловал мальчика… 

Ладно, ему можно делать это бесконечно, подумал Миша и счастливо вздохнул. Потом он услышал, как открылась дверь

\- Мне очень жаль беспокоить вас обоих, - Джаред улыбнулся и подмигнул. Миша посмотрел на Дженсена – тот выглядел так, будто хотел прыгать от радости. Миша был так рад, что Дженсен появился в его жизни ... в конце концов, это Дженсену он должен быть благодарен за то, что все это вообще произошло. 

\- Ну, мистер Коллинз останется на все выходные со мной и получит наказание за ложь и подделку своих оценок, - Джефф улыбнулся другу, а Миша покраснел, беспомощно глядя на Дженсена, который только пожал плечами с ухмылкой на его лице.

\- Будь с ним осторожным, - Джаред рассмеялся и погладил Дженсена по щеке. – Мне пора идти, приглядишь за этими двумя, пока у меня будет сессия?

\- Да, конечно ... не хочешь, чтобы они наблюдали?- спросил Морган с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

\- Нет! Они останутся здесь, - строго сказал Джаред, прежде чем он повернулся к Дженсену и поцеловал его, прошептав что-то на ухо мальчику, отчего тот улыбнулся. - Увидимся позже, - сказал Джаред и вышел из комнаты. Дженсен улыбнулся Мише, который все еще сидел на коленях у мистера Моргана. 

\- Эй, думаю, план сработал хорошо, - сказал Дженсен с гордостью, и Джефф только рассмеялся. Просто вау, Миша действительно не думал, что это возможно, что его ночь закончится вот так! 

 

Джефф

Джефф все еще не мог поверить, что Миша сидел у него на коленях, и что он собрался заниматься сексом с пятнадцатилетним мальчиком. Он всегда шутил с Джаредом насчет Дженсена, но теперь прекрасно понимал друга. Миша был типичный саб, и он все еще не мог поверить, что не видел этого раньше, но он был рад, что маленький гений с зелеными глазами обвел его друга вокруг пальца. Тринадцатилетний мальчик изменил жизнь четырех человек, в том числе и жизнь Джеффа.

Ему стало грустно от того, что, когда он сказал мальчику, что тот может остаться на выходные, Миша выглядел таким счастливым,. У Джеффа чуть не разорвалось сердце от жалости к нему. В некотором смысле он ненавидел родителей мальчика. Кто бы мог относиться к ребенку вот так? Миша был потрясающим и заслуживал того, чтобы о нем заботились ... ну, теперь он позаботится о мальчике.

Джефф посмотрел на мальчика у себя на коленях и улыбнулся, прежде чем принял решение. 

\- Мальчики, вставайте, мы пойдем смотреть на последнюю сессию Джареда с его рабом, - приказал он, опуская Мишу на пол. Он знал, что Джаред разозлится, но мальчикам необходимо увидеть это. Джефф знал, что сессия не будет слишком жестокой, потому что это был уже конец обучения. Новый хозяин уже был в клубе, и скоро Джаред отдаст раба ему. 

Было ясно, что Джаред не хотел, чтобы мальчики видели подобное зрелище, но Джефф всегда выступал за правду, какой бы жестокой она ни была. Надо позаботиться о том, чтобы они поняли, с чем имеют дело, ведь порно или фото в интернете дадут им неверную картину. Джаред будет жестким, но все же Дженсен нигде больше не сможет увидеть его в роли Мастера. Его друг был очень крут и строг как мастер – таких, как он, Морган знал мало, - но эту последнюю сессию мальчики должны увидеть. Джаред потом решит сам, когда он покажет Дженсену больше.

\- Но Джаред сказал, что мы должны остаться здесь! - сказал Дженсен, и было видно, что он боялся разочаровать своего мужчину.

\- Я говорю, идем, так что не волнуйся, я возьму на себя ответственность за решение, - Джефф улыбнулся, и мальчик облегченно вздохнул.

Он открыл дверь в коридор, который звел куда-то вверх по лестнице.  
\- Это наш тайный путь. Клиенты могут наблюдать, что происходит в любой из комнат через большие окна. Окно тонированы изнутри, чтобы люди в ней не видели зрителей. В целях безопасности и для наших собственных сессий, у нас есть еще и другие окна, поменьше. Однако только у нас есть доступ к комнатам просмотра позади главной комнаты через этот коридор, - объяснил Джефф мальчикам, когда они оказались перед неприметной дверью.

\- Джаред и раб не увидят нас? – спросил Миша.

\- Нет. У нас также есть две двери в каждом номере. Одна – обычный выход, другая скрыта и выглядит как стена, и ведет в эти маленькие комнаты просмотра. Немногие клубы имеют такую систему, но мы хотим предоставить нашим клиентам самый высокий уровень безопасности. Бывает, что новые хозяева иногда заходят слишком далеко в своих играх, очень жестоки с рабами, даже если те используют стоп-слово. Некоторые из них даже запирают входную дверь, и поэтому у нас есть второй путь в комнату в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, если основная дверь закрыта, - пояснил Джефф, открывая одну из небольших комнат и впуская мальчиков. Он включил свет, взял три стула и сел с мальчиками, глядя внутрь комнаты, где было еще темно.

Он сразу же подтащил Мишу ближе к себе и погладил его по волосам, и мальчик тут же засиял. Джефф был потрясен тем, как легко Миша отзывался на его прикосновения.

\- Я н-не хочу видеть, как Д- Джаред занимается сексом с кем-то еще! – нервно пролепетал Дженсен, теребя юбку.

\- Дженсен, он не будет заниматься сексом с этим рабом. Я обещаю тебе, Джаред никогда не нарушает своих обещаний, - Джефф попытался успокоить мальчика. Он взъерошил ему волосы, потом нежно поцеловал Мишу в макушку. Миша сел к нему на колени, прижавшись попой прямо к паху... Боже, ему нужно собрать все силы, он, чтобы не нагнуть мальчика прямо тут и не оттрахать его возле окна. 

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил Дженсен и почти прижался лицом к окну, когда свет включился. Молодой человек вошел внутрь помещения - раб Джареда - и начал раздеваться. Джефф усмехнулся, когда парень разделся, и мальчики потрясенно ахнули, увидев, что у него насадка на члене.  
\- Как долго он носил это? - спросил Миша. Он и Дженсен удивленно уставились на Джеффа… Ну, в конце концов, он все еще был их учителем.

\- Пять лет назад Джаред веле ему носить это. Каждые три месяца он дрочит ему, - объяснил Джефф и рассмеялся, увидев бледные лица мальчиков. Они потрясенно распахнули рты. - Ну, он хотел строгого и жесткого Мастера, и поэтому Джаред относится к нему так. – Дженсен выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадет замертво, и Джефф усмехнулся. - Не волнуйся, Дженсен, Джаред не планирует надеть на тебя подобную штуку, - успокоил он мальчика.

\- Слава Богу, - облегченно выдохнул Дженсен, и Миша рассмеялся над своим другом.  
Раб, тем временем, преклонил колени, ожидая своего Мастера. Джефф отвлекся на телефонный звонок и пропустил момент, когда Джаред вошел в комнату. Дженсен громко выдохнул, Миша тоже потрясенно смотрел. Когда Джефф поднял голову, то увидел, что Дженсен прижался к окну. Миша чуть не свалился у него с колен… эти два мальчика были самые очаровательные детки, которых он когда-либо видел.

\- Вашу мать! Он выглядит так жарко, - задыхался Дженсен. - У него есть пирсинг? - спросил мальчик, не отрывая глаз от своего любовника.

\- Да, четыре прокола, - Джефф улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джареда, который был одет в узкие черные кожаные штаны и сапоги… больше на нем ничего не было. Боже, его друг выглядел чертовски привлекательно! Джаред словно наслаждался, показывая своим рабам то, чего они никогда не получат. 

\- Четыре? - Дженсен спросил, изумленно распахнув глаза. - Я видел только два ... и почему я о них не знаю?

\- Потому что он не хотел шокировать тебя, и он не носит их в школе. Ну, два соска проколоты, ты видишь, еще есть прокол на языке и пенисе, - пояснил он, наслаждаясь видом Дженсена – тот мечтательно вздохнул и задумался, явно о чем-то пошлом и грязном. Потом мальчик снова прилип к окну. 

Миша оглянулся:  
\- У вас тоже есть пирсинг? - спросил он и восхитительно покраснел.

\- Хм, ты не видел, когда шпионил за мной во время школьной поездки? - спросил Джефф с грязной ухмылкой на лице. Миша потупил глаза и покачал головой. – У меня тоже самое, за исключением языка, я просто не хочу тыкать чем-то в свой язык, - усмехнулся Джефф.

\- В-вы меня видели? Вы тогда знали ... что нравитесь мне? - произнес его мальчик и вопросительно взглянул на него.

\- Да, я видел, как ты смотришь, но я думал, что тебе понравилась та женщина, с которой я был, - объяснил Джефф, думая о том, каким был глупым тогда…не видел своего мальчика. - Думаю, я был неправ, да? - спросил он и прижался губами к губам Миши. Мальчик был такой удивительный, очень маленький, но просто идеально подходящий, сделанный будто специально для него, отзывающийся на каждое прикосновение. 

Они отстранились друг от друга и посмотрели внутрь комнаты, где Джаред был готов начать.

ГЛАВА 8 (часть 3)

Джаред

Джаред в приватной комнате подбирал приспособления для сессии. Он все еще не мог отвлечься от мыслей о своем мальчике, хотя сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться на этом рабе. Он переоделся, вдел пирсинг, зная, что его раб будет страдать еще больше, увидев его полуголым, не позволяющем прикасаться к себе. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался выбросить из головы образ своего мальчика в юбке. Потом Джаред пошел в сам клуб и увидел в общем зале нового хозяина своего раба, своего давнего друга из Европы.

\- Падалеки! Хочешь помучить моего раба своим умопомрачительным видом, да? - с усмешкой приветствовал его Себастьян.

\- Роше, он на данный момент пока еще мой раб, но я счастлив, что ты здесь. Ты увезешь его во Францию сегодня ночью или предпочитаешь немного позабавиться с ним здесь? – спросил Джаред. 

\- Ну, конечно, я должен показать ему, кому он теперь принадлежит, а уж потом мы отправимся в утомительное путешествие. Как думаешь, что выдержит «сухое» приветствие? – развратно улыбнулся Роше. 

\- Конечно, он сможет, или я надеюсь, что постарается. Он попросил меня быть с ним пожестче, я не мог отказать ему в его желании. «Сухое» приветствие, да? Боже, бедный парень, - сказал Джаред с усмешкой. Если парень получит подобное, то не сможет сидеть несколько дней… а может, и вообще больше не сможет просто нормально сесть. Он знал, что Роше был одним из самых жестоких садистов в Европе. Кроме того, одним из лучших учителей и наставников, которые у Джареда когда-либо были.

\- Так! Не мог бы ты объяснить мне, почему отказываешься от всех своих рабов? 

\- Просто захотелось что-то изменить, вот и все! – соглал Джаред и взял напиток из бара.   
\- Лжец! Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось девятнадцать, пусть ты и совершенный Мастер, но можешь не лгать мне. Скажи, кто занимает все твои мысли настолько, что ты решил все бросить, - спросил Роше, и Джаред вздохнул. Он знал, что его старый друг и наставник поймет, что случилось. После Джеффа это был первый человек, которому он доверял больше всего в своей жизни. Роше вел его в течение трех лет и научил всему, что он хотел бы знать, обучил каждому способу получения удовольствия ... даже тем, которые он сам никогда не решился бы исследовать. Этот человек был влиятельным и невероятно богатым, и одолжил ему деньги на первый клуб.

Своему успеху и связям Джаред был на пятьдесят процентов обязан Себастьяну. Если Джефф был для него кем-то вроде старшего брата, то Себастьян был похож на отца. Джаред взглянул на мужчину, благодаря которому вел такой образ жизни, как сейчас. Он понимал, что Себастьяну действительно интересно, поэтому достал свой телефон, полистал папки и протянул телефон Роше. 

\- Вот причина, почему я отказался от всех других моих рабов, - сказал он со вздохом и сел на стул, ожидая ответа своего друга.

Себастьян посмотрел на фото и приподнял бровь, а потом перевел взгляд на Джареда. На фото был Дженсен, оно было сделано еще тогда, в школьной поездке, конечно, когда Дженсен был одет.   
\- Сколько ему лет?

\- Это Дженсен, ему тринадцать лет, и он один из моих учеников.

\- И как долго ты спишь с ним?

\- Несколько недель, - ответил Джаред, пытаясь прочитать выражение на лице Себастьяна.

\- Ты обучаешь его?

\- Только немного, жду, пока он подрастет… и если он все еще будет хотеть, то я буду обучать его.

Себастьян сел рядом с ним и через несколько секунд улыбнулся.   
\- Влюбился в мальчика, да? Он потрясающий, и это объясняет, почему ты все прекратил, мальчик будет убит горем, если ты продолжишь обучать других рабов, - сказал его друг, отдавая телефон обратно.

\- Ты даже не осуждаешь меня? – удивился Джаред, беря телефон и улыбаясь фотографии своего мальчика, прежде чем положить телефон обратно в карман.

\- Я? Почему я должен осуждать тебя? Et après? Он молод, очень молод, но я знаю тебя, знаю, что если бы мальчик не хотел, то ты бы не позволил себе ничего. Mon Dieu! Только видя, как ты смотришь на эту фотографию, понятно, насколько ты влип. Заботься о нем, или я надеру тебе задницу! – его наставник засмеялся, а Джаред только покачал головой на это заявление. - Итак, он один-единственный, а? Тот, кто подчиняется тебе, потому что хочет тебя, а не просто хозяина? - спросил Себастьян, широко улыбаясь.

Джаред опустил голову и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.   
\- Черт, вы с Джеффом что – думаете одинаково? – удивленно спросил он.  
\- Нет, но мы знаем тебя, вот и все, - Себастьян рассмеялся. - Где же этот парень, а?

\- С Дженсеном и своим новым мальчиком, - Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Mon Dieu! Сколько тому лет? - спросил Себастьян, изумленно распахнув глаза.   
\- Пятнадцать, и он лучший друг Дженсена ... и нет, он не обучает его ... они просто встретились только сегодня вечером, - рассмеялся Джаред. 

\- О Боже! Может быть, мне тоже завести себя мальчика-раба?

\- О, Боже, нет! Этот ребенок будет травмирован, проведя только час с тобой, - нахмурился Джаред. Себастьян был очень жесток, и ребенок в его руках - это больше, чем неправильно.

\- Ха, Джаред! Ты действительно думаешь, что мне нужен ребенок? Слишком хрупко для меня. Так, что с моим рабом? Может, начнем? – хищно усмехнулся Себастьян. – И ты сможешь скорее оказаться рядом со своим мальчиком. 

\- Звучит отлично. Я пойду и закончу контракт, и тогда ты сможешь вступить в игру, - сказал Джаред и встал.

\- Formidable! Ты знаешь, если понадобится моя помощь, я буду рядом. Я знаю много людей, чтобы помочь тебе избежать проблем в отношении мальчика, - серьезно сказал Себастьян.

\- Я знаю, спасибо, - благодарно отозвался Джаред. Он знал, что если кто-то узнает о его отношениях с Дженсеном или будут какие-то проблемы, то его друг немедленно поможет.

\- Для тебя - всегда! Иди, повеселись с моей новой собственностью, - улыбнулся Себастьян, и Джаред направился в комнату для сессий.

Когда он вошел, раб уже стоял на коленях, ожидая его. 

 

Джаред и Дженсен

Джареду пришлось подавить усмешку, когда он вошел в комнату. Он знал Джеффа слишком хорошо и мог поспорить на миллион долларов, что сейчас шесть пар глаз не отрываясь смотрели на него, он почти физически чувствовал цепкий взгляд внимательных зеленых глазок. Он усмехнулся про себя, а затем сосредоточился на рабе.

Дженсен пускал слюни, когда его влажная мечта вошел в комнату ... невозможно, но этот человек выглядит еще жарче! Пирсинг? Пирсинг в члене? Дженсен почти растаял от жарких мыслей, после того, как Джефф рассказал ему об этом. Теперь он был абсолютно точно уверен, что Джаред был самым горячим человеком на этой планете, и он был весь его, подумал Дженсен ревниво, и, прищурившись, взглянул на раба.

Джаред подготовил все необходимое, прежде чем повернулся к рабу, сосредотачиваясь только на нем.  
\- Встань впозу для разогревающей порки, - приказал он строгим голосом. Джаред надел кожаные перчатки без пальцев и взял ремень, предварительно хорошо увлажненный.

\- Добро пожаловать, Господин! Конечно, Господин! – произнес его раб, а затем подполз к скамейке для порки и лег на нее. Джаред не стал пристегивать его, зная, что он был хорошо подготовлен и не станет двигаться.

\- Ты получишь пятьдесят ударов ремнем, двадцать пять кнутом и пятнадцать тростью, - сказал он сухо.

\- Спасибо вам, Господин, - произнес раб громко и ясно, как Джареду нравилось. Он будет жестким, но не слишком сильно, парню сегодня еще предстоит встреча с Роше.

Дженсен выдохнул и резко повернулся к Джеффу.   
\- С-сколько разминка? Девяносто ударов? – изумленно спросил он ... Он плакал, когда порка длилась больше, чем тридцать ударов... только от рук Джареда!

\- Да, это нормально, и еще достаточно мягко. Не сравнивай его с собой, Дженсен. Этот человек был рабом более девяти лет, и Джаред отлично обучил его. Этот раб почти не делает ошибок, которые могут принести ему наказание ... которое он действительно не хочет от Джареда. Он находится в стадии подготовки, где он только страдает для своего хозяина, с наказанием или без, - объяснил Джефф. Дженсен потрясенно выдохнул. Он дернулся, когда услышал громкий шлепок кожи о кожу и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что делает его мокрая мечта.

Джаред без предупреждения обрушил первый удар на ягодицы раба. Он любил, чтобы кожа ремня была хорошо увлажнена, от чего рабу приходилось еще больнее. Раб дернулся, но не посмел пошевелиться. Он знал, что лучше не двигаться и не умолять во время разогревающей порки. Джаред наносил удары на ягодицы, спину. На протяжении многих лет он узнавал, сколько человеческий организм может вынести, и часто это было гораздо больше, чем большинство людей думали. Он знал все об анатомии тела, о том, что можно сделать с ним. Себастьян научил его, объяснил, насколько важно точно знать, как далеко он может зайти, научил его видеть признаки приближающейся потери сознания или беспамятства.   
Он почти чувствовал, как собственный язык его тела изменился, от мягкого и немного властного в сексе учителя своего мальчика обратно к мастеру, каким он всегда был. Он довольно улыбнулся, когда услышал тихий всхлип человека, лежащего перед ним. 

\- Разве я дал тебе разрешение говорить или стонать, раб? - холодно спросил он и ударил сильнее.

\- Н-нет, Господин! Пожалуйста, простите меня! – прорыдал мужчина.

\- Ты получаешь еще десять ударов тростью за неподчинение мне! - пояснил он сухо и продолжил покрывать красными рубцами тело раба. 

\- Спасибо, Господин! – раб тяжело дышал. 

\- Я только разогрею тебя для твоего нового хозяина, и надеюсь, ты не разочаруешь его. Ты не должен подвести меня. Понимаешь, раб? – спросил Джаред, нанеся несколько особо жестких ударов на бедра и ягодицы парня.

\- Д-да, Г-господин, я не подведу. Я хорошо выполню все! – задыхаясь, произнес раб.   
\- Надеюсь, что хорошо, для твоего же блага, - сказал Джаред строго, потом отложил ремень в сторону и схватил свой любимый кнут. Он, не колеблясь, ударил, прямо по воспаленно-красной коже ягодиц. Эту последнюю порку раб будет помнить долго, особенно тогда, когда его будут трахать. Он знал, как Себастьян любил, когда рабы не растянуты, поэтому приказал рабу придти неподготовленным.

Дженсен, не отрываясь, смотрел на Джареда, он не мог отвести глаз от него. Этот человек полностью изменился, его жесты, его голос. Только странно было то, что Дженсен становится все ревнивее с каждой секундой, он знал, что, может быть, он должен испугаться или что-то в этом роде, но то, что другой человек мог называть его Джареда Господином, злило его. Его Джаред выглядел иначе, но все равно он был самым прекрасным мужчиной, и он сейчас был немного другим, но все равно его Джаредом.   
По мнению Дженсена, Джаред сейчас выглядел очень сексуально, и он мог понять, почему люди хотели подчиняться ему. Он сам был готов упасть на колени и получить порку, только чтобы увидеть Джареда такого, как сейчас – в кожаных брюках, сапогах, в перчатках и, о да, с потрясающим пирсингом! Дженсен был уверен, что с ним что-то не так, возможно, он должен жалеть бедного человека, который лежал сейчас перед Джаредом, корчась от боли, которую причинял ему его личный эротический сон. Но Дженсена почему-то это не волновало, Джаред был очень горячим, и после того, как он закончит с этим мужчиной, Джаред будет только его.   
Когда Джаред провел ногтями по спине парня, отчего тот дернулся, Дженсену захотелось вбежать и прижаться к Джареду. Ему совсем не понравилось, что Джаред касается кого-то другого… даже совсем чуть-чуть.   
\- Боже, Дженсен, ты милый! Ты только посмотри, как ты ревнуешь из-за того, что Джаред коснулся его, - произнес Джефф, и они с Мишей рассмеялись. Дженсен покраснел и прикусил нижнюю губу, он не думал, что это так очевидно.

\- Он мой! - сказал он властно, но едва слышно. Рука учителя погладила по его волосам, и мужчина улыбнулся ему.

\- Он твой, не волнуйся об этом, - сказал Джефф с мягкой улыбкой, которая немного успокоила Дженсена.

Джаред закончил с кнутом и взял трость.   
\- Считай, раб, громко и ясно, если ошибешься, получишь еще пять! - приказал он строго и опустил трость на бедро раба.

\- Д-да, Господин! O-один! – прорыдал раб, но Джаред равнодушно продолжал наносить удары. После пятнадцати ударов он остановился.

\- Раздвинь ягодицы, раб! - приказал он и сменил позицию, взяв трость посередине. Раб мгновенно повиновался и трясущимися руками раздвинул ягодицы. Джаред нанес удар прямо по расселине. Раб перед ним зашипел от боли, но продолжал послушно считать. Джаред был горд им – тот в последние несколько лет хорошо усвоил уроки, и Джаред был уверен, что раб отлично представит его перед новым хозяином.   
Он знал, что Себастьян не захочет видеть насадку на члене раба – тот любил играть с членом и яйцами своих рабов, поэтому Джаред сегодня должен снять насадку и разрешить рабу кончить.   
\- Двадцать! - раб вскрикнул, когда следующий жесткий удар снова пришелся на беззащитную дырку. Джаред любил, когда рабы начинали страдать, ради этого момента он и шел на это – видеть, что они страдали, потому что он хотел.

Дженсен сердито посмотрел на мужчину перед Джаредом, когда тот развел ягодицы. Его не волновало, что тому будет больно, просто тот был слишком близко к его Джареду. Дженсен уставился в пах Джареду, проверяя, не возбужден ли он, но до сих пор его учитель, казалось, не был возбужден.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, когда порка была наконец закончена, но задохнулся в панике, когда Джаред встал на колени позади раба и стал что-то делать с его членом. Ладно, это уже не смешно, подумал он сердито, но мгновение спустя Джаред встал и отбросил насадку в угол. Дженсен снова расслабился ... было такое чувство, что он катался на американских горках, когда видел своего Джареда с другим мужчиной!

\- Раб, можешь кончить! – приказал Джаред, садясь на единственный стул в комнате. Раб носил эту насадку в течение пяти лет и выглядел очень счастливым, услышав этот приказ.

\- Большое спасибо, Господин!- произнес раб и пополз к нему. Джаред уже дал понять, что к нему нельзя прикасаться во время последней сессии. 

\- Я могу служить вам, Господин?- спросил раб, глядя с вожделением. 

\- Нет! Я уже приказал не трогать меня в этой сессии. Ты достаточно послужишь новому хозяину сегодня вечером. Подрочи или я накажу тебя за неповиновение! - резко сказал он, глядя на раба. Джаред хотел бы закончить эту последнюю сессию так, чтобы раб обслужил его, но он знал, что это разобьет сердце Дженсену

Раб посмотрел вниз и покраснел:  
\- Прошу прощения, Господин, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, простите меня, - умолял он, начиная поглаживать свой твердый член.

Джареду не нужно было долго ждать – раб застонал и почти сразу брызнул спермой себе на руку и на пол. Джаред был не железный – его раб был красив, но Джаред пытался думать о чем-нибудь отвратительном, к примеру, о голой морщинистой старухе, чтобы не возбудиться… Он чувствовал, что ревнивые зеленые глазки пристально, как ястреб, следят, не возбудился ли он. Джаред попытался не думать о своем мальчике и снова сосредоточился на образе старухи. 

\- Очисти беспорядок! - приказал он, и раб облизал руку и пол. Закончив, раб замер перед ним в идеальной позе с опущенной головой. - Иди сюда! - приказал он. 

Джаред похлопал раба по голове:  
\- В последние пять лет ты был идеальным, и я горжусь тобой. Ты очень хороший раб, и твой новый мастер будет доволен тобой, - сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана маленький ключ, чтобы расстегнуть ошейник вокруг шеи мужчины. - Сегодня наш контракт заканчивается, и я передам тебя новому хозяину. Мэтт, ты больше не мой раб, и я больше не твой хозяин. Спасибо, что был хорошим, - с гордостью произнес Джаред, расстегивая ошейник и освобождая парня. 

\- Спасибо, Господин, за ваше обучение и заботу. Вы будет гордиться мной, - произнес парень, поднял голову и улыбнулся: - Спасибо, Джаред.

\- Не надо благодарить меня за это, Мэтт, - Джаред улыбнулся и в последний раз погладил парня по голове. Себастьян вошел в комнату, уже переодетый. Он подошел к стулу, на котором сидел Джаред, и Мэтт сразу же опустил голову. 

\- Идеальная работа, малыш! - сказал Себастьян у него за спиной. – Иди к своему мальчику, у меня есть все, что нужно! –услышал Джаред его довольный смех. 

Он встал и повернулся, пожимая Себастьяну руку, приобнял его.   
\- Повеселись с ним, - Джаред улыбнулся и подмигнул Себастьяну.

\- И тебе весело провести время с твоей деткой, - усмехнулся мужчина, а Джаред повернулся и пошел к двери. Не к главной двери, а к той, что вела в комнату просмотра, где, он был уверен, сейчас его мальчик смотрит на него во все глаза. Он улыбнулся, набирая пин-код на двери.

***  
Дженсен расслабился, когда, наконец, еще один человек вошел в комнату, и казалось, что сессия была наконец закончена.

\- Э-э, Джефф? – спросил Дженсен, кусая нижнюю губу.

\- Что?

\- Я думал, Джаред не знал, что мы были здесь ... но почему он идет к этой двери? – нервно спросил Дженсен… что если Джаред разозлится или, еще хуже, разочаруется, потому что он не последовал его приказу? Дверь щелкнула, и Дженсену захотелось спрятаться в углу.

Джаред вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Я думал, что велел некоторым мальчикам оставаться в кабинете, - строго сказал он и посмотрел на Джеффа, но через несколько секунд рассмеялся, и Джефф только приподнял бровь.

\- Ты знал, да? – довольно сказал Джефф.

\- Конечно, знал. Два зеленых глаза почти сверлили меня насквозь, когда я подходил близко к парню, и не надо никаких тонированных окон, - Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Ну, твой мальчик довольно ревнив, - сказал Джефф и кивнул в сторону Дженсена, который кусал нижнюю губу, глядя в пол.

\- Я знаю! Он очарователен, да? - тихо сказал Джареди подошел к Дженсену, опустившись на колени перед мальчиком, нежно погладив его по покрасневшей щечке. - Все в порядке, мальчик? Ты боишься меня? - тихо спросил он, улыбнувшись, когда Дженсен вдруг обнял его.

\- Нет, не боюсь ... р-рад, что все закончилось, - шепнул ему Дженсен куда-то в шею. 

\- Да, все кончено, и теперь я весь твой, - сказал Джаред, зная, что это было именно то, что Дженсен хотел услышать. Дженсен потрясенно взглянул на него и улыбнулся так сияюще, что Джареду было просто необходимо поцеловать своего мальчика.

\- Да, весь мой, - облегченно вздохнул Дженсен в поцелуе, и Джаред рассмеялся ... Мальчик был самой восхитительной штучкой в мире ... помимо того, что выглядел ужасно горячо в этой форме!

Дженсен осознал, что Джаред с ним, растворился в поцелуе. Он очень боялся, что Джаред будет заниматься секском с рабом и был более чем счастлив, что этого не произошло. Он заметил, что Джефф вдруг встал и прижал к себе Мишу, который тут же обхватил его за талию. Джефф отвернул голову Миши от окна. Только он хотел спросить, в чем дело, Джаред поднял его – Дженсен пискнул от неожиданности – и прижал к себе. 

\- Пора идти! – торопливо произнес Джаред. Дженсен хотел знать, что происходит, но Джаред отвернулся от окна и пошел к двери.

Дженсен дернулся от неожиданности, когда громкий болезненный крик заполнил комнату, но в тот момент они уже вышли. Он хотел посмотреть, но Джаред прижимал его голову к своему плечу, и единственное, что он мог видеть, было то, что Джефф сделал то же самое с Мишей, когда раздался следующий крик ... Дверь в маленькую комнату закрылась, и они оказались в коридоре.

Джаред увидел как раз вовремя, что Роше собирается делать, и хотел поскорее вывести Дженсена из комнаты. Он знал, что Джефф уже позаботился о Мише. «Сухое» приветствие было не тем, что мальчики должны были видеть. Они несли мальчиков обратно в кабинет, и Джаред глубоко вздохнул, когда опустил Дженсена – тот побледнел. Он и Джефф усадили мальчиков на диван и дали им воды.   
\- Все в порядке с вами обоими? спросил Джаред, лаская щеку Дженсена.

\- Почему он кричал? Вы должны что-то сделать, человеку больно! – дрожащим голосом произнес его мальчик, и Миша только кивнул.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Джеффа, который кивнул ему. 

\- Нет, мальчик, он не нуждается в помощи. Ты ведь читал то, что я тебе дал? Пункт о садистах и людях, которые любят много боли? - спросил он, и Дженсен кивнул. – Ты ведь тоже об этом знаешь, Миша? - другой мальчик тоже кивнул. - Ну вот, новый хозяин этого раба любит причинять боль, и раб хочет получить ее. Да, он кричал, ему больно, но это его возбуждает. Этот человек попросил меня дать ему нового хозяина, кто любит этот подобные игры, и в общем ... это было приветствие хозяином своего нового раба, - пояснил он и вздохнул с облегчением, когда оба мальчика, казалось, поняли, что происходит, и их лица снова приобрели нормальный цвет. – Этот мастер позаботится о своем рабе после их игр. Он мой друг, и я знаю, что он хорош в том, что делает, так что вы не должны беспокоиться, хорошо? - спросил он, и оба кивнули, принимая напитки от Джеффа.

Джефф сел и притянул Мишу к себе – тот уже отвлекся от истории с рабом и послушно приник к мужчине. Джаред улыбнулся, глядя на них, и посмотрел на Дженсена, который выглядел лучше.   
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, и Дженсен кивнул с улыбкой.

\- Это хорошо, когда хозяин забоится о рабе, - Дженсен улыбнулся ему, и Джаред нежно поцеловал своего мальчика.

\- Так что, я думаю, мы должны пойдти домой, потому что я действительно хочу весело провести время со своим непослушным болельщиком, - Джаред тихо застонал, когда взглянул на мгновенно вспыхнувшего Дженсена. - Вы с Мишей домой, не так ли? - спросил он Джеффа.

\- Да, он останется у меня на выходных! – пояснил друг, и Джаред ухмыльнулся.

\- Великолепно, мы все пойдем домой. Ты готов, непослушная детка, да? – спросил он Дженсена, который ошалело кивнул. Джаред не мог дождаться, чтобы оказаться внутри своего мальчика. 

Дженсен скользнул рядом с Джаредом, который все еще стоял на коленях перед ним, и единственное, что ему хотелось – прижаться к Джареду. 

\- Я буду вашим идеальным маленьким болельщиком, только вашим! – тихо простонал он, обвивая руками шею мужчины.   
\- Я знаю это! Идеальный маленький ребенок, - Джаред дразняще улыбнулся. Дженсен хитро приподнял брови – он тоже может дразнить Джареда. Он расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Да, совершенный, маленький ребенок для тебя… папочка, - сказал он и был вознагражден низким стоном Джареда и смехом Джеффа.

\- Боже, эта маленькая дрянь убьет меня в один день, - сказал Джаред Джеффу, который все еще смеялся. - А ты, озорной ребенок! Хочешь поиграть в ролевые игры, да? - спроил Джаред, и Дженсен почти расплавился от его похотливого взгляда.

\- Этот мальчик крутит тобой, как хочет, - Джефф засмеялся и покраснел немного. - Игра в папочку с маленьким мальчиком делает тебя еще старше! – Джефф снова расхохотался, а Джаред только усмехнулся.

\- Ты не хочешь играть со мной, папуля? - спросил Миша с таким невинным видом, что Джефф изумленно распахнул глаза. Дженсен так смеялся, что чуть упал, а Джаред почти рыдал от смеха. Дженсен знал Мишу и был уверен, что его друг намерен добавить еще пару комментариев.

\- Твою же мать! - Джефф застонал и поцеловал Мишу. - И я еще думал, что Дженсен развратник. Я должен был знать лучше вас обоих, знать, что вы оба злые мальчишки, и теперь я чувствую себя старым. - Джефф усмехнулся.

\- Я люблю тебя, старичок! – сказал Миша и широко улыбнулся, а и Джефф покачал головой и засмеялся.

Через несколько минут Джаред попрощался с Мишей и Джеффом, Дженсен уже сидел рядом с ним в машине. Он был рад, что они, наконец, одни, потому что Джаред не мог ждать ни секундой дольше. Он положил руку на голую ногу Дженсена, скользнул выше, до его члена, который выглядел просто потрясающе в белых трусиках. Наградой ему был протяжный стон, Джаред улыбнулся, глядя, как Дженсен тянется за лаской. 

Он был рад, что Дженсен, похоже, не слишком устал, потому что не был намерен позволить ему спать в течение нескольких часов, его мальчик был только его в эти выходные, и он будет использовать каждую секунду с ним. Он был очень счастлив, что Джефф, казалось, выглядел счастливым с Мишей, ему было любопытно, что там у них происходит, но узнать об этом удастся только в понедельник.

\- Хм, такой хороший, маленький, озорной болельщик, моя шлюшка, да? Хочешь, чтобы мой член растянул тебя? – прорычал Джаред и застонал, когда вспомнил, что Дженсен был уже подготовлен.

\- Дааа, хочу твой член очень сильно, - Дженсен застонал рядом, когда Джаред начал массировать его член. Его мальчик спустился ниже на сиденье. – Хочу тебя так сильно… папочка, - Дженсен снова застонал и хитро улыбнулся. 

Джаред зашипел сквозь зубы .... Дженсен убьет его однажды, а пока он заставит его умолять и стонать все выходные. Член уже стоял, Джаред не мог дождаться, когда они приедут и он заполнит своего мальчика, будет двигаться в нем, так глубоко и сильно, и тот будет чувствовать его еще несколько дней, подумал он с усмешкой и сунул руку в белые трусики. Он хотел убедиться, что Дженсен никогда не забудет свой первый уик-энд, который, как надеялся Джаред, будет одним из многих.


	9. Chapter 9

ГЛАВА 9

Через мгновение Джаред закрыл за ними дверь, и Дженсен тут же бросился ему на руки. Он был возбужден всю ночь. Его просто свел с ума вид полуголого Джареда с пирсингом и татуировкой! Он счастливо вздохнул, когда Джаред наконец поцеловал его. Дженсен нетерпеливо ерзал у него на руках, пока Джаред нес его в свою большую спальню.

\- Черт, ты так хочешь! Соскучился по моему члену, да! – улыбнулся мужчина, опуская Дженсена на кровать.

\- Да, пожалуйста, хочу ваш член! - выдохнул Дженсен. – И… Мне очень понравился ваш пирсинг, - признался Дженсен и прикусил нижнюю губу, наблюдая за тем, как раздевается Джаред.

\- Я думал, что ты немного испугаешься, но мой мальчик немного странный, да? - Джаред усмехнулся. – Кстати, тебе положена порка, независимо от того, как сильно ты хочешь меня, - объяснил он, и Дженсен надулся. - Ах, мальчик, ты знаешь, твои милые надутые губки на меня не подействуют. Непослушные мальчики заслуживают порки, - Джаред взглянул на него, и в его взгляде плескалось возбуждение. Он схватил Дженсена и рывком притянул себе на колени... Блин, этот человек вертит его из стороны в сторону, как будто он ничего не весит!

Дженсен вздрогнул, когда мужчина задрал ему юбку и нежно погладил по ягодицам, прежде чем потянул трусики вниз, оголяя плоть. Дженсен пошевелил задницей и тихо зашипел от удара.   
\- Ааа, папочка, больно, - сказал он тихо и был вознагражден глубоким, похотливым рычанием.

\- Ты маленькая, жадная до члена шлюшка, ты это знаешь, да? Маленькая, распутная Дженни, - сказал Джаред хриплым и донельзя сексуальным голосом и снова шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. Дженсен уже притерпелся к порке, тем более он знал, что это не для наказания, поэтому был спокойным.

\- Да, папочка, я люблю быть твоим распутным Дженни, - простонал он, начиная тереться о бедра Джареда, член в трусиках уже тек от смазки. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста ..., - просил он, сам не зная чего, но при следующем ударе толкнулся задницей в руку Джареда.

\- Черт, моя маленькая Дженни хочет все сильнее! Боже, ты сведешь меня с ума, мальчик, - Джаред застонал и ударил его еще раз.

Дженсену даже нравилось, но после нескольких ударов он, наконец, ощутил боль и тихо заскулил.  
\- Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста, прекрати, мне больно ... Я-я твой хороший ребенок, но пожалуйста, прекрати.

\- Тсс, мальчик, думаю, ты выдержишь еще десять для меня! Будь моим хорошим, маленьким мальчиком и прими десять ударов,- сказал Джаред и потер рукой его горящие ягодицы, Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, поворачивая голову, чтобы видеть Джареда.

\- О! Хорошо, я могу взять больше, папочка… для тебя, - сказал он тихо, вытирая слезы. Он растворился в мягком прикосновении, когда Джаред погладил его по голове.

\- Ммм, такой хороший мальчик, произнес Джаред и шлепнул Дженсена снова. Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы выдержать последние удары. Для Джареда он бы выдержал и тысячу, если это сделает этого человека счастливым, подумал он. Тихий стон сорвался с его губ, когда удары прекратились и Джаред стал нежно поглаживать его задницу. 

-Ты действительно хороший, мой мальчик, теперь я должен позаботиться о твоей маленькой дырке. Что думаешь об этом? – поддразнил его Джаред и ущипнул за ягодицу, отчего Дженсен и застонал, и зашипел одновременно.

Дженсен застонал, начиная снова тереться о ногу Джареда. Боль от порки забылась сразу, он снова возбудился.  
\- О Боже, да! Пожалуйста, папа, пожаалуйста! – начал умолять он и ахнул, когда Джаред усадил его себе на колени.

\- Хмм, моя распутная, маленькая Дженни любит называть меня папой, да? - Джаред зарычал, его рука скользнула под юбку и потерла член Дженсена сквозь липкие трусики. Дженсен был так возбужден, что был уверен - сейчас он просто умрет от этого прикосновения. 

\- Да, м-мне нравится, - простонал он, толкаясь напряженным членом в большую ладонь своего учителя. Когда Джаред поцеловал его, Дженсен наконец вспомнил про пирсинг в языке и обнаружил, что им очень весело играть. Он облизал вокруг сережки, позволяя Джареду играть со своим языком и сосать его нижнюю губу. 

\- Мне очень, очень нравится твой пирсинг, - признался Дженсен и покраснел немного, прежде чем наклонился, чтобы получить еще один поцелуй.

\- Приятно слышать, мальчик, - Джаред усмехнулся и встал. - Теперь время поиграть - сказал он, хищно улыбнувшись, и положил Дженсена на кровать. - Лежи так, - велел он, Дженсен последовал приказу и замер.

Дженсен наблюдал, как чертовски идеальный, обнаженный мужчина сел на край кровати, стянул с него трусики и отбросил их в сторону. Затем Джаред вытащил несколько манжет из-под кровати, фиксируя их на ногах Дженсена. О, это уже не выглядело забавным. Дженсен видел, что манжеты были закреплены на цепи, и они развели ему ноги шире… Ах, ах, действительно не очень хорошо, подумал Дженсен, когда мужчина также зафиксировал его запястья над головой такими же манжетами.

\- Они приделаны к кровати, папочка? - спросил он с любопытством, потому что не заметил их прежде.

\- Да, цепи закреплены внутри кровати, и я могу вытащить их оттуда, когда мне нужно, или спрятать обратно, - объяснил Джаред с усмешкой, и Дженсен вздрогнул при мысли о том, что еще мужчина прятал в своей мебели. - Подними голову, - велел Джаред, и Дженсен тихо застонал, когда ему на глаза легла повязка. Он все еще был почти полностью одет, но сейчас нервничал, будучи не в состоянии видеть. - Все хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе, поверь мне, - сказал Джаред, погладив Дженсена по волосам ... гребаный читальщик мыслей, выругался про себя Дженсен.

\- Хорошо, я тебе доверяю, - сказал он тихо, после того как получил еще один поцелуй.

\- Хороший мальчик! - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен услышал, как ушел. Потом он вернулся, и Дженсен ощутил, как на соски ему одели зажимы, соединенные между собой цепочкой. – Не хватает одной вещицы, да, моя маленькая шлюшка? - Джаред усмехнулся.

Дженсен вздохнул, он знал, что все равно согласится.   
\- Кольцо на член, папочка? - спросил он и прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Правильно, мой хороший мальчик, - похвалил Джаред. 

Через несколько секунд Дженсен снова вздохнул, когда на его твердый член одели кольцо… Боже, он ненавидел эти вещи. 

\- Ты выглядишь так жарко, моя маленькая шлюха, - Джаред застонал и облизал его член, отчего Дженсен громко вскрикнул.

\- Теперь я могу поиграть с моим озорным маленьким болельщиком! – произнес учитель голосом, просто пропитанным похотью.

 

Миша и Джефф

Джефф жил рядом с клубом, и они доехали очень быстро. Миша был ошеломлен видом шикарного дома, где жил Джефф. Он был потрясающий, как у Джареда, но все же другой. Джаред был типичный холостяк, предпочитающий минимализм, а у Джеффа внутри все было обставлено в классическом стиле, со старинной мебелью и огромной библиотекой… Настоящий учитель, подумал Миша.

\- Ваш дом просто удивительный, - сказал Миша с улыбкой, оборачиваясь к Джеффу.

\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, ведь ты будешь проводить здесь много времени, - ответил мужчина таким тоном, будто это даже не обсуждалось. Миша кусал губы, все еще нервничая рядом с этим человеком. – Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе, и с этого момента я буду этим человеком.

\- И я не имею права голоса? – прямо спросил Миша.

\- Хочешь сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу? Я уверен, что нет, ведь именно поэтому ты здесь. Я прав? – сказал Джефф и приподнял бровь, а Миша покраснел и кивнул. Он знал, что хотел бы быть со своим учителем так долго, насколько возможно. Джефф подошел поближе и погладил его по щеке, а потом поцеловал. Поцелуй был мягким и нежным, но немного жестким, и Миша был уверен, что это был лучший поцелуй, который он когда-либо получал за всю свою жизнь! Он никогда не реагировал так сильно, ни с кем раньше, и когда он почувствовал, что его член затвердел, он ахнул и прижался ближе к своему учителю.

\- Только потому, что это твой первый день со мной, я позволю тебе выбрать – наказание или твой первый раз, - тихо произнес Джефф, отстраняясь. Миша посмотрел на него.

\- К-какое ... наказание? – пролепетал он. 

\- Да, думаю, мы должны говорить об этом сегодня и все прояснить. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я забыл о твоей лжи и фальсификации оценок, не так ли? Я покажу тебе, что это такое - когда кто-то заботится о тебе, но это также включает в себя наказание за нарушение правил, неповиновение или ложь. Просто, чтобы было ясно, ты, конечно, можешь уйти, когда захочешь, но я знаю, и ты знаешь, что ты не хотел бы этого, так что придется жить по моим правилам. Наши отношения будут отличаться от отношений Джареда и Дженсена, потому что я знаю, тебе нужно другое. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто позаботится и возьмет все на себя, тебе нравится, когда я пробую твои границы и вознаграждаю тебя, когда ты делаешь что-то хорошо. Я уверен, что ты даже смотрел порно на подобную тему. Скажи мне, что именно привлекло тебя во мне, из-за чего ты влюбился в своего строгого учителя математики? - спросил Джефф.

\- В-власть. Мне нравится, когда кто-то находится под полным контролем другого, кто заботится о нем. Мне нравятся ошейники ... О-они означают, что вы кому-то принадлежите, и что в-вы не одиноки, - заикаясь и нервничая, произнес Миша. За исключением Дженсена, никто не знал о нем подобное, и он все еще чувствовал себя странно. Миша знал, что ему пятнадцать, и он должен хотеть других вещей, но он желал только одного. Быть собственностью.

\- Я так и думал! Я думаю, что сейчас ты знаешь основы, остальному я научу тебя, когда это будет необходимо, - сказал Джефф тихо и погладил его по щеке, и Миша потянулся за прикосновением. Его учитель был так близко, об этом он мечтал так давно, но в реальности все оказалось намного лучше, чем он предполагал. 

\- Не надо нервничать или стесняться рядом со мной. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, и дам это тебе. Тебе не нужно принимать решения, если ты хочешь быть со мной – я решу все за тебя, - объяснил Джефф. Миша вздрогнул от его властного голоса, от того, что, наконец, он почувствовал, что кто-то был очень заинтересован в нем. - Итак, наказание или секс? - спросил мужчина с улыбкой на лице.

\- Н-наказание, - сказал Миша и покраснел с головы до ног, он вдруг так захотел этого, что сам от себя не ожидал. 

\- Хорошее решение, Ангел! – сказал мужчина, и Миша почувствовал, как потеплело в груди от того, как мужчина назвал его. - Пойдем со мной! – приказал учитель и пошел в большую спальню, где почти все пространство занимала огромная двуспальная кровать, которая выглядела очень красиво. Джефф сел на кровать, и Миша остановился перед своим учителем. - Сними рубашку, - велел он, и Миша быстро подчинился. Джефф потянул вниз молнию его брюк, они упали на пол, и Миша густо покраснел. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, стоя перед своим учителем и своей тайной страстью в одних лишь в трусах… или больше уже не тайной. 

\- На колени! – отдал Джефф очередной приказ. Миша покраснел бы больше, но это было невозможно, он встал на колени и удивился, что в таком положении почувствовал себя еще более уязвимым. – За что я должен наказать тебя? – спросил учитель и потянул трусы Миши вниз, оголяя задницу. 

\- Я-я солгал и ... подделал мои оценки, - пролепетал Миша и прикусил губу.

\- Верно, Ангел, и за это ты будешь наказан. Когда наказание закончится, мы сможем двигаться дальше, все будет забыто и прощено, - объяснил учитель. Миша ахнул от удивления и шока, когда по его голой заднице ударили первый раз. Он хотел что-то сказать, но следующий удар заставил его забыть о разговорах. Удары были жесткие, быстрые и четкие. Его глаза тут же наполнились слезами, в носу защекотало. 

\- Ой, больно! – прорыдал он после нескольких ударов, но мужчина не остановился и шлепал его снова и снова. После очередного жесткого удара Миша громко вскрикнул от боли, хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как горят ягодицы. - П-пожалуйста, п-прекратите. П-пожалуйста. Прошу прощения. Пожалуйста ... О Боже, это так больно. П-пожалуйста, прекратите ... Я-я никогда не сделаю это снова, - вскрикивал он. Так больно ему еще не было, и он думал, что не вытерпит до конца. Мужчина завел ему руки за спину и держал так, чтобы Миша не вырывался. Следующие несколько ударов были еще сильнее, и он закричал от боли, чувствуя, как слезы текут по лицу. - Пожалуйста, п-пожалуйста, не надо. П-пожалуйста, - просил он, болезненно вскрикивая и обмякая всем телом от боли. 

Удары прекратились, и теплая рука Джеффа погладила его по горящей заднице. 

\- Все хорошо, Ангел, все прошло, - тихо произнес Джефф, натянув на него трусики, отчего Миша снова вскрикнул. Джефф осторожно поднял его, усаживая себе на колени, и Миша обнял его широкие плечи, уткнувшись ему в шею. - Ты был таким хорошим, так хорошо принял свое первое наказание. Я так горжусь тобой, Ангел, - от этих слов Миша почувствовал, как облегчение затопило его. Теплая рука гладила его по спине, успокаивая. Странно, но он и в самом деле чувствовал себя лучше. По правде говоря, наказание было закончено. Он никогда бы не подумал, что можно чувствовать себя настолько хорошо после порки.  
Через несколько минут Миша почувствовал себя лучше и отстранился, глядя на мужчину. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он тихо, вытирая слезы с лица.

\- Пожалуйста, Ангел, - сказал Джефф мягко и нежно поцеловал его, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Учитель углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком ему в рот. Миша тут же возбудился, почувствовав вкус мужчины, ощущая, как он кусает его губы. Когда они наконец отстранились, он тяжело дышал. 

\- Теперь секс? - спросил он с мягкой улыбкой на лице, и Джефф рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его.

\- Именно так, теперь секс, - Джефф улыбнулся и повалил его на кровать, устраиваясь между ног мальчика. Миша был уверен, что его мозг потерял способность думать ... это было слишком много для него. Человек, которого он так хотел, лежал на нем и целовал его .... Миша был на сто процентов уверен, что теперь уже не нужно притворяться, что он не может сложить один и один, не нужно отчаянно мечтать о мистере Моргане, сидя в математическом классе. Джефф прижался к нему членом, и единственной мыслью Миши было… зачем ему теперь мозг, мечты кончились, теперь он собирался наслаждаться происходящим!

 

Дженсен и Джаред

Дженсен выдохнул, когда Джаред укусил его за шею, трогая руками, казалось, сразу везде. 

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь так, мальчик, весь открытый для меня, - Джаред застонал, и Дженсен почувствовал, как он лижет его соски.

\- О, черт, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, папочка, прикасайся ко мне! – умолял Дженсен, извиваясь на кровати, чтобы хотя бы немного потереться о Джареда. Гребаная пробка внутри него была слишком маленькой, но все же, если немного подвигаться, можно было ощутить, как она толкается и касается простаты. Он задохнулся, когда почувствовал, что матрас рядом прогнулся под весом Джареда. Джаред стоял на коленях почти над лицом Дженсена, и Дженсен застонал при мысли о том, как близко был толстый член мужчины.

\- Хочешь мой толстый член в рот, мальчик, да? Хочешь сосать его? - прорычал Джаред, отчего Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом. Он мгновенно взял в рот большой палец, который Джаред приставил к его губам.

\- Аааа, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, папочка! Позволь мне сосать твой член, пожалуйста, - простонал он, кротко посасывая большой палец. Дженсен захныкал, когда его вытащили, но тут же задохнулся от возбуждения, когда к его губам прижалась мокрая головка. Дженсен лизнул ее, чувствуя металлический привкус, и нащупал языком маленький шарик. У него вырвался громкий стон, когда он понял, что это пирсинг на члене учителя.

\- Давай, будь хорошей маленькой шлюшкой и соси мой член своим идеальным ртом, - велел Джаред, и Дженсен, не колеблясь, подчинился, принимая в себя твердый член. - Боже! Ты такой прекрасный, маленький мальчик, который сосет мой член, - простонал Джаред и толкнулся глубже в рот. Дженсен расслабил горло и взял столько, сколько мог, в рот, облизывая член языком по чувствительному местечку под головкой. Каждый раз, когда Джаред вытаскивал член, Дженсену удавалось поиграть языком с маленьким металлическим шариком... Дженсен определенно нашел новую любимую игрушку! 

\- Кажется, моя маленькая шлюха любит мой пирсинг, да? – спросил мужчина, и Дженсен почувствовал, как он улыбнулся.

Дженсен выдохнул вокруг члена, который был глубоко у него во рту, когда Джаред слегка потянул за цепь, соединяющую зажимы для сосков. Толкнувшись еще несколько раз, Джаред вынул член. Дженсен разочарованно заскулил и тут же задохнулся от удивления, когда мужчина вдруг сел между его ног. Учитель облизал его яйца, скользнул языком ниже, облизывая вокруг пробки. 

\- Черт! Пожалуйста, трахни меня! ... Пожалуйста, папочка, ... аааа ... О, Боже, чувствую себя так хорошо, - умолял Дженсен, пытаясь податься на этот горячий язык, который лизал его яйца. - О, Боже, пааапочкааа! - Он закричал, когда Джаред вытащил пробку и снова стал лизать его яйца. – Хочу кончить, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить , - просил Дженсен и ахнул, когда Джаред потянул за цепь. Слабая боль побежала по всему телу, смешиваясь с удовольствием, и от этого Дженсен стал кричать и умолять еще сильнее.

Через несколько минут, или, может быть, часов - Дженсен не был уверен, как долго Джаред сосал его член и яйца, играл с цепью и трахал его двумя пальцами, - он чуть не плакал от возбуждения. Его член был болезненно стоял, захваченный в плен кольцом, соски горели. 

\- Пожалуйста, папа, пожалуйста! Я не могу больше, п-пожалуйста, п-папуля! – рыдал Дженсен от удовольствия и боли. 

\- Тсс, мальчик, ты хочешь, чтобы я насадил тебя на член? Заполнил тебя? – голос Джареда просто сочился похотью.

\- Д-да, п-пожалуйста, папа ... Пожалуйста, - беспомощно лепетал Дженсен, и, наконец, Джаред, казалось, сжалился, останавливая пытку. Он расстегнул манжеты на щиколотках, и Дженсен раздвинул ноги немного шире, чтобы дать Джареду больше места ... Он действительно сходил с ума от необходимости ощутить член Джареда внутри себя ... он ждал слишком долго.

Дженсен тихо застонал тихо, когда Джаред жадно поцеловал его. 

\- Ты заставляешь меня гордиться тобой, мальчик, - выдохнул ему в губы Джаред, и Дженсен радостно улыбнулся, услышав похвалу. - Я действительно думаю, что пришло время, чтобы мой озорной, маленький мальчик получил член, да? – произнес Джаред, закидывая ноги Дженсена себе на плечи. 

Дженсен вскрикнул от удовольствия, когда, наконец, толстый член Джареда протиснулся глубоко внутрь и коснулся простаты прямо с первого удара. Дженсен попытался сделать глубокий вдох, который застрял у него в горле, когда Джаред толкнулся внутри, и его пирсинг потерся о простату.

\- Черт! Черт, папочка ... так хорошо, пожалуйста, двигайся. Аааа, пожалуйста! - просил он, когда Джаред прижал его колени к своей груди и быстро поцеловал. Задница Дженсена была высоко задрана, член Джареда был невероятно глубоко внутри .... Если Джаред не начнет двигаться в следующую секунду, Дженсен был уверен, что он умрет от слишком сильного возбуждения.

Миша и Джефф

Джефф толкнул его выше на кровать и потянул вниз боксеры. Миша покраснел от того, что лежит совершенно голый под мужчиной… который все еще одет.

\- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, Ангел. - Джефф улыбнулся и снял рубашку через голову, бросая ее рядом с кроватью. Миша застонал только от того, что увидел своего учителя обнаженным, не мог дождаться, чтобы снова поцеловать его, ощутить его чудеснейший вкус. Он разочарованно застонал, когда учитель отстранился и сел на колени. 

\- Расстегни мои брюки, - приказал Джефф, и Миша всем телом вздрогнул от волнения и нервозности, сел, раскинув ноги шире, чтобы было удобнее.

Его руки дрожали, когда он потянулся к пуговице и расстегнул ее. 

\- Не нервничай, Ангел, ты все делаешь отлично, - Джефф похвалил его и погладил по щеке. Миша покраснел, но наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать бедро учителя, пока он расстегивал ему брюки. Он глубоко вздохнул и потянул нижнее белье вниз, потрясенный вздох сорвался с его губ, когда он увидел перед собой возбужденный член. Он уже видел своего учителя голым, когда шпионил за ним во время школьной поездки, но сейчас учитель был так близко, и это было совсем другое. Джефф толкнул его обратно на кровать и сам разделся. Член Миши стоял, когда Джефф лег на него, накрывая его своим обнаженным телом и запечатывая рот поцелуем. Миша тихо застонал в поцелуй и обнял мужчину, прижимаясь ближе к своему учителю.

\- Тааак хорошо, - Миша ахнул, когда учитель начал целовать его в подбородок, опускаясь ниже, к шее, касаясь везде руками. Затем Джефф вобрал в рот его соски, сначала один, потом другой. - Дерьмо, дерьмо ... Я ... О, Боже! - простонал он, когда Джефф укусил его за сосок, обхватывая рукой член. Миша не мог больше сдерживаться и кончил с громким вздохом. Он тут же покраснел. Он был так смущен, что отвернулся, чувствуя, как от стыда полыхают щеки. 

\- Эй, посмотри на меня, Ангел! - сказал Джефф и повернул голову Миши к себе. - Это нормально. Ты понятия не имеешь, какой ты потрясающий. Так красивый и милый, и невинный, не смущайся. Я сделаю так, что ты будешь постоянно кончать в эти выходные, ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы я остановился, - прорычал учитель и снова поцеловал его. Миша почувствовал себя немного лучше, но все равно это было слишком много для него, чтобы понять, что это был не сон и что он может действительно трогать и ощущать вкус этого мужчины. Он все еще был потрясен тем, что был таким застенчивым и нервным ... Вообще он никогда не принадлежал к застенчивому типу людей!

\- М-могу ли я сделать вам приятное? - спросил он робко… О, Боже, он действительно ненавидел эту застенчивость в себе.

\- О, нет, Ангел. Это твой первый раз, так что ляг на спину и наслаждайся, - сказал Джефф с улыбкой и начал целовать его, постепенно спускаясь ниже, заставляя Мишу беспомощно стонать. Когда Джефф скользнул языком по головке, Миша был уверен, что кончит снова, только от этого легкого прикосновения.

– Ты такой приятный на вкус, - застонал учитель, отчего Миша задрожал всем телом. 

\- О, черт! - Миша закричал от удовольствия, когда Джефф вдруг вобрал его член полностью в рот ... Это было слишком много для него, Миша был снова возбужден и был уверен, что взорвется в любую секунду.  
Он как сквозь вату слышал, что Джефф взял что-то из-под кровати. Потом раздался мягкий щелчок, и в следующую секунду Миша задыхался от прикосновений прохладных пальцев к своей дырке. Он тоже трогал себя там довольно часто, но это было в миллион раз лучше. Учитель потер пальцем несколько раз прямо по краю дырки, затем нажал сильнее и проник внутрь. Миша застонал и прикусил губу, когда мужчина начал двигать пальцем внутри. Беспомощно хватая руками простыни, Миша подавался назад. 

\- Больше, пожалуйста ... еще больше, - он задыхался, чувствуя, как закатываются глаза, и у него были сомнения, что он выживет этой ночью… Миша Коллинз, умерший от возбуждения, будет высечено на его надгробии, подумал он и закричал, когда второй палец толкнулся внутрь. 

\- Ангел, ты так хорошо принимаешь, мой красивый мальчик, - жадно прошептал Джефф и лизнул его яйца, отчего Миша дернулся. 

\- Боже… Э-это так хорошо! P-Пожалуйста, не надо ... не останавливайся! – просил он, подаваясь на пальцы. Миша откинул голову назад и закричал снова, когда Джефф коснулся чего-то чувствительного у него внутри. 

\- О, нет, не волнуйся, Ангел, я не собираюсь останавливаться в ближайшее время, - улыбнулся учитель и двинул пальцами внутри, снова задевая простату, и Миша тихо застонал. Он не мог поверить в это, но его член был твердым снова… Ладно, когда этот человек трахает его пальцем, наверное, это не удивительно.   
Миша не мог больше сдерживаться - он задыхался, стонал, прося больше и, когда учитель проник внутрь уже четырьмя пальцами, задевая комок нервов внутри с каждым толчком, он кончил снова, прямо себе на живот.

\- Пожалуйста, трахните меня! Пожалуйста ... хочу тебя ... очень! - закричал он Джеффу, подаваясь к нему каждой своей клеточкой, чтобы наконец получить свое. Джефф вытащил пальцы и жадно прижался к его губам. Миша обнял широкие плечи мужчины и хныкал в поцелуе, когда почувствовал, что его растягивает толстый член. Джефф толкнулся сильнее, и Миша выгнулся на кровати, задыхаясь, впиваясь ногтями в плечи человека мужчины... Впервые в жизни он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. 

Джаред и Дженсен

Джаред вытащил свой член, полюбовался на дырку своего мальчика, поцеловал его и снова задрал ему ноги – идеальное положение, позволяющее одним длинным плавным движением снова погрузиться в эту горячую тесноту. Он зарычал, проникая внутрь, а его мальчик стал очаровательно стонать, когда он начал трахать его, беря медленный и глубокий ритм. Джаред был уверен, что за все годы так он занимался сексом в первый раз, он никогда не видел ничего более потрясающего, чем его красивый мальчик.

\- Папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, трахай меня жестко!... Аааа, черт, пожаалуйста, дай мне кончить ... Пожалуйста, папа, - хныкал Дженсен под ним, и Джаред был уверен, что только от этих стонов можно кончить, не говоря уже о том, что Дженсен так возбуждающе называл его «папочкой». До сегодняшнего дня он никогда не был поклонником папы-кинка ... Хм, кажется, что Дженсен может показать ему некоторые новые кинки, подумал он с усмешкой, погружаясь глубже в своего мальчика.

\- Хм, ты маленькая папочкина шлюшка, да? Хочешь кончить, мой жадный мальчик? – прошептал Джаред на ухо мальчика и наклонился вперед, засаживая глубже, чтобы дотронуться до сладкого местечка внутри. Мальчик застонал сладко, как порно-звезда. 

\- Умоляй меня! - приказал он, понизив голос. Дженсен с завязанными глазами, руками, прикованными к постели и зажимами для сосков сводил его с ума. Он с трудом контролировал себя.

\- П-пожалуйста, папа, пожалуйста ... Трахай! Пожалуйста, папочка, дай мне кончить. Пожалуйста, сэр ... Джаред ... п-пожалуйста, нужно кончить, п-пожалуйста ... я в-ваша нуждающаяся, м-маленькая шлюха, мне это очень нужно! – просил и стонал мальчик, и это было намного слаще, чем все остальное, что он когда-либо слышал. Джаред прижал большой палец к покрасневшим и опухшим губам Дженсена, заставляя взять его в рот, а сам стал сильнее и быстрее толкаться в него. Дженсен задыхался и стонал, и Джареду хотелось держать его в таком состоянии в течение нескольких часов ... или, может быть, больше - мягкие стоны мальчика сводили его с ума.

\- Открой рот! Я думаю, что мой маленький, распутный Дженни заслуживает того, чтобы кончить, - простонал он, чувствуя, что приближается его собственный оргазм. Он сорвал кольцо, обхватил рукой член Дженсена и погладил его, нажимая на мокрую щелку.

\- Черт! Папочка… О Боже ... Я-я ... аааа ... - закричал Дженсен, вонзаясь ногтями в ладонь Джареда. Джаред ухмыльнулся – мальчик брызнул спермой себе лицо, грудь, попав даже на губы. И тут Дженсен сильно сжался вокруг его члена, и Джаред не мог сдерживаться больше, схватился за ноги мальчика и стал вбиваться в тугую дырочку.

Дженсен так сильно сжимал его, что Джаред снял его ноги со своих плеч, все еще двигаясь внутри него. Спустя несколько движений Джаред громко застонал и начал кончать. Немного спермы он пролил в тугую попку своего мальчика, прежде чем вытащил член и позволил сперме капать на член Дженсена и его живот. Он тяжело дышал, потом стащил повязку с глаз Дженсена одной рукой, а другой держась за своего мальчика.

\- Такой красивый мальчик, - сказал он тихо, наклонившись, чтобы нежно поцеловать Дженсена. Мальчик выглядел совсем крошечным, но гармонично вписывался и под ним, и рядом с ним, и на нем. Внезапно Джареда оглушила мысль – ему хотелось вечно прижимать к себе этого мальчика и никогда не позволить ему выйти из дому, или, еще лучше, из спальни. Он никогда раньше не чувствовала в себе такого собственничества, как сейчас с Дженсеном. И он будет заботиться о нем так долго, как Дженсен захочет, и только для него будут все эти их грязные и возбуждающие игры. 

Он снял зажимы для сосков и бросил их рядом с кроватью, потом провел пальцами по остывающей сперме и поднес их ко рту Дженсена. Его мальчик сразу открыл рот и покорно облизал их, отчего Джаред похотливо зарычал… его мальчик был таким прекрасным! Когда Дженсен взглянул на него, сияя, Джаред мог только наклониться и поцеловать розовые припухшие губки.

\- Ты все сделал так хорошо, мальчик, всю ночь ты был просто идеальным, - сказал он тихо, полный гордости за Дженсена. Он знал, что его малыш был бы хорош, но в действительности он был просто совершенным.

\- Спасибо, рад, что ты мой теперь, - Дженсен улыбнулся и уткнулся носом ему на плечо .... Боже, каким же чертовски очаровательным он мог быть, думал Джаред, лаская щечку Дженсена, которая все еще была немного красной от смущения.

\- Весь твой, - Джаред тихо рассмеялся.

Миша и Джефф

\- Боже, ты такой узкий, - рычал учитель над ним, и Миша мог только поднять голову, чтобы получить еще один из тех вкусных поцелуев. Первые несколько толчков Джеффа были мягкими, но он трахал все сильнее и глубже, и Миша стонал и стонал. Каждое движение посылало дрожь удовольствия через все его тело и, когда учитель стал покусывать его шею, его тело выгнулось от слабой боли, которая сделала удовольствие еще сильнее.

\- Пожалуйста, больше ... сильнее! – пролепетал Миша, теряясь в его собственном возбуждении.

\- Черт, ты даже лучше, чем я себе представлял, Ангел .... Черт, это так хорошо! - Джефф застонал и изменил темп, толкаясь глубже и сильнее, чем раньше.

Миша думал, что уже не могло быть лучше, но когда учитель поставил его на четвереньки и начал толкаться в него, он был уверен, что попал в рай .... Он знал, прямо в этот момент, что никогда не хотел бы ничего другого, и если раньше он сомневался, что он гей ... Ну, он определенно он еще больше гей, чем гей .... Мега гей .... Больше, чем Рики Мартин и Джордж Майкл, вместе взятые, подумал он, когда учитель стал касаться простаты с каждым толчком. Миша Коллинз был геем и чертовски влюблен в своего учителя математики, заметил про себя Миша, а потом закричал, когда Джефф впился зубами ему в шею.

\- Ааааа! – закричал Миша, когда следующий оргазм разорвал его тело, и он брызнул спермой на простыни.

\- Твою мать, Ангел, ты такой узкий … О блять! - Джефф стонал позади него, и секунду спустя Миша почувствовал, как теплая сперма мужчины наполняет его. Он не смог больше стоять и рухнул на кровать…. Миша Коллинз, умер в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Причина смерти? ... Выебан до смерти своим учителем математики, подумал он, пытаясь отдышаться. Джефф лег рядом с ним.

Миша кое-как собрался с силами и прижался к учителю, который сразу же крепко обнял его.   
\- Я думаю, что вы затрахали меня до смерти, - сказал он, радуясь, что, похоже, его застенчивость тоже затрахана донельзя. 

Джефф громко засмеялся и поцеловал его в макушку.   
\- Ого, я вижу, мой Ангел слишком уж разговорился, а? - спросил с усмешкой Джефф.

\- Ага! - сказал Миша, улыбаясь, и уткнулся носом в грудь мужчины. Они лежали так несколько мгновений, а потом Миша не удержался и посмотрел на своего учителя. 

\- Вы ... Я все сделал правильно? - мягко спросил он.

\- Ты просто идеальный и такой красивый, - мягко улыбнулся ему Джефф и поцеловал, отчего Миша счастливо вздохнул и прижался еще ближе. 

\- Что происходит сейчас? Будете ли вы по-прежнему рядом со мной? - спросил он, вдыхая запах человека, о котором мечтал так долго.

\- Конечно, я буду рядом! Я буду заботиться о тебе, покажу тебе – каково это быть чьим-то, когда о тебе заботятся. Я дам тебе то, что нужно, - объяснил учитель и погладил мальчика по волосам.

\- Но что вам это даст? – спросил Миша, думая, как и Дженсен, о том, что оба мужчины были старше и, возможно, хотели чего-то еще, чего-то, что, может быть, мальчики не могли бы дать им.

\- Самое лучшее... тебя! - сказал Джефф, приподнимая голову Миши за подбородок и заставляя взглянуть на себя. Миша снова покраснел.

\- Я весь ваш, - сказал он тихо, с улыбкой. Он видел Дженсена и Джареда вместе в эту ночь, а теперь видел мягкий взгляд Джеффа. Может быть, все они смогут найти способ быть счастливыми. Найти способ, чтобы остаться вместе, подумал он, снова прижимаясь к Джеффу. Он знал, что будут преграды и проблемы, но, возможно, всем им повезет найти правильный путь… Он надеялся на это, для него не существовало больше никого, только его лучший друг, Дженсен, и двое мужчин, которые рисковали всем, чтобы быть вместе с ними.

«Может быть» - действительно хороший старт в неизвестное будущее… Но блин, Дженсен выглядел действительно смешно в форме болельщика!

 

Дженсен и Джаред

 

Дженсен тяжело дышал, когда Джаред лег рядом с ним ... Лучшая ночь, подумал Дженсен с улыбкой и понял, что все еще пристегнут за запястья.

\- Хм, Джаред? - спросил он, вопросительно глядя на мужчину. Джаред рассмеялся и наклонился, мягко целуя его.

\- Ты выглядишь так красиво – пристегнутый, на моей кровати. Я думаю о том, что, пожалуй, должен оставить тебя так навсегда, - Джаред рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо звучит, - улыбнулся ему Дженсен ... Серьезно, никаких проблем!

\- Чудесно, тогда лежи здесь, а я пойду и закажу нам немного еды, - Джаред рассмеялся, вставая, и помахал ему рукой, прежде чем вышел из комнаты .... Отлично! Дженсен вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. Подушка пахла Джаредом, и Дженсен, счастливо вздыхая, уткнулся в нее носом… С каждым днем он становится все более и более странным, подумал он, прежде чем погрузился в легкий сон.

\- Эй, мальчик! – мягко позвал его Джаред, поглаживая по волосам. – Тебе надо съесть что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен зевнул. - Манжеты? - просил он сонно, потягиваясь, как кошка.

\- Если ты будешь так изгибаться, я оттрахаю тебя сейчас снова, - Джаред ухмыльнулся и освободил его от наручников.

\- Мне нужна ванна! – воскликнул Дженсен и на коленях подполз к Джареду, чтобы поцеловать его. 

– Уже набирается, Мистер Эклз! - Джаред громко засмеялся и жестом снял несуществующую шляпу в шутливом поклоне. 

Дженсен улыбнулся ему и провел пальцем по своей груди, покрытой засохшей спермой.  
\- Я не могу дождаться, когда смогу называть тебя Господином… Мне не понравилось, что тот человек звал тебя так… Если ты будешь кого-то шлепать, то только меня, - застенчиво признался Дженсен, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Мне очень жаль, мальчик. Я знаю, это было не очень приятно – смотреть на меня там, но отныне, если ты хочешь, все будет только для тебя, - объяснил Джаред и поцеловал его.

\- О, если это так, то это будет навсегда - Дженсен улыбнулся мужчине, покраснел и бросился к нему. 

\- Мой мальчик, поверь, придет день, и ты пожалеешь, что так хотел называть меня Господином, - сказал Джаред со злой ухмылкой на лице.

\- Меня это не волнует, лучше болезненная порка от тебя, чем быть без тебя, - прошептал Дженсен в грудь Джареду и покраснел еще сильнее.

\- Боже, ты действительно идеально подходишь для меня, мальчик, - мягко сказал Джаред, поглаживая его по голове. Они сидели так в течение нескольких минут, и Дженсен чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. 

\- Хорошо, сначала нам нужно принять ванну, ты весь липкий, - Джаред засмеялся и понес Дженсена в свою красивую ванную комнату, снял его одежду, посадил в большую ванну и залез следом. Дженсен уселся у него между ног, удобно устроившись на широкой груди.  
Когда мягкие и большие руки Джареда начали медленно гладить его тело, он на мгновение подумал о том, что сейчас делает Миша, и все ли хорошо у него и его учителя.

Постепенно он понял, что сейчас он действительно был с Джаредом, его личным эротическим сном, самым горячим мужчиной на планете, и для него было совершенно ясно, что он никогда не сможет оставить этого человека, будет рядом так долго, как захочет Джаред.   
Да, пусть есть очень маленький шанс на любовь с первого взгляда, равно как и пребывание вместе навсегда. Да, ему всего тринадцать, и где гарантия, что Джаред будет хотеть его в будущем, но он не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас. Во-первых, он слишком устал, во-вторых, может быть, просто может быть, ему улыбнулась удача и он получил этот подарок.

Он верил в то, что останется с Джаредом навсегда… и он не будет заниматься серьезными подсчетами удачи и надежды, потому что все не так радужно, как ему бы хотелось. И он перестал об этом думать.


	10. Chapter 10

ГЛАВА 10

Дженсен и Миша шли по коридору к выходу из школы, когда услышали, что их зовут.   
\- Эклз и Коллинз – маленькие педики. Мне любопытно, кто чью задницу трахает, - громко крикнул Чад.   
Мальчики оглянулись и увидели, что к ним приближались члены футбольной команды. Миша и Дженсен обменялись взглядом и рванули вперед по коридору, но подростки их догоняли. 

– Нет, вы только посмотрите – малыши-геи убегают, потому что их учителей нет рядом и никто их не спасет, - громко ржал Том. 

У Дженсена и Миши не было выбора, кроме как остановиться, и другие мальчики окружили их, смеясь. Дженсен делал все возможное, чтобы избежать встреч с футбольной командой после той школьной поездки, и вот впервые за долгое время он столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу. 

\- Заткнись, Мюррей, и оставь нас в покое, – крикнул Миша мальчику, который шел прямо на Дженсена.

Чад схватил Дженсена за воротник рубашки и потряс.   
\- Ты, маленький педик, это из-за тебя я не могу играть, - зло произнес он, а Том в это время держал Мишу, который пытался придти на помощь другу. 

Дженсен вздрогнул, когда увидел поднятый кулак другого мальчика, и закрыл глаза, готовясь к боли, но… Боли не было.

\- Сделай это, Мюррей, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты даже близко не подошел к футбольному полю, кроме как затем, чтобы убрать собачье дерьмо с него! – услышал Дженсен знакомый голос и распахнул глаза. Все ученики стояли не шелохнувшись, не сводя глаз с Джареда, который крепко ухватил Чада за запястье. Джаред наклонился близко к его уху, и в его глазах плескалась ярость. 

Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред сейчас убьет Чада – такой злой он был, но тут еще один знакомый голос вывел всех из оцепенения. 

\- Предупреждение всей команде. Я сообщу тренеру о данном инциденте, - сказал Джефф, подошедший незаметно. Джаред наконец справился с гневом и отпустил Чада. - Идите домой, бегом! – рявкнул Джефф, и ученики бесшумно потрусили по коридору. 

Джаред смотрел им вслед, пока они не ушли, и Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что они одни. Затем подошел ближе к своему учителю и обнял его, облегченно вздохнув, когда рука Джареда мягко погладила его по спине, мгновенно заставляя чувствовать себя лучше.

\- Спасибо, – робко сказал Дженсен, и Миша последовал его примеру.

\- Я сказал, что не позволю им причинить тебе вред, - сказал Джаред, его взгляд смягчился, он ласково погладил Дженсена по щеке.

Дженсен улыбнулся и вздохнул - Джаред всегда будет его героем ... Кроме того, мужчина выглядел так чертовски жарко, когда сердился и кричал на Чада, подумал Дженсен и легонько поцеловал его руку. Его герой и влажный сон: Джаред, чертовски идеальный, Падалеки!

Один год спустя  
(Дженсену 14/ Джареду 28)  
Это был первый уик-энд с тех пор, как они были вместе, который им пришлось провести порознь – Джареду нужно было уехать. Дженсен и Миша на выходных были вместе, потому что Джефф был в клубе.

Ничего не изменилось в их отношениях спустя год. Его учитель по-прежнему был нежен с ним и тренировал его, как и в прошлом году. Дженсен уже присоединился к команде болельщиков, а Джаред тренировал его два раза в неделю, но все еще отказывался одеть на него ошейник, только лишь дразня игрой в наказание. Дженсену иногда было страшно из-за того, что, возможно, он недостаточно хорош для Джареда, но учитель всегда говорил ему, как он счастлив с ним.

Дженсен немного завидовал Мише, который имел ошейник и принадлежал Джеффу. Дженсен понял, что Джаред и Джефф были различными типами Мастеров, но он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что какая-то часть Джареда не принадлежит ему, Дженсену, и это ужасно расстраивало его… Ничего не изменилось для него, он по-прежнему хотел только Джареда, но он хотел его всего! Дженсен решил, что хватит ждать, он хотел большего, но Джаред говорил ему, что он был слишком молод, чтобы быть рабом, чтобы обучаться на раба. И никакие уверения Джареда не уменьшали страх Дженсена – ему казалось, что его возлюбленный однажды уйдет от него к какому-нибудь из своих прежних обученных рабов.

Дженсен попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы, потягиваясь на груди Джареда. Это было в пятницу утром, и он любил быть рядом с ним, даже если это было в будний день. Он сказал своим родителям, что будет спать у Миши, и использовал эту возможность, чтобы насладиться ночью с Джаредом, прежде чем мужчина уедет на целых три дня… для Дженсена это было подобно трем годам. 

\- Эй, мальчик, давай, надо проснуться, - сказал Джаред с улыбкой и погладил по его волосам, но Дженсен только зевнул и снова уткнулся ему в грудь. - Хм, кажется, у меня есть способ разбудить тебя, да? – рассмеялся учитель, и Дженсен лишь пискнул в ответ, когда его бесцеремонно перевернули живот. Писк превратился в громкий стон, когда он почувствовал, как две большие руки развели ему ягодицы и палец коснулся его растянутой дырки. 

\- Пожалуйста, - простонал он тихо, подаваясь на ласкающий палец. Джаред мучил его почти всю ночь, Дженсен умолял и просил, и плакал…и думал, что не выживет от этих сладких пыток. 

\- Хм, как думаешь, осталась в тебе моя сперма? – голос Джареда сочился вожделением. 

\- Ааах, - все, что Дженсен мог ответить, когда большой палец скользнул чуть внутрь. 

\- Давай посмотрим, - сказал учитель и лизнул прямо по дырке, отчего дрожь пробежала по телу Дженсена. Этот человек любит мучить его! 

– Ммм, вкус мой, и мой мальчик все еще растянутый и немного влажный, - простонал Джаред и снова провел языком по припухшему отверстию. - Черт, ты просто создан для меня.

Дженсену понадобилось меньше двух секунд, чтобы проснуться и возбудиться… даже кофе так быстро не будил его! Может быть, это должно было напугать его, подумал он, но когда Джаред толкнулся языком внутрь, Дженсен забыл обо всем и встал на четвереньки, широко раздвинул ноги, желая и прося большего. 

\- Боже, ты такая маленькая шлюшка, жадная до всего, что я даю тебе, - Джаред рассмеялся и шлепнул Дженсена по заднице, снова лизнув его по растянутой дырке. – Если хочешь кончить, то только от спермы с моих губ и пальца в попке, - приказал учитель, и Дженсен только простонал в ответ. 

\- Боже…это так охренительно…еще! – захныкал Дженсен, когда Джаред начал высасывать немного спермы, которая все еще в нем, трахать его дырку своим языком. Он чувствовал, как внутри становится мокро, язык Джареда дразнил его, касаясь по краям припухшего отверстия. Член Дженсена торчал между ног, Дженсен беспомощно ерзал, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-то. – Пожаалуйста…аааа…еще! Мне нужно больше ... пожалуйста, - просил он бесстыдно и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить стоны.

\- Нет! Просто думай о том, как мой толстый член втискивается в тебя, нажимает на твою влажную дырку. Думай, представляй, как он раскрывает тебя, наполняет моей спермой, показывает тебе, кому ты принадлежишь, - жарко шептал Джаред, ныряя языком еще глубже.  
Дженсен не мог больше сдерживаться, грязные словечки, которыми Джаред дразнил его, толкнули его за край. Он громко вскрикнул, задрожал всем телом, когда оргазм разорвал его. Сперма брызнула на простыни. Дженсен со стоном упал на кровать, тяжело дыша и не очень заботясь о том, что лежит в луже своей спермы. Он хотел было снова заснуть – после оргазма спалось особенно сладко, - но Джаред схватил его и забросил себе через плечо.

\- Ну нет! Ты не заснешь снова, - усмехнулся он и шлепнул мальчика по заднице, пока нес его, как пойманную добычу, через плечо, в душ… Это было несправедливо – пользоваться своей силой и тащить его на руках, но…от этого Дженсен снова возбудился. Ему очень нравилось, что Джаред такой большой и сильный. Это сводило его с ума, то, что учитель мог легко подхватить его на руки, как сейчас, не говоря уже о его большом толстом члене ... который Дженсен обожал больше, чем что-либо.

Полтора часа спустя он, печальный и грустный, попрощался с Джаредом и пошел на встречу с Мишей, который ждал его перед школой. У Миши, как всегда, был неприметный браслет на запястье, который показывал, что он принадлежал Джеффу. Его друг носил и ошейник, но в школе появлялся с этим простым, но красивым черным браслетом. Опять Дженсен почувствовал укол ревности, он тоже хотел иметь что-то вроде этого, то, что всегда напоминало бы ему, кому он принадлежал.

Дженсен попытался не думать об этом, фокусируясь на предстоящих занятиях.   
Спустя несколько часов он смог облегченно вздохнуть – уроки закончились, впереди его ждал веселый уик-энд с Мишей.

После того инцидента год назад они оба старались держаться подальше от футболистов, но это не всегда срабатывало. Джаред и Джефф всегда следили, чтобы никто из команды не причинил вреда их мальчикам, и если случалось, что Дженсен и Миша сталкивались с футболистами, рядом почти сразу же оказывался кто-то из учителей.   
Но Дженсен понимал, что однажды придет день, когда ни Джеффа, ни Джареда не будет рядом…и сегодня, видимо, этот день пришел. 

\- Эклз и Коллинз, наши маленькие педики, - услышал Дженсен голос Чада. Он вздохнул - Миша сделал то же самое, - прежде чем повернулся к подросткам.

\- О, Чад, заткнись, это становится скучным, - парировал Дженсен, скрестив руки на груди. Ему уже надоело бегать от них.

\- Вы только гляньте, у кого-то, оказывается, есть яйца, - усмехнулся Том, и четверка футболистов встала перед Мишей и Дженсеном. – Вы вдвоем? Не слишком ли поздно наши детки гуляют одни, не рано ли вам идти на вечеринку? – продолжил он.  
Дженсен поднял бровь ... какого хрена?

\- Где вечеринка? – с любопытством спросил Миша.   
\- Небольшая туса, команда и болельщики, - криво усмехнулся Чад. – Эклз тут, вроде как, болельщик, но эй, если вы слишком молоды, детки, это нормально. Мы действительно не хотим, чтобы любимчики наших учителей попали в беду, - со смехом добавил Том.

\- Ой, да ладно Чад, эти детки сбегут, поджав хвост, - произнес Майкл и закатил глаза.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что они отрастили себе яйца, но, возможно, ты прав, - Чад отвернулся от Дженсена и Миши. - Не волнуйтесь, это нормально – бояться таким маленьким идеальным деткам. Просто забудьте об этом! – сказал им Чад, и футболисты развернулись, чтобы уйти.

Дженсен посмотрел на Мишу и понял, что тот думает о том же. Пусть они ненавидели этих подростков, но если те предлагали мир, пусть и ненадолго, это было бы хорошо для всех. Нужно уже перестать прятаться под крылышком своих учителей.  
\- Мы идем, где это? - спросил Миша у Чада. Тот обернулся с улыбкой.

\- У старого горного холма, автостоянка. Будьте там в девять. Ох, и не беспокойтесь, мы позаботимся о выпивке, - объяснил Чад. Затем они ушли.   
Дженсен поднял бровь и посмотрел на Мишу:  
\- Хм, это будет интересно. Джефф и Джаред никогда не должны узнать об этом, иначе они убьют нас, - сказал он своему другу, пока они шли к выходу из здания.

\- О, Боже, не напоминай мне об Джеффе. Если он узнает, моя задница будет красной ближайшие три года. - Миша засмеялся.

Они пошли к Мише, где перекусили и немного поиграли в приставку. Дженсен позвонил Джареду. Он так сильно скучал по нему, что понятия не имел, как доживет до вечера воскресенья. Трудно было не признаться Джареду, что он и Миша будет делать позже в эту ночь, но он знал, что Джаред будет зол, и поэтому он просто сказал ему, что будет смотреть фильм у Миши.

Миша в этот момент позвонил Джеффу и сказал ему то же самое. Как правило, они ненавидели, когда оба мужчины были заняты в выходные, но на этот раз все вышло как нельзя кстати. У Дженсена все еще было плохое предчувствие из-за предстоящей вечеринки, но ему действительно хотелось уже перестать бояться этих мальчиков. Может быть, когда те увидят, что он и Миша не уроды, им не придется больше бегать от них. Дженсену было немного страшно, он никогда не пил и тем более так поздно ... только с Джаредом.

Когда уже пора было выходить, Дженсен вдруг ощутил себя виноватым из-за того, что солгал Джареду. Он никогда не обманывал этого человека. Он пообещал себе, что это будет единственный раз, когда он лжет своему учителю и любовнику. Он хотел, чтобы Джаред доверял ему, чтобы одел на него ошейник, так что ложь просто исключалась.   
Он быстро позвонил родителям, чтобы сказать, что он в порядке, что они с Мишей будут смотреть фильм. Его родители слепо доверяли Мише, так что спокойно разрешали Дженсену оставаться у него. У Дженсена были хорошие оценки, даже по физкультуре, благодаря его «обучению» с Джаредом, так что его родители ослабили контроль над сыном. Они были просто счастливы, что у него появился хороший друг.

Иногда он все еще не мог поверить, как ему повезло быть вместе с Джаредом, с тем, что Миша был его другом, и что все так идеально складывалось. Он даже с Джеффом сблизился, который теперь стал его другом. Это было все еще немного странно – сдерживать себя в школе, но через год он и Миша привыкли к тому, что учителя в школе и дома совсем другие. 

В 8:20 вечера они вышли из дома Миши, чтобы отправиться к стоянке, которая была довольно далеко. Дженсен знал, что это было место, где все трахались, но он никогда не был там ... он никогда не должен был быть там. Ему очень повезло иметь Джареда и Мишу. На мгновение он почувствовал вину, вспоминая, что лгал Джареду, но Миша отвлек его - они начали говорить на свою любимую тему ... о Джареде и Джеффе. Они украли немного алкоголя у родителей Миши, чтобы не выглядеть слишком глупо перед другими мальчиками.

\- Черт! Посмотрите, кто действительно сделал это. Я впечатлен. Неплохо, - Чад приветствовал их с усмешкой.

\- Очень здорово, что вы здесь, - Касси, один из товарищей по команде Дженсена, болельщик, махнул рукой. Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением, показалось, что, может быть, это было не таким уж плохим решением - прийти сюда… Ну, иногда он все рассчитывал неправильно. Иногда.

Джаред

Джаред устало развалился в кресле, когда наконец почти в одиннадцать вечера завершилась последняя встреча. День был длинный, но он заполучил несколько хороших деловых партнеров на будущее для своих клубов. Он не был намерен быть учителем физкультуры всегда. На самом деле он никогда не планировал стать им. Наследство его отца было достаточно большим, чтобы ему никогда не приходилось работать снова, но Джаред всегда считал, что поддержание тела и ума в форме – одни из самых важных вещей в жизни ... Кроме того, после встречи с Дженсеном он точно не уйдет с работы, по крайней мере, пока Дженсен был еще в средней школе. Сейчас компания его отца процветала, так что ему действительно не нужно беспокоиться об этом. Он появлялся там время от времени, и только. Может быть, в один прекрасный день, когда Дженсен окончит школу, он возьмет управление компанией в свои руки, но он решит, когда придет время.

Джаред посмотрел на свой телефон и увидел, что Джефф звонил уже три раза. Это было странно для Джеффа, поэтому он тут же перезвонил другу.

\- Что такое? - спросил он, когда Джефф ответил.

\- Я не могу дозвониться… ни до Миши, ни до Дженсена. Миша должен был позвонить мне два часа назад, но он этого не сделал. Он также не брал телефон, когда я звонил ему, - торопливо произнес Джефф, и Джареда затопило нехорошее предчувствие. – Их не было у Миши, когда я пошел туда, чтобы проверить, и мы оба знаем, что они не пошли бы к Дженсену.

\- Дай мне секунду, я попробую позвонить Дженсену, - сказал он и вытащил свой второй телефон. - Нет, Дженсен также не отвечает. Где они, черт возьми! – выругался он. Оставалось только надеяться, что ничего плохого не случилось с их мальчиками… Сама мысль о том, что кто-то причинил Дженсену боль, сводила его с ума.   
\- Я понятия не имею! Нам нужно найти их, они никогда не делали так раньше и всегда отвечали на звонки. Что-то случилось. Может, мне поехать, поискать их? – спросил Джефф, и Джаред услышал нотки паники в его голосе.

\- Подождем еще двадцать минут, если нет, то поезжай искать их, - сказал Джаред и глубоко вздохнул. – Я выезжаю домой, буду часа через два, если ехать быстро. Позвони мне, если они объявятся.   
\- Обязательно. Веди осторожнее, не беспокойся, я уверен, все будет в порядке, - попытался успокоить его друг.

\- Да, конечно, только почему я почти слышу, как ты паникуешь, Джефф? – грубо спросил Джаред. - Будем надеяться, что с ними ничего не случилось. Я возьму свои вещи и возвращаюсь домой, - сказал он и был уже на полпути к выходу из здания.

\- Хорошо, увидимся через несколько часов, я позвоню тебе, если найду их, - сказал Джефф и повесил трубку.

Джаред поспешил к себе в гостиницу, собрал вещи и поехал домой. Он еще раза три набирал Дженсена, но никто не отвечал. Он начал паниковать и был рад, что улицы были почти пусты, так что можно было, не опасаясь, гнать быстрее ... Он не хотел думать о том, что что-то случилось с Дженсеном.

Было 12:15 ночи, когда Джефф позвонил снова.   
\- Я нашел их, - было первое, что он сказал, прежде чем объяснил, что случилось. Джаред внимательно выслушал, и его паника превратилась в гнев… почти неуправляемый.

Джефф

Было 10 часов вечера, когда он пытался во второй раз позвонить своему Ангелу, но Миша не брал телефон ... этого никогда не случалось прежде. Это было одно из правил Джеффа - когда Ангел был далеко от него, он должен был звонить Джеффу, по крайней мере, каждые два-три часа. Он должен был показать своему Ангелу, что кто-то заботится о нем ... До этого вечера Миша никогда не нарушал это правило.

Он начал беспокоиться и пытался позвонить Дженсену, но мальчик тоже не отвечал, и Джефф начал немного паниковать. Он тут же позвонил Джареду, оставил сообщение, в то время как сам подъехал к дому Миши. Там никого не было, и Джефф запаниковал по-настоящему. Он вернулся домой прежде, чем друг ответил на его звонки. Когда Джаред также не смог дозвониться до своего мальчика, оба они знали, что определенно что-то не так.

Затем Джаред сказал, что он вернется домой, а Джефф схватил ключи от машины и начал ездить по всему району, он не собирается ждать 20 минут! Сначала он проверил дом Миша снова, но там по-прежнему никого не было. Он даже поехал к дому Дженсена, но его родители сидели одни в гостиной. Он понятия не имел, где искать. Он знал только одно место, где всегда собирались младшие школьники. Он знал, что там были в основном, футболисты, так что Миша и Дженсен не пошли бы туда, но он не знал, где еще искать, поэтому поехал.

Джефф припарковал свой автомобиль, удивляясь огромному количеству пивных банок, что валялись вокруг. Пахло ужасно, к вони примешивался довольно заметный запах марихуаны. Джефф обошел вокруг, но казалось, что место было пустынным. Он прошел дальше, туда, где подростки обычно жгли костры, и интуиция просто кричала о чем-то нехорошем.   
Он заметил мальчиков через несколько секунд, они были почти скрыты большим кустом, и твою мать, они выглядели не очень! Дженсена рвало, Миша стоял рядом, гладил его по спине. На лицах были видны синяки. Он подбежал к мальчикам.   
\- Миша, что случилось? - спросил он.

Его Ангел развернулся и сразу начал плакать, подбегая и бросаясь в объятья Джеффа.  
– Прости меня, м-мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, не сердись, - плакал Миша, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Джефф приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя Ангела взглянуть на него. 

\- Тихо, успокойся, малыш. Мне нужно позаботиться о Дженсене и отвезти вас домой, мы поговорим обо всем позже или завтра. Ты в порядке? - спросил он, обеспокоенно глядя на своего мальчика.

\- Д-да, т-только немного голова кружится, - Миша заплакал и обнял его. Джефф поцеловал его в макушку, радуясь, что он, наконец, нашел их. Он посмотрел на Дженсена - глаза у него были красными от слез, но казалось, что он чувствует себя чуть лучше. Когда Миша отпустил его, Джефф подошел к мальчику и посмотрел на него.

\- Успокойся, хорошо? Мне вызвать скорую помощь, Дженсен? - спросил он обеспокоенно, гладя мальчика по голове.

\- Нееет, н-нет, п-пожалуйста, н-нет ... Я-я в порядке, - плакал мальчик. Джефф провел рукой по лицу и глубоко вздохнул. Он дал ребятам немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем он усадил их в машину и поехал к себе домой.

Он позвонил Джареду и рассказал ему, что случилось. Он слышал, что Джаред злится на Дженсена, что он разочарован в нем, но Джефф прекрасно знал, как напуган был Джаред несколько минут назад. Он никогда не видел своего друга настолько привязанным к кому-то так, как он привязался к Дженсену. Джефф видел, что Джаред влюблен в мальчика, что сходит с ума лишь от одной мысли, что может потерять его. Ему было любопытно, как Джаред накажет Дженсена, впрочем, Джаред мог уже и успокоиться, когда приедет… Но все же Джефф был обеспокоен больше, чем обычно. Никто и никогда раньше не вызывал у Джареда таких сильных чувств. 

Когда он привез мальчиков домой, то велел им идти в душ, достал чистую одежду. О мальчишек пахло просто ужасно. Сделал им пару бутербродов, усадил их на диван и накрыл одеялом. Оба мальчика были в синяках и продрогли до костей, даже после горячего душа, так что он попытался согреть их. Он был рад, что после еды и отдыха они выглядели намного лучше, чем раньше, и беспокойство за них наконец немного отпустило его.

Он слышал, как возле дома остановился автомобиль Джареда, и тревога за Дженсена снова затопила его, как он открыл дверь своему другу.

\- Привет.

\- Где он? – не ответил на приветствие Джаред. Сказать, что он был сердитым, было бы большим преуменьшением. У Джеффа появилось ощущение, что это будет долгая ночь.

 

Дженсен

Дженсен слышал, как вошел Джаред, слышал его сердитый голос. Он знал, что он облажался, очень сильно. Голова все еще кружилась от пива и сигарет, лицо болело, но от звука голоса Джареда на глазах появились слезы. Он ненавидел, когда учитель был зол на него, и надеялся, что сможет все объяснить.  
\- Не мог бы ты быть любезен и объяснить мне, почему Джефф нашел тебя пьяным, накурившимся и избитым в месте, где, блять, четырнадцатилетний мальчик не имеет права находиться? – закричал Джаред сразу же, как вошел в комнату и взглянул на Дженсена. Миша тут же скользнул с дивана и пополз к Джеффу, который все еще стоял у входа в комнату.

\- Прости меня, но не надо т-так сердиться, - хныкнул Дженсен и попытался обнять Джареда, но тот резко отстранился, отчего Дженсену стало почти физически больно. Он никогда не видел Джареда таким злым, и это очень пугало… Что делать, если Джаред решит порвать с ним? 

\- Я не хочу слышать твои извинения, я хочу знать, почему, так что перестань реветь и рассказывай. Сейчас! - Джаред прокричал это почти в лицо Дженсену, гневно глядя ему в глаза. 

\- Я…Мы просто хотели п-помириться с ними. О-они спросили, хотим ли м-мы п-пойти и сказали, что если мы еще совсем детки, то они в-все п-поймут… М-мы просто хотели, чтобы они п-перестали дразнить н-нас. Мы пошли т-туда, и они д-дали нам немного п-пива и покурить, и все было хорошо, н-но потом они начали д-дразнить нас, говорить, что мы педики. О-они толкали нас и смеялись… Мне было больно, и Миша защищал меня… О-они потом ушли… забросили мой телефон, - Дженсен всхлипнул и снова попытался прижаться к Джареду, но он шагнул назад и выставил вперед руку. – Я… п-прости меня… пожалуйста, прости меня. Мне так жаль ... пожалуйста. Я скучал, п-пожалуйста, н-не оставляй меня, - Дженсен начал плакать сильнее.

\- Итак, подведем итог. Ты напился, накурился, и тебя избили только потому, что ты хотел быть одним из этих крутых парней? Ты действительно думал, что они перестанут дразнить тебя, если ты будешь пить с ними? Дженсен, ты глупый четырнадцатилетка, как ты оказался в такой ситуации? Я ведь запретил тебе подходить близко к этим мальчикам. Я приказал! Как ты думаешь, что случилось бы, если они нашли мой номер у тебя в телефоне, а? Я не хочу идти в тюрьму, потому что ты настолько глуп, чтобы поддаться на их глупые трюки. Я доверял тебе, думал, что ты будешь осторожным. Я объяснил тебе, что твое тело - мое, и никто не может трогать тебя! – кричал на него Джаред, и Дженсен плакал еще сильнее ... Мужчина был так зол на него ... он никогда не простит его.

\- Боже, Дженсен, я так чертовски разочарован в тебе, как ты мог быть таким глупым? – сердито спросил учитель. – Вот что получаешь, когда спишь с четырнадцатилетним подростком, - сказал Джаред уже тише, будто себе самому, и сердце Дженсена остановилось на секунду ... он потерял этого мужчину, и это была его собственная вина. Он не мог дышать, он отдал бы все, чтобы повернуть время назад, чтобы этого никогда не повторилось. 

\- О, Боже, п-пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не ... не оставляй меня ... нет, п-пожалуйста, не надо. М-мнеее так жаааль, - Дженсен плакал, подтянув колени к груди.

\- Что еще случилось? - холодно спросил Джаред, и кровь Дженсена застыла в венах ... Как он узнал?

\- Н-ничего, - сказал он тихо. Он подскочил от неожиданности, когда пальцы Джареда схватили его за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. 

\- Поверь мне, Дженсен, последнее, что ты сейчас должен делать, это лгать мне. Что еще? – глаза Джареда были почти черными от гнева. 

\- Я… О-они сказали, что расскажут нашим родителям, если мы этого не сделаем…   
\- Чего именно? – в голосе Джареда звенел металл. 

\- Поцелуемся. Я-я поцеловал Мишу… Я не хотел, и мы не сделали бы этого, н-но они сказали, что расскажут родителям, если мы не согласимся, - повторял Дженсен снова и снова, и слезы текли по его лицу.   
Он не собирался изменять или обманывать Джареда, и этот поцелуй с Мишей ничего не значил. Это был, вероятно, самый странный поцелуй в его жизни, но все же он обманул Джареда… мужчину своей мечты, с кем хотел остаться вместе навсегда ... Может быть, ему следовало наплевать на то, что мальчики рассказали бы его родителям… Это не стоило того, что Джаред был сейчас так зол. 

\- Что ты сделал? Ты поцеловал Мишу?- Джаред произнес это так тихо, что это напугало Дженсена даже больше, чем когда он кричал. 

\- Прости ... Я... мне не понравилось ... Совсем не понравилось, - рыдал Дженсен.   
\- Ладно, хватит, мне надоело! - сказал Джаред холодно и отпустил его подбородок. Дженсен громко всхлипнул, услышав эти слова, внутри все словно сжалось от ужаса… Даже сама мысль о том, что он больше не сможет быть рядом с Джаредом, убивала его. Это было невыносимо больно.

\- Джаред, хватит! – услышал Дженсен голос Джеффа. - Не говори того, о чем будешь сожалеть утром. Ему четырнадцать, он совершил ошибку, я знаю, ты боялся за него, боялся, что что-то случилось с ним, но ведь теперь все хорошо. По-моему, достаточно! Он и так страдает, Джаред, выйди и успокойся, прежде чем скажешь такое, что убьет мальчика. Он останется здесь, ты можешь вернуться, когда успокоишься. Затем ты поговоришь с ним или накажешь его, - сказал Джефф Джареду, который стоял, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Что за хрень? Почему ты вмешиваешься в мои дела? Позаботься о своем собственном мальчике и держись подальше от моих дел. Дженсен просил год, чтобы я дал ему ошейник, и вот именно по этой гребаной причине я никогда не говорил «да». Он чертовски молод, чтобы быть рабом, особенно моим. Если бы он был моим рабом сейчас, то наказание было бы самым строгим. Он хочет быть вместе со мной, и именно сейчас самое время ему, наконец, узнать, как вести себя хорошо. Дальше так продолжаться не может! – кричал Джаред на друга, а Дженсен никак не мог успокоиться. Миша теперь сидел рядом с ним, обнял его и тоже плакал.

\- Джаред Падалеки, заткнись, прямо сейчас! Тебе, блять, двадцать восемь лет, и ты делаешь ему больно, ему четырнадцать, ради бога! Я знаю, как много он значит для тебя, и что за последние несколько часов ты ужасно волновался, но это не повод так поступать! Теперь иди и вернись, когда приведешь свои гребаные мысли в порядок. Оставь мальчика в покое. Увидимся завтра или позже, - сказал Джефф сердито и подтолкнул Джареда к двери.

Дженсен видел, что еще немного, и Джаред ударит Джеффа, но Джаред только глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Прекрасно! Пусть он остается здесь, я вернусь когда-нибудь, - выругался учитель и повернулся, направляясь к входной двери.

Сердце Дженсена сжалось так сильно, что он не мог дышать ... Он знал только одно: он не мог позволить учителю идти без него. Дженсен вскочил и в мгновение оказался возле Джареда, упал на колени, обхватил его ноги.   
\- Неееет! Не уходи без меня, пожалуйста, возьми меня с собой ... Пусть будет наказание, но, пожалуйста, не уходи без меня, - Дженсен плакал и прижимался к Джареду, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
\- Дженсен, он вернется, ему просто нужно успокоиться, так будет лучше для вас обоих. Ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной и Мишей, Джаред вернется, когда успокоится, - сказал Джефф, но Дженсен только покачал головой.

\- Нет! Я не останусь без него, - четко произнес он и умоляюще взглянул на Джареда, который все еще холодно смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Пожалуйста, н-накажи меня, кричи на меня ... Я-я могу принять это, но не оставляй меня ... пожалуйста, - попросил он еще раз, и слезы текли по его лицу ... Он знал, что если Джаред сейчас уйдет без него, то он потеряет этого человека.

Дженсен громко вскрикнул, когда увидел, что Джаред кивнул ... облегчение затопило его. По крайней мере, у него будет шанс провести еще немного времени со своим учителем, прежде чем Джаред порвет с ним.

\- Хорошо, если ты хочешь, это твой выбор, но, поверь мне, тебе не понравится то, что тебе предстоит. Ты ослушался меня, сделал себе же хуже, и будешь наказан, действительно наказан! – сказал Джаред холодно, но Дженсена это не волновало ... Он понесет любое наказание, лишь бы не потерять мужчину своей мечты. - Ползи к моей машине! Сейчас! - приказал Джаред, и Дженсен последовал приказу немедленно, не слушая остальных разговоров в доме.

Он все еще чувствовал головокружение, когда ждал рядом с автомобилем, и даже немного болел живот, но это все было не важно… Только бы остаться рядом с Джаредом. 

Они ехали, и в салоне стояла мертвая тишина, и Дженсен даже хотел заплакать – Джаред вел себя слишком тихо, и Дженсен боялся, что тот передумает и вышвырнет его на следующем повороте.

Когда они наконец добрались до дома Джареда, Дженсен пополз за своим учителем, они спустились на небольшом лифте в подвал ... Дженсен никогда не был здесь, но он знал, что это комната для сессий и игр. Он достаточно часто бывал в клубе Джареда, чтобы знать, как может выглядеть подобная комната, но Джаред отказывался играть с ним – хотел дождаться, когда по-настоящему будет обучать его.

Джаред открыл массивную дверь, отошел в сторону, пропуская Дженсена. Тот ахнул при виде открывшегося зрелища - игровая комната была огромной, с кроватью похожей на ту, в спальне Джареда, только эта была старинная, сделанная из дерева. Остальная часть комнаты была заполнена всевозможными игрушками и приспособлениями, их было тут бесчисленное множество. Большой, черный крест, скамья для порки, крючки для подвешивания, полки с кнутами и игрушками, некоторые из которых Дженсен никогда не видел прежде. В углу имелась небольшая металлическая клетка, впрочем, человек свободно поместился бы туда. В одной из стен была дверь, но Дженсен не знал, куда она ведет и что за ней – может быть, фак-машина, которая до ужаса пугала его. Он никогда не видел таких прекрасно оборудованных игровых комнат ... даже в интернете.

Джаред вошел в комнату и сел единственный стул в комнате. Он выглядел все еще очень сердитым.   
\- Разденься и иди сюда, - приказал он. Дженсен всхлипнул, но встал, разделся и пополз к учителю и даже не удивился, когда тот уложил его себе на колени. - Ты разочаровал меня сегодня, больше, чем я считал возможным. Ты солгал, употреблял алкоголь, курил наркотики и ослушался моего приказа, - сказал Джаред холодно и ударил Дженсена по заднице.   
У Дженсена даже не было времени, чтобы приспособиться к гораздо более сильному удару, который последовал за первым. Удары продолжали сыпаться на него, слезы побежали по его щекам, и он не смог больше сдерживаться:  
\- Ой ... это больно ... п-пожалуйста, п-п ...ожалуйста, это больно. Мне жаль, - рыдал он, но удары не прекращались. 

\- Перестань плакать! Это только начало. Ты хочешь быть со мной, тогда выдержишь, или я могу позвонить Джеффу, - строго сказал Джаред и продолжил наносить методичные сильные удары, отчего Дженсен дергался и вскрикивал.   
Задница горела огнем, но удары не заканчивались. Да, Джаред шлепал его раньше, но по сравнению с сегодняшней поркой это было вообще несравнимо. Но из-за страха потерять Джареда Дженсен терпел. Он потерял счет, сколько длилась эта пытка, но наконец все прекратилось. Дженсен лежал, обмякнув, на коленях Джареда и рыдал.   
Он зарыдал сильнее, когда Джаред положил его на пол, не заботясь о нем.   
\- Мы даже близко не подошли к завершению, - сказал Джаред жестко, и тело Дженсена напряглось - он понятия не имел, сколько еще он мог вытерпеть. – Ты сам хотел пойти со мной, никто не заставляет тебя оставаться здесь, ты можешь идти. Вон дверь! – Джаред снова закричал на него, и Дженсен начал паниковать. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Джареда, обнял его ноги.

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста. Я-я не хочу идти, п-пожалуйста… Я приму все, что ... что нужно. П-пожалуйста, не отсылай меня, - просил он и плакал так сильно, что ничего не видел от слез.   
\- Твое решение. Ползи к скамейке для порки и ложись на нее, - последовал следующий приказ. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, поцеловал ногу Джареда, прежде чем развернулся и пополз к скамейке ... Он не ушел бы ... никогда! ... Прежде, чем он уйдет, Джареду нужно убить его, подумал он, чтобы придать себе больше смелости. Он вздрогнул, когда коснулся животом скамейки. Поерзал задницей – она болела невыносимо, и он понятия не имел, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем можно будет спокойно сидеть снова.

Что делать, если Джаред все еще хотел оставить его? Что делать, если наказание было в последний раз, когда он с этим человеком? Ужасные мысли одолевали его, и Дженсен дрожал от страха. Может быть, он должен бояться наказания ... но потерять Джареда было бы самым ужасным наказанием… от которого он не выживет.

\- Ты получишь пятнадцать ударов ремнем и три тростью, - сказал ему Джаред, и Дженсен начал плакать снова, думая теперь только о жестокой порке, которую он ужасно боялся. Он мог видеть со своего места, что Джаред схватил ремень, и даже теперь, когда он был зол и рассержен, он был потрясающе красив.

Дженсен вскрикнул, когда первый удар ремнем опалил его задницу, боль была гораздо хуже, чем от руки Джареда, и потребовалось всего три удара, чтобы он зарыдал в голос. От боли он вцепился в скамейку, его крики и вопли наполнили комнату.

Он не мог даже сосчитать, сколько ударов пришлось на его ягодицы и бедра. У него было чувство, что это были миллионы ударов, и на этот раз у Джареда не было жалости к нему. - Раздвинь ягодицы, - строго приказал Джаред, и Дженсен помедлил несколько секунд, чтобы понять его слова – он был почти в беспамятстве. Он колебался следовать приказу - был напуган тем, что должно было произойти.

\- Делай, что я говорю, или уходи! – заорал Джаред, и Дженсен захныкал от боли. Вдохновленный страхом потерять Джареда, он положил руки на его горящие ягодицы и раздвинул их.

\- П-прости, я п-просто…, - он рыдал и умолял Джареда простить его.   
\- Ты получишь три удара тростью, и я хочу, чтобы ты не двигался, - жестко приказал Джаред. В следующее мгновение Дженсен почувствовал самую сильную боль в своей жизни – трость ударила его по нежной коже отверстия. Он знал, что Джаред не будет бить его здесь слишком сильно, но боль была такой пронзительной, что у Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Два следующих удара чуть не заставили его потерять сознание, он даже не смог связно произнести пару слов, сказать, чтобы Джаред остановился. И когда Джаред ласково провел рукой ему по голове, Дженсен вздрогнул так, будто его ударили.   
Джаред поднял его, а Дженсен плакал так сильно, что ему было все равно, что с ним делают, но когда он услышал звук металла, то понял, что мужчина открыл клетку и положил его внутрь. Дженсен не мог перестать плакать и не заметил, как Джаред закрепил на нем ошейник, который был цепью прикован к прутьям.

\- Ты будешь спать здесь, и в три часа я тебя разбужу. Тогда мы продолжим твое наказание. Ты понимаешь, Дженсен? - спросил Джаред. Дженсен попытался успокоиться - цепь на ошейнике было достаточно длинной, чтобы он мог лечь.

\- Д-да, - рыдал он, стараясь лечь так, чтобы не потревожить горящую огнем попу.   
\- Хорошо, вот подушка и одеяло, - объяснил Джаред, открывая шкаф. Затем он подошел к другому шкафу и взял что-то, вернувшись к Дженсену. - Вот вода и шоколад, можешь есть и пить. Это приказ, поэтому выполняй, я приду в три часа, - сказал Джаред строго, прежде чем закрыл клетку, вышел из комнаты, и вокруг все потемнело. Дженсен начал плакать – внутри клетки было темно и тесно. Он был напуган, дрожал от боли, но взял принесенные Джаредом конфеты и питье, выпил все, съел и лег на подушку. Это была худшая ночь в его жизни, но страх потерять Джареда затмил боль.

Джаред

 

Джаред ходил по спальне, не сводя глаз с экрана, который показывал его мальчика в клетке. Он уже давно поставил камеры ночного видения в игровую комнату, чтобы видеть своих рабов в любое время, и теперь он мог видеть Дженсена. На экране также высвечивались два окошка, показывавшие сердцебиение Дженсена и частоту его пульса. Два года назад он купил этот дорогой ошейник, который позволял ему следить за здоровьем своих рабов. Обычно это были рабы, которых он постоянно наказывал, или те, которые по нескольку дней жили в клетке. Он никогда не думал, что все это когда-нибудь понадобится для Дженсена, но теперь был рад, что мог наблюдать за мальчиком.

Гнев медленно оставлял его, но страх из-за того, что что-то могло случиться с Дженсеном, не проходил. Он знал, что много делает для Дженсена, но он должен был позаботиться, чтобы его мальчик никогда больше не оказался в такой опасной ситуации. Сегодня все было действительно ужасно - никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как в течение тех нескольких часов, когда пропал Дженсен. Тем более сейчас, когда он понял, что это разбило бы его сердце, если бы что-то случилось с мальчиком ... его мальчиком.

Он хотел бы убить этого чертового Мюррея и всех его ублюдков-дружков, что издевались над Дженсеном и Мишей. Он должен был убедиться, что никто никогда не повредит Дженсену снова, он должен был присматривать за своим мальчиком лучше. На данный момент он хотел бы просто взять Дженсена и спрятать ото всех, подальше от гребаного мир, который может нанести вред его мальчику.

Да, он наказывал раньше, но сегодня каждый удар отзывался болью в нем самом. Дженсен был слишком молод для подобного наказания, но Джареду нужно убедиться, что он запомнит урок и никогда не совершит что-нибудь настолько глупое снова ... Он не мог потерять Дженсена, только не так.

Но какая-та часть внутри него чертовски гордилась мальчиком, тем, как он стойко все выдержал… для него.

Он провел все три часа, сидя перед монитором, наблюдая, как Дженсен то плачет, то спит, и наконец снова спустился вниз.

Он включал свет и разбудил Дженсена.   
\- Проснись! Мы еще не закончили! - резко приказал он, когда Дженсен открыл глаза. Он не мог уже дождаться, когда эта ночь останется позади.

Дженсен

Дженсен открыл глаза, когда услышал голос Джареда, и понял, что скоро снова будет больно. 

Джаред наказал его снова, сначала шлепал рукой, потом ремнем и еще раз тростью.   
Дженсен рыдал и кричал, когда первый удар пришелся на воспаленную кожу.   
\- Ах, п-пожалуйста, прекрати, пожаалуйста. Я-я не могу, больше… ооо Боже, п-пожалуйста, прекрати, - кричал он, но Джаред продолжал. – Остановись, пожалуйста, я-я больше не могу, - умолял он, дрожа всем телом.   
Он заскулил, когда Джаред поднял его, подойдя к кровати ... Он надеялся всем своим существом, что наказание завершено. Вдруг, вместо того, чтобы объявить, каким будет следующее наказание, Джаред усадил Дженсена себе на колени.  
\- Все в порядке, мальчик, твое наказание закончилось. Прости, что я должен был сделать это, но теперь все кончено, и я прощаю тебя, - сказал Джаред тихо, и Дженсен заплакал от счастья и бросился на шею Джареду.   
\- Н-не оставляй меня, п-пожалуйста, - прижимался к Джареду Дженсен. Джаред приподнял его голову.   
\- Детка, я никогда не оставлю тебя, но никогда, никогда не пугай меня снова. Я так волновался и боялся, что что-то случилось с тобой. Не смей поступать так, - произнес Джаред, и Дженсен попытался успокоиться и выслушать его.

\- Мне очень жаль, я никогда не буду делать этого снова. Я-я… мне жаль, что я напугал тебя, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, - всхлипнул Дженсен, забывая о боли в истерзанных ягодицах. - Ты сердишься на меня из-за поцелуя? Я клянусь, что это ничего не значит, я... Они дразнили нас и толкали ... Я... пожалуйста, не сердись, - Дженсен снова начал волноваться.   
\- Дженсен, я сердился не из-за поцелуя. Я верю тебе, ты наказан и прощен. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за сегодняшний вечер, хорошо? Прощено и забыто, ладно? Я не оставлю тебя, - сказал Джаред и стал покрывать нежными поцелуями все лицо Дженсена, вытирая губами его слезы.

\- Да, - прохныкал Дженсен, наслаждаясь мягкими прикосновениями и поцелуями учителя.  
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя, я люблю тебя слишком сильно, мальчик, - сказал Джаред с мягкой улыбкой, и Дженсен нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что этот человек только что сказал ... любит? Он что? Он любит его? Дженсен смотрел с открытым ртом на Джареда, пока его слова укладывались у него в мыслях.

Дженсен снова заплакал, обнял Джареда за шею и не мог описать, как он был счастлив в этот момент ... Ничто неважно по сравнению с теплым чувством, которое затопило его грудь, и он никогда раньше не плакал так сильно, потому что он был счастлив.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю ... так сильно, люблю тебя ... никогда не оставлю тебя, люблю тебя, - лепетал он куда-то в шею Джареда, слезы радости все лились у него из глаз, когда он откинулся назад и прижался губами к мягким губам Джареда.

Дженсен счастливо вздохнул в поцелуй, когда язык Джареда скользнул ему в рот, играя с его собственным языком. Дженсен пискнул, когда Джаред встал вместе с ним, он обхватил его руками и ногами, не прерывая поцелуй. Учитель вынес его из игровой комнаты и понес в спальню. Джаред положил его на кровать, и Дженсен зашипел от боли.

\- Я позабочусь, боли не будет, и у меня есть кое-что для тебя, - Джаред улыбнулся ему и погладил по щеке, прежде чем подошел к шкафу и достал небольшую коробочку. Он сел рядом с Дженсеном и протянул коробочку ему:  
\- Я на самом деле хотел подождать, пока не наступит твой день рождения или наша вторая годовщина, но я думаю, что сейчас самое подходящее время. - Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсен улыбнулся ему в ответ… Он любил подарки.

Он открыл маленькую черную коробку и потрясенно распахнул глаза – внутри лежал серебряный браслет с пластинкой, на которой было что-то красиво выгравировано курсивом. Когда Дженсен прочел надпись, он задохнулся от счастья - «Ты мой и я твой, навсегда. С любовью, Д.».  
\- Можешь носить его на запястье или лодыжке, так родители не увидят. Я надеюсь, что тебе нравится? - спросил его Джаред, взял браслет и застегнул его на запястье Дженсена.

\- Я люблю его, он такой красивый,- всхлипнул Дженсен, и слезы радости снова засияли в его глазах, когда он посмотрел на Джареда. – Огромное спасибо. Я люблю тебя, - сказал он робко, снова посмотрел на подарок, пальцем провел по надписи. Усевшись на колени Джареду, он снова поцеловал его. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Дженсен,- ответил Джаред и жадно смял губы мальчика своими. 

Они они поцеловались некоторое время, затем Джаред принял ванну с Дженсеном, смазал его охлаждающим кремом. Дженсен все смотрел и смотрел на маленький подарок, который означал целый мир для него. Это было доказательство того, что Джаред любил его, хотел его, что этот человек принадлежит ему. Дженсен был любим, и от этого все тело будто было наполнено теплом. Может быть, все начиналось, как худшая ночь, но, безусловно, закончилось, как самое лучшее, подумал он, когда Джаред скользнул рядом с ним в постель.

Он прижался к нему, к мужчине, которого любил, с кем был доволен и счастлив. Его попа почти не болела, ведь Джаред позаботился о нем, заставил забыть о тех ужасных часах, что были раньше.   
Когда Джаред рассказал ему, как он был горд им и как сильно он любит его, Дженсен был уверен, что ничто в мире не сможет разлучить их, и он не позволит чему бы то ни было встать между ними. Он никогда не разочарует Джаред снова. Он, конечно, никогда не будет настолько глуп, чтобы казаться крутым и дружить с людьми, которым он никогда не нравился. У него впереди вся жизнь и самый совершенный человек рядом, кого, черт возьми, волнует, что несколько глупых детей думают о нем. Он знал, что Джаред будет защищать его, не позволит, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с ним. Он усвоил урок: всегда доверять своей интуиции.

И вот самая худшая и самая лучшая ночь уходила, в последний раз взглянув на свой браслет, Дженсен зажмурился от счастья и стал засыпать. Он был с Джаредом! Ничего больше не имело значения.


	11. Chapter 11

ГЛАВА 11 (часть1)

Два года спустя

(Дженсену 16 / Джареду 30)

Дженсен лежал, прижавшись к Джареду, своему Господину, своему учителю. Ошейник чуть сжимал шею, но Дженсену это давало ощущение безопасности, любви и заботы. Джаред улыбнулся ему, нежно поцеловал в губы и сказал, как сильно он любит его. Их песня тихо играла в фоновом режиме, и они наслаждались этими тихими мгновениями перед сном, лежа в объятиях друг друга в спальне их дома… Да, их дома.  
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, наконец, себя снова в безопасности, снова счастливым… лучше, чем когда-либо, но он не забывал, что путь, который привел к этому моменту, был долгим и болезненным для них обоих. Он чуть не потерял Джареда, он потерял свою семью и некоторых друзей, но он не собирался скучать по тем, кто оттолкнул его, кто его предал.

Последние месяцы в школе еще предстояло прожить, и сколько ужасных месяцев уже прожито, но он просто наслаждался каждой минутой с Джаредом, человеком, который, он знал, никогда не оставит его. Они пережили вместе столько, что не было ничего в этом мире, что могло бы встать между ними.

Он счастливо вздохнул, когда Джаред поцеловал его требовательно и глубоко, показывая ему всю свою любовь к нему в каждом прикосновении их языков.

\- С Днем Рождения. Я люблю тебя, мальчик, - сказал Джаред и ослепительно улыбнулся, отчего у Дженсена в животе запорхали бабочки.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил Дженсен.

Они прошли через это все, подумал он, гордый и счастливый… Они сохранили свою любовь, и она стала еще крепче и сильнее, чем раньше.

Он вдохнул запах Джареда, замирая от нежности, потом закрыл глаза и вспомнил…

 

Несколькими месяцами ранее  
(Дженсену 15 / Джареду 29)

Дженсен прикусил нижнюю губу и застонал, пытаясь в очередной раз приподняться на толстом члене Джареда. Он вцепился в его плечи и стал двигаться, вверх и вниз.   
\- Принимаешь мой член так хорошо, моя маленькая шлюха, - Джаред застонал ему в ухо, укусил за мочку и стал приподнимать его за бедра, вынуждая двигаться быстрее.   
Дженсен закрыл глаза от удовольствия, он любил, когда Джаред шептал ему грязные словечки. Глаза у него были завязаны, на члене – кольцо, которое обхватило слишком плотно, а горячий член Джареда бил и бил в то сладкое место внутри него, снова и снова. Ему не позволено было говорить, и он прикусил нижнюю губу. Если он произнесет хотя бы слово, Джаред не позволит ему кончить… а после бесконечных минут, что они трахались, он очень, очень хотел кончить.

Джаред пошел немного дальше в его подготовке, хотя ошейника у Дженсена все еще не было. Благодаря их физкультурным занятиям его тело окрепло, он нарастил мышцы и мог уже тренироваться гораздо лучше, чем раньше. Что, конечно, Джаред использовал в своих интересах – трахал его еще дольше и устанавливал еще больше различных правил, которые Дженсен должен был выполнять.

Стоны наполнили комнату, член Дженсена стоял почти до боли, давление на простату заставляло его вцепиться сильнее в плечи Джареда и стараться не просить об освобождении.   
\- Хм, даже не думай о том, чтобы просить или умолять меня. Одно слово, и сегодня ты не кончишь, - прорычал ему на ухо Джаред, посылая дрожь возбуждения по всему телу.

Дженсен потрясенно выдохнул, когда Джаред вдруг встал, бросил его на кровать и заставил встать на колени. Рот Дженсена застыл в немом крике, когда его несколько раз шлепнули по ягодицам, а затем Джаред пропихнул свой толстый член внутрь. Дженсен заскулил, когда Джаред схватил его за волосы, потянув на себя, прежде чем начал вбиваться в него, будто отбойный молоток – глубоко и сильно.   
\- Теперь можешь просить, - Джаред прорычал ему на ухо.

\- О Боже, пожалуйста, пожааалуйста, сэр, позвольте мне кончить… аааах ... п-пожалуйста ... нужно кончить! – кричал от удовольствия Дженсен.

Он почувствовал, как кольцо сняли с члена.  
\- Можешь кончить.  
Это было все, что ему необходимо – он вскрикнул и брызнул спермой на простыни и руку Джареда. Дрожащие руки больше не держали его, и Дженсен упал на кровать, а Джаред еще несколько раз толкнулся в него, прежде чем кончил глубоко внутри.   
Джаред снял повязку с глаз, и Дженсен поморгал немного, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому дневному свету. Он взглянул на Джареда, который лежал рядом с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Дженсен вздохнул с улыбкой, прижимаясь к нему.   
\- Ты только что заработал себе половину чашки кофе с молоком, - учитель хитро улыбнулся. Да, Джаред нашел новый способ его пытать… подкупая его кофе перед школой.

\- Ты плохой человек, Джаред Падалеки, - сказал Дженсен, надув губы, но сел и схватил чашку кофе с прикроватной тумбочки.

Джаред рассмеялся и сел тоже.   
\- Я не виноват в том, что ты миленький кофейный наркоман, - улыбнулся он и провел языком по шее Дженсена, а Дженсен застонал, когда теплая жидкость оказалась у него во рту… Боже, он любил кофе!   
\- Бог ты мой, ты стонешь, как порнозвезда, когда пьешь кофе, - рассмеялся Джаред. – Допивай, ты должен быть в школе через несколько минут, - напомнил учитель.   
\- А душ? Из меня капает твоя сперма, - кротко спросил Дженсен.   
\- Нет, никакого душа, сегодня не пятница, так что ты будешь чувствовать мою сперму весь день, - Джаред ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Дженсена в губы. Дженсен вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кровати, наслаждаясь своим кофе, прежде чем идти и подготовиться к школе.

Он подумал о том, что за те два года вместе с Джаредом он изменился. Не был больше таким застенчивым с этим мужчиной, но все равно все еще не мог насытиться им. Он любил каждую секунду, что они провели вместе, и не мог себе представить, что будет когда-нибудь чувствовать по-другому. Он был так влюблен в Джареда, что даже день без него был чистой пыткой. Он никогда не думал, что его чувства могут быть еще сильнее, но когда их отношения стали крепче, он почувствовал что-то более глубокое, более интенсивное. Браслет был самым важным для него, он всегда носил его, это было доказательство того, что он принадлежит Джареду.

***  
\- Эй, сексуальная попка, - он услышал знакомый голос, который отвлек его от размышлений. Обернувшись, Дженсен увидел Алекса, старшего ученика, который недавно перевелся в их школу. Сначала Дженсен был удивлен, что такой популярный мальчик хотел дружить с ним и Мишей, но через несколько дней он понял, почему. Алекс был геем ... и к его удивлению, Миша не принял его. Он спросил своего лучшего друга, в чем проблема, но Миша ответил, что у него плохое предчувствие насчет этого парня… вроде как плохое предзнаменование.   
\- Где Миша? – спросил Алекс, шагая рядом с Дженсеном.

\- Берет уроки математики, - пояснил он, прекрасно зная, что Миша просто получает утреннюю порку. Мысль вызвала улыбку. Джефф был довольно строг с Мишей, и до школы каждое утро его друг получал жесткие и болезненные шлепки, которые должны были напомнить ему, кому он принадлежит. Дженсен не был уверен, он ревновал, что… каждое утро? От порки Джареда он не сможет сидеть прямо оставшуюся часть дня.

\- Бедный ребенок. Г-н Морган суровый чувак, - Алекс пожал плечами, в то время как они шли к своему следующему классу. - Эй, ты и Миша сможете приехать ко мне домой, на вечеринку сегодня вечером?

\- Конечно, почему нет, звучит отлично, но я должен проверить, если у меня время, - сказал Дженсен, делая мысленную заметку спросить Джареда об этом.

\- Ммм, твой секретный друг, да? - Алекс рассмеялся.

\- Ха-ха, смешно. Я тебе потом скажу или позвоню сегодня вечером, - сказал Дженсен с усмешкой.

\- Хорошо, увидимся в обед, - сказал ему Алекс и направился в другое крыло здания.

Три часа спустя Миша напрыгнул на него.   
\- Моя задница болит, - заскулил друг, и Дженсен засмеялся.

\- Бедный Миш-Миш, - поддразнил он его, присаживаясь рядом на траве за школой. - Эй, Алекс спросил, сможем мы прийти к нему на вечеринку. Пойдешь со мной? 

Миша поднял бровь.   
\- Ты спросил Джареда?

\- Пока нет, но если он будет знать, что ты пойдешь со мной, он разрешит, - Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Э-э, так ты что, хочешь попросить своего охренительно ревнивого мужика, чтобы он отпустил тебя на вечеринку в дом парня, который пускает на тебя слюни? Серьезно? – Миша пристально взглянул на него.

Дженсен не думал об этом в таком ключе, да и Джаред всегда говорил ему, что он должен развлекаться с друзьями.   
\- Да ну…он будет в порядке, ведь он знает, что я люблю только его, - сказал он тихо. - Итак, ты со мной? А как насчет твоего охренительно ревнивого мужика? Отпустит ли он тебя?

\- Ну, во-первых, мне семнадцать, и через несколько месяцев уже восемнадцать. Во-вторых, он знает, что я пойду только из-за тебя, и мне плевать на всех геев в округе, - объяснил Миша, начиная съесть свой обед.

Дженсен как раз собирался запротестовать, как со словами «привет, малыш» Алекс плюхнулся рядом с ними.

\- Упомянешь черта… И он тут как тут, - пробурчал Миша, и Дженсен ткнул его в бок. Он понятия не имел, почему Миша, всегда доброжелательный к людям, ведет себя так с Алексом. 

Джаред

Джаред стоял, прислонившись к зданию школы, наблюдая за Дженсеном и Мишей, когда новый мальчик, Алекс, присоединился к ним. Конечно, он уже знал, что этот мальчик был геем и клеился к его Дженсену. Он знал, что этот день придет, но все же тот факт, что именно здесь, так скоро, застал его врасплох. Да, Дженсен отрицал это, но Джаред видел, что его мальчика влекло к этому парню… и он мог понять, почему; блондин, голубые глаза, хорошее тело для семнадцатилетнего и, вообще, он довольно очарователен.

Алекс, казалось, был неплохим парнем. Джаред, конечно, проверил его, убедившись, что с Дженсеном все будет в порядке, и если его мальчик останется с этим Алексом, он, по крайней мере, будет уверен, что с Дженсеном все будет хорошо. Тем не менее, мысль о потере Дженсена была невыносимой… но он всегда знал, что в один прекрасный день его малыш должен приобрести свой собственный опыт. Может быть, пришло время отпустить Дженсена… 

\- Ты выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение, - сказал Джефф у него за спиной.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - ответил он коротко.

\- Не думаю. Эти светлые волосы, голубые глаза - проблема, да? – спросил Джефф друга, зная его слишком хорошо.   
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты! - отрезал Джаред и обернулся к Джеффу. – У меня занятия, увидимся сегодня вечером, - сказал он, развернулся и ушел. Он не мог и не хотел говорить об этом. В конце концов, это была его ошибка. Он начал все это с Дженсеном, зная, однажды мальчик уйдет ... но, с другой стороны, он никогда не думал, что Дженсен завладеет его сердцем. 

Он отогнал эту мысль и попытался сосредоточиться на занятии.

Джефф

Джефф наблюдал за другом и надеялся, что плохое предчувствие, от которого сосало под ложечкой, было ошибочно. Джаред еще никогда не выглядел таким несчастным, как в последние несколько недель… с тех пор, как Дженсен начал болтаться с этим мальчиком, Алексом. Он знал, что Дженсен давно пробрался в сердце к Джареду, и что его друг был гораздо больше влюблен, чем он, может быть, был готов принять.

\- Привет, старичок, - произнес голос Миши. Джефф приподнял бровь и пошел обратно в здание, а Миша последовал за ним.

\- Старичок, да? А я подумал, что достаточно надрал тебе задницу сегодня, - поддразнил он мальчика, пока они шли почти пустом здании, в кабинет Джеффа. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Э-э, провести свой свободный час с тобой, - Миша улыбнулся ему, и Джефф не мог сдержать улыбку, открывая дверь. Он впустил мальчика, вошел и запер дверь за собой. Когда дверь была заперта, Миша улыбнулся и опустился на колени. - И я хотел бы спросить вас, могу ли я пойти с Дженсеном вечеринку Алекса, - сказал его ангел, изящно наклонив голову.

\- Конечно, ты можешь пойти и присмотреть за ним, - сказал он Мише, подошел к креслу и сел, улыбаясь, когда Миша подполз к нему и уткнулся носом в его бедро.

\- Ты так доверяешь мне, что просто вот так отпускаешь меня? – растеряно глядя своими огромными голубыми глазами.   
\- Конечно, доверяю. Тебе скоро восемнадцать, и я знаю, что ты идешь туда, чтобы присмотреть за Дженсеном. У тебя есть мое полное доверие, Ангел ... Джаред уже знает о вечеринке? - спросил он, думая о том, как отреагировал бы друг.

\- Нет, не думаю… к тому же он не будет особенно счастлив, учитывая, что это вечеринка Алекса, - Миша вздохнул и положил голову на бедро Джеффа. – У меня плохое предчувствие. Джаред выглядит печальным, и Дженсен так доверяет этому мальчику ... Я не знаю, почему мне кажется, что он него будут проблемы… Он не нравится мне, - его мальчик снова вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, и у меня также плохое предчувствие по этому поводу. Я думаю, что нам просто нужно подождать, чем все это закончится, но ты прав – Джаред выглядит несчастным, - сказал Джефф и погладил Мишу по мягким черным кудрям.

Миша кивнул и несколько мгновений сидел, замерев, а потом вдруг стащил с себя рубашку и расстегнул брюки.   
\- Э-э, Ангел, что ты делаешь? – улыбнулся Джефф.

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал мальчик, усевшись ему на колени. - Пожалуйста, Учитель, хочу ваш член…хочу прыгать на нем, пожалуйста, - Ангел просил его так сладко, что Джефф не мог сопротивляться и расстегнул ширинку, показывая тем самым, что Миша получил разрешение.

\- Можешь, - хрипло сказал он. Миша, не колеблясь, приспустил брюки, поглаживая свой уже твердый член. Миша немного растянул себя, взял в руку твердый член Джеффа и направил его себе между ягодиц, нажимая головкой на отверстие.   
\- Черт, какой же ты узкий, а я ведь трахал тебя только сегодня утром, - Джефф застонал и схватил Мишу за бедра, придерживая, а мальчик начал приподниматься и опускаться.   
\- Господин, вы такой горячий, так хорошо ощущать вас внутри меня, - Миша застонал, положив голову на плечо учителя, толкаясь быстрее.

Джефф все еще удивлялся, что не прошло и двух лет, а Миша превратился в идеального раба, почти не делал ошибок, обожал его, следовал его приказам, будто его обучали в течение многих лет. Когда он кончил, заполнив мальчика своей спермой, он крепко прижал его к себе, понимая, что счастлив. Он нашел своего идеального раба.

Джаред

Джаред был дома, ожидая Дженсена. Он с нетерпением ждал выходных, когда останется со своим мальчиком – в прошлые выходные Дженсен был вынужден остаться дома из-за семейного торжества. Он улыбнулся, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Он дал Дженсену свой ключ. Через секунду он уже обнимал мальчика.   
\- Привет, мой сладкий, - улыбнулся он, целуя Дженсена.   
\- Так скучал по тебе, - Дженсен улыбнулся ему, и Джаред на мгновение забыл все свои тревоги за последние несколько недель. - Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - сказал мальчик, бросая вещи в угол и усаживаясь на диване.

\- Отлично, итак, что ты натворил? - Джаред рассмеялся и сел рядом с Дженсеном.

\- Ха-ха, смешно. Я ничего не сделал, просто хотел спросить, можно мне пойти на вечеринку сегодня вечером к Алексу… Миша будет там, он отвезет и привезет меня, так что мы можем провести остаток выходных вместе, - Дженсен игриво стрельнул глазами, но Джаред ощутил, как внутри все похолодело. Ну, здравствуй плохое предчувствие!

\- Просто отлично! Я должен провести вечер пятницы, ожидая, когда ты вернешься домой, возможно пьяный? Тебе пятнадцать, и ходить по подобным вечеринкам тебе еще рано, - сказал он строго.

\- Что? Почему? Даже Миша идет! Я хочу пойти на вечеринку, и ты не мои родители! – огрызнулся Дженсен.

\- Тогда иди и отпросись у своих родителей, и вообще, можешь остаться там, - сказал Джаред холодно, вставая и указывая на дверь. – И если ты хочешь провести выходные с Алексом, иди. Я не буду тебя удерживать. Иди, развлекайся, но не возвращайся… это, может быть, и к лучшему, если мы просто положим всему конец, - произнес он ледяным тоном, хотя сердце обливалось кровью от тоски. Он знал, что Дженсен однажды все равно оставил бы его, так почему бы не сейчас ... потому что потом это будет еще более болезненным для них обоих.

Когда он посмотрел в глаза Дженсена, то увидел в них столько боли, что ему захотелось немедленно обнять мальчика и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, но сейчас он не мог этого сделать… Дженсен должен был сам выяснить, чего он действительно хотел, а в последние несколько недель казалось, что его мальчик хотел Алекса.

\- Н-нет… Т-ты не так понял…Я…Я… Джаред, нет ... Прости, мы можем просто остаться здесь, хорошо? Только ты и я, пожалуйста? – голос Дженсена дрожал, он потянулся к Джареду, но тот, собрав все силы, отошел. Это должно было случиться…Он не должен удерживать мальчика, тот однажды может возненавидеть его за это. Нужно позволить мальчику уйти. 

\- Я думаю, что ясно выразился. Иди на свою вечеринку, трахайся с кем хочешь, делай, что хочешь… Мне все равно, - горькие слова застревали в горле. – Уходи, все кончено! – закричал он, зная, что еще немного, и он не выдержит и схватит Дженсена и никуда не отпустит. Джаред схватил вещи Дженсена и бросил ему. – Дженсен, давай, мне нужно идти в клуб. Так будет лучше для нас обоих, пришло время, давай признаем, что у нас не могло быть будущего. Мы хотим разного в жизни, просто разница в возрасте слишком велика, поэтому, пожалуйста, иди и наслаждайся вечеринкой, - сказал он резко, не веря, что он действительно произнес все это.  
\- НЕТ! Джаред, пожалуйста… Прости…Ты не можешь так поступить…Это неправда… - зарыдал Дженсен, подходя к Джареду и схватив его за руку. Джаред быстро отстранился. – Т-ты говорил, ч-что любишь меня…Т-ты говорил, - Дженсен плакал, и Джаред знал, что был только один способ покончить с этим ... и он уже ненавидел себя за это.

\- Ну, чувства иногда меняются, поэтому, пожалуйста, иди. У меня дела, - сказал он, и от отчаяния в глазах мальчика у него судорожно сжалось горло и глаза наполнились слезами. – Убирайся! Я не хочу тебя больше! Убирайся! - резко крикнул он, сунул вещи Дженсена ему в руки и открыл дверь.

Дженсен плакал и смотрел на него с болью.  
\- Я все еще люблю тебя, - прошептал его мальчик едва слышно и бросился бежать по улице. Джаред с трудом закрыл дверь и упал на колени, корчась от боли в груди. Было трудно дышать, слезы катились по его лицу… Он не мог поверить, что действительно сделал это… И за это он будет ненавидеть себя до конца своей жизни.

Дженсен

Дженсен пробежал три квартала, упал на колени и начал плакать сильнее, не в силах поверить, что только что произошло ... Джаред расстался с ним ... он не любит его больше ... Дженсену было больно в жизни, но та боль, которую он чувствовал в этот момент, разрывала внутренности… было так больно, что он думал, что не сможет пережить еще минуту.

Он понятия не имел, как долго он стоял на коленях и плакал там, молясь, чтобы это был только сон, но этого не произошло ... это был не сон. Он порылся в джинсах, достал телефон – цифры расплывались перед глазами. Мише он позвонить не мог…и Джеффу…слишком больно.   
Был только один выход.   
\- Дженсен? Эй, я ждал твоего звонка.

\- Я… Алекс, ты можешь забрать меня, пожалуйста, - сказал он так спокойно, как только мог.

\- Дженсен, все в порядке? Ты плачешь? 

\- Можешь просто забрать меня? Я-я …прекрасно, - выдавил он.

\- Конечно, я приеду, говори адрес, - сказал Алекс.  
***  
Следующий час прошел как во сне ... Алекс взял его на руки, спросил, что случилось, но Дженсен молчал, и Алекс перестал спрашивать. Алекс принес его в свою комнату – вечеринка в доме уже шла полным ходом, - где Дженсен переоделся, достав одежду, которая была у него в сумке ... Боль все еще разрывала его на части. Он написал Мише, что забирать его не нужно, и спустился вниз. Там схватил первый попавшийся стакан с пивом и залпом выпил, затем взял еще один. После третьего пива он уж танцевал с Алексом, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Так хотелось забыться, а этот парень шептал ему что-то приятное, гладил и обнимал... Дженсен закрыл глаза, но все, о чем он мог думать, кого мог представлять, был Джаред.

Два часа спустя он был немного навеселе, и боль была терпимой, почти ... почти.   
\- Давай…давай вернемся в комнату, здесь слишком шумно, - прошептал ему на ухо Алекс и нежно поцеловал в щеку. Дженсен знал, что будет дальше, но он не хотел остановить все это… ему нужно забыть то, что случилось, и, может быть, это было хорошим способом. Джаред сказал ему потрахаться с кем-то другим, так почему бы и нет. Он кивнул и позволил Алексу утянуть себя наверх, в его комнату.

Дженсен упал на кровать, Алекс тут же опустился рядом, положил руку ему на бедро.  
\- Ты такой красивый, Дженсен. Я так рад, что ты позвонил мне и что мы здесь, сейчас, - сказал Алекс мягко, его рука стала подниматься выше.

\- Хм, спасибо, - сказал Дженсен в ответ, отвернувшись, полностью зная, что будет дальше. В тот момент, когда он почувствовал губы другого мальчика на своих, его тело напряглось, захотелось вырваться .... но он открыл рот, позволяя Алексу вести, пробуя его вкус – пиво и немного сигарет. Каждый нерв в его теле звенел от напряжения…хотелось вырваться и убежать… вернуться к Джареду, но он лег на кровать, потянув Алекса на себя.

\- Ты такой вкусный…Так давно хотел это сделать, - Алекс улыбнулся в поцелуе, и Дженсен чуть улыбнулся в ответ и прижался ближе.   
Алекс застонал, когда они разделись, потираясь друг о друга. Рука Алекса скользнула ниже, мягко поглаживая резинку боксеров Дженсена.  
\- Не бойся, я позабочусь о тебе, - уверенно произнес Алекс.

Дженсен поднял голову…это звучало как в дрянном дешевом порнофильме.  
\- Я не девственник, Алекс, - сказал он сухо, прежде чем тот начал бы снова этот дурацкий разговор.

Алекс усмехнулся.   
\- Тебе нравится немного грубо, да? – спросил он и прикусил сосок Дженсена, скользнул рукой ему в трусы, накрывая ладонью наполовину твердый член.

Они ласкались так, затем Алекс полностью раздел его и стал гладить член настойчивее, но Дженсен никак не мог возбудиться. Алекс углубил поцелуй, и его рука скользнула вниз, дразня отверстие Дженсена.   
\- Не могу дождаться, когда трахну твою тугую дырочку ... Я уверен, что ты будешь просить так сладко, как маленькая сучка… такой совершенный и красивый, - Алекс застонал ему в ухо, потираясь собственным твердым членом о бедро Дженсена.

Дженсен услышал эти слова, и на глаза навернулись слезы... Когда так говорил Джаред, это всегда звучало так нежно, а не оскорбительно или уродливо. Все было не так, все, слезы покатились по щекам, когда взглянул на маленький, серебряный браслет на запястье ... Он не мог оторвать глаз от него ... Джаред не любит его больше, и эта маленькая вещь - все, что он оставил Дженсену.

\- Давай, маленький Дженни, твой член все еще мягкий. Что происходит? Может, хочешь немножко грубее, да? – как сквозь вату донесся до него голос Алекса. Дженсен оттолкнул его.   
\- Дженсен, эй ... Я не это имел в виду ... только немного грязных разговорчиков, просто чтобы разогреть тебя, - сказал Алекс мягко, но Дженсен даже не слушал, просто схватил свои вещи и стал одеваться.

\- Меня не надо разогревать, я и сам могу, но не с каким-то глупым подростком, который даже не знает, что он делает! – закричал Дженсен, заплакал и выбежал из комнаты. Он вытащил телефон и позвонил Мише. 

\- Где ты? – коротко спросил Миша.

\- В доме Алекса ... Д-Джаред порвал со мной ... п-пожалуйста, забери меня ... Пожалуйста, - попросил он, желая только одного - быть вдали от Алекса.

\- Черт! Я только что вышел от него, выходи, я отвезу тебя к Джеффу, - сказал Миша. Дженсен вышел на улицу и увидел машину Миши.

\- Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? – прорыдал он, подходя ближе. Миша стоял, прислонясь к капоту.   
\- Я знал - что-то не так, когда получил твое смс, и я подумал ... Ну, я думал, что просто нужно ждать здесь… чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо. Джен ... Я так сожалею о Джареде ... но он вернется. Я уверен, что он будет ... он любит тебя, - сказал друг мягко, но от этих тихих слов Дженсен зашелся в рыданиях. Миша прижал его к себе. 

Джефф

Джефф был встревожен смс от Миши - Дженсен у него в машине, Джаред расстался с ним. Он уже было набрал номер друга, чтобы сказать тому, что он сошел с ума, но решил выяснить у Дженсена, что произошло. Он ходил взад и вперед по своей гостиной, ожидая, когда приедут мальчики… минуты текли как часы. Ему было жаль Дженсена, он привязался к нему, как отец или старший брат ... Дженсен был частью его семьи, так же, как Джаред, и ему было больно слышать, что произошло такое.

Наконец, он услышал, как подъехала машина, и открыл дверь, ожидая мальчиков. Когда он увидел Дженсена, который даже не был в состоянии идти - плакал так сильно, - его сердце сжалось от боли. Внутри росла злость на друга. О чем он думает, делать такое с мальчиком? Миша завел Дженсена в гостиную и подошел к Джеффу, объясняя, что случилось.

С каждым словом, что Джефф слышал от Миши, он становился еще злее на Джареда, и когда его ангел закончил, он был близок к тому, чтобы взорваться от гнева. Ему нужно поговорить с его другом… Сейчас же!

\- Я пойду и поговорю с Джаредом, ты останешься здесь с Дженсеном… попытайся успокоить его как-нибудь. Принеси ему что-нибудь выпить, может, поесть, если он захочет, - велел Джефф Мише, и тот кивнул. Джефф наклонился и поцеловал мальчика в лоб. – Ты знаешь, где лежат деньги, если что-то будет нужно. Если он не успокоится в ближайшее время, а меня все еще не будет, возьми пива и подогрей, потом дай ему, хорошо? Это успокоит его, поможет уснуть, - объяснил он и не мог поверить, что он действительно делал такое. Велит одному подростку дать алкоголь другому подростку. Но Дженсен выглядел так ужасно, что, может быть, немного поспать ему не помешало бы.

\- Хорошо, я присмотрю за ним ... позабочусь. Пожалуйста, веди аккуратней, - попросил Миша и обнял его.

\- Конечно, Ангел. Я вернусь как можно скорее, я горжусь тобой, что ты такой хороший друг. Увидимся позже, - тихо сказал он, целуя своего мальчика, схватил ключи и свой мини-ноутбук, и минуту спустя был на пути к Джареду. Он не поехал к нему домой ... он знал, где он найдет своего друга, припарковывая машину позади их клуба.

Он быстро прошел в комнату для сессий. Когда он заметил Джареда, его гнев тут же улетучился, и если это было бы возможно, то его сердце сжалось бы от боли еще больше.

Не только Дженсен был сломан ... Джаред, его друг, тоже был сломан. Сидел на стуле с плеткой в одной руке и почти пустой бутылкой виски в другой. Тело раба, лежащего перед ним, было почти синим от ударов. Джаред нарушил одно-единственное правило. Одно правило, которое было основой, на которой он построил свою жизнь и как Мастера, и как личности. Одно правило, которое было выбито чернилами на его теле ... Никогда не теряй контроль, никогда не напивайся и не злоупотребляй доверием раба.

Картина, открывшаяся перед ним, пробудила старые воспоминания… день, когда он встретил Джареда двенадцать лет назад, Джаред был еще мальчиком…

 

23 марта 1999

Джефф занимался делами в клубе, как и каждую ночь. Приветствовал старых друзей и клиентов, выпивал с ними немного, затем прошел в кабинет, проверил видео камеры. После той ночи он предпринял очень многое для улучшения системы безопасности.

\- Хватит уже возиться с камерами каждую ночь, - Себастьян, вальяжно развалившийся на диване, рассмеялся.   
\- Замолчи, Роше, мне же надо наблюдать за твоими грязными делишками, за тем, что ты вытворяешь со своими рабами, - поддел он друга.

Он проверил входную дверь и немедленно вызвал своего начальника службы безопасности, который появился в его офисе через минуту.

\- Карл, ты позволил войти мальчику? Да ему и шестнадцати нет, а того парня, рядом с ним, мы выгнали три месяца назад, - Джефф показал на камеру, показывавшую двух мальчиков, и нажал на паузу.

\- Черт побери, нет. Не я стоял на входе, да я бы и не пустил этого, у него, наверное, и удостоверения еще нет. А этого помню, он поломал нам мебель. Злой ребенок. Я думаю, новенький из смены пустил их, я сделаю замечание, - сказал Карл, но у Джеффа было плохое предчувствие. Теперь, когда он снова нажал на воспроизведение, мальчиков не было ни на одной из камер.

Он нажал на одну из камер в коридоре и удивился, увидев толпу возле одного из окон просмотра.   
\- Что такого они там делают, почему такая толпа? – обеспокоенно спросил Себастьян у него за спиной.

В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, и ворвался один из сотрудников.   
\- Кое-что вышло из-под контроля в комнате номер четыре, вы, ребята, должны спасти ребенка! – не дослушав, Джефф кинулся в коридор.   
\- Дерьмо! – услышал он ругательства Себастьяна, который бежал рядом с ним и Карлом.

Как только они подбежали к окну, у него остановилось сердце, и даже Себастьян остановился как вкопанный, глядя в комнату.

Там были парень, которого он выгнал, и еще двое мужчин, стояли над тем, кто, как он догадался, был другим, младшим мальчиком. Зад у него был весь в крови, из отверстия также сочилась кровь, вероятно, его порвали. Джефф с трудом сглотнул, когда он увидел, что мальчика на полу стошнило от боли. Ему в рот пихали толстый член, краешки губ были порваны и кровили. Вокруг валялись пустые бутылки, двое мужчин пинали другого парня, который плакал и кричал ... не задумываясь, он и Себастьян навалились на дверь, схватили этих парней, кто-то уже звонил в полицию и скорую.

Себастьян был первым, кто поднял мальчика с пола, успокаивая его, оборачивая одеялом, которое кто-то протянул ему. Он отослал всех своих клиентов домой, сердито накричал на одного, затем повернулся к мальчику, дрожащему от страха и стоящему на коленях.   
Оба они даже не слушали извинений от бледного парня, стоящего рядом, который лепетал что-то, что ему жаль, и он был пьян, и никогда не сделает это снова, что любит этого мальчика ... никто, кроме него не заботился о нем.   
\- Все хорошо, полиция уже в пути, и машины скорой помощи тоже. Как тебя зовут, малыш? - мягко спросил Джефф, в то время как Себастьян сел рядом с мальчиком, держа одеяло, чтобы не соскальзывало с его плеч.

\- Я-я ... Я-я Джаред ... Джаред Падалеки, - мальчик рыдал.

\- Я Джефф, а это, - он показал на Роше: – Это Себастьян, все хорошо, - успокаивал он мальчика.

\- Я ... он хотел показать мне, к-как быть, быть Мастером… но потом... - мальчик плакал так сильно, что даже Себастьян выглядел так, словно разразится слезами любую секунду.

\- Ну мальчик, теперь ты понимаешь, что все не так? Это был твой первый урок, и я отдал бы все, чтобы тебе никогда не пришлось это испытать. Никогда не теряй контроль, никогда не напивайся и не злоупотребляй рабом, - мягко сказал Себастьян и погладил мальчика по голове. – Мы позаботимся о тебе.   
Прошло три дня, и он увидел мальчика снова, плачущего, с сумкой, полной одежды. Родители выгнали его после того, как узнали, что с ним случилось. Они с Себастьяном даже не задумывались и просто приняли мальчика к себе.   
Две недели спустя Себастьян должен был вернуться во Францию и попросил Джареда поехать с ним, закончить школу и работать на него в его клубе. Джареду был почти семнадцать, но в Европе он будет совершеннолетним еще только через год. Джаред долго не раздумывал, согласился и переехал во Францию. Не только закончил там школу, но и стал учеником Себастьян, учился быть Мастером.   
Джефф сам провел большую часть своего времени во Франции. Только один год спустя Джареду было разрешено получить своего первого раба. В тот же день его друг сделал огромную татуировку, которая также скрывала шрамы той ночи. Это было обещание себе, основа, на которой он будет строить свою карьеру в качестве мастера…

***  
... То, которое он нарушил сейчас. Джефф вздохнул с облегчением – даже если Джаред и вышел из-под контроля, раб был вполне цел, и к тому же Джаред выбрал того, который любил боль… поэтому, возможно, даже получил удовольствие от того, как выглядел сейчас его зад.   
Джефф не стесняясь прошел в комнату и выхватил бутылку у Джареда.   
\- Вон! - приказал он рабу, который сразу же выполз из комнаты.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? - Джаред зарычал на него, вставая и отталкивая.

\- Какого черта я делаю? Это ты какого хрена творишь! Ты нарушил собственные правила! Какого черта ты сделал с Дженсеном? Мальчик разваливается на части! – орал Джефф на друга, который сердито смотрел на него.

\- Это было к лучшему, это должно было быть ... он ушел бы в любом случае, так что тянуть. Я уверен, что он будет счастлив с этим Алексом или с кем-то еще, - огрызнулся Джаред, хватая бутылку снова.

\- Дженсен тебя обожает и любит больше всего на свете, и ты сломал его! Как ты мог, ты, эгоистичный ублюдок! Ты так боишься своей любви к мальчику, что предпочитаешь прогнать его, чем испытывать страх из-за того, что он когда-нибудь оставит тебя! 

\- Я не люблю его, он чертов малолетка! Он ушел, так что прекрати все это дерьмо и выметайся из моей игровой комнаты! – заорал Джаред и снова толкнул Джеффа.   
\- Так ты больше не хочешь Дженсена? Тебя не волнует, что он попытался переспать с Алексом, но не смог даже возбудиться, и теперь он унижен и раздавлен? Все еще хочешь отпустить его? – спросил он уже тише. 

\- Да, я не хочу его больше, мне плевать, - сказал Джаред, но уже не зло, и Джефф знал, что это его шанс сломать стену, за которой Джаред спрятался ... открыть другу глаза на то, как сильно он любил Дженсена.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Все лучше для меня. Я всегда хотел второго раба, и давай будем честными, я всегда думал о том, как жарко будет трахать эту маленькую задницу, - заявил Джефф и повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. - К счастью для меня, ты не дал ему ошейник, но я это исправлю и сегодня же вечером, - добавил он и уже знал, что будет дальше.

Тем не менее, когда его тело ударилось о стену с такой силой, что из легких вышибло воздух, ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.   
\- Если ты коснешься Дженсена, я тебя убью. Прикоснись к нему, и я разорву тебя на части… Никто не оденет ошейник на Дженсена, никто не прикасается к нему. НИКТО! - Джаред кричал, а в глазах у него плескалась черная ярость. - Он мой, и никто другой не тронет его!  
Что и требовалось доказать. Это было уже давно ясно, но Джефф увидел, как Джаред сам внезапно осознал то, что сказал. Его рука бессильно повисла, отпустив воротник Джеффа.   
Но Джефф не закончил – он взял ноутбук, нажал кнопку, чтобы соединить его с системой безопасности дома. Экран показал его гостиную и Дженсена… ему нужно было убедиться, что Джаред, наконец, увидит то, что ему нужно видеть. Он сунул ноут в руки Джареду.   
\- Взгляни и скажи мне еще раз, что этот мальчик захочет уйти от тебя когда-нибудь, - сказал он сухо.

Лицо Джареда дрогнуло, когда он увидел, как рыдает на диване Дженсен, сидя рядом с обнимающим его Мишей. Глаза Джареда наполнились слезами, он прижал дрожащую руку к губам.   
\- Ч-что я наделал… - пробормотал он.

\- Вот так выглядит тот, чье сердце разбито, тот, кто действительно любит тебя, независимо от того, сколько ему лет. Джаред, ты сделал больно мальчику, и ты единственный, кто может исправить это, - сказал он мягко, забирая ноут назад.

\- Я ... Он никогда не простит меня, - потрясенно прошептал Джаред.

\- Боже, ты все еще не понял? Дженсен любит тебя так сильно, что он готов приползти к тебе прямо сейчас, умоляя принять его обратно. В тебе для него есть что-то настолько важное, и ты просто выбросил его… это настоящая любовь, Джаред, и ты боишься ее. Хватит говорить, что Дженсен он оставит тебя однажды, я уверен, что этого никогда не произойдет. Да, он молод, но это не значит, что он не может любить тебя, ты для него, а он – для тебя. И плевать на разницу в возрасте. Знаешь, я верю в родственные души. Я знаю, ты всегда смеется надо мной по этому поводу, но, на мой взгляд, ты нашел свою. Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, как в те моменты, когда ты с этим мальчиком. Пятнадцать или тридцать пять лет, это не имеет значения, он любит тебя. Так, блять, возьми себя в руки и исправь все, или, клянусь, я изобью тебя, - сказал Джефф.

\- Ты ... ты прав, и я был дураком, думая, что это спасет нас обоих, если я отпущу его ... Я должен все исправить, унять его боль, - твердо сказал Джаред. – Отвези меня к нему.  
Это было все, что Джефф хотел услышать. Он велел Джареду выпить немного воды, прежде чем они поехали домой, надеясь, что вот, наконец, все будет хорошо снова.

Дженсен

Дженсен все еще не мог успокоиться и все еще плакал в объятиях Миши. От одной лишь мысли, что он потерял своего Джареда, было до сих пор невыносимо больно. Он понятия не имел, как будет жить без Джареда, как сможет быть с кем-то еще. Теплое пиво, которое Миша дал ему, не очень помогло, просто накатила сонливость, но умереть хотелось по-прежнему.

\- Это я во всем виноват ... во всем виноват, - плакал он.

\- Нет Дженсен, ты не виноват. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, - тихо сказал Миша, поглаживая его по волосам, радуясь, что Дженсен его лучший друг.

\- Это было ... Он никогда бы не оставил меня ... Если бы я не ... Н-не захотел идти на эту в-вечеринку, - он рыдал, обнимая Мишу крепче.

\- Джен, прекрати! Это была не твоя вина, - повторил Миша.   
\- Н-но Миш ... Я-я…

\- Малыш, это была не твоя вина, только моя, - голос, который он узнал бы из миллионов других, вызвал дрожь во всем теле. Дженсен затравленно глянул на дверь ... Джаред стоял в проеме, и Дженсен зарыдал еще сильнее, просто увидев его. Он зарылся лицом в ладони, чувствуя стыд от того, что он был настолько слаб, плакал, как ребенок.

Он чувствовал, что Миша встал, и протянул руку, чтобы удержать его, но тут большие руки убрали ладони от его лица, и он взглянул в карие глаза.   
\- Дженсен, мне так жаль, что я наговорил тебе ... Я был глуп и боялся потерять тебя… Я думал, что тебе нужен кто-то другой, и я был неправ. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, это я вел себя как задница, и мне очень жаль, мальчик, - тихо сказал Джаред и погладил его по щеке.

\- Т-ты сказал, что ... Т-ты не л-любишь меня больше, - пролепетал Дженсен, все еще не веря, что Джаред рядом. Он знал, что должен злиться, но он не мог ... Он просто хотел быть с Джаредом снова.

\- Я люблю тебя больше жизни, Дженсен ... Ты не должен был мне тогда верить. Я соврал, и это было неправильно, пожалуйста, прости меня, - сказал Джаред, опустился на колени перед Дженсеном и поцеловал его в лоб. - Я всегда буду любить тебя ... независимо от того, насколько велика разница в возрасте между нами, и теперь я знаю, что тебе не нужен кто-то еще… ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому решать, что тебе нужно. Я понимаю это сейчас… Ты можешь меня простить? 

Джаред

Джаред молился, чтобы его мальчик простил его… он сделает все, чтобы показать Дженсену, как он любит его. Он вел себя как мудак и урод… он даже нарушил свое собственное правило. Джефф заставил его увидеть, что Дженсен значит для него и насколько он нуждается в мальчике.

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, - сказал он нежно, лаская щеку Дженсена, и сердце его сжалось от того, с какой болью в глазах взглянул на него мальчик. Он знал, что не заслуживает прощения Дженсена, но все же надеялся, что получит шанс на прощение.

\- Т-ты действительно любишь меня?- спросил Дженсен, тихо всхлипнув.   
\- Да, очень. Я так тебя люблю Дженсен, ты даже не представляешь, - ответил он.

Через мгновение Дженсен уже сидел у него на коленях, крепко прижимался, и облегчение нахлынуло на Джареда, он прижал к себе мальчика так сильно, как только мог.   
\- Н-не в коем случае не делай так снова ... Я не могу жить б-без тебя ... пожалуйста, п-пожалуйста, никогда не прогоняй меня снова, - Дженсен плакал у него на руках и прижимался головой к плечу. 

Джаред вдохнул аромат своего мальчика, поцеловал его в макушку.   
\- Никогда, я обещаю ... Я никогда не отпущу тебя, не позволю уйти, - пообещал он и знал, что никогда не нарушит это обещание. - Хочешь пойти ко мне домой и поспать немного? ... Я позабочусь о тебе, - нежно сказал он мальчику. 

\- Н-нет, п-пожалуйста, п-пожалуйста, возьми меня ... заставь его уйти ... Пожалуйста, - Дженсен просил и смотрел на него воспаленными глазами.

Джаред немного смутился из-за этих слов, не совсем понимая, чего Дженсен хотел.   
\- Детка, что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я пахну им… и я.. мне нужно чувствовать тебя. Что ты мой ... пожалуйста, я з-знаю, что это странно, но ... но, пожалуйста, - Дженсен всхлипнул и прижался сильнее, зарываясь лицом в шею Джареда. Наконец что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, и он взглянул на Джеффа.  
\- Гостевая комната ваша, конечно, - Джефф улыбнулся и кивнул, обращаясь к Мише. - Ангел, можешь заполнить ванну, - улыбнулся он мальчику, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй. Миша кивнул и вышел из комнаты… они выглядели действительно как идеальная пара, подумал Джаред, прежде чем снова взглянул на своего мальчика.

\- Все в порядке, я все исправлю ... позабочусь о тебе, - прошептал он на ухо Дженсену. – Это не странно, никогда так не говори. Ты прекрасен, и я сделаю все, чтобы ты забыл его, я обещаю, - сказал он и встал, держа Дженсена на руках. Бросил тихое «спасибо» другу и стал подниматься наверх. Миша встретился на пути в гостевую, и Джаред остановил его, поцеловав в макушку.   
\- Спасибо тебе за заботу о нем. Я никогда не поступлю так снова, - пообещал он лучшему другу Дженсена, который всегда заботился о нем… Хотя был расстроен не только из-за Дженсена в ту ночь.

Миша улыбнулся и кивнул, пошел вниз, к Джеффу.

Обычно он ненавидел заниматься сексом или ночевать в чужих домах, он любил свой дом и свои вещи, но сегодня все было не важно. Он хотел лишь любить своего мальчика, показать ему, как сильно он любит его. Он внес Дженсена в большую ванную, его мальчик все еще всхлипывал у него на плече. Джаред поставил Дженсена на пол и начал медленно раздевать его, заодно раздеваясь и сам.   
\- Так тебя люблю, мой хороший, - сказал он мягко.

Он помог Дженсену забраться в ванну, залез следом и притянул Дженсена в свои объятия. Дженсен тут же повернулся к нему, прижался.   
\- Это было так больно ... думал, что я умру, - всхлипнул он, обнимая Джареда.   
Сердце сжалось, Джаред знал, что это его вина.   
\- Мне так жаль, что я поступил так с тобой ... Я обещаю, что я сделаю все, чтобы ты забыл об этом, - тихо прошептал Джаред, поглаживая Дженсена по волосам, счастливый от того, что его мальчик снова с ним. Он пообещал себе, что никогда снова не сделает Дженсену больно, как сегодня.

\- Люблю тебя так сильно, - прошептал Дженсен, и Джаред улыбнулся ему, повторив снова, как он любит его. Потом Джаред начал мыть Дженсена, превращая каждое прикосновение в ласку.   
Они сидели в ванне некоторое время, пока Джаред не почувствовал, что мальчик успокоился, затем он вытащил Дженсена и обернул его полотенцем.

\- Пожалуйста ... хочу тебя… пожалуйста, - прошептал Дженсен, пока Джаред вытирал его, и Джаред обхватил его мягкие щеки, впился в пухлые губы жестким поцелуем, утверждая свое право на Дженсена, чувствуя, как стремительно набухает член. Он поднял Дженсена на руки и понес его к большой кровати, положил на покрывало, не переставая целовать. Он наслаждался каждым прикосновением к своему мальчику. Сегодня вечером он наконец понял, что никогда не потеряет Дженсена, и отпустил вину, которую носил в себе в течение двух лет, думая, что удерживает мальчика от новых впечатлений. Ощущение, что он соблазнил маленького ребенка, наконец ушло. Он теперь понял, что Дженсен, может быть, и слишком молодой, но он мог принимать собственные решения ... те, которые Джаред не мог принять за мальчика. Он понимал, что должен был доверять Дженсену. И он снова прикоснулся к нему, чувствуя освобождение от тяжкого груза вины.   
Провел губами по телу Дженсена, облизал и куснул нежно-розовые соски, наслаждаясь тихими стонами, которые издавал Дженсен.  
\- Черт, ты становишься все красивее с каждым днем, ты так прекрасен, я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, каким умопомрачительным парнем ты вырастешь, - простонал он, касаясь языком веснушек у Дженсена на лице ... ему все еще не удалось сосчитать их все, но он надеялся, что еще будет время для этого. Он облизал одну большую веснушку, возле члена Дженсена, вобрал его в рот, ощущая твердую плоть.  
\- Аааа…еще, - Дженсен застонал, Джаред ухмыльнулся, облизал член и стал лизать Дженсену яйца. Обычно он не ласкал своих любовников так долго, но с Дженсеном, даже после двух лет, ему всегда было мало. 

Боже, он любил, когда Дженсен извивался и крутился от его прикосновений. Он выпустил член изо рта, раздвинул Дженсену ноги и стал лизать маленькую дырку, наслаждаясь тем, как она судорожно сжимается от каждого прикосновения. Дженсен тут же прижал ноги к груди, открывая тем самым чудесный вид на свою задницу.   
Джаред нажал на отверстие большим пальцем, растягивая, потом стал лизать вокруг пальца.   
\- Оооо, черт ... это так ... аааа, - его мальчик задыхался, Джаред улыбнулся, не переставая погружать в него палец.

Он не торопился, растягивал Дженсена, гладил его член, затем, не в силах больше терпеть, лег между его ног и прижал блестящую от смазки головку члена к мокрой дырке. Джаред погладил Дженсена по щеке, поцеловал его, скользнув языком в рот.   
\- Так тебя люблю, малыш, - выдохнул он в поцелуй, одновременно толкаясь внутрь.

\- Мммм ... тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Дженсен в поцелуе, обнял Джареда за шею, и Джаред начал медленно, но глубоко входить в своего мальчика. 

***  
Через час Дженсен сладко спал в его объятиях, спокойно и глубоко дышал. Джаред лежал и благодарил небеса за второй шанс. На этот раз он будет более осторожен с подарком, который получил.

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ...


End file.
